El dios del rayo de Iwa
by darkhellsoul
Summary: Naruto es despreciado por su aldea y por su familia, por ser el jinchuriki del Kyubi, ahora solo y sin ningún amigo emprende un viaje donde quienes deberían odiarlo lo reciben y se convierten en su nueva familia. Naruto buscara venganza o no, solo el destino lo sabe. Obviamente los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1 El Ataque

El dios del Rayo de Iwa.

Capitulo 1 El Ataque.

Era un diez de octubre, era un día normal en Konoha, sin embargo ese día no era común y corriente para la esposa del Hokage Kushina Uzumaki, estaba a punto de dar a luz a sus mellizos, por seguridad y dado que la mujer era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi se le llevo lejos de la aldea, a un escondite secreto todo era por si el sello que contenía al Kyubi se debilitaba y el Biju intentaba liberarse no causara daños a la aldea.

Pero como todo en la vida no todo puede salir perfecto, luego de dar a luz a sus hijos el sello de Kushina se debilito, lo que provoco que el Kyubi escapara, el enorme zorro de nueve colas comenzó su arremetida contra Konoha, la enorme bestia destruía todo a su paso, sin embargo llego el valiente Hokage a detener al poderoso Biju, la batalla fue épica, el Hokage estaba molesto ya que uno de sus hijos nació muy débil quizás no pasaría ni siquiera la noche, de pronto apareció el Sandaime Hokage acompañado por el Sannin de los sapos Jiraiya, en tanto el Yondaime Hokage logro sacar al enorme zorro de la aldea.

-Minato la única alternativa que tenemos es sellar nuevamente al Kyubi-dijo Jiraiya.

-Lo se sensei pero Kushina-chan está muy débil no resistiría que sellaran nuevamente al Kyubi en ella-contesto Minato.

-Podríamos sellarlo en un Bebe, Jiraiya ve a buscar a un huérfano-ordeno el Sandaime Hokage.

-No no vayas sensei mi hijo Naruto es muy débil para sobrevivir la noche podríamos sellar al Kyubi en el si no sobrevive nos desharemos de la amenaza del Kyubi-menciono Minato.

-¿Y si sobrevive?-pregunto angustiado Hiruzen.

-Lo dudo los médicos dicen que no sobrevivirá la noche, al menos en su breve estancia en este mundo Naruto será un héroe-dijo serio Minato.

-De acuerdo Minato ve a buscarlo, nosotros detendremos al Kyubi-dijo Hiruzen un tanto molesto.

Minato desapareció en un destello dorado para aparecer en donde descansaban su esposa muy debilitada y sus pequeños hijos. El Hokage tomo a su hijo mas débil y lo llevo con el.

De repente apareció frente al Sannin el actual Hokage con su hijo en sus brazos.

-Hagámoslo-dijo sin ninguna duda Minato.

El Sandaime Hokage preparo todo para realizar el sellado, de pronto hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-¡Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin!-dijo el Sandaime mientras sellaba al enorme zorro en el recién nacido, en el estomago del recién nacido apareció el sello.

El zorro al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía intento resistirse pero no pudo, pero antes de desaparecer el zorro lanzo una amenaza al Hokage.

-Namikaze, escúchame bien, por tu estupidez, has condenado a un inocente, el sufrirá mucho, pero de las cenizas resurgirá y se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla, llegara el día en que tengas que rogar por la ayuda de este pobre chico y no te apoyara. Namikaze nunca serás feliz mientras este chico viva ya que él será el nuevo Dios de los shinobi, contra su fuerza no podrás hacer nada, te arrepentirás de haber usado a este inocente, por tu egoísmo, tu propio hijo será quien te juzgara-concluyo su amenaza el Kyubi.

Casi al instante el Kyubi desapareció dentro del bebe. En tanto Hiruzen estaba muriendo, Jiraiya y Minato lo miraban con pena.

-Minato, Jiraiya, si el bebe sobrevive cuídenlo traten que viva una vida normal, el es un héroe-dijo el Sandaime Hokage antes de morir.

En tanto en el interior del bebe.

-"Eres un bastardo Namikaze, ofreciste a tu hijo porque era débil, pero no te daré el gusto, salvare a este niño, este niño te demostrara lo que es la verdadera justicia"-pensó el Kyubi antes de comenzar a mejorar al inocente bebe.

En tanto Minato tomaba al niño y lo miraba serio.

-Lástima que seas débil, serias una excelente arma para Konoha-dijo sin ninguna emoción Minato.

Jiraiya al escuchar a su discípulo le dieron asco las palabras que había dicho Minato.

-Minato ¿Cómo puedes decir esas barbaridades? Es tu hijo al final y al cabo-dijo molesto Jiraiya.

-Sensei, lo que acabo de decir es la verdad los Jinchuriki son armas y nada mas-contesto el rubio.

-Kushina también es un arma no es así-rebatió el Sannin molesto con su discípulo.

-Kushina entiende la función de un Jinchuriki ella sabe que es un arma y lo acepta además de ser mi esposa-explico Minato, luego agrego- es mejor que volvamos.

Jiraiya estaba más que molesto su mejor alumno lo había decepcionado.


	2. Chapter 2 Ocho años despues La fuga

El dios del Rayo de Iwa.

Capitulo 1 El Ataque.

Era un diez de octubre, era un día normal en Konoha, sin embargo ese día no era común y corriente para la esposa del Hokage Kushina Uzumaki, estaba a punto de dar a luz a sus mellizos, por seguridad y dado que la mujer era la Jinchuriki del Kyubi se le llevo lejos de la aldea, a un escondite secreto todo era por si el sello que contenía al Kyubi se debilitaba y el Biju intentaba liberarse no causara daños a la aldea.

Pero como todo en la vida no todo puede salir perfecto, luego de dar a luz a sus hijos el sello de Kushina se debilito, lo que provoco que el Kyubi escapara, el enorme zorro de nueve colas comenzó su arremetida contra Konoha, la enorme bestia destruía todo a su paso, sin embargo llego el valiente Hokage a detener al poderoso Biju, la batalla fue épica, el Hokage estaba molesto ya que uno de sus hijos nació muy débil quizás no pasaría ni siquiera la noche, de pronto apareció el Sandaime Hokage acompañado por el Sannin de los sapos Jiraiya, en tanto el Yondaime Hokage logro sacar al enorme zorro de la aldea.

-Minato la única alternativa que tenemos es sellar nuevamente al Kyubi-dijo Jiraiya.

-Lo se sensei pero Kushina-chan está muy débil no resistiría que sellaran nuevamente al Kyubi en ella-contesto Minato.

-Podríamos sellarlo en un Bebe, Jiraiya ve a buscar a un huérfano-ordeno el Sandaime Hokage.

-No no vayas sensei mi hijo Naruto es muy débil para sobrevivir la noche podríamos sellar al Kyubi en el si no sobrevive nos desharemos de la amenaza del Kyubi-menciono Minato.

-¿Y si sobrevive?-pregunto angustiado Hiruzen.

-Lo dudo los médicos dicen que no sobrevivirá la noche, al menos en su breve estancia en este mundo Naruto será un héroe-dijo serio Minato.

-De acuerdo Minato ve a buscarlo, nosotros detendremos al Kyubi-dijo Hiruzen un tanto molesto.

Minato desapareció en un destello dorado para aparecer en donde descansaban su esposa muy debilitada y sus pequeños hijos. El Hokage tomo a su hijo mas débil y lo llevo con el.

De repente apareció frente al Sannin el actual Hokage con su hijo en sus brazos.

-Hagámoslo-dijo sin ninguna duda Minato.

El Sandaime Hokage preparo todo para realizar el sellado, de pronto hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-¡Fuinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin!-dijo el Sandaime mientras sellaba al enorme zorro en el recién nacido, en el estomago del recién nacido apareció el sello.

El zorro al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía intento resistirse pero no pudo, pero antes de desaparecer el zorro lanzo una amenaza al Hokage.

-Namikaze, escúchame bien, por tu estupidez, has condenado a un inocente, el sufrirá mucho, pero de las cenizas resurgirá y se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla, llegara el día en que tengas que rogar por la ayuda de este pobre chico y no te apoyara. Namikaze nunca serás feliz mientras este chico viva ya que él será el nuevo Dios de los shinobi, contra su fuerza no podrás hacer nada, te arrepentirás de haber usado a este inocente, por tu egoísmo, tu propio hijo será quien te juzgara-concluyo su amenaza el Kyubi.

Casi al instante el Kyubi desapareció dentro del bebe. En tanto Hiruzen estaba muriendo, Jiraiya y Minato lo miraban con pena.

-Minato, Jiraiya, si el bebe sobrevive cuídenlo traten que viva una vida normal, el es un héroe-dijo el Sandaime Hokage antes de morir.

En tanto en el interior del bebe.

-"Eres un bastardo Namikaze, ofreciste a tu hijo porque era débil, pero no te daré el gusto, salvare a este niño, este niño te demostrara lo que es la verdadera justicia"-pensó el Kyubi antes de comenzar a mejorar al inocente bebe.

En tanto Minato tomaba al niño y lo miraba serio.

-Lástima que seas débil, serias una excelente arma para Konoha-dijo sin ninguna emoción Minato.

Jiraiya al escuchar a su discípulo le dieron asco las palabras que había dicho Minato.

-Minato ¿Cómo puedes decir esas barbaridades? Es tu hijo al final y al cabo-dijo molesto Jiraiya.

-Sensei, lo que acabo de decir es la verdad los Jinchuriki son armas y nada mas-contesto el rubio.

-Kushina también es un arma no es así-rebatió el Sannin molesto con su discípulo.

-Kushina entiende la función de un Jinchuriki ella sabe que es un arma y lo acepta además de ser mi esposa-explico Minato, luego agrego- es mejor que volvamos.

Jiraiya estaba más que molesto su mejor alumno lo había decepcionado.

Capitulo 2 Ocho Años después, La fuga.

Han pasado ocho años desde el ataque del Kyubi a Konoha, todo el mundo o mejor dicho casi todo el mundo en Konoha reconstruyeron sus vidas todo era felicidad para casi todo el pueblo, excepto para un humilde muchacho de pelo rubio y ojos azules como un cielo despejado, cada día que pasaba era una tortura para el pequeño, nadie lo veía como persona, en el mejor de los casos era visto como un estorbo, por casi todo su pueblo, todas las semanas desde que cumplió cuatro años y fue echado de su casa por sus propios padres, no es que el pobre chico hubiera hecho algo malo como para que lo echaran, al contrario el chico era amable y muy comedido, simplemente sus padres no toleraron mas, como ellos le decía al demonio, viviendo bajo su mismo techo, y simplemente lo echaron de la casa, con lo puro puesto, cada semana los habitantes del pueblo lo perseguían con las ansias de asesinarlo, lo más horrible de todo era que su propio padre el Yondaime Hokage, no hacía nada para protegerlo, es mas cuando llegaban las denuncias de los maltratos al pequeño el simplemente contestaba que pena que no murió.

Konoha odiaba al pequeño de nombre Naruto, pero el chico aun no alcanzaba a odiar a Konoha, a su corta edad no tenía amigos, los únicos que hablaban con él era Jiraiya cuando aparecía por la aldea, lo que no era muy frecuente, además para el pobre chico el Sannin era lo más parecido a un padre, también hablaba con Anko una Kunoichi que también era una paria dentro de la aldea por haber sido alumna de Orochimaru y todo el mundo la culpaba por las cosas que había hecho el Sannin, y su tercer vinculo y a la vez el más fuerte era el que tenia con Kurama, o más conocido como Kyubi, la primera vez que vio al enorme zorro fue cuando cumplió cinco años y estuvo en las puertas de la muerte si no hubiera sido por el Biju que lo salvo.

Desde entonces la relación Jinchuriki-Biju fue creciendo, aun cuando Naruto tenía ocho años su relación con Kurama era muy buena, el zorro no era tan malo como lo pintaban todos en Konoha, también el chico debido a los constantes intentos de asesinato tuvo que madurar aceleradamente, mientras los chicos de su edad deseaban ser poderosos ninjas, ser Hokage, líderes de clanes, Naruto solo deseaba una vida tranquila donde pudiera ser feliz, que la gente de Konoha, no lo quisiera pero que si lo dejaran vivir en paz, el chico tenia sueños modestos, no deseaba poder ni reconocimiento, deseaba que lo dejaran tranquilo, las conversaciones que tenía el chico con Kurama eran largas y profundas, analizaban cosas que la mayoría de los chicos no pensarían sino en el mejor de los casos cuando fueran mayores. Esa madurez obtenida a la fuerza le dio al chico una mirada seria, lo que provocaba mayor recelo en los adultos, también para su propio bien era demasiado inteligente, a Naruto le bastaba mirar a una persona para darse cuenta de sus intenciones, incluso algunos llegaron a decir que el chico podía leer la mente, incluso los fríos Hyuga y los soberbios Uchiha retrocedían cuando el chico se les quedaba viendo fijo con su mirada ya carente de inocencia, pero no por eso maligna, simplemente era una mirada franca que no tenia ningún problema en descubrir los más oscuros propósitos con una sola mirada.

Sin embargo bajo esa mirada seria, ese rostro sin emociones, se escondía un chico amable y sensible que solo conocían Anko y Jiraiya, además de Kurama obviamente.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Naruto había cumplido ocho años, ese año había sido especial dado que por casualidades del destino Jiraiya había estado ese día en Konoha y eso lo había protegido de ser el blanco de todos los ninjas y civiles de Konoha, Minato en tanto cada vez más le molestaba la presencia del chico. Una vez más Jiraiya se oponía a la expulsión del chico de Konoha.

-¡Ya basta Minato! ¡Con un demonio, es tu hijo!-decía molesto el Sannin.

-Ese monstruo no es mi hijo, mi único hijo es Menma, que te quede claro Sensei-dijo serio el Hokage.

-¡Te recuerdo que tu ofreciste a Naruto como Jinchuriki, tu y nadie más que tu le dio una carga que él no pidió, tu le diste esa carga a un niño inocente!-dijo mas molesto el Sannin.

-Te recuerdo yo sensei que ese monstruo debió morir poco después de ser sellado el Kyubi y si sobrevivió fue únicamente por la influencia del Kyubi, por lo tanto es un monstruo, ese mocoso está corrompido por el Kyubi-contesto Minato.

-Minato entiende Naruto es tu hijo, sangre de tu sangre, carne de tu carne-dijo casi desesperado el Sannin.

-No sensei, ese mocoso no es nada mío, el es solamente un demonio, dime cuantas veces lo has visto comportarse como un niño normal de ocho años-replico Minato.

-Es difícil comportarse normalmente cuando te acercas a un niño de tu edad aparecen los padres del niño y te echan a patadas, o cuando quieres reír, te arrinconan y te golpean hasta casi morir, Naruto no puede ser normal porque la gente de este pueblo no lo ven como una persona normal, empezando por sus padres y hermano-dijo molesto y triste el Hokage.

-Jiraiya nunca más vuelvas a decir que ese demonio es hermano de mi único hijo Menma, otro comentario como ese y te hare encarcelar-dijo molesto el Hokage.

-Sera mejor que me vaya ya que el honorable Hokage no quiere ver más allá de la punta de su nariz-dijo sarcástico el Sannin antes de salir por la ventana.

El Sannin camino por las calles molesto una vez mas Minato Namikaze no quiso ver mas allá de sus ojos, una vez mas Minato a ojos de Jiraiya condeno a Naruto por algo que él no pudo elegir, estaba molesto, de pronto el Sannin escucho un alboroto, ya se imaginaba que sería se dirigió rápido a donde se escuchaba el alboroto, sin embargo cuando estaba por llegar aparecieron dos ANBUS.

-Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama requiere su presencia inmediata en la torre Hokage-dijo uno de los ANBUS.

-Dile que cuando solucione un problema voy de inmediato-contesto ácidamente el Sannin.

-Lo siento Jiraiya-sama pero las ordenes son que vaya inmediatamente sin demora es una cosa de suma urgencia-dijo el otro ANBU.

-Pero…de acuerdo-dijo el Sannin finalmente.

Jiraiya fue con un dolor en el pecho al encuentro con su discípulo.

Al llegar a la torre Hokage se encontró con que en la oficina de Minato estaba también Anko, eso le dio mala espina a Jiraiya.

-Los mande llamar porque tenemos informes que Orochimaru se encuentra en alguna parte de la costa del país del rayo, hemos reducido la búsqueda a dos aldeas espero que ustedes dos vayan y traigan a ese traidor-ordeno el Hokage.

Jiraiya y Anko se miraron unos segundos y comprendieron que algo planeaba el Hokage contra Naruto.

-Disculpa que te lo diga Minato…-comenzó a decir Jiraiya cuando fue interrumpido por Minato.

-Desde ahora en adelante Jiraiya quiero que te dirijas a mí con el respeto que merece mi cargo, hace tiempo deje de ser tu alumno, así que por favor respeta mi rango-dijo serio Minato.

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama-comenzó a decir Jiraiya-para esta misión conmigo basta y sobra, ¿Por qué enviar a Anko?

-Porque yo así lo dispongo y fin de la discusión partirán en media hora-ordeno el Hokage.

Ambos ninjas salieron del despacho del Hokage.

-Jiraiya-sama esto me da mala espina-dijo Anko.

-Tienes razón Anko, desde todo punto de vista nos quieren lejos de la aldea, de seguro planean algo contra Naruto, solo espero que pueda sobrevivir-dijo con pesar Jiraiya.

Anko se detuvo en seco, las implicaciones de lo dicho por el Sannin eran demasiado graves.

-Disculpe Jiraiya-sama pero porque no sacar a Naruto de este infierno, ya que estoy segura que cuando volvamos no lo encontraremos mas-dijo con tristeza la Kunoichi.

Lamentablemente ya era tarde para Naruto, un grupo de cinco ninjas enmascarados habían acorralado a Naruto y se disponían a matarlo.

El rubio miro con rabia a sus atacantes.

-¿Por qué me atacan siempre? Yo no les hecho nada-dijo el chico que a pesar de la situación no tenía miedo.

-Tu sola presencia monstruo es una deshonra para Konoha, pero ahora nos desharemos de ti-contesto uno de los ninjas enmascarados.

Rápidamente los enmascarados se lanzaron contra el chico, lo que no se esperaban era que el chico eludiera el ataque y comenzara a huir.

-¡Detente maldito demonio!-gritaron los enmascarados.

De pronto el chico dio mal una vuelta y quedo atrapado en un callejón sin salida.

-Es tu fin maldito monstruo-dijo uno de los enmascarados.

-Si mi destino es irme al infierno no me iré solo-dijo el rubio.

De pronto el chico se lanzo contra los sujetos y comenzó a atacar, lamentablemente no era oponente para cinco ninjas entrenados, los tipos lo golpearon sin piedad y lo dejaron tirado en el callejón en un charco de su propia sangre.

-"Calma muchacho pronto hare que te recuperes"-le dijo el Kyubi a Naruto.

-"Kurama, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Yo solo quiero vivir en paz. ¿Es mucho pedir acaso?"-pregunto el chico al Kyubi.

-"No muchacho no es mucho pedir pero lamentablemente en Konoha nunca podrás vivir en paz, te culpan de algo que tu no decidiste, te culpan por algo que no cometiste, lo mejor será que nos vayamos de este lugar"-recomendó el zorro.

-"Tienes razón Kurama nunca seré feliz aquí, lo mejor es irme, solamente me despediré de Anko-san y de Ero-Sennin, luego nos iremos para siempre de este maldito lugar"-contesto con decisión el chico.

Media hora después el Kyubi había logrado sanar las heridas del chico y este se alejaba del lugar de los hechos para dejarle una nota a Jiraiya y a Anko, el chico les dejo una escueta nota a cada uno lo único que decían las notas era "Me voy, no se preocupen" el chico deslizo el papel bajo las puertas de las casas de Anko y Jiraiya, luego tomo un poco de ropa y sigilosamente salió de la aldea a través de los campos de entrenamiento, nadie se dio cuenta que Naruto había huido de la aldea, nadie en todo caso se preocuparía o lo notaria.


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro en Medio de la nada

Capitulo 3 Encuentro en medio de la nada.

Dos días después de salir de Konoha, Naruto estaba en un medio de un bosque frente a una pequeña fogata, esperando que estuviera un pescado que estaba asando al calor del fuego.

-"¿Dónde iremos Kurama?"-pregunto el chico.

-"Siendo realistas muchacho, tenemos que evitar a los ninjas de Konoha, a menos que sean Anko y Jiraiya, si nos quedamos en el país del fuego las opciones de toparnos con sujetos de Konoha son mayores, el país del viento, podría ser pero es mayormente desierto, además Suna es aliado de Konoha, el país del rayo y por ende Kumo está demasiado lejos de donde nos encontramos, el país del agua podría ser pero Kiri apenas salió de una guerra civil, la opción más lógica y a la vez más peligrosa seria el país de la tierra pero manteniéndonos alejados de Iwa, ya que el idiota de Minato es más odiado que Madara, y lamentablemente eres su viva imagen no creo que a los ninjas de Iwa les guste ver la imagen del idiota que mato a mas de mil ninjas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos"-explico Kurama.

-"Nuevamente…nuevamente me juzgaran por algo que no pedí…no pedí ser igual a ese gran idiota, no pedí que fuera mi padre… ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué siempre mi vida tendrá que ser un infierno por culpa del maldito de Minato Namikaze?-dijo sollozando el rubio.

El enorme zorro miro con tristeza al niño, era verdad lo que decía, era la cruel y fría verdad, pero no por eso era menos doloroso, el zorro realmente quería al muchacho, se daba cuenta que no había razón para odiarlo, a diferencia de Mito o de la misma Kushina, Naruto no le temía, es más, por irónico que suene, el único amigo de Kurama era Naruto y el único amigo de Naruto era Kurama, ambos se conocían perfectamente, una mirada bastaba para saber qué era lo que perturbaba al otro, y en ese momento Kurama vio el dolor, la tristeza incluso la rabia de Naruto por una vez más no poder controlar las cosas.

-"Cálmate muchacho, te entiendo, pero no conviene que nos preocupemos por el futuro, a lo mejor ni siquiera llegaremos a la frontera del país de la tierra, una vez allá nos preocuparemos por lo que nos pueda pasar, estamos a unas semana de viaje, ahora para que subas el ánimo muchacho haremos lo siguiente"-menciono Kurama.

-"¿Qué cosa Kurama?"-pregunto el chico con curiosidad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Déjame terminar de hablar, antes de interrumpirme cabeza hueca-comenzó a decir el zorro con un tono molesto pero una sonrisa en el rostro-mientras viajamos te empezare a entrenar, primero será solo entrenamiento físico, mas adelante te empezare a enseñar Ninjutsu y algunas otras cosas ¿Qué te parece?"

-"¿Me entrenaras?-el zorro asintió-Genial, que bien, me convertiré en el ninja más fuerte y le daré una paliza al imbécil de Minato y a todos los que me han despreciado"-dijo feliz el chico.

-"Cálmate muchacho ya te dije que no pensaras muy a futuro, ya que la vida de un ninja puede ser muy efímera, aprende y disfruta cada día como si fuera el último, no trates de mirar muy a futuro ya que no sabes siquiera si estarás vivo mañana, ¿entiendes?"-concluyo el zorro.

-"Mas o menos Kurama"-dijo Naruto.

-"Es simple muchacho, ponte metas pero metas a no muy largo plazo, ya que mientras vivas en este mundo ninja, la vida y la muerte están a la orden día y ese es un hecho innegable, desde que naciste tu vida está en riesgo, la vida en si es una lucha constante, por eso no quiero que pienses que vas a patearle el trasero a Minato Namikaze, por lo menos no por ahora, tu meta será llegar al país de la tierra vivo, y ese es el motivo porque comenzare a entrenarte, para mantenerte con vida, así que quiero que tu primera meta sea llegar al país de la tierra y sobrevivir a mi entrenamiento una vez ahí, nos pondremos otra meta"-explico el zorro.

-"De acuerdo Kurama-sensei"-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

El resto de la noche paso sin ninguna novedad.

Cuatro semanas después de la salida de Naruto de Konoha, regreso Jiraiya y Anko. Lo primero que ambos hicieron fue ir a dar su reporte.

-Como sospechaba fue una soberana pérdida de tiempo la gente del lugar, hacia más de 10 años que no oían hablar de Orochimaru-dijo molesto el Sannin.

-Bueno se tenía que averiguar si la pista era verdadera o no, ahora pueden retirarse-dijo como si nada Minato.

Jiraiya miro a Anko y a ambos no les quedo duda que todo era para separarlos de Naruto. Los dos shinobis se fueron a sus casas a tomar un baño y luego buscar a Naruto, sin embargo al llegar a sus casas lo primero que hallaron fue la breve nota de Naruto.

Rápidamente Anko y Jiraiya fueron a la casa del otro, encontrándose a medio camino, la desesperación se pintaba en sus rostros, lo buscaron por todo Konoha pero nada, no les quedaba opción debían avisar al Hokage.

Anko y Jiraiya fueron a ver al Hokage y lo encontraron firmando algunos documentos, ambos entraron sin anunciarse.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué irrumpen de esa forma en mi oficina?-dijo serio Minato.

-Minato tu hijo ha desaparecido-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Qué le paso a mi hijo? ¿Qué le paso a Menma?-dijo angustiado Minato.

-A Menma no le paso nada, a tu otro hijo, Naruto desapareció-dijo preocupado Jiraiya.

-Así que desapareció, que bueno, me han dado una gran noticia-dijo despreocupadamente el Hokage.

-¡Con un demonio Minato! ¡Naruto es tu HIJO! ¡ ¿Cuándo va hacer que lo entiendas?! ¡Maldita sea!-grito furioso el Sannin.

-¡Te lo he dicho una y mil veces Jiraiya, ese muchacho no es mi hijo, es la reencarnación del Kyubi! ¡Ahora sal de mi oficina antes que te mande arrestar por insubordinación!-grito el Hokage.

-Minato una última cosa-dijo el Sannin.

-¿Qué cosa?-contesto fastidiado Minato.

-Recuerdas esto: "Namikaze, escúchame bien, por tu estupidez, has condenado a un inocente, el sufrirá mucho, pero de las cenizas resurgirá y se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla, llegara el día en que tengas que rogar por la ayuda de este pobre chico y no te apoyara. Namikaze nunca serás feliz mientras este chico viva ya que él será el nuevo Dios de los shinobi, contra su fuerza no podrás hacer nada, te arrepentirás de haber usado a este inocente, por tu egoísmo, tu propio hijo será quien te juzgara", con tu actitud acabas de sellar tu destino, tuviste ocho años para evitar lo que dijo el Kyubi, ahora no te queda más que esperar para ser humillado por tu propio hijo, sinceramente espero poder estar vivo para ver ese momento-concluyo Jiraiya antes de salir de la oficina del Hokage acompañado por Anko.

El silencio se apodero de la oficina del Hokage, de pronto Minato recordó aquella noche y las palabras del Kyubi taladraron en su cerebro, la voz amenazante del Kyubi, las advertencias sobre el futuro del chico, y eso provoco que tomara una decisión.

-¡ANBUS!-llamo el Hokage.

-Diga Hokage-sama-dijo uno de los ANBUS que había aparecido.

-Reúnan a 9 equipos ANBUS, quiero cuatro con habilidades de rastreo y búsqueda, el resto que sean especialistas en asesinato, los necesito en 10 minutos, ahora vayan a cumplir mis órdenes-ordeno el Hokage.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama-contestaron los ANBUS antes de desaparecer.

Diez minutos aparecieron los nueve equipos ANBUS Minato los miro, y quedo conforme.

-Bien quiero que ocho grupos se dividan en grupos, irán un equipo de rastreo y búsqueda y uno de asesinato un grupo ira al norte, otro al sur, otro al este y el otro al oeste-explico Minato.

-¿Cuál es el objetivo?-pregunto un ANBU.

-El Jinchuriki del Kyubi que huyo de Konoha, su deber es eliminarlo y traerme su cabeza, ahora partan les lleva a lo menos un mes de ventaja, así que búsquenlo y extermínenlo-ordeno Minato.

Rápidamente los grupos partieron a cumplir su misión. El grupo que sobraba se quedo esperando instrucciones.

-A ustedes les daré una misión muy delicada será de rango SS-comenzó a decir Minato.

-¿Cual es la misión Hokage-sama?-pregunto el líder del equipo.

-Su misión es eliminar a Jiraiya-dijo sin más Minato.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama, pero ¿Por qué debemos eliminar a Jiraiya-sama?-pregunto el ANBU.

-Me acabo de enterar que conspira junto a Orochimaru para destruir a Konoha-mintió el Hokage.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama- contestaron los ANBUS y desaparecieron.

Los equipos de búsqueda y asesinato partieron inmediatamente en busca de Naruto, en tanto el encargado de eliminar a Jiraiya partió a buscar al Sannin, entretanto el Sannin por primera vez en su vida no había partido sobre la misma a los baños termales, estaba molesto, incluso se podía decir que estaba furioso, su mejor alumno, en quien mayores esperanzas tenia se había vuelto alguien tonto, en el mejor de los casos, como no notar la diferencia entre el Kyubi y Naruto, Naruto no era el Kyubi, y el Kyubi no era Naruto, y lo peor era que Naruto era el propio hijo de Minato, era inconcebible tamaña estupidez, despreciar a su propio hijo, de pronto el Sannin sintió que lo seguían, mejor dicho lo acechaban, así que decidió hacer unos pequeños cambios entro a un bar, en el bar lo tendrían más complicado sus perseguidores.

-"Así que finalmente decidiste quitarme del camino Minato, pero no te daré en el gusto"-pensó el Sannin.

El bar estaba repleto discretamente el Sannin fue al baño del lugar y una vez dentro procedió a hacer su jugada. Primero mordió su dedo pulgar derecho haciéndolo sangrar, luego hizo unos sellos.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-dijo Jiraiya.

Al instante surgió una pequeña nube de humo.

-Hola Jiraiya-chan-dijo un pequeño sapo con barba.

-Hola Fukasaku-sama, quiero pedirle unas cosas la primera quiero que en unos dos años más le entregue este pergamino a Naruto el es el hijo no querido de Minato, en este pergamino están todas las técnicas que se, además de los fundamentos del Hiraishin no Jutsu, segundo quiero también que Minato ya no pueda invocar a los sapos ya que el culpa a su hijo Naruto de algo que el muchacho no pidió, tercero quiero que en unas dos horas usted haga una invocación inversa en mi y por ultimo quiero que Naruto pueda firmar el contrato con los sapos-pidió Jiraiya.

El anciano sapo miro intensamente al Sannin, finalmente dio un suspiro.

-De acuerdo Jiraiya-chan se hará como pides-contesto Fukasaku.

Al momento apareció el contrato de los sapos Jiraiya lo abrió y Fukasaku paso su dedo por encima del nombre de Minato, al instante el nombre quedo marcado con una línea negra, Minato Namikaze había dejado de ser invocador de los sapos.

Jiraiya salió fuera del bar haciéndose pasar por ebrio una hora después los ANBUS estaban listos para eliminarlo lanzaron sus kunai silenciosamente, todos los kunai dieron en el blanco, el cuerpo cayó al suelo, los ANBUS se acercaron al cuerpo y una vez que estuvieron al lado el cuerpo del Sannin exploto.

-Kage Bunshin-dijo uno de los ANBUS.

-Así es-contesto una voz detrás de los ANBUS antes de dejarlos inconscientes.

Jiraiya tomo a los sujetos y partió rumbo a la torre Hokage, entro por la ventana del despacho de Minato quien estaba firmando papeles.

-Aquí están tus asesinos Namikaze-dijo el Sannin sorprendiendo al Hokage.

-¿De qué hablas Sensei?-dijo visiblemente nervioso Minato.

-No te hagas Minato, estos ANBUS son de Konoha e intentaron asesinarme se que fue por ordenes directas tuyas, el poco respeto que te guardaba se ha ido Namikaze, eres más estúpido de lo que creía, es hora que arreglemos esto de una buena vez-dijo serio Jiraiya.

-Como quieras Jiraiya-dijo sin emoción el Hokage.

Rápidamente el Hokage lanzo uno de sus kunai de tres puntas contra Jiraiya quien lo eludió y salto a un techo cercano. Minato lanzo otros tres kunai especiales rodeando al Sannin.

-¡Hiraishin no Jutsu!-dijo el Hokage.

El rubio apareció a la derecha de Jiraiya, y lanzo una feroz patada al rostro del Sannin quien eludió el ataque, pero al instante Minato apareció a la izquierda del Sannin y le lanzo un puñetazo, este no pudo evitarlo, el puñetazo lanzo al Sannin a la calle, el peliblanco se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia los campos de entrenamiento, el Hokage lo siguió al Sannin, mientras Minato seguía Jiraiya alguien más se dio cuenta que Minato seguía al Sannin, ese alguien era Kushina que rápidamente los siguió.

Finalmente llegaron al campo de entrenamiento numero 8, al llegar Minato lanzo una media docena de sus kunai rodeando al Sannin por completo, era el movimiento que estaba esperando el Sannin quien rápidamente comenzó a hacer unos sellos, el Hokage en tanto usando su Hiraishin no Jutsu le conecto un par de golpes a Jiraiya, el Sannin sabía lo que venía.

En ese momento apareció frente al Sannin Minato con un Rasengan en la mano, el peliblanco eludió el ataque y puso sus manos en el suelo.

-¡Doton: Yomi Yuma!-grito el Sannin.

Al instante el suelo se convirtió en un enorme pantano al haber perdido el equilibrio en el último ataque Minato quedo atrapado en el pantano creado por Jiraiya. El Sannin salió del pantano y cuando estaba sobre suelo firme, unas cadenas los atraparon.

-Así que te atreviste a traicionar al Hokage-dijo una voz femenina.

-Kushina, yo no lo traicione el me traiciono primero al enviar a tres ANBUS a matarme, todo por defender a Naruto, quien se fue de Konoha-explico el Sannin.

-O sea has traicionado al Hokage por esa basura, menos mal que ese mal nacido se fue finalmente de Konoha, ese mocoso no es nadie más que el Kyubi-dijo con odio Kushina.

-Es curioso que lo digas de esa forma Kushina, dado que tu fuiste la anterior Jinchuriki y a ti nunca te vieron como el Kyubi, pero es cierto la memoria es frágil-menciono Jiraiya, mientras pensaba "faltan 10 minutos".

-¡Cállate traidor!-dijo furiosa la pelirroja.

Minato en tanto usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu apareció al lado de Kushina.

-Gracias por atraparlo Kushina-chan-dijo Minato besando la mejilla de su esposa.

-No agradezcas mi amor, ahora acabemos con el traidor-menciono la mujer.

El matrimonio comenzó a golpear brutalmente al indefenso Sannin, poco a poco las heridas provocados comenzaron a sangrar mas y mas. De pronto el Hokage comenzó a formar un Rasengan en su mano derecha y comenzó a caminar hacia el maltratado Jiraiya.

-Algunas últimas palabras sensei-dijo con sarcasmo Minato.

-Si estas: Te arrepentirás Minato Namikaze, Naruto regresara y te hará pagar por tu falta de humanidad, eres un idiota, como dijo el Kyubi aquella noche: "de las cenizas resurgirá y se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla, llegara el día en que tengas que rogar por la ayuda de este pobre chico y no te apoyara. Namikaze nunca serás feliz mientras este chico viva ya que él será el nuevo Dios de los shinobi, contra su fuerza no podrás hacer nada, te arrepentirás de haber usado a este inocente, por tu egoísmo, tu propio hijo será quien te juzgara"-concluyo el Sannin.

Minato estaba frente al Sannin, la mirada del Hokage tenía rabia, furia, casi se podría decir que odio, en tanto Jiraiya pensaba, "ojala a Fukasaku-sama no se le olvide", Minato adelanto su Rasengan en contra del Sannin y cuando estaba a dos centímetros de impactar el Sannin desapareció en una nube de humo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta el Hokage que Jiraiya se había salvado por una invocación inversa. Rápidamente Minato comenzó a realizar los sellos pertinentes.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-dijo el Hokage pero no paso nada.

-¡No, no, no, no, maldito seas Jiraiya!-grito con frustración el Hokage.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que los asesinos enviados por Minato partieron a la caza de Naruto hacia casi un mes que Naruto ya estaba en el país de la tierra ahora se dirigía a una pequeña aldea donde podría pasar desapercibido cuando a mitad de camino tuvo una desagradable sorpresa.

-Al fin te encontramos demonio-dijo un ANBU apareciendo en frente del rubio.

-No podrás huir demonio-dijeron un par de ANBUS apareciendo a los lados del rubio.

-Es tu fin demonio-dijo Otro ANBU detrás del muchacho.

Los ANBUS se acercaron al muchacho con paso firme y seguros de su victoria. Cuando de pronto se sintió una fuerte presencia.

-¡Alto ahí ninjas de Konohagakure!-dijo una voz.

-¡Muéstrate cobarde!-dijo uno de los ANBUS.

-NO soy ningún cobarde, y si no se van su destino es morir-dijo nuevamente la voz.

-¡NO te tenemos miedo!-respondió otro ANBU.

-Pues deberían-contesto calmadamente un anciano pequeño acompañado de dos hombres robustos.

Los ANBUS reconocieron al anciano en el acto, frente a ellos estaba nada más y nada menos que el actual Tsuchikage de Iwagakure, Ryōtenbin no Oonoki.


	4. Chapter 4 Mi Nuevo Hogar

Bueno chicos agradezco los reviews de Uzumaki 18, DarthMC, Chivotenkai, froggus, Zafir09, Tenebroso, mc19, POCHO 102, Darkshion, DarknecroX, ALEX- Flyppy, sakurita preciosa, ademas a todos los que han considerado esta historia como favorita.

Ahora les haré una pequeña aclaración en este fic Naruto no tendrá el Rinnegan pero le daré algo desde mi punto de vista es muy interesante, que espero disfruten cuando aparezca lo que le daré a Naruto, en cuanto a lo de la pareja de Naruto aun no decido quien sera aunque de momento corren con ventaja Kurotsuchi y Hinata, la primera por vivir en Iwa y la segunda porque simplemente me parece que después de tanto tiempo(mas de diez años de anime y manga) la Hyuga se merece al rubio. Eso no quita que pueda poner otra para pareja de Naruto ya que aun no es definitivo.

Bueno sin mas les dijo el cuarto capitulo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 4 Mi nuevo hogar.

Los ANBUS estaban sorprendidos, estaban frente al Tsuchikage de Iwa y al parecer la presencia de los ninjas de Konoha lo puso de mal humor, lo que nunca eran buenas noticias sobretodo si eras de Konoha.

-Bien ¿Qué hacen ANBUS de Konoha en el país de la Tierra? Uno de los acuerdos para el final de la guerra era que Konoha no entraría al país de la tierra sin avisar a Iwa y los ninjas de Iwa no iban a entrar en el país del Fuego sin avisar a Konoha-explico Oonoki.

-Pues vera Tsuchikage-sama nuestras ordenes son ejecutar a ese muchacho ya que es un peligro para la seguridad de Konoha-dijo nervioso el ANBU que al parecer iba a cargo.

-Pues si su deseo era ejecutarlo debieron avisar primero a Iwa primeramente para poder entrar al país de la tierra y en segundo lugar por que las ejecuciones ninjas dentro del país de la tierra caen en la jurisdicción del Tsuchikage, de acuerdo a lo ordenado por el Damyo del país del tierra además en lo personal no me parece una amenaza, asi que si no quieren provocar una nueva guerra entre Iwa y Konoha les sugiero que se vayan de inmediato-concluyo Oonoki.

Los ANBUS consideraron sus opciones asi que decidieron irse e informar al Hokage, todo hubiera ido bien pero uno de los ANBUS disimuladamente saco un kunai y lo lanzo contra Naruto.

-¡Doton: Doryū Heki!-dijo uno de los acompañantes del Tsuchikage.

-Bien hecho Kitsuchi-lo felicito el Tsuchikage, luego agrego mirando a los ANBUS-¡Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu!

Los ANBUS al ver que el Tsuchikage empezaba a crear su poderosa técnica trataron de huir pero lamentablemente ya era demasiado tarde los ANBUS quedaron reducidos a polvo. Luego Oonoki se giro hacia unas rocas.

-Ustedes dos lárguense de aquí antes que los elimine y díganle a Namikaze que la próxima vez respete los acuerdos firmados antes de actuar, también díganle que solo por esta única vez no considerare este acto como una declaración de guerra pero que ya no habrá una próxima-dijo serio Oonoki.

Los dos ANBUS restantes entendieron el mensaje y se fueron, una vez que estuvieron solos el Tsuchikage se acerco al muchacho.

-Gracias-dijo el chico.

-No agra…-el Tsuchikage se quedo helado, frente a él estaba la viva imagen de Minato Namikaze.

Los acompañantes de Oonoki se acercaron a ver y también se quedaron helados frente a ellos estaba la imagen de las pesadillas de muchos ninjas de Iwagakure la imagen del rayo amarillo de Konoha. La amabilidad inicial de los ninjas de Iwa se cambio por frialdad.

-Bien mocoso espero una explicación-dijo fríamente Oonoki.

-Es lógico, por su actitud también es lógico pensar que debido a mi apariencia creen que estoy relacionado con Minato Namikaze, lo que es cierto también, sin embargo, espero que al menos escucharan mi historia antes de ejecutarme-dijo triste el chico.

-De acuerdo, comienza a hablar-dijo Oonoki serio y en forma fría.

-De hecho yo soy hijo biológico de Minato Namikaze, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, sin embargo, yo nunca conocí el afecto de parte de él o su esposa o de mi supuesto hermano-eso confundió a los ninjas de Iwa, pero Naruto continuo su relato-cuando nací yo y mi supuesto hermano, el Kyubi ataco Konoha, lamentablemente yo era físicamente más débil así que el bastardo de Minato Namikaze, me ofreció para que me convirtiera en el Jinchuriki del Kyubi ya que los médicos decían que yo no sobreviviría a la noche, la intención de Namikaze era que al yo morir el Kyubi muriera conmigo-Naruto tomo una pausa.

-Que bastardo mal nacido-mascullo Kitsuchi.

-Sin embargo-continuo Naruto-yo sobreviví y por lo tanto me convertí en la piedra del zapato de la perfecta familia Namikaze, a los tres años Minato me echo de la casa-los tres hombres quedaron sorprendidos-vivía en las calles alimentándome de lo que podía encontrar, para mi fortuna me encontró Ero-Sennin y él me compro un pequeño departamento para que viviera, vivía con muy poco dinero que era el que me dejaba Ero-Sennin, sin embargo, toda Konoha me odiaba, si me vendían algo lo hacían con productos caducos o a precio de oro, también estaban las palizas que recibía, era horrible solo cuando Ero-Sennin estaba en la aldea yo podía estar más tranquilo pero él nunca pasaba mucho tiempo ahí, mi vida era un infierno, y el Hokage no movía un dedo para evitar que casi me mataran a diario, las únicas personas que me querían ahí eran Ero-Sennin y Anko-chan todos los demás me golpeaban, me insultaban, no me dejaban vivir en paz, sé que no seré bien recibido en Iwa así que en vez de volver a vivir en el infierno que es ser ignorado y a la vez odiado por todos les pido que acaben con mi vida-concluyo Naruto.

Los tres hombres se vieron contrariados.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres morir?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Si es mi destino lo acepto-dijo sin titubear un segundo el muchacho.

Los tres hombres ahora estaban sorprendidos, frente a ellos estaba un chico de ocho años con mas dignidad, orgullo y valentía que muchos ninjas que doblaban o triplicaban la edad del muchacho, frente a ellos estaba alguien que aceptaba su muerte sin ningún reparo.

Los dos sujetos miraron a Oonoki la decisión era de él, luego miraron a Naruto.

-Muchacho responde a dos preguntas y quizás te perdone la vida hasta llegar a Iwa-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Usted dirá- respondió Naruto.

-Primero que nada ¿Quién es Ero-Sennin? Y en segundo lugar ¿Qué harías si yo te dejara quedarte en Iwa?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Para la primera pregunta la respuesta es sencilla, el verdadero nombre de Ero-Sennin es Jiraiya-explico el muchacho.

-Y la respuesta a la segunda pregunta-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Antes tengo una pregunta si me dejas quedarme en Iwa ¿será como?

-¿Qué quieres decir con cómo?-pregunto Kitsuchi.

-será como un civil, como un shinobi, será igual que en Konoha a eso me refiero con cómo-explico Naruto.

-Bueno si dejo quedarte en Iwa será como un ciudadano, podrás ser civil, shinobi, es cosa tuya además a que si será como en Konoha no puedo garantizártelo dado que no todas las personas aceptaran mi orden todo dependerá de ti-explico el Tsuchikage.

-Si Iwa me acepta, yo usare todo mi poder, incluso daré mi vida para proteger al que será mi hogar-respondió sin ninguna duda Naruto.

La respuesta dejo sin habla a los tres hombres, el chico si era aceptado por la gente de Iwa los protegería un solo pensamiento estaba en la mente de los tres hombres el chico era único.

-Bien de momento nos acompañaras a Iwa una vez ahí decidiré tu destino-menciono el Tsuchikage.

En tanto en el monte Myōbokuzan un herido Jiraiya estaba siendo atendido por Shima y Fukasaku, el Sannin estaba gravemente herido aunque su vida no estaba en riesgo, las fracturas y las profundas heridas tomarían su tiempo en sanar, al menos unos 6 meses en mejorar mas seis meses de rehabilitación mas para volver a estar como antes.

Al día siguiente que llego al hogar de los sapos Jiraiya le envió un sapo mensajero a Anko para que evitara cualquier represalia de parte de Minato, obviamente cuando fue llamada por el Hokage ella simulo haberse acercado a Jiraiya y a Naruto para saber sus planes, cuando Minato le pregunto que porque no había hablado ella simplemente le contesto que no podía llegar y decir que el maestro del Hokage era un traidor, al menos no sin tener pruebas, eso convenció a Minato de la inocencia de Anko aunque la vigilaría.

Una semana después del encuentro con Oonoki, Naruto llego a Iwa, rápidamente el Tsuchikage ordeno una reunión general del pueblo, todo el pueblo estaba confundido nunca el Tsuchikage Oonoki había convocado una reunión de ese tipo en la plaza principal todo el pueblo estaba reunido solo faltaban quienes estaban en misiones o que estaban de guardia en ese momento y obviamente los hospitalizados y los médicos necesarios para atenderlos.

-Pueblo de Iwagakure se que deben estar preguntándose ¿Por qué los cite aquí? Por primera vez desde que acabo la guerra con Konoha tengo un problema y quiero que por esta vez sean ustedes los que decidan ya que es una decisión muy delicada y no me considero capaz de aguantar el peso de esta decisión, como todos saben durante la guerra con Konoha perdimos a muchos de nuestros valientes ninjas, padres, hijos, hermanos, esposos, amigos, todos en Iwa perdieron a alguien todo por el rayo amarillo de Konoha. Sin embargo, el destino me ha puesto en una encrucijada muy delicada, hace unos días mientras volvía de una visita a una aldea alejada del país de la tierra, me encontré con un grupo de ANBUS de Konoha que intentaron matar a un niño de ocho años-dijo Oonoki.

-¡Malditos bastardos!-gritaron varios.

-¡Como se atreven a hacer esa barbaridad!-gritaron algunas mujeres.

-Para no aburrirlos con los detalles acabe con los ANBUS de Konoha, sin embargo al ver al niño me di cuenta de algo, era el hijo de Minato Namikaze-el silencio se apodero de la plaza de Iwa, sin embargo el Tsuchikage continuo-pero no era el hijo de Minato Namikaze que todos hemos escuchado, era el hijo repudiado del Namikaze, el hermano gemelo de Menma Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze el chico fue echado de su casa por su propio padre a la edad de tres años, soporto las más horribles palizas y todo por algo que él no decidió, el chico fue convertido por su propio padre en Jinchuriki dado que debía morir en la misma noche que nació-Oonoki le hizo una seña a Naruto que se acerco al Tsuchikage-este es Naruto Namikaze.

El pueblo de Iwa se quedo mirando al niño, era cierto, era el vivo retrato de Minato Namikaze, sin embargo el chico hablo.

-Pueblo de Iwa, se que ustedes no me conocen, se que lo que les pediré es demasiado, pero yo no soy Minato Namikaze, para el yo soy un estorbo, una vergüenza, el me condeno por algo que yo no elegí, el eligió por mí, ahora si ustedes gente de Iwa lo estiman conveniente, les daré mi vida si eso les ayuda a mitigar el dolor que sienten, sin embargo, si me dan la oportunidad y me permiten quedarme entre ustedes les prometo que los protegeré a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, ya que serán mi familia-concluyo el rubio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡ ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?!-grito un sujeto.

-Si esto te da respuestas, Tsuchikage-sama por favor que uno de sus ninjas de interrogación entre a mi mente y vea mis recuerdos aquí delante de todos-pidió el rubio.

Rápidamente dos ninjas de interrogación aparecieron a una seña del Tsuchikage y comenzaron a ver los recuerdos del niño, al cabo de cinco minutos ambos sujetos estaban pálidos y hacían esfuerzos por no vomitar al acabar de ver los recuerdos del chico ambos sujetos se giraron y comenzaron a vomitar, eso llamo la atención de todos.

-¿y bien?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Disculpe Tsuchikage-sama pero la vida de este muchacho en Konoha solo puede describirse con una palabra infierno-contesto uno de los sujetos.

-¿Qué vieron?-preguntaron varios.

-Díganlo fuerte y claro-ordeno Oonoki.

-A este niño lo dejaban tirado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, lo apaleaban le tiraban piedras, incluso ninjas y ANBUS los atormentaban casi a diario-dijo el segundo sujeto.

Todos en Iwa quedaron anonadados, incluso no podían comprender como en Konoha fueron tan idiotas y malvados con un niño pequeño. De pronto varios comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Que se quede! ¡Que se quede!

De pronto el grito se hizo general sorprendiendo a Naruto y sobre todo al Tsuchikage.

-Gracias pueblo de Iwa-dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos, luego agrego-como agradecimiento a ustedes, en este acto acaba de morir Naruto Namikaze, y acaba de nacer Naruto Uzumaki.

-Bien como Tsuchikage de Iwagakure declaro que hoy a muerto Naruto Namikaze, y desde hoy muchacho te llamas Naruto Uzumaki un ciudadano de Iwa-declaro Oonoki generando una gran algarabía de todo Iwa.

-Gracias…gracias…gracias…desde hoy ustedes…son mi familia-dijo el rubio llorando.


	5. Chapter 5 Un encuentro

Para empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que han enviado reviews dentro de estos días les contestare personalmente a cada uno, quiero agradecer también a quienes siguen la historia y a quienes la han colocado como favorita.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 5 Un encuentro en los Baños termales.

Una semana después del encuentro con el Tsuchikage los ANBUS sobrevivientes llegaron a Konoha, dieron su reporte ante un visiblemente molesto Hokage.

-¿Como que el Tsuchikage lo defendió?-dijo molesto Minato.

-Lo que escucho Hokage-sama, el Tsuchikage intervino y no nos quedo mas que regresar dado que el mato a los otros miembros del equipo-explico uno de los ANBUS.

-¡Maldición! -grito el Hokage golpeando su escritorio.

Los ANBUS guardaron silencio.

-Algo más que informar-pregunto el rubio Hokage.

-Nada más Hokage-sama-contestaron los ANBUS.

-De acuerdo pueden retirarse.

Los ANBUS se retiraron y dejaron al Hokage sumido en sus pensamientos, después de meditarlo llamo a Kakashi. Media hora después apareció el ninja copia.

-Kakashi necesito que vayas a Iwa a entregar este mensaje al Tsuchikage-ordeno el Hokage.

-Como ordenes sensei-dijo Kakashi saliendo del despacho del Hokage con el mensaje.

Dos semanas después el ninja copia era recibido por el Tsuchikage, luego de leer el mensaje Oonoki se acomodo en su sillón y miro a Kakashi.

-Puedes decirle a Minato que Naruto Namikaze ha muerto yo mismo lo ejecute en la plaza principal, no quedo nada de él lo desintegre, así que dile a tu Hokage que se esté tranquilo-dijo Oonoki.

Kakashi partió de regreso y unas semanas más tarde el ninja copia le dio la respuesta al Hokage.

-¿Crees que mentía?-pregunto Minato.

-Al parecer no mentía sensei, pero que interés podría tener en el monstruo, además sin ofender él era su viva imagen, dudo que sobreviviera más que unos minutos una vez que entro a Iwa-explico Kakashi.

-Tienes razón-dijo más calmado el Hokage, luego agrego-puedes retirarte Kakashi.

El Hokage quedo solo en su oficina.

-"Al fin desapareció ese monstruo"-pensó Minato, lamentablemente para el Naruto aun seguía con vida.

Han pasado dos años desde que Naruto llego a Iwa, sorprendentemente demostró un talento único y solo le tomo dos años graduarse de la academia ninja, además de las clases de la academia, Naruto madrugaba para sus entrenamientos con Kurama y una vez que acababan las clase entrenaba hasta el anochecer con Kitsuchi y de vez en cuando, cuando el papeleo lo dejaba con Oonoki.

Durante esos dos años Naruto aprendió Taijutsu, era casi un maestro ya que combino las enseñanzas de Kitsuchi y las de Kurama creando un estilo único aunque aun no le había puesto nombre su estilo era flexible algunos golpes recordaban a los golpes de los Hyuga pero a diferencia de los golpes de los Hyuga que cerraban puntos Tenketsu los golpes de Naruto cerraban centros de chakra lo que provocaba que los golpes fueran mucho mas mortales, ya que había una gran diferencia entre cerrar un punto Tenketsu que era relativamente fácil, doloroso pero fácil reabrir un Tenketsu, a diferencia de un centro de chakra, esto lo logro con ayuda de Kurama y unas clases de anatomía por parte de un medico ninja quien le dijo donde se encontraban dichos centros de chakra, otra característica del Taijutsu del rubio era que contenía movimientos muy fluidos, casi parecían katas rápidas de Tai chi, con la ayuda de Kitsuchi adquirió fuerza física, quizás no al nivel de Tsunade aun pero si la suficiente como para enfrentar a chicos del doble de su edad, en cuanto a Ninjutsu Naruto descubrió que tenía tres naturalezas elementales, Fuego, rayo y viento, sabia una buena cantidad de Ninjutsu de cada elemento, el podía derrotar fácilmente a un Chuunin, y algunos Jounin en batallas de Ninjutsu, para el Genjutsu era un negado no podía crear ningún Genjutsu, aunque podía disiparlos sin mayores problemas, sin embargo había algo que sorprendió a Oonoki el chico tenía una habilidad natural para el Kenjutsu.

En tanto en Iwa Naruto era feliz la gente lo saludaba amablemente, se reían con él, incluso los pocos que en un principio dudaban de él, ya lo estimaban, el chico había demostrado ser leal y muy amable, siempre que podía y si no podía se hacia el tiempo, para ayudar a quien lo necesitara, el único problema que tenia Naruto a pesar de tener diez años era que tenía un club de fans, incluso dentro de las admiradoras del rubio, habían chicas de 14 años que querían tener algo con el chico, si se le preguntaba a cualquier admiradora que veía en Naruto, lo primero que decían era que es lindo, luego venia el amable, después fuerte, tierno, y una larga lista de cualidades, cada día en la entrada de su casa habían al menos 10 cajas de chocolates, y unas 20 cartas de amor, el rubio amablemente recogía todo mientras se comía los chocolates leía las cartas de amor y luego las contestaba, nunca le daba esperanzas a ninguna, su frase favorita era que no quería lastimar a ninguna y por eso no era capaz de decidirse por ninguna, pero eso en vez de desalentar a las chicas le hacía ganarse más admiradoras. En cuanto a los chicos lo respetaban por su fuerza, pero lo envidiaban porque casi todas las chicas de su edad estaban tras el rubio.

Jiraiya en tanto se había recuperado de las heridas que le habían provocado Minato y Kushina, se demoro un año en mejorar luego de eso volvió al mundo ninja y durante un año se puso a buscar a Naruto, hacia unos días había encontrado una pista del paradero del chico y se dirigía a Iwa.

En tanto Anko aun era vigilada por ANBUS que eran enviados por Minato dado que no confiaba en la chica, pero Anko se las había arreglado para mantener contacto con Jiraiya sin levantar sospechas solo esperaba que el Sannin encontrara al chico y ella desertaría para reunirse con el Sannin y el rubio a quien consideraba su hermano menor, incluso ya se había impuesto una tarea cuando volviera a ver al rubio, de partida darle una paliza por preocuparla, la segunda tarea seria evitar que siguiera los pasos de pervertido de Jiraiya y la tercera escoger una chica adecuada para su hermano menor, obviamente al gusto de Anko.

Naruto con su equipo eran los Gennin más prometedores de Iwa, realizaban sus misiones rápidamente y en forma eficiente. Dio la casualidad que el Tsuchikage había mandado un día al equipo de Naruto a ayudar con la limpieza de los baños termales de Iwa dado que una tormenta del día anterior los habían dejado muy sucios, el equipo comenzó a realizar su misión rápidamente, antes que abrieran y para evitar problemas limpiaron primeramente los baños de las mujeres, los tres Gennin que eran chicos lo hicieron rápidamente ya que Naruto les había contado las veces que Jiraiya había sido encontrado por las mujeres espiando en el baño de las mujeres, el comentario que había hecho el rubio era que las mujeres molestas eran aterradoras.

Los tres chicos salieron del baño de mujeres, con baldes, escobas y traperos, en ese momento los baños de las mujeres se abrieron y un grupo de cinco mujeres entraron a los baños.

-¿En serio conoces al Sannin Jiraiya?-pregunto uno de sus compañeros de equipo un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros.

-Por supuesto Tetsuo, conozco a Ero-Sennin es muy fuerte, pero así como es fuerte es un pervertido de primera, Anko-nee siempre lo estaba golpeando por pervertido-dijo Naruto mientras entraban a los baños de los hombres.

-Pero Jiraiya el Sannin es también un gran escritor, sensei Kitsuchi tiene todos los libros escritos por Jiraiya, según él son geniales-dijo el segundo miembro del grupo de Naruto un chico pelirrojo de ojos café.

-No sé que tienen de geniales Takumi, según Anko-nee los libros de Ero-Sennin son pura basura-explico Naruto.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a limpiar el baño y desde el baño de las mujeres se escuchaban las risas de las chicas, de pronto Naruto escucho unas risillas que se le hicieron familiares, les hizo una seña a sus amigos y los tres sacaron sus kunai y se dirigieron donde se escuchaban las risillas, al llegar vieron a un hombre arrodillado guardando un pequeño taladro manual, luego el hombre se puso a mirar por el agujero que él había hecho, de pronto el hombre saco una libreta y comenzó a escribir como loco, y de vez en cuando se le escaba una risilla pervertida. Naruto en tanto reconoció al sujeto y tenía una enorme vena en la frente, se notaba molesto.

-¿Que pasa Naruto?-pregunto Takumi en un susurro para no alertar al sujeto.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunto en susurros Tetsuo.

Naruto no contesto y simplemente se dirigió hacia donde estaba el sujeto se puso detrás del sujeto luego tomo aire.

-¡Cuidado un pervertido anda espiando!-grito el rubio en la oreja del sujeto.

El sujeto por culpa del susto salto la valla que separaba los baños de hombres de los de mujeres y cayó al agua en medio del grupo de chicas que lo miraron con maldad, el sujeto estaba entre el infierno y el cielo, pero pronto las chicas comenzaron a golpearlo en forma brutal después de cinco minutos de agonía y gritos de dolor por parte del sujeto las chicas lo lanzaron de vuelta al lado de los hombres, todo golpeado con sangre saliendo de la nariz y de la frente, tenia ambos ojos morados y la cara inflamada por los golpes.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez solo fueron cinco-dijo Naruto mirando al sujeto.

Los compañeros de Naruto miraban extrañados la escena, de repente el sujeto se levanto de golpe.

-Tu pequeño traidor ¿Por qué me delataste? Pero, estoy feliz de encontrarte sano y salvo cabeza hueca-dijo el golpeado sujeto abrazando a Naruto.

-Jajaja sigues siendo un pervertido Ero-Sennin y agradece que te encontré yo y no Anko-nee ya que ella te hubiera golpeado de lo lindo-dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-Naruto ¿Lo conoces?-pregunto Tetsuo.

-Pues este pervertido es nada más y nada menos que Jiraiya el pervertido-dijo Naruto.

-Oye mocoso, no soy un pervertido soy un super pervertido que te quede claro-dijo el Sannin.

-Pervertido, super pervertido no existe diferencia siempre terminas igual, todo golpeado-dijo Naruto sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Cómo puedes blasfemar de esa forma? Yo no te crie así-dijo el Sannin dolido y con ríos de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Afortunadamente Anko-nee me corrigió antes de ser como tu-dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo es posible que Anko se atreviera a arruinarte de esa forma? –dijo con pesar Jiraiya.

Los tres Gennin tenían una enorme gota en la frente.

-¿No crees que exageras Ero-Sennin?-pregunto el rubio.

-No me digas así, soy el poderoso sabio del Myōbokuzan, uno de los legendarios Sannin, el más galante de los ninjas, soy el increíble, el insuperable…-alcanzo a decir Jiraiya.

-Ero Sennin el más pervertido de todos-concluyo Naruto.

-Más respeto Naruto el es un ninja muy poderoso-dijo Tetsuo.

-El si sabe apreciar mi poder-dijo Jiraiya meneado su cabeza.

-Ya te dije Tetsuo este viejo es un pervertido, puede que fuera fuerte pero ahora es solo un pervertido-dijo Naruto.

-Retráctate, mocoso-exigió Jiraiya.

-Cuando dejes de ser pervertido-contesto Naruto.

En eso entro Kitsuchi.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué no están trabajando?-pregunto serio el Jounin.

-Es que encontramos un hombre espiando el baño de las mujeres y resulto ser el Sannin Jiraiya-explico Takumi.

-El gran Jiraiya-sama, el legendario Sannin y el más grande escritor de todo el continente elemental-dijo Kitsuchi con estrellas en los ojos.

-El mismo tonto pervertido sensei, será mejor llevarlo ante el viejo Tsuchikage-dijo Naruto.

-Tienes razón-coincidió Kitsuchi.

Dejaron a Takumi y a Tetsuo terminar el trabajo mientras Kitsuchi y Naruto escoltaban a Jiraiya ante el Tsuchikage, en el camino un par de chicas se acercaron con cartas para el rubio quien las acepto amablemente y luego continuaron su camino.

-Veo que Anko no te arruino del todo-comento Jiraiya.

El comentario hizo reír a Kitsuchi.

-Ya deja de molestarme Ero-Sennin.

Después de unos minutos más el grupo llego ante el Tsuchikage.

-¿Vienen a darme el reporte de su misión?-pregunto Oonoki.

-No Tsuchikage-sama le venimos a traer a un sujeto que fue encontrado espiando en los baños termales-explico Kitsuchi.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto serio y molesto Oonoki.

-Hola viejo tanto tiempo, como esta uno de mis mejores lectores-dijo el Sannin.

-¡Jiraiya! Que sorpresa no esperaba que vinieras a Iwagakure-dijo sorprendió Oonoki.

-La verdad bien porque me entere que la ultima pista que se conoce de Naruto Namikaze es en Iwa-explico el Sannin.

-Lamento decirte que Naruto Namikaze murió-dijo serio el Tsuchikage.

-¿Como que murió? Si lo estoy viendo-dijo confundido Jiraiya.

-Veras Ero-Sennin-al oír el sobrenombre que usaba Naruto para Jiraiya, Oonoki no pudo evitar sonreír-cuando llegue a Iwa y el pueblo me acepto como un habitante mas decidí cambiarme el nombre deje de ser Naruto Namikaze para convertirme en Naruto Uzumaki-explico Naruto.

-Pero ¿Por qué Uzumaki?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-Porque unos días antes de que me echaran de la casa de Minato, Menma le pregunto a Kushina ¿Cuál era su apellido? Ella le contesto que no convenía hablar de eso ya que su apellido era de un patético clan que vivía en un patético país, Menma insistió y ella le dijo que era Uzumaki, le dijo a su hijo que el clan Uzumaki era patético y por eso ella se cambio el apellido a Namikaze cuando se caso-explico Naruto.

-Patético clan, jajaja, el clan Uzumaki era uno de los más temidos del mundo, incluso eran dueños de su propio país-dijo molesto Jiraiya.

-Yo no sabía eso de hecho me puse Uzumaki como una forma de molestar a Kushina-dijo sonrojado Naruto.

-Lo entiendo Naruto-comento Jiraiya.

-Ahora Jiraiya si vienes con la intención de llevarte a Naruto de vuelta a Konoha o vas avisarle a Minato que Naruto está con vida debo decir que te ejecutare en el acto-dijo serio Oonoki.

-La verdad Tsuchikage-sama mi intención era buscar a Naruto y luego buscar un lugar donde vivir con Naruto ya que también soy exiliado de Konoha-dijo el Sannin.

Oonoki quedo sorprendido como era posible que Konoha hubiera exiliado a Jiraiya, de repente se puso a ver el libro bingo de Konoha, y en primera pagina aparecía Jiraiya, Oonoki no se había dado cuenta antes, dado que lo que hiciera Konoha no le importaba el recibía el libro bingo y luego lo dejaba acumular polvo.

-Aquí dice que te asociaste con Orochimaru para destruir Konoha-dijo Oonoki.

-Jajaja, eso es una mentira de Minato, de hecho nuestra desavenencia se produjo porque le reclame, que porque no buscaba a Naruto cuando le informe que había desaparecido, luego envió unos ANBUS a asesinarme a los que derrote y luego tuve que pelear con él y su esposa quede gravemente herido pero pude escapar, me demore un año en recuperarme y me he demorado un año en encontrarte mocoso-explico Jiraiya.

-Oye Viejo Tsuchikage ¿puede quedarse Ero-Sennin?-pidió Naruto.

-Yo creo que está bien siempre y cuando no ande espiando el baño de mujeres-dijo serio Oonoki.

-Por supuesto Tsuchikage-sama-dijo el Sannin.

Luego el Sannin acompaño a Naruto a su casa, al llegar le sorprendió que la casa a pesar de ser pequeña era bastante acogedora y estarían los dos bastante cómodos. Una nueva vida comenzaba para el Sannin lejos de Konoha pero cerca del muchacho que quería como hijo.


	6. Chapter 6 Una Técnica ¿Débil?

Para empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que han enviado reviews en especial a Froggus, Zafir09, POCHO102, Dark Shion, Chivotenkai, DarthMC, Uzumaki 18, mc19, DarknecroX, Alex Flyppy, sakurita preciosa, Razielhim222, 7Siniestro, Ahlerot, Loquin, Cruz. , oriel Uzumaki, luna princessa, Jona, Senju bas, Club Eliza OwO y a todos los demas que han comentado muchas gracias por su apoyo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 6 Una técnica ¿Débil?

Naruto siguió su entrenamiento habitual, habían pasado dos semanas desde que el Sannin estaba en Iwa, el primer día se sorprendió de la cantidad de cartas que recibía Naruto sin contar los chocolates, el se sentía orgulloso del muchacho que aunque no siguiera sus enseñanzas era un conquistador nato, un par de días después de haber llegado a Iwa Jiraiya le envió un mensaje a Anko, avisándole donde estaba y que viniera rápidamente, pero no todo era tranquilidad para el Sannin dado que día por medio estaba enfrente del Tsuchikage tratando de explicar que hacia espiando en los baños para mujeres.

-Jiraiya deja de espiar a las chicas de Iwa, entiendo que es por el bien de tu investigación pero entiende que no puedo dejarte impune siempre-explico Oonoki.

-Lo sé viejo pero que puedo hacer me aburro enormemente y que mejor manera que matar el tiempo que recopilando información-dijo el Sannin.

-Así que por aburrimiento vas a espiar a las chicas-dijo suspicaz el Tsuchikage.

-Así es-respondió con total descaro Jiraiya.

-Bueno para que no te aburras creo que te daré un trabajo quiero que entrenes con Naruto durante 3 meses enséñale lo mas que puedas-dijo Oonoki.

-de acuerdo cuando comienzo-dijo animado el Sannin.

Mañana a las nueve de la mañana, campo de entrenamiento numero 14 trata de ser puntual-ordeno el Tsuchikage.

Más tarde apareció Naruto en la oficina del Tsuchikage.

-Naruto te tengo buenas noticias a partir de mañana tendrás un maestro particular por tres meses trata de aprovechar sus enseñanzas, mañana tienes que estar a las nueve de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento numero 14, se puntual-dijo Oonoki.

-De acuerdo, gracias viejo-dijo Naruto con gratitud, luego agrego-¿Quién será mi maestro?

-Es una sorpresa-respondió el Tsuchikage con una sonrisa enigmática.

Naruto salió de la oficina de Oonoki, iba caminando por el pasillo cuando de repente choco con una persona que venía corriendo en sentido opuesto. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Podrías tener más cuidado idiota-dijo una voz femenina.

-Tu deberías ver por dónde vas en estos pasillos se prohíbe correr o acaso no sabes leer-dijo Naruto señalando un letrero que decía "Prohibido correr en los pasillos."

La chica se puso roja de vergüenza pero no se amedrento por eso.

-Si yo quiero puedo correr por donde sea, cabeza de chorlito-dijo molesta la chica.

-Si lo que digas ahora no puedo discutir contigo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo molesto el rubio parándose.

-Seguramente tienes que ir a jugar a los ninjas con tus tontos amigos-dijo la chica burlona.

-Para tu información tengo que ir a reunirme con mi equipo tenemos que misiones que realizar-dijo Naruto comenzó a irse sin esperar la contestación de la chica.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un imbécil! ¡Un tarado! ¡Eres…eres…eres un Baka!-grito la chica.

-Antes de llamarme idiota lee el letrero que está al lado del que dice prohibido correr-dijo Naruto a lo lejos.

La chica miro el letrero y se puso muy roja, el letrero decía "Se prohíbe gritar en los pasillos". En eso salió el Tsuchikage de su oficina.

-Kurotsuchi se puede saber ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-pregunto serio Oonoki.

-Viejo, lo que pasa…es que…-trataba de decir la chica.

-¿Y bien?-dijo el Tsuchikage levantando una ceja.

-Lo que pasa abuelo es que un idiota de pelo rubio se atravesó en mi camino, y bueno ni siquiera se disculpo, además se cree la gran cosa el idiota, según él lo estaba esperando su equipo, y yo no le creo puesto que tiene mi misma edad y yo todavía estoy en la academia, es un idiota, un mentiroso, un cabeza hueca, así que porque no lo arrestas para que aprenda a respetarme-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-¿De cabello rubio? Ah, debes haberte encontrado con Naruto, y lo que dijo es cierto Naruto ya se graduó de la academia y ya es Gennin-dijo con una sonrisa el Tsuchikage.

-¡Quee! ¡Ese imbécil es Gennin! ¡Eso es imposible!-grito sorprendida la chica.

-Pues aunque no lo creas ese chico es un genio se graduó de la academia en solo dos años, posee tres elementos de chakra y es muy astuto, ahora si no vienes por algo importante, yo vuelvo a mi papeleo, y a propósito Kurotsuchi, los letreros no están de adorno y se debe respetar los que dicen-dijo Oonoki antes de entrar a su despacho nuevamente.

Kurotsuchi quedo sorprendida el chico era Gennin y ella aun era estudiante, eso la molesto mucho, luego mientras salía de la torre del Tsuchikage.

-"Es imposible que ese idiota sea Gennin, nunca nadie ha terminado la academia en dos años, quizás es un espía, eso es, ese idiota es un espía, un espía que viene a descubrir los secretos de Iwa, pero yo lo desenmascarare y le mostrare al viejo que soy una Kunoichi genial"-pensaba Kurotsuchi.

En tanto Naruto se reunió con su equipo y comenzaron a realizar las misiones que correspondían a ese día, desde lejos Kurotsuchi espiaba los movimientos de Naruto, en tanto el rubio ya se había percatado de la presencia de la chica pero no le tomo importancia.

Al día siguiente Naruto se presento a las nueve de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento numero 14, obviamente Kurotsuchi estaba esperando para espiar los movimientos del supuesto espía, Naruto no llevaba ni 5 minutos esperando cuando una nube de humo apareció, una vez disipada la nube de humo apareció un sapo del tamaño de una persona y encima de ese sapo estaba Jiraiya.

-Buenos días Naruto disculpa la demora pero no podía encontrar el campo de entrenamiento-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ero-Sennin?-pregunto el rubio.

-Pues he venido a enseñarte, son órdenes directas del Tsuchikage-explico el Sannin.

-Y puedo saber ¿Qué demonios puede enseñarme un pervertido?-dijo molesto Naruto.

-Soy un Sannin legendario puedo enseñarte muchas cosas-contesto el Sannin.

-¿Cómo qué?-dijo con duda el rubio.

-Por ejemplo esto-Jiraiya se mordió el pulgar derecho hizo unos sellos y luego golpeo el suelo-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Se formo una nube de humo y apareció otro sapo del tamaño de una persona.

-Si puede ser, ¿Qué mas tienes Ero-Sennin?-dijo Naruto.

-Esto-dijo el Sannin y comenzó a crear una esfera de chakra de color azul.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el rubio.

-Esta es una técnica de Minato se llama Rasengan y este es su poder-explico el Sannin mientras golpeaba una roca que sobresalía del suelo.

La roca quedo con un agujero en el centro.

-Interesante pero esa técnica es débil-dijo sin más el rubio.

-¿Débil? ¿Por qué lo dices? Esta técnica es muy fuerte-pregunto extrañado Jiraiya.

-La técnica es débil en muchos sentidos Ero-Sennin-explico escuetamente Naruto.

-Puedes ser mas especifico por favor-pidió el Sannin.

-Para empezar esa técnica es muy fácil eludirla, en segundo lugar si estas débil, esa técnica que podría salvarte te puede matar y en tercer lugar está incompleta o al menos desde mi punto de vista-dijo el rubio.

-Naruto puedes ser tan amable de explicarme uno a uno tus puntos de vista-pidió Jiraiya.

-De acuerdo, atácame con el Rasengan y te demostrare porque es tan fácil eludirla-dijo el rubio.

Jiraiya dudo un segundo pero al ver la seguridad de Naruto decidió hacer lo que decía, en tanto Kurotsuchi estaba sorprendida, ella escucho decir que el Rasengan era débil, y ella como todos en Iwa sabían que el Rasengan era mortal. Jiraiya se lanzo contra el chico con el Rasengan al frente, Kurotsuchi creía que el chico seria destrozado por la técnica.

-¡Rasengan!-grito el Sannin.

La esfera de chakra estaba casi encima de Naruto, en el último segundo Naruto hizo un pequeño giro eludió el ataque y luego le hizo una zancadilla al Sannin quien cayó al suelo, este alcanzo a desactivar el Rasengan si no hubiera acabado muy mal para él. Kurotsuchi quedo sorprendida el chico había eludido la técnica y mas encima con un simple movimiento había vuelto la técnica de su oponente en su contra.

-Ves a lo que me refería Ero-Sennin, el Rasengan es fuerte pero es muy débil a la vez, un simple giro basto para eludirte y una simple zancadilla hubiera bastado para eliminarte, la mayor debilidad del Rasengan es que es un ataque en línea recta una vez que sabes eso con un sutil movimiento puedes eludirlo y volverlo contra su creador-explico Naruto.

-Pero Naruto el Rasengan logra su mayor efectividad junto al Hiraishin no Jutsu-dijo Jiraiya.

-Ah si la súper técnica que uso Minato para acabar con mil ninjas de Iwa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, es una buena técnica pero si sabes el truco no es más que un Shushin a mayor velocidad-dijo como si nada Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?-dijo confundido el Sannin.

-Es simple Ero-Sennin, el Hiraishin se basa en sellos por lo tanto si evitas ser marcado por el sello no tienes nada que temer, y aun si eres marcado con el sello es realmente simple evitar el daño del Rasengan-Jiraiya lo miro totalmente confundido-veras Ero-Sennin por muy alta velocidad que aparezca y desaparezca Minato, el Rasengan sigue siendo en línea recta y el objetivo primordial del Rasengan es el pecho o el estomago, nunca atacara con el Rasengan a objetivos delgados o pequeños, como son la cabeza los brazos o el cuello, por no hablar de las piernas, así que una vez que aparece a tu lado Minato simplemente tienes que girar a un lado y el mismo impulso de la aparición hará el resto-explico el rubio.

Jiraiya quedo sorprendido con solo verlo una vez Naruto había desmenuzado al Rasengan y había encontrado una forma simple y útil para evitarlo, y no solo eso lo había demostrado.

-¿Por qué dices que el Rasegan está incompleto?-pregunto curioso el Sannin aunque el sabia la respuesta.

-Básicamente el Rasengan es solo chakra, sería más devastador si tuviera alguna naturaleza elemental, y si se pudiera lanzar la técnica seria muchísimas veces, más aterrador, ¿Qué opinas tú la que está escondida detrás de esa roca?

La chica al saberse descubierta no le quedo más que salir.

-Eres la misma chica de ayer-comento el rubio, luego continuo-¿no sabes que es de mala educación espiar a las personas?

-Yo…yo no estaba espiando-dijo la chica roja de vergüenza.

-¿Cómo se le llama a esconderse detrás de una roca y escuchar a escondidas conversaciones ajenas?-pregunto el rubio.

-Espiar-dijo en voz baja la chica.

-Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste?-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-Se llama espiar estas contento, cabeza hueca-dijo molesta Kurotsuchi.

-Podrías ser más amable yo no te estaba espiando, te pudimos haber confundido con algún tonto de Konoha y haberte atacado-dijo serio Naruto.

-Así que aquí estabas Kurotsuchi-dijo una voz masculina.

La chica comenzó a sudar, de repente desde el cielo bajo el Tsuchikage.

-Buenos días viejo-dijo amablemente Naruto.

-Buenos días Tsuchikage-sama-dijo Jiraiya.

-Abu…abuelo ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo asustada la chica.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a esta hora deberías estar en la academia, ¿alguna excusa para no asistir a clases?-pregunto serio el Tsuchikage.

-Nos estaba espiando-dijo Naruto.

La chica se puso roja.

Luego hablaremos de eso Kurotsuchi ahora vamos a la academia. El Tsuchikage toco a su nieta y ambos empezaron a flotar después de unos segundos empezaron a irse rumbo a la academia.

-Oye Ero-Sennin enséñame el Rasengan-dijo el rubio sin más.

-Pero no acabas de decir que era una técnica débil-dijo confundido Jiraiya.

-Si ahora es débil cuando yo la mejore será una verdadera técnica mortal e infalible-dijo el rubio con seguridad.

Mientras tanto el Tsuchikage y su nieta surcaban el aire en silencio de repente la chica rompió el silencio.

-Oye abuelo tú crees ¿Qué el Rasengan es una técnica débil?-pregunto de repente Kurotsuchi.

-Que pregunta más tonta Kurotsuchi, el Rasengan es una técnica muy poderosa-dijo serio el Tsuchikage.

-Pues según el idiota de pelo rubio el Rasengan es una técnica débil-dijo como si nada la chica.

Oonoki ante esa respuesta quedo helado.

-¿Por qué Naruto dijo eso?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Eso fue lo que le dijo al tipo que llamaba Ero-Sennin, incluso se lo demostró-contesto la chica.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto el Tsuchikage sorprendido.

-Si abuelo, el tonto de pelo rubio casi mato al tal Ero-Sennin con su demostración, bueno será mejor que me vayas a deja a la academia-dijo la chica.

El Tsuchikage acompaño a su nieta a la academia pero durante el resto del trayecto guardo silencio, ¿realmente el Rasengan seria débil? ¿Naruto encontraría el punto débil de esa infernal técnica? Esas preguntas taladraban la mente de Oonoki.

Mientras tanto en las puertas de Iwa una figura envuelta en una capa y con capucha se presentaba en la entrada de la aldea, en ese mismo instante Jiraiya y Naruto sintieron un escalofrío, casi se podría decir que era una señal de que muy pronto sus cuerpos iban a sufrir violencia física. Ambos empezaron a sudar copiosamente.


	7. Chapter 7 Una conversación interesante

Para empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que han enviado reviews y a todos los demas que han leido y hecho favorita esta historia, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones, lo del fuinjutsu no lo he decidido al 100%, asi que no desesperen, en segundo lugar lo de Uzu quizas no haga viajar a Naruto tan lejos de momento, ya que no considero que sea necesario ir a Uzu por los pergaminos de los Uzumaki, la razon saldra mas adelante, tercero naruto si sera usuario de kenjutsu, y cuarto solo lo dejare con tres afinidades elementales. a medida que avance la historia veran que no es necesario el rinnegan para patearle el trasero a Minato y si es necesario a toda konoha, jejeje.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 7 Una Conversación Interesante.

El visitante que había llegado a Iwa se presento a la guardia y pidió ser recibida por el Tsuchikage. Los guardias aceptaron y enviaron a un Chuunin para que le enseñara el camino al desconocido.

-Dime ¿Cómo es la vida en Iwa?-pregunto el desconocido con una voz aguda.

-Pues como le diré, Iwa quizás no tiene los extensos bosques de Konoha, o las enormes fuentes de Kiri, pero es un lugar dentro de todo apacible, la gente es amable una vez que te conocen y no tienes nada que temer ya que muchos temen a Tsuchikage-sama-explico el sujeto.

-Ya veo, dime una cosa ¿es difícil hacerse ciudadano de Iwa?-pregunto el sujeto.

-Si eres shinobi de otra aldea debes renunciar a tu anterior aldea y debes pasar un periodo de prueba de 6 meses bajo estricta vigilancia de ANBU, ahora si eres civil es relativamente sencillo-explico el Chuunin.

-Una última cosa, es cierto ¿Qué aquí en Iwa se hacen los mejores dangos de todo el continente elemental?-pregunto el sujeto.

-Pues es cierto por ejemplo ese negocio de ahí es uno de los más afamados puestos de dangos de todo el continente elemental-dijo el Chuunin señalando un local bastante espacioso.

Mientras tanto el Tsuchikage estaba pensando en lo que había dicho su nieta, ¿sería posible que Naruto supiera como derrotar al infame Rasengan? Si era cierto las implicaciones y beneficios para Iwa eran enormes, de pronto Oonoki no aguanto más la curiosidad y decidió mandar llamar a Jiraiya y a Naruto.

-ANBU-llamo Oonoki.

-Ordene Tsuchikage-sama-contesto el ANBU.

-Ve a buscar a Naruto y Jiraiya, diles que necesito hablar con ellos-ordeno Oonoki.

-Como ordene Tsuchikage-sama-dijo el ANBU antes de desaparecer.

En tanto el Chuunin llego junto al desconocido.

-Esta es la oficina de Tsuchikage-sama-dijo el Chuunin señalando la puerta de la oficina.

-Gracias por acompañarme-dijo agradecido el sujeto.

El Chuunin golpeo la puerta desde adentro se escucho el pase, el Chuunin y el desconocido entraron.

-Disculpe Tsuchikage-sama pero este sujeto solicito hablar con usted-dijo el Chuunin señalando al desconocido.

-De acuerdo puedes retirarte-comento el Tsuchikage.

El Chuunin salió y dejo a Oonoki con el desconocido. Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento numero 14 el ANBU hacia acto de presencia.

-Naruto, Jiraiya-sama, Tsuchikage-sama requiere su presencia inmediata en la torre Tsuchikage-dijo el ANBU.

-De inmediato partimos-contesto Jiraiya, mientras el ANBU desaparecía.

En tanto el Tsuchikage se encontraba con el desconocido.

-Bueno primero que nada me gustaría saber ¿con quién hablo?-comento Oonoki.

De pronto la capa voló por los aires con un rápido movimiento quedo clavada por unos kunai en la muralla detrás del sujeto al extenderse la capa aparecieron unas letras que decían la única, sexy y genial Anko Mitarashi.

-Soy la genial, la única, la asombrosa y la extraordinariamente sexy Anko Mitarashi-dijo Anko mostrándose al Tsuchikage.

Oonoki tenía una gota en la frente ante la presentación de la chica peli morada, que vestía su gabardina y su camiseta de red y una minifalda.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señorita Anko?-dijo amablemente Oonoki.

-Pues vera Tsuchikage-sama necesito dos cosas de usted, la primera que me de asilo en Iwa dado que deserte de Konoha-dijo directo al grano la Kunoichi.

-Si no es mucho inconveniente me podría decir ¿Por qué deserto de Konoha?-pregunto el Tsuchikage.

-Deserte porque en Konoha son un montón de idiotas, imagínese que hicieron huir a un chico porque según ellos era un demonio, y su familia nunca hizo nada por él, además en Konoha desconfían de mí así que para que seguir en un lugar donde no me quieren-dijo Anko.

-Ya veo pero debe comprender que según las reglas debo mantenerla bajo vigilancia ANBU por seis meses-dijo Oonoki.

-Ya lo sé pero no me importa siempre y cuando no me anden espiando mientras me cambio ropa o me baño, en el resto del día no tengo problemas, porque si me espían mientras me cambio ropa o me baño conocerán mi lado malo-dijo con una sonrisa sádica la chica.

-me parece lógica su petición, ¿ahora si me dice su segundo motivo?-pregunto el Tsuchikage.

Entretanto Naruto y Jiraiya habían llegado a la torre Tsuchikage y venían conversando por el pasillo de la oficina.

-Oye Ero-Sennin hace un rato sentí un escalofrío muy grande, como cuando Anko-nee se enojaba conmigo-dijo Naruto.

-Ahora que lo dices Naruto hace rato sentí lo mismo-dijo Jiraiya.

-Sería el colmo que apareciera Anko-nee, jajaja-dijo el rubio.

-Jajaja, te imaginas, jajaja-dijo riendo el Sannin.

Jiraiya tomo la manilla de la puerta la giro abrió la puerta y una tela les bloqueaba la vista a Jiraiya y Naruto, ambos entraron, pero hubiera sido mejor que no lo hicieran.

-El segundo motivo es que…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir Anko cuando la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Jiraiya y Naruto riendo.

La peli morada los vio antes que Naruto y Jiraiya reaccionaran.

-¡Sen'ei Tajashu!-dijo Anko lanzando serpientes de sus dos brazos que se enrollaron en Jiraiya y Naruto antes que pudieran escapar.

La chica se acerco a sus prisioneros con una sonrisa sádica, Naruto y Jiraiya comenzaron a sudar copiosamente y mentalmente comenzaron a rezar.

-Así que finalmente los encuentro par de ingratos desagradecidos, supongo que llevan una buena vida en Iwa mientras yo lo pasaba pésimo en Konoha-dijo sonriendo Anko.

-A…An…Anko-nee… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo pálido el rubio.

-Vine a vivir aquí, gaki cabeza hueca-dijo Anko y luego continuo después de darle una patada a Jiraiya-y a cerciorarme de que este pervertido de acá no te este corrompiendo.

-Yo nunca lo corrompería Anko-chan—dijo asustado el Sannin.

-Sabes algo Jiraiya-sama,¡No te creo! Eres el mayor pervertido de todo el continente elemental y desde que Naruto aprendió a leer has tratado que lea la basura que escribes, si no fuera por mí a estas horas Naruto-chan estaría contigo en los baños termales espiando a las chicas-contesto Anko dándole otra patada al atado Sannin.

-Eso es Anko-nee golpea a Ero Sennin desde que llego ha tratado de corromperme ha sido duro poder evitarlo-dijo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No me vengas con eso Naruto-chan, si te hubieras preocupado por seguir mis enseñanzas no hubieras huido mientras yo no estaba en Konoha, me hubieras esperado-dijo la chica agarrando las mejillas de Naruto y estirándola.

-Para Anko-nee eso duelee-se quejaba el rubio.

-Pues no quiero, me tuviste preocupada por dos horribles años Naruto-chan, dos años, sabes lo que es eso-dijo la peli morada estirando aun mas las mejillas del rubio.

-Perdón Anko-nee, perdón no lo vuelvo hacer, perdóname por favor Anko-nee-suplico el rubio.

Anko hizo que sus serpientes soltaran al muchacho, este se puso de pie y Anko lo abrazo.

-Nunca más vuelvas a preocuparme así baka-dijo la chica con lagrimas en los ojos abrazando fuertemente al chico, luego aun con lagrimas en los ojos le susurro al oído al chico-Porque si lo vuelves hacer te convertiré en chica sin anestesia.

-Co…como…digas…Anko-nee-dijo un aterrado Naruto.

Naruto entendió claramente la amenaza de la peli morada y no necesito que se la repitiera, sabía que Anko cumpliría su amenaza si el volvía ha hacer lo mismo. El Tsuchikage observaba la escena divertido la chica había hecho temblar a Naruto y tenía a Jiraiya amarrado con serpientes al fin el Tsuchikage había encontrado a alguien que mantendría al Sannin controlado con sus continuas visitas a los baños termales.

-Anko, mi linda Anko, sería mucho pedir que me soltaras-pidió el Sannin.

-No te soltare hasta que el Tsuchikage me diga cómo te has comportado, así no podrás escapar, jejeje-dijo con una sonrisa malvada la domadora de serpientes.

Naruto se acerco al Sannin y le susurro.

-Empieza a pedir disculpas Ero-Sennin-le dijo en voz baja Naruto a Jiraiya.

-Bien Tsuchikage-sama ¿Cómo se ha comportado Jiraiya-sama?-pregunto la chica con un brillo sádico en la mirada.

Con la mirada Jiraiya le suplicaba al Tsuchikage que no lo echara de cabeza, Oonoki miro al Sannin y dado que era fanático de Icha-Icha no se podía arriesgar a que el escritor pasara a mejor vida. Además simplemente era solidaridad masculina.

-Se ha comportado…bien-dijo finalmente Oonoki.

Anko le creyó pero no mucho al Tsuchikage y soltó al Sannin. Quien suspiro aliviado.

-bien señorita Anko me imagino que la segunda razón para que viniera a Iwa son estos dos-Anko asintió-de acuerdo le dejare quedarse, ahora si me pudiera decir a que se dedicaba en Konoha sería de gran ayuda para poder buscarle una ocupación-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Bueno yo pertenecía al departamento de inteligencia y tortura-dijo con orgullo la chica.

-Que bien, necesitamos gente que sepa interrogar, después de sus seis meses a prueba podrá empezar en inteligencia y tortura, ahora mientras los siguientes seis meses quiero que se ocupe de mantener a Jiraiya lejos de los baños de las mujeres, hasta ahora se ha comportado pero no queremos que caiga en tentación-comento Oonoki.

-Sera un placer-dijo la chica con una sonrisa sádica.

Jiraiya solo pudo sentir su mala suerte, mientras ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Bueno después de esta agradable sorpresa, viejo Tsuchikage…-alcanzo a decir el rubio.

Anko le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a un Kage-dijo seria Anko.

-Perdón Anko-nee, como decía Tsuchikage-sama ¿para qué nos mando llamar?-dijo el rubio sobándose donde Anko le había pegado.

-Es verdad, Naruto mi nieta me dijo que tú dijiste que el Rasengan era una técnica débil y que eludiste el ataque fácilmente, los llame para saber si es cierto-dijo Oonoki.

-La verdad es cierto, yo considero el Rasengan débil, dado que es muy simple eludirlo-contesto el rubio dejando a Anko y a Oonoki con la boca abierta.

-Naruto-chan estas consciente que el Rasengan es una de las mejores técnicas del actual Hokage, ¿Cómo puede ser que esa técnica sea débil?-dijo Anko.

-La señorita Anko tiene razón, el Rasengan es una técnica mortal-comento Oonoki.

-En un comienzo yo estaba de acuerdo con ustedes pero este mocoso me demostró con hechos lo equivocado que estaba-dijo Jiraiya.

-Naruto sería mucho pedir que me explicaras ¿Cómo puede ser que el Rasengan sea débil? y si es posible hacer una demostración-pidió Oonoki.

-Te lo diré sin ningún problema, y la demostración quieres que la haga aquí-dijo burlón Naruto, pero en el acto sintió otro golpe en la cabeza.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a un Kage y menos a un honorable anciano-regaño Anko a Naruto.

-Perdón-dijo derrotado el rubio.

-Bueno en 20 minutos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 14, llevare a algunos Jounin para que opinen sobre tu descubrimiento, ahora pueden irse, en cuanto a usted señorita Anko puede quedarse en Iwa y espero que sea leal a nuestra aldea, la dejo a cargo de esos dos se que podrá controlarlos-dijo Oonoki.

-Sera un placer controlarlos-dijo la chica con una sonrisa malévola.

Naruto y el Sannin comenzaron a sudar como condenados a muerte, sabían que debían comportarse y andar derechitos sino Anko los haría sufrir y mucho.

-¡Ahora a comer dangos!-dijo feliz la chica, provocando la caída de Naruto y Jiraiya además de provocar una enorme gota en el Tsuchikage.

Naruto y Jiraiya llevaron a Anko a comer dangos mientras esperaban dos chicas se acercaron a Naruto y le entregaron unas cartas y luego salieron corriendo todas rojas, esto provoco la suspicacia de Anko. La chica se acerco al rubio comiendo sus dangos.

-Bien ¿Qué significa eso que acaba de pasar?-dijo seria Anko.

-no significa nada Anko-nee todos los días las chicas me dan cartas y yo por educación las recibo, las leo y luego les contesto-respondió Naruto.

-¿A cuántas has engañado dándoles esperanza?-dijo molesta Anko.

-No deberías enojarte Anko, Naruto a ninguna le da esperanzas, solo recibe las cartas y siempre les contesta casi lo mismo, que él no quiere lastimar a ninguna y por eso no puede elegir a una-dijo serio Jiraiya, luego agrego con una mirada pervertida-aunque le he insistido que elija no solo una sino que varias.

Anko le dio una gran patada en la entrepierna que hizo que el Sannin se doblara de dolor y todos los hombres que estaban cerca al ver lo que había hecho Anko simplemente se quejaron y se agarraron su entrepierna como si a ellos les hubieran pegado.

-Luego hablaremos sobre eso Naruto, ahora déjenme seguir comiendo estos deliciosos dangos-dijo la chica.

-Perdona Anko-nee pero tenemos que ir al campo de entrenamiento numero 14 y solo nos quedan 5 minutos-recordó Naruto.

Anko solo dio un suspiro.

-de acuerdo vamos-luego girándose y mirando al dueño del local-señor mas tarde volveré a comer estas delicias cóbrele al idiota que está en el suelo, vamos Naruto-chan.

Anko y Naruto se fueron rumbo al lugar del encuentro con el Tsuchikage el pobre Jiraiya ya mas recuperado procedió a pagar.

-¿Cuánto le quedo debiendo la señorita?-pregunto el Sannin.

-25.000 ryus-dijo el dueño del local.

-¡Quee! Esos dangos estaban hechos de oro para que cobren tanto-dijo incrédulo Jiraiya.

-De hecho señor la señorita se comió más de 20 dangos de cada tipo-dijo el dueño.

-Esa Anko y su manía por los dangos, tome señor-dijo el Sannin pagando lo que Anko debía.

-Vuelva pronto-dijo el dueño.

-Espero que no porque sino quedare en la ruina-dijo Jiraiya yéndose.


	8. Chapter 8 La Misión

Capitulo 8 La misión.

Cuando apareció Jiraiya después de haber pagado los dangos que Anko había devorado la reunión en el campo numero comenzó, en ella aparte de Naruto, Anko, Jiraiya y Oonoki estaban Kitsuchi, un Jounin de nombre Akatsuchi, además de otros tres Jounin uno nombre Kaworu, el otro de apellido Fujiwara y el ultimo de nombre Kagami, además de dos miembros del consejo de Iwa una mujer de nombre Kaoru y un hombre de apellido Aikawa.

-Tsuchikage-sama ¿Cuál es el motivo para reunirnos aquí?-pregunto Aikawa.

-Simple Shinichi, estamos reunidos aquí para ver una demostración de este joven, quien dice que el Rasengan de Minato Namikaze es débil-explico Oonoki mientras señalaba a Naruto.

-Eso es imposible todos en Iwa sabemos que el Rasengan es una técnica mortal e imparable si esta combinada con el Hiraishin no Jutsu-dijo Kaoru.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kaoru-sama yo por esa técnica perdí a mi padre y a mi hermana, es un técnica mortal-dijo Kagami.

-Es cierto el Rasengan no puede ser evitado-dijo Kaworu.

-Yo opino que dejemos que el joven nos explique su punto de vista primeramente, luego veremos si es factible o no-dijo Fujiwara.

-Fuji tiene razón, yo soy sensei de Naruto y puedo dar fe que si alguien encontró un punto débil en el Rasengan tuvo que ser el-comento Kitsuchi.

-Gracias sensei-dijo Naruto agradecido con su maestro.

-Naruto puedes comenzar-ordeno Oonoki que estaba tan interesado en eso como algunos de los presentes.

-Gracias vi...-Naruto se detuvo al ver el gesto amenazante de Anko-gracias Tsuchikage-sama, como dijo nuestro honorable Kage, el día de hoy descubrí el punto débil del Rasengan.

-¿Cómo es posible?-dijeron varios.

-Silencio, por favor continua Naruto-dijo Oonoki.

-Como decía, hoy en la mañana tenía que estar en este campo de entrenamiento a las nueve de la mañana, por orden de Tsuchikage-sama, para reunirme con un nuevo maestro que me enseñaría durante tres meses, el maestro resulto ser Ero-Sennin-varios pusieron cara de confundidos-perdón, Jiraiya el Sannin aquí presente, cuando apareció le pregunte que podía enseñarme, el me dijo que muchas cosas, así que le pedí una demostración, su primera demostración fue el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, el cual debo admitir que me sorprendió, luego hizo el Rasengan, de inmediato me di cuenta que la técnica es débil en muchos sentidos-concluyo el rubio.

-¿En qué sentidos?-pregunto Aikawa.

-Para empezar es una técnica en línea recta lo cual hace predecible su trayectoria, además el Rasengan para producir daño tiene que golpear el tronco de una persona-explico Naruto.

Las personas reunidas discutían entre ellas.

-Naruto será mejor que hagas una demostración, así entenderemos más fácilmente lo que dices-sugirió Kitsuchi.

-De acuerdo sensei, Ero Sennin puedes hacer un Rasengan, Kitsuchi sensei puedes crear un clon de tierra-dijo Naruto.

Ambos hicieron lo que el rubio pedía, el resto miraba con atención lo que sucedía.

-Ahora Ero-Sennin puedes atacar al clon a velocidad normal, por favor-pidió el rubio.

Jiraiya se lanzo contra el clon a una baja velocidad y todos miraron los pasos de la técnica antes de que impactara al clon.

-Como pueden ver el Rasegan nunca cambio de dirección, es un ataque lineal, poderoso pero predecible, con un poco de reflejos se puede eludir-explico el rubio.

Los ninjas de Iwa quedaron sorprendidos lo dicho por el rubio era cierto, luego que la técnica de Jiraiya impactara el clon el rubio volvió hablar.

-Como pueden ver la técnica tiene necesariamente que golpear ya sea en el pecho o en el estomago para que el daño sea más fuerte-en ese momento el clon se deshizo.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedes eludir la técnica?-pregunto Anko.

-Eso es lo más sencillo de todo-contesto con una sonrisa Naruto.

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron los ninjas de Iwa.

-Me gustaría demostrárselos pero si lo hago podría matar a Ero-Sennin y aun tiene que enseñarme algunas técnicas-explico el rubio.

-Mmm, ya veo, si pudiéramos usar un sustituto al Rasengan-dijo Kagami.

-Tsuchikage-sama porque no usamos una roca del tamaño del Rasengan-sugirió Akatsuchi.

-Pero sería muy pesada-contesto Jiraiya.

-No si usamos mi técnica-dijo de repente Oonoki.

-De acuerdo hagámosla-dijo Naruto.

Akatsuchi creó una roca del porte del Rasengan.

-Como pensé pesa demasiado-comento Jiraiya al intentar levantarla.

-Ahora veras Jiraiya, ¡Doton: Keijūgan no Jutsu!-dijo el Tsuchikage.

Al instante la roca se volvió ligera y Jiraiya puedo levantarla sin problemas.

-Ero-Sennin atácame, ahora presten atención-dijo Naruto.

Jiraiya se lanzo contra el rubio con la roca en la mano como si fuera un Rasengan cuando iba a golpear al rubio este hizo un pequeño giro a la izquierda y luego le hizo una simple zancadilla, el Sannin paso de largo y producto de la caída Jiraiya por reflejo puso sus manos al frente para evitar el golpe, pero olvido un pequeño detalle llevaba una roca en sus manos lo que provoco que estrellara su cara contra la roca que a pesar de ser más liviana seguía siendo dura, el golpe dejo inconsciente al Sannin.

-Como ven es muy sencillo derrotar al Rasengan-dijo Naruto.

-En teoría es cierto pero ¿Qué ocurre cuando es usado con el Hiraishin?-pregunto Kitsuchi.

-Es simple sensei, la gracia del Hiraishin es atacar por la espalda para que el poder del Rasengan sea efectivo, ¿no es así?-todos asintieron-pues si sabes de donde viene el ataque es muy simple eludirlo y usando la misma fuerza del ataque, se puede revertir-explico el rubio.

-¿No entiendo Naruto-chan?-dijo Anko.

-Tenemos que esperar que Ero-Sennin despierte así se los demostrare-comento el rubio.

Mientras esperaban todos estaban sorprendidos la técnica era sencilla, demasiado sencilla y obvia al cabo de diez minutos despertó el Sannin.

-Bien Ero Sennin quiero que me ayudes con una simulación del Rasengan usando el Hiraishin no Jutsu-explico Naruto.

-Te recuerdo que no sé hacer el Hiraishin-contesto el Sannin.

-Lo sé solo tienes que usar la roca y atacarme por la espalda ya que generalmente el ataque del Rasengan con el Hiraishin es por la espalda, así que porque no me atacas a corta distancia por la espalda-dijo el rubio.

El Sannin lo miro extrañado.

-"Bueno si el así lo quiere, que así sea, ahora me desquitare de la caída de hace un rato, jejeje"-pensaba el Sannin.

-De acuerdo Naruto ahí voy-dijo el Sannin tomando posición.

Jiraiya se lanzo contra el rubio a corta distancia pero Naruto que ya sabía lo que ocurriría simplemente dio un pequeño paso a la derecha, producto de la misma velocidad que llevaba el Sannin paso de largo y sin ningún esfuerzo el Sannin de los sapos cayó nuevamente de frente golpeándose la cara aunque esta vez no se golpeo con la roca.

El Tsuchikage quedo sorprendido, como era posible, las técnicas eran ridículamente sencillas como a nadie en Iwa se le había ocurrido hacer eso, era inconcebible.

-¿Alguna duda?-pregunto el rubio.

Todos estaban sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones.

-¿Se requiere algún entrenamiento especial?-pregunto Fujiwara.

-Ningún entrenamiento especial solo buenos reflejos y una buena sincronización-dijo el rubio.

Realmente lo que había hecho el rubio casi cualquier ninja podía hacerlo, eso era lo más abrumador de todo el conocimiento que había expuesto el rubio, era muy fácil eludirlo y lo más atemorizante era que se había dado cuenta un chico de 10 años.

-Tsuchikage-sama por el aporte de Naruto-kun propongo que dado que Naruto-kun es Gennin sea ascendido a Chuunin-propuso Kaoru.

-No se Kaoru es una decisión difícil, ascender a un Gennin sin haber pasado el examen Chuunin-dijo con duda el Tsuchikage.

-Disculpen pero yo me opongo a eso, Naruto-kun es muy joven y si lo ascienden se le podrían subir los humos a la cabeza, creyéndose superior a todos, lo mejor sería que si lo quieren ascender sea por lograr algo más espectacular-comento Anko.

-Anko-san tiene razón-comenzó a hablar Oonoki, luego agrego-de acuerdo Naruto te escuche decir que Jiraiya te enseñara unas técnicas, ¿Cuáles son esas técnicas?

-El Kuchiyose no Jutsu, algunas técnicas del elemento fuego, el Rasengan el cual mejorare y me hubiera gustado aprender el famoso Hiraishin no Jutsu, pero eso no es posible, dado que Ero-Sennin no puede usarlo-contesto el rubio.

-Que no pueda usarlo no quiere decir que no pueda enseñártelo-dijo enigmáticamente el Sannin.

-¿Qué quieres decir Jiraiya?-pregunto Oonoki, mientras todos lo miraban confundidos.

El Sannin se mordió el pulgar derecho luego trazo una línea en su mano izquierda con la sangre que salía de su pulgar.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-dijo el Sannin.

Una pequeña nube de humo apareció cuando se disipo apareció un pequeño sapo con barba.

-Jiraiya-chan ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el sapo.

-Fukasaku-sama necesito el pergamino Hiraishin-explico el Sannin.

Al instante el sapo hizo unos sellos y apareció un pergamino. Jiraiya tomo el pergamino y se lo lanzo al rubio. El anciano sapo se subió arriba del hombro del Sannin.

-Toma aquí tienes como realizar el Hiraishin no Jutsu-dijo el Sannin sorprendiendo a todos.

-Bien Naruto tu ascenso a Chuunin se hará cuando hayas dominado el Hiraishin, el Rasengan y el Jutsu de invocación, no antes, además desde este momento quedas exento de misiones y entrenaras a diario con Jiraiya, esa es tu misión dominar esas tres técnicas-ordeno Oonoki.

-Está bien Tsuchikage-sama dominare esas técnicas las mejorare y las hare mías en menos de dos años-respondió con seguridad el chico, sorprendiendo a casi todos menos a Kitsuchi, Jiraiya y Oonoki.

-Naruto ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-pidió Oonoki.

-Por supuesto Tsuchikage-sama-dijo el rubio.

-Ve a la academia y trae a mi nieta aquí, por favor-pidió amablemente el Tsuchikage.

-Ir a la academia por esa maniática, ni que estuviera loco, lo siento viejo pero no puedo-contesto el rubio.

Anko lentamente se acerco al rubio y le dio un soberano golpe en la cabeza.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a un Kage, Naruto-chan, ahora vas y traes a la nieta del Tsuchikage-sama ahora-ordeno Anko.

-De acuerdo-contesto a regañadientes Naruto partiendo a buscar a la chica.

-Bien ¿Qué les pareció lo que nos mostro Naruto?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Es ridículamente sencillo pero efectivo-dijo Fujiwara.

-Estoy de acuerdo, con Fujiwara-san, no sé cómo no se nos ocurrió antes-menciono Kagami.

-Estoy de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos entrenar a los Gennin y Chuunin en mejorar sus reflejos además creo que debería incluirse algún tipo de entrenamiento para mejorar los reflejos en los estudiantes de la academia-menciono Aikawa.

-Lo que a mí me llama la atención es una cosa ¿creen que sea capaz de dominar esas técnicas antes de dos años?-pregunto Kaoru.

-La verdad yo creo que sí, si pudo acabar la academia en dos años y siendo el mejor no veo por qué no podría cumplir con lo que dijo-comento Oonoki.

-Es cierto, cuando hizo ese descubrimiento sobre el Rasengan solo me vio usarlo una sola vez, y lo desmenuzo a tal grado que hasta mi me dio miedo su capacidad de análisis-confeso Jiraiya.

-Es cierto el chico es muy inteligente y astuto, pareciera que pensara más de lo que dice-comento Kitsuchi.

-Aunque no quiera admitirlo en eso se parece a su padre, Minato piensa más de lo que dice-comento Anko.

-¿Así que él es el siguiente que convocara a los sapos, Jiraiya-chan?-dijo de repente Fukasaku.

-Eso es correcto Fukasaku-sama, el es el legado del tercer Hokage, el hijo odiado de Minato, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, el es Naruto Uzumaki-contesto Jiraiya.

-Que interesante ya quiero ver que hazañas hará este muchacho se nota que será grande-comento el sapo.

El resto del grupo tuvo el extraño presentimiento que el anciano sapo tenía razón, y por extraño que parezca una sensación de seguridad invadió a todos.


	9. Chapter 9 Un descubrimiento singular

En el capitulo anterior el tsuchikage mando a naruto por su nieta, simplemente para poder hablar sin la presencia de Naruto, ahora luego de aclarar ese detalle ahora viene el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capitulo 9 Un descubrimiento singular.

Ha pasado un año y medio desde la reunión en el campo de entrenamiento numero 14 los programas de estudio de la academia fueron cambiados, para dar cabida a la enseñanza y manejo de los reflejos, los Chuunin y Gennin en servicio activo también están aprendiendo a agudizar sus sentidos y reflejos, durante ese tiempo también han ocurrido algunas cosas interesantes un año después de que Naruto saliera de la academia se graduó Kurotsuchi, la chica demostró un gran manejo del elemento Doton, cuando la chica le fue a enrostrar a Naruto su logro, el rubio simplemente contesto "yo ya llevo un año de Gennin", eso puso furiosa a la chica quien veía al rubio como su más grande rival, durante tres días anduvo de un humor de perros y a los pobres que le tocaron como compañeros de equipo simplemente los mando al hospital por dos semanas, al enterarse el Tsuchikage reprendió severamente a su nieta pero esta le dijo que le importaba un comino lo que dijera.

Para mala suerte de Kurotsuchi, Oonoki la tuvo durante tres meses haciendo las mas ridículas misiones de rango D, la chica estaba más que furiosa, Oonoki para evitar altercados la cambio de equipo, pero en el equipo que la puso tampoco resulto, así que no le quedo más que asignarle un Jounin que le entrenara en forma particular, pero ningún Jounin quería aceptar a la nieta de Oonoki, las razones saltaban a la vista era demasiado violenta, sin embargo hubo una Jounin que quiso arriesgarse, lamentablemente para la población masculina de Iwa, la Jounin que tomo como aprendiz a Kurotsuchi era nada menos que Anko, el cambio se noto de inmediato, la chica se centro, se hizo responsable, pero tuvo una repercusión negativa, ya que Kurotsuchi se volvió más violenta, incluso se volvió sádica.

En tanto Naruto ya había dominado el Kuchiyose, y el Rasengan, incluso ya había creado un Rasengan con afinidad viento, fuego y rayo, los Jutsus de fuego y de colaboración con los sapos también los había dominado, ya dominaba la versión de Minato del Hiraishin no Jutsu ahora estaba buscando como mejorarlo. Incluso el rubio había dominado una técnica más.

Después de tres meses de ayuno sin poder ver a las chicas en los baños termales, Jiraiya se estaba poniendo cascarrabias incluso paranoico, es más, en una ocasión que era tanta la desesperación por no ver muchachas se le ocurrió la genial y estúpida idea de espiar a Anko, el resultado tres semanas en el hospital. Mientras estaba en el hospital al Sannin se le ocurrió la manera de eludir la férrea vigilancia de la domadora de serpientes, fue casi una epifanía.

Antes de salir cada mañana de la casa que compartía con Anko y Naruto, el Sannin creaba un clon de sombra que dejaba oculto en la casa, entonces mientras él se iba con Naruto el clon iba a espiar a los baños, lo mejor de la técnica es que Anko no podía culparlo ya que Naruto era su coartada. Pero sucedió que un día tres meses desde que comenzó a usar la técnica del Kage Bunshin Naruto que venía con el Sannin se topo de frente con el clon. El secreto fue descubierto, Jiraiya le rogo, le suplico a Naruto que no le contara a Anko ya que si la vez que la espió termino tres semanas en el hospital ahora lo mataría y el se quedaría sin maestro.

Ante la amenaza de quedarse sin maestro Naruto accedió a guardar el secreto a cambio que le enseñara la técnica, el Sannin accedió de inmediato, pero el plan de Jiraiya no iba a resultar siempre pasaron otras tres semanas y un día que el Sannin estaba espiando o mejor dicho el clon, Anko fue a tomar un baño la mala suerte del Sannin fue que se apoyo de más en la pared y esta se cayó, el resultado fueron 5 kunais lanzados por Anko, la sorpresa de la Kunoichi fue mayúscula al ver que el Sannin exploto, y así como exploto el clon exploto la furia de Anko. Ese día cuando Naruto y Jiraiya llegaron del entrenamiento no se esperaban el cálido recibimiento de Anko.

-¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento Naruto-chan?-pregunto inocentemente la chica apareciendo detrás de los recién llegados tapando cualquier escape.

-Excelente Anko-nee-respondió el muchacho.

Anko le puso seguro a la puerta eso le dio mala espina a Jiraiya quien recordó vagamente como acabo su clon.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu investigación Jiraiya?-pregunto inocentemente nuevamente la domadora de serpientes.

-Muy buena-demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Anko le dio una paliza, que envío al Sannin esta vez por un mes y medio al hospital.

Naruto afortunadamente estaba tratando de mejorar el Hiraishin así que no necesitaba mayormente a Jiraiya, pasaron los días y un día que Naruto venia más temprano de su entrenamiento entro a la casa creyendo que estaba solo, de pronto el rubio escucho un grito ahogado de Anko, rápidamente y preocupado el rubio entro en el dormitorio de la chica, ahí la encontró en el suelo tocándose el cuello y era claro que tenía un fuerte dolor, el chico ayudo a Anko a sentarse en la cama y luego la dejo acostada, rato después de un rato Naruto volvió a ir a ver a Anko la encontró sentada en la cama triste.

-¿Anko-nee que fue eso?-pregunto con cautela.

-Naruto no quiero hablar de eso-dijo la chica triste.

-Anko-nee, te vi sufrir y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir eres parte de mi familia y yo no quiero que mi familia sufra, así que por favor dime que pasa-dijo el rubio triste.

-De acuerdo Naruto-comenzó a decir Anko totalmente derrotada-pues veras todo tiene que ver con mi antiguo sensei, un desgraciado llamado Orochimaru, un maldito loco, en ese entonces yo lo admiraba mucho el era muy inteligente, fuerte y muy amable, aunque eso ultimo era solo una fachada, Orochimaru era otro de los Sannin legendarios, junto a Jiraiya y Tsunade, yo estaba feliz de ser su alumna pero para él no era su aprendiz era simplemente uno más de sus experimentos.

Naruto escucho horrorizado, sin embargo guardo silencio.

-Un día me pregunto si yo quería ser tan fuerte como él, yo le respondí que sí, eso fue un grave error, el me dio esta marca de maldición-Anko señalo su marca en el cuello-luego me abandono a mi suerte, luego a él lo descubrieron haciendo experimentos con seres humanos, y huyo de Konoha-concluyo Anko.

-Que maldito bastardo-dijo con furia el rubio.

-Esa es la razón por la que la gente de Konoha odiaba a Anko, los muy estúpidos la veían como Orochimaru no como Anko Mitarashi-dijo Jiraiya quien volvía a casa después de la ultima paliza que Anko le había encajado.

-Pobre Anko-nee yo nunca te discriminare ni te odiare ni dejare de quererte, tú me quisiste cuando nadie más lo hacía, además eres parte de mi familia-dijo Naruto abrazando a la chica, luego agrego-Oye Ero-Sennin ¿es posible quitar esa marca?

-De partida no me digas Ero-Sennin, oíste idiota, en segundo lugar eso ya no es posible, dado que la solución sería consultar los pergaminos de Fuinjutsu del clan Uzumaki que existían en Uzu, pero dado que el Uzu fue destruido ese conocimiento se perdió para siempre-dijo con pesar Jiraiya.

-No te preocupes Anko-nee, te prometo que yo encontrare la forma de quitarte esa marca y luego seremos todos felices-dijo el rubio con su clásica seguridad.

En ese instante alguien toco a la puerta.

-Naruto ve a ver quién es por favor-ordeno Anko.

-Como digas Anko-nee-contesto el chico mientras salía de la habitación.

-Es demasiado bueno e ingenuo-dijo con pesar Anko.

-Quizás, pero tiene algo que nadie más tiene-respondió el Sannin.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la domadora de serpientes.

-Da esperanza y puede lograr imposibles-respondió Jiraiya.

Mientras en la puerta Naruto abría.

-Hola, vengo a ver a Anko sensei, quítate de mi camino-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-Parece que los modales no son lo tuyo-dijo molesto Naruto.

-Para que te quede claro idiota, yo no te vine a ver a ti, vine a ver a mi sensei porque esta mañana no fue al punto de reunión, y no creas ni por un segundo que vine a verte a ti, yo no soy como el resto de tontas que anda detrás de ti, para lo único que andaría detrás de ti seria para golpearte, te quedo claro, y para que lo sepas soy unas diez mil veces mejor que tu-dijo molesta Kurotsuchi.

-Lo que digas tonta, pero no dudo que puedas ganarme-dijo Naruto.

-Al fin reconoces que soy mejor-dijo con tono de victoria la Kunoichi.

-No dudo que me ganes ya que yo no golpeo a las mujeres, así que me ganarías-dijo Naruto como si nada si se alejo de la puerta dándole la espalda a Kurotsuchi.

Ese último comentario y la actitud de Naruto, hizo que la chica se molestara y mucho. La chica saco un kunai y se lo lanzo a Naruto, este simplemente giro a la derecha agarro el kunai en el aire y apareció al lado de Kurotsuchi con el kunai en la mano como si fuera a degollarla luego hizo que el kunai hiciera un giro lo tomo por la punta y se lo paso a la chica para que lo tomara por el mango.

-Aquí tienes tu kunai, trata que la próxima vez nos e te resbale de las manos-dijo como si nada Naruto mirándola directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Kurotsuchi quedo impresionada por la habilidad del chico y quedo perdida en los ojos del rubio, fue un segundo, luego ella recupero la compostura.

-Eres insufrible, un engreído, un idiota, un imbécil, un tonto, un tarado-dijo furiosa la chica.

-Sí y tú eres insoportable, una gritona y…-el rubio decidió guardar silencio.

-¿Y qué? Anda dímelo cabeza de chorlito-dijo la chica sacándole la lengua al rubio.

-Déjalo-dijo Naruto yéndose a buscar a Anko.

Anko que había escuchado el escándalo fue a ver que sucedía y a medio camino se topo con Naruto.

-En la sala te espera la tonta de Kurotsuchi-comento el rubio.

-Como discuten ustedes ya parecen matrimonio-comento risueño Jiraiya.

-Nunca me casaría con esa tonta engreída-respondió Naruto sonrojado, antes de meterse en su cuarto.

En tanto en la sala.

-Oye Anko sensei como puedes aguantar a ese idiota de Naruto, si quieres puedes irte a vivir conmigo así no tendrías que aguantarlo-dijo seria Kurotsuchi.

-Jajaja, ya parecen matrimonio ustedes dos, no me extrañaría que terminaran casados, jajaja-comento risueña Anko.

-¡Nunca me casaría con ese idiota! ¡Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra!-dijo molesta la chica.

-Jajaja, cuidado Kuro-chan no escupas para el cielo, que el escupitajo puede caerte a ti misma, jajaja-dijo Anko.

Después de un rato Kurotsuchi se fue de la casa y quedo con Anko que al día siguiente harían misiones.

Mientras la nieta del Tsuchikage caminaba por las calles de Iwa, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

-"¿Por qué demonios me quede mirándolo a los ojos como una idiota? Es un idiota, un engreído, un tonto, pero tiene unos bonitos ojos azules, pero ¿Qué demonios me pasa con ese cabeza hueca?"-pensaba la chica.

Ese breve segundo que quedo prendada de los ojos azules del rubio, la incomodaba y mucho.

En tanto Naruto tenía su propio dilema moral.

-"¿Por qué rayos pensé que esa idiota era linda? Es una antipática, antisocial, una loca, ¿Qué demonios me paso? A lo mejor es la influencia de Ero Sennin, eso es culpa de Ero-Sennin"-se dijo aun confundido el rubio.

Ambos chicos siguieron preguntándose ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Ninguno encontraba una explicación plausible, después de unas horas ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión y para ambos esa conclusión era horrible, ¿Acaso me estaré enamorando?

En ese momento en toda Iwa se escucho un doble "No".

Al día siguiente antes de irse a su práctica Naruto fue a hablar con el Tsuchikage.

-Buenos días viejo-dijo el rubio.

-Buenos días Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto amable Oonoki.

-Bien gracias, oye viejo vine a pedirte un favor-dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué favor Naruto? Si está en mis manos te lo concederé-contesto el anciano.

-Veras quiero que me autorices a ir a Uzushiogakure, para ver si puedo encontrar algún pergamino Uzumaki-dijo sin rodeos Naruto.

-Lo siento Naruto pero no puedo dejarte ir, además ¿para qué quieres ir a Uzu por los pergaminos?-pregunto el Tsuchikage.

-Pues quiero consultarlos para retirarle la marca de maldición que tiene Anko-nee ayer sufrió mucho por esa maldita marca y quiero quitársela-dijo el rubio.

Oonoki estaba al tanto de la marca de maldición de Anko, además las intenciones de Naruto eran buenas, así que decidió ayudarlo.

-Yo creo que no es necesario que vayas a Uzu por los pergaminos, ya que casi todos están aquí en Iwa-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo confundido el rubio.

-Pues veras Naruto esto es parte de la historia de Iwa, algo que no nos enorgullece en lo más mínimo, la nación que destruyo al clan Uzumaki y a Uzushiogakure fue Iwa-dijo con pesar Oonoki.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo hicieron?-dijo molesto Naruto.

-Todo fue un mal entendido y tanto Iwa como Uzu fueron usados-respondió Oonoki.

-¿Usados? ¿Por quién?-pregunto Naruto.

-Konoha, veras Konoha comenzó a difundir rumores acerca que Uzu quería acabar con Iwa, lo cual obviamente era falso, además comenzó a difundir el rumor que Iwa quería acabar con Uzu, pero sabes ¿Por qué comenzó a difundir esos rumores malintencionados?-Naruto negó con la cabeza-porque Iwa y Uzu iban a formar una alianza, la alianza más fuerte de la historia, obviamente Konoha no iba a permitir eso, Konoha actuó con astucia y provoco la guerra entre los dos países, luego que Iwa destruyo Uzu, nos dimos cuenta que nos habían usado, y ese es el principal motivo de la guerra entre Konoha e Iwa-concluyo Oonoki.

-Ya veo, dime viejo ¿puedo ver esos pergaminos?-pregunto el rubio.

-Si no hay problema, están en la biblioteca de los Tsuchikage-contesto el anciano.

Pero en ese instante entro Kurotsuchi como una tromba.

-¿Kurotsuchi no se supone que deberías estar con tu sensei?-pregunto suspicaz el Tsuchikage.

-Con Anko-sensei, quedamos de reunirnos a mediodía, en todo caso, oye viejo, ¿Por qué permites que este tarado pueda entrar a la biblioteca de los Tsuchikage y yo no?-pregunto molesta la chica.

-Sera porque eres desordenada, no sabes lo que es el cuidado, y lo más importante de todo no sabes controlar tu temperamento-dijo serio Oonoki.

-Pero es injusto yo soy tu nieta, merezco entrar a ese lugar, mas que ese tarado-dijo la chica enojada y lanzando miradas asesinas a Naruto.

-Oye viejo, ¿Por qué no dejas que entre conmigo? Así me ayudara a buscar lo que necesito-sugirió Naruto.

-No es mala idea Naruto, ¿Qué dices Kurotsuchi?-pregunto Oonoki.

La chica quería entrar a la biblioteca, pero tampoco quería deberle un favor al rubio, tenía un dilema, entrar a la biblioteca era una oportunidad única, pero lo que complicaba a la chica era que tendría que hacerlo con el cabeza hueca de Naruto.

-¿y bien Kurotsuchi?-pregunto el anciano.

-De acuerdo, pero…-alcanzo a decir la chica antes de que el rubio la interrumpiera.

-Pero nada, primero que nada me ayudaras a buscar lo que necesito, mientras yo estudio lo que necesito, tu podrás ver lo que quieras, en segundo lugar no dejaras nada tirado, al primer pergamino que encuentre tirado, no podrás entrar más a la biblioteca conmigo, y por ultimo te comportaras nada de andar gritando ni rompiendo nada-dijo el rubio.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para darme ordenes cabeza de chorlito?-dijo furiosa la chica.

-primero que nada, a mí se me concedió entrar a la biblioteca-la chica se removió incomoda ante el golpe bajo que había usado el rubio-en segundo lugar te dejare entrar conmigo por la simple razón que dejes de molestar al viejo Oonoki y en tercer lugar porque lo que voy a buscar es para ayudar a una persona que ambos conocemos y estimamos-concluyo el rubio.

-Entonces necesitas mi ayuda-dijo con suficiencia la chica.

-Para qué negarlo, necesito tu ayuda-reconoció el chico restándole importancia al asunto.

Kurotsuchi estaba feliz, su victoria era pequeña, muy pequeña pero el rubio había reconocido que la necesitaba y eso la ponía feliz, el rubio le debería un favor.

-Toma Naruto con este documento puedes entrar a la biblioteca con un acompañante una cosa mas no pueden sacar ningún pergamino de ahí, así que les sugiero que lleven algo con que tomar apuntes-dijo el Tsuchikage, luego agrego burlón-como discuten ya parecen matrimonio, jajaja.

-¡Nunca me casaría con este tonto!-grito la chica señalando a Naruto.

-¡Nunca me casaría con esta tonta!-grito el rubio señalando a Kurotsuchi.

-Que dulces hasta usan las mismas frases, jajaja-comento riendo el Tsuchikage.

-Mira viejo una palabra más de ese estilo y esta aldea se queda sin Tsuchikage-dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

-¡Deja de imitarme!-gritaron los dos a la vez.

-¡Tu deja de imitarme!-volvieron a gritar a la vez.

Oonoki observaba la escena apenas conteniendo la risa.

-Me voy, mañana a las 10 en la biblioteca, tonta antisocial-dijo el rubio molesto saliendo de la oficina de Oonoki.

-¡Ahí te veré idiota espero que seas puntual!-grito furiosa la chica desde la puerta por el pasillo donde se iba el rubio.

-Recuerda el letrero-dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer.

-¡ ¿Quien se habrá creído ese idiota cabeza de chorlito?!-dijo furiosa Kurotsuchi dando un fuerte pisotón al suelo.

Oonoki estaba apenas aguantando la risa.

-No vemos viejo, no quiero llegar tarde a mi reunión con Anko-sensei-dijo la chica saliendo.

Una vez solo el anciano pudo reírse a sus anchas, las peleas de Kurotsuchi y Naruto lo divertían enormemente.


	10. Chapter 10 La biblioteca Primera parte

Capitulo 10 La Biblioteca Primera parte.

Al otro día a las diez de la mañana estaba el rubio esperando en la entrada de la biblioteca, después de cinco minutos empezó a ponerse de mal humor.

-"¿En qué diablos andaba pensando cuando le dije que podía ayudarme a esa tonta?"-pensó molesto el rubio.

Veinte minutos después apareció una agotada Kurotsuchi.

-¿No te dije a las diez?-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Bueno es que me quede dormida-dijo sonrojada de vergüenza la chica.

-Al menos dime ¿Por qué te quedaste dormida?-dijo serio el rubio.

-Bueno la verdad anoche casi no pude dormir de la emoción desde que aprendí a leer mi sueño ha sido entrar a este lugar, para aprender técnicas increíbles-dijo roja la chica.

Naruto dio un suspiro, aunque no le caía muy bien la chica, debía reconocer que le simpatizaba ese lado de ella por aprender, en ese instante se acordó de algo que le había dicho Anko.

-"Kuro-chan se parece a ti Naru-chan, ambos lo único que quieren es aprender para proteger a sus seres queridos"-le había dicho hace algún tiempo Anko.

Naruto volvió a suspirar. Tomo aire y miro a la chica.

-Bueno antes de entrar quiero poner unas reglas-dijo sin más el rubio.

-¿Cuáles?-pregunto seria la chica.

-Primero que nada, no quiero que discutamos mientras estamos en la biblioteca, averigüe que el encargado es alguien muy puntilloso, así que si gritamos nos echara a patadas, así que mientras estemos adentro hablaremos normalmente, llámalo una tregua-explico el rubio.

-Me parece justo-reconoció la chica.

-Segundo, solo por hoy te perdonare haber llegado tarde a partir de mañana si a las 10 no estás aquí entrare solo y te quedaras con las ganas de entrar, ¿entendido?-dijo serio Naruto.

-De acuerdo-contesto seria la chica.

-Tercero, cuando entremos me ayudaras a transportar todos los pergaminos Uzumaki que hayan luego quedaras en libertad de acción, pero ya sabes nada de escándalos, porque yo no voy a mover un dedo, si el encargado te echa-dijo Naruto.

-Está bien-dijo la chica.

-¿Algo que agregar?-pregunto el rubio.

-Sí, cuarto no quiero que me insultes ya que yo tampoco te insultare, después de entrar por esa puerta yo seré Kurotsuchi para ti y tú serás Naruto para mi, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo la chica.

-Está bien me parece justo Kurotsuchi-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tendiendo la mano para cerrar los acuerdos.

-De acuerdo Naruto-dijo la chica estrechando la mano del rubio.

Al hacer contacto las manos de los chicos ambos se sonrojaron.

-"Pero ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué me sonroje?-pensaron ambos.

-Bueno adelante-dijo el rubio.

Ambos entraron a la biblioteca era un salón muy grande que tenía dos pisos, y ambos pisos llenos de estanterías con pergaminos y libros cada cierta cantidad de estantes había una mesa donde los usuarios podían ponerse a estudiar en paz, los chicos se acercaron al centro de la biblioteca donde estaba un mostrador con una pareja de ancianos detrás del mostrador.

-Buenos días jóvenes mi nombre es Jin Ayanami y ella es mi esposa Rei, somos los encargados de la biblioteca de los Tsuchikage-dijo el hombre que rondaba los 50 años.

-Vera Jin-san hemos venido para buscar algo de información aquí tiene la autorización del Tsuchikage-dijo el rubio tendiéndole la autorización que le había dado Oonoki.

-Bien Naruto-san ayer en la tarde vino Oonoki-sama a avisarnos que hoy usted acompañado por Kurotsuchi-sama vendrían a consultar los pergaminos Uzumaki. Yo no tengo ningún problema que los consulten si es que pueden-dijo con una sonrisa enigmática el viejo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con que si podemos?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

-Verán desde que esos pergaminos están aquí nadie ha podido abrirlos así que si pueden abrirlos podrán consultarlos-explico Rei.

-Ya veo-dijo la chica, luego mirando al rubio pregunto-¿Naruto aun quieres verlos?

-Si-respondió el chico.

-Bueno los pergaminos están en este piso, desde la estantería 22 hasta la estantería 42, todos las estanterías están llenos de pergaminos, mucha suerte-dijo el anciano.

Rápidamente Naruto y Kurotsuchi fueron a la estantería 22 la estantería estaba dividido en cuatro divisiones y lo que alarmo a los chicos eran lo largos que eran cada estantería media a lo menos 5 metros de largo, los dos chicos tragaron duro, tenían veinte interminables estanterías llenas de pergaminos.

-Bueno empecemos Kurotsuchi, al mal paso darle prisa, traigamos unos diez pergaminos cada uno, si los podemos abrir después traeremos mas-dijo el rubio.

Ambos chicos fueron al principio de la estantería y cada uno tomo diez pergaminos y los llevaron a la mesa que estaba entre las estanterías 24 y 25.

Naruto comenzó a mirar los veinte pergaminos tomo uno y lo miro por todos lados, luego tomo otro y otro, Kurotsuchi se quedo al lado del rubio, la razón quería ver si el chico era capaz de abrirlos. Después de cómo cinco minutos el chico soltó una gran risotada, eso atrajo a Rei y a Jin.

-Cállate tonto que nos van a echar-dijo en voz baja Kurotsuchi.

-Se puede saber ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-dijo molesta Rei.

-Perdone Rei-san, Jin-san pero acabo de descubrir algo muy curioso-dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron a coro los otros tres.

-Pues verán-comenzó a decir el rubio-hace como seis meses atrás mientras Ero-Sennin-al ver las caras confundidas de Rei y Jin-luego les explico eso, Ero-Sennin me estaba enseñando como enviar mensajes secretos, me enseño el básico es decir un mensaje común y corriente pero escrito en un lenguaje que solo el que envía y el que recibe conoce, luego paso al siguiente nivel que era un mensaje sellado que solo el que recibe puede abrir, y por ultimo aunque no me lo enseño lo menciono el sellado con sangre.

-¿Cómo es eso de sellado con sangre?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

-Es simple querida, el mensaje solo se puede abrir con la sangre del destinatario, ese tipo de sellado ya no se usa porque la forma de hacerlo se perdió cuando…-Rei quedo hasta ahí con la explicación ya que se dio cuenta de lo que el rubio había descubierto.

-Parece que se dio cuenta Rei-san, al parecer estos pergaminos solo pueden abrirse con la sangre de un Uzumaki-explico el rubio.

-Pero ¿Dónde conseguiremos sangre Uzumaki?-pregunto Jin.

-Pues yo, teóricamente mi madre biológica era Uzumaki, así que debo tener genes Uzumaki-dijo el rubio.

El rubio saco un kunai y se hizo una herida en la palma de la mano y trato de abrir el pergamino. El pergamino brillo pero no se abrió, todos quedaron apesadumbrados, sin embargo Naruto volvió a estudiar el pergamino, y luego volvió a reír.

-Jajaja, jajaja es ridículamente simple, jajaja, jajaja-reía el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron extrañados los otros tres.

Luego de calmar la risa el rubio les explico.

-Miren fíjense en este pequeño agujero en este extremo del pergamino-todos miraron el agujero que decía el rubio- ahora fíjense que aquí en el otro lado del pergamino aparece un numero-los otros tres volvieron a fijarse.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Jin.

-Es simple es ridículamente simple-comenzó a hablar el rubio-el agujero significa que ahí debe ir la sangre y dado el tamaño no debe ser mucha sangre, ahora el numero, si mi teoría es correcta, significa el numero de gotas de sangre que deben ir en el agujero. Veamos si es cierto.

El rubio tomo el kunai y se pincho la punta del dedo índice, el numero que tenía el pergamino era el numero 2 así que apretando el dedo vertió dos gotas de sangre en el agujero, al instante el pergamino brillo, Naruto lo tomo y procedió ante la estupefacción de los encargados a abrir el pergamino Uzumaki.

-Bien veo que estaba en lo correcto, ahora a estudiar-dijo feliz el rubio.

Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta que abrazo a Kurotsuchi. Cuando se dio el rubio se dio cuenta se separo inmediatamente de la chica, los dos chicos estaban muy rojos. Mientras los adultos se reían discretamente.

-Bueno Kurotsuchi-chan empecemos a reunir los pergaminos que tengan el numero uno-dijo el rubio sin percatarse que había añadido al nombre de la chica el chan.

L a chica en tanto se sonrojo, pero decidió irse a buscar los pergaminos.

Después de veinte minutos los chicos tenían sobra la mesa al menos 100 pergaminos con el numero 1.

-Para hacer esto creo que debería tomar unos diez abrirlos ver de que tratan y luego solo ir dejando los que voy a usar-dijo el rubio.

-Me parece lógico mientras tu revisas yo los voy devolviendo a las estanterías los que no vas a usar-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-Esperen chicos, creo que ya que pudieron abrir los pergaminos podrían ayudarnos a clasificarlos-dijo Jin.

-Por mí no hay problema pero eso nos quitara tiempo, a menos que-dijo el rubio.

-¿A menos que?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

-Jin-san, le molestaría si usara los clones de sombra para ayudarlo, así yo no perdería tiempo y podríamos avanzar más rápido-sugirió Naruto.

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo el hombre.

"Quizás serán uno o dos, pero dos es mejor que nada" –pensó Jin.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-dijo el rubio creando 20 clones.

Jin lo mismo que Kurotsuchi quedaron con la boca abierta frente a ellos habían 21 Naruto.

-Bien ustedes 20 ayudaran a Jin-san a separar los pergaminos por tema, y luego a guardarlos donde corresponde-ordeno el rubio, luego agrego-Jin-san me gustaría que los pergaminos que usare quedaran aparte para no andar por toda la biblioteca buscándolos después.

-Por supuesto Naruto-chan-dijo con una sonrisa el viejo.

Así comenzaron con la agotadora tarea de escoger, separar y clasificar los pergaminos cuando se estaban por acabar los pergaminos que estaban sobre la mesa Kurotsuchi ayudada por 3 clones fueron a buscar más, eran casi las dos de la tarde y ninguno de los tres que estaban con los pergaminos Uzumaki se habían dado cuenta de la hora ni siquiera tenían hambre, diez minutos después apareció Rei con unas tazas de té y algunas galletas para que comieran algo.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Naruto.

-Oye Jiraiya es raro que Naru-chan no haya venido a comer, son casi las dos y media-dijo preocupada Anko.

-Verdad no me había dado cuenta, no creo que estén en la biblioteca de los Tsuchikage, lo más seguro que este arrestado, ya que como sabes él y Kurotsuchi no se toleran, según me dijo ayer para que ella dejara de molestar a Oonoki dejo que la chica lo acompañara a la biblioteca-explico Jiraiya.

Anko dio un suspiro.

-Es lo más seguro, mejor vamos a ver al Tsuchikage para saber cuánto será la fianza de esos dos ya que Kurotsuchi es mi alumna-dijo cansinamente Anko.

Ambos se dirigieron a la torre Tsuchikage, en donde Oonoki estaba teniendo una encarnizada lucha contra el papeleo. De pronto entraron en la oficina Jiraiya y Anko.

-disculpe Tsuchikage-sama ¿Cuánto es la fianza?-pregunto Anko.

-¿Fianza? ¿Fianza de qué?-pregunto confundido Oonoki.

-Pues para que salgan de prisión, Kuro-chan y Naru-chan-dijo la domadora de serpientes.

-¿Qué hicieron esta vez esos dos?-dijo molesto el anciano.

-Lo que pasa Oonoki-sama es que Naruto no llego a almorzar y son más de las dos y media, y dado que esta mañana se iba a reunir con su nieta en la biblioteca de los Tsuchikage, y dado también la aversión que se tienen, así que lógicamente pensamos que estarían arrestados-explico Jiraiya.

A Oonoki no le quedo más que considerar que lo que decía Jiraiya era cierto.

-ANBU, ve a ver si mi nieta y Naruto están arrestados por desordenes en la biblioteca de los Tsuchikage-ordeno el anciano.

Diez minutos después estaba de regreso el ANBU.

-Tsuchikage-sama ni su nieta ni Naruto están arrestados-informo el ANBU.

-¿Qué raro? No será que arreglaron sus diferencias y están teniendo una cita-dijo Jiraiya.

De pronto los tres se miraron y solo imaginar una cita entre Naruto y Kurotsuchi les provoco un ataque de risa. La sola idea que esos dos se llevaran bien era graciosa, pero imaginarlos en una cita, era ridículo.

-Está muy bueno el chiste, pero será mejor ir a ver a la biblioteca-menciono Oonoki.

* * *

Bueno espero que les este gustando la historia, sus comentarios son importantes para mi, como aviso a partir del sábado comenzare a subir otra historia que tengo en otro sitio, así que espero que la lean. gracias también a todos los que han comentado esta historia, les pido paciencia para contestarles sus reviews, ya que se los contestare a todos. Un ultimo aviso dentro de un par de capítulos dos mas a lo sumo comienza la acción y no me refiero a Lemon.


	11. Chapter 11 La biblioteca Segunda Parte

Capitulo 11 La biblioteca segunda parte.

Jiraiya, Anko y Oonoki iban caminando por el pasillo de afuera de la biblioteca.

-Sera mejor que nos preparemos para lo peor-menciono Jiraiya.

-Si tienes razón Jiraiya ya que no se escucha nada-concordó Oonoki.

El Tsuchikage giro la manilla de la puerta y se encontró con que todo en la biblioteca estaba en orden, al menos a simple vista. El trío camino hasta el mostrador y no encontraron a los encargados.

-Esto me da mala espina-dijo Anko.

Los dos hombres concordaron con la chica, rápidamente los tres se pusieron a buscar a los encargados y a los chicos, en sus mentes ya se imaginaban lo peor, los encargados muertos y los dos chicos llenos de sus propios kunai por haberse atacado entre ellos.

-No sé en que estaba pensando cuando acepte la idea de Naruto-dijo con pesar Oonoki.

-Usted supuso que ya habían madurado lo suficiente-menciono Anko.

En eso escuchan risas unos pasillos más adelante de donde se encontraban, rápidamente se dirigen hacia donde se suponían que venían las risas y lo que vieron los dejo helados.

-Jajaja, ya Naruto deja de decir estupideces, jajaja-decía Kurotsuchi muerta de la risa.

-Pero es en serio Kuro-chan, Ero-Sennin recibió una paliza de antología por parte de Anko-nee, lo hubieras visto como se retorcía en el suelo como un gusano-dijo Naruto tirándose al suelo y retorciéndose.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja-reía la chica lo mismo que los encargados de la biblioteca.

Jiraiya en tanto tenía una enorme vena en la frente.

-Jajaja, jajaja, pero eso no es nada Naru-chan, hubieras visto como mi abuelo se puso cuando mi tío Kitsuchi se comió los chocolates que tenia escondido el viejo, jajaja su cara era más o menos así-dijo la chica haciendo una mueca muy divertida.

-Jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, debió ser divertido ver al viejo, jajaja-dijo Naruto.

Ahora era Oonoki el que tenía una enorme vena en la frente.

-Pero la mas graciosa es Anko-nee, jajaja-dijo el rubio.

Pero antes que el rubio o alguien más fueran a decir algo un kunai rozo la mejilla de Naruto.

-Una palabra Naru-chan o Kuro-chan y los hare desear estar muertos-dijo Anko con un aura negra rodeándola y un par de kunai en las manos.

Kurotsuchi y Naruto tragaron duro, los ancianos se pararon e hicieron una reverencia a Oonoki.

-Bienvenido Tsuchikage-sama-dijo con respeto Jin.

-Buenas tardes Jin, ¿Cómo esta todo en la biblioteca?-pregunto con seriedad Oonoki.

-Muy bien Tsuchikage-sama estos jovencitos han sido todo un descubrimiento-dijo con una sonrisa Rei.

-¿Qué quieres decir Rei?-pregunto el Tsuchikage confundido.

-Es simple Tsuchikage-sama el joven descubrió como abrir los pergaminos Uzumaki, es mas pudo abrirlos, en cuanto a la jovencita es muy diligente y meticulosa-dijo la anciana.

Los tres recién llegados sobretodo Anko y Oonoki se miraron extrañados que alguien dijera que Kurotsuchi era diligente y meticulosa, sobre todo conociendo como era.

-Yo en todo caso tengo una duda, ¿Cómo está eso que pudieron abrir los pergaminos Uzumaki? Hasta donde sé desde que desapareció Uzushiogakure nadie había podido abrir un pergamino Uzumaki-dijo Jiraiya.

-Pues este jovencito pudo, es mas ahora con la ayuda de sus clones y su novia nos está ayudando a organizar los pergaminos por tema-dijo Jin.

-Disculpe Jin-san pero Kuro-chan y yo no somos novios-dijo rojo Naruto.

-¿Kuro-chan?-dijeron a la vez Jiraiya, Anko y Oonoki quedando con la boca abierta.

-Lo que dijo Naru-chan es cierto no somos novios-dijo Kurotsuchi toda roja.

-¿Naru-chan?-volvieron a decir a coro los recién llegados.

-Quizás todavía no lo sean pero estoy segura que terminaran casándose-dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

-Lo dudo vivimos peleando-dijo Naruto.

-Cuando recién nos conocimos Rei-chan y yo pasábamos peleando, incluso nos intentábamos matar mutuamente, jajaja, que tiempos aquellos, pero luego nos conocimos mejor y pronto cumpliremos 33 años de matrimonio-dijo Jin.

Los chicos se sonrojaron. Jiraiya y Anko se aceraron a Oonoki.

-¿Es posible que estemos en un mundo paralelo?-pregunto Anko en voz baja.

-Seria la explicación más lógica-respondió en voz baja Jiraiya.

-La otra explicación es que estamos muertos y este es el infierno o el purgatorio-comento Oonoki.

-Serian las dos únicas soluciones, ya que es humanamente imposible que esos dos se lleven bien-comento Anko.

Los otros dos asintieron.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes tres?-pregunto Naruto.

-Sí, ¿Qué diablos les pasa?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

Los tres recién llegados de reunieron en círculo.

-Se oyen como ellos, a lo mejor es un Genjutsu-sugirió Jiraiya.

-Puede ser-apoyaron los otros dos.

-¡Kai!-gritaron los tres a la vez, pero todo siguió igual.

-¿Kurotsuchi eres tú?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Si soy yo viejo, a quien esperabas a Kushina Namikaze-dijo molesta la chica.

-Si eres tu ¿Cómo se llama el oso de peluche que tienes en tu habitación?-pregunto el Tsuchikage.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios te pasa viejo?!-grito Kurotsuchi muy roja.

-Solo contesta de una maldita vez-dijo molesto el anciano.

-Señor pandita-dijo en voz baja la chica toda roja, pero debido al silencio de la biblioteca se escucho claramente.

-¿Naruto-chan eres tú?-pregunto Anko.

-por supuesto que sí, ¿Por qué preguntas Anko-nee?

-Si eres Naruto-kun, ¿Cómo se llama y que forma tiene el peluche con el que duermes?

-de ninguna manera contestare eso-dijo rojo de vergüenza Naruto.

-Si eres Naruto-chan contestaras-dijo la chica.

-Tiene forma de rana y se llama…no quiero decirlo-dijo avergonzado el chico.

-Dilo-dijo Anko apareciendo detrás del chico poniéndole un kunai en el cuello.

-Pero Anko-nee-se quejo el rubio.

-Dilo-amenazo la chica apretando el kunai contra el cuello del chico.

-Se llama Gami-chan, estas feliz-dijo todo avergonzado el chico.

Los tres recién llegado se volvieron a reunir en círculo.

-Las respuestas son correctas, pero ¿Cómo es posible que se llamen Naru y Kuro-chan?

-Saben creo que necesitan una cita con un buen siquiatra, Jin-san ¿Por qué no continuamos con lo que hacíamos?-comento el rubio.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor Naruto-chan-dijo el encargado.

Los dos encargados y los chicos se pusieron nuevamente a clasificar los pergaminos Uzumaki.

-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-dijo el rubio creando 20 clones.

-Bueno chicos a trabajar-dijo el rubio original.

-Esa es la prueba que necesitábamos, Naruto no sabe el Kage Bunshin-dijo Anko.

-De hecho Anko, Naruto si sabe el Kage Bunshin-dijo Jiraiya rascándose la nuca.

-¿Cómo que la sabe? ¿Dónde la aprendió?-dijo sorprendido Oonoki.

-Bueno yo se lo enseñe como parte de un pequeño acuerdo entre nosotros dos-dijo nervioso el Sannin.

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo?-dijo amenazante Anko.

-No puedo decirlo-dijo Jiraiya muy nervioso.

De quien sabe donde aparecieron unos kunai y shuriken en las manos de Anko.

-Me dirás ese acuerdo por las buenas o quieres que sea por las malas-dijo aun más amenazante la chica.

Oonoki sabía que no era conveniente ocultarle algo a Anko, ya que desde que había dejado de ser vigilada por ANBU a su llegada a la aldea se había hecho una fama de muy temible, incluso el jefe del departamento de inteligencia y tortura le temía y eso que el tenia la fama de ser el más sádico y sin sentimientos de toda Iwa, cada vez que un prisionero no quería hablar hacían falta entre 3 y 10 minutos con Anko para que el sujeto comenzara a hablar, con la más absoluta verdad, ya que lo que menos querían era otra sesión con la señorita sonrisas, como le habían puesto algunos del departamento de tortura ya que bastaba una sonrisa de Anko para ponerte los pelos de punta y querer decir hasta cuantos dulces le habías robado al señor de la tienda cuando niño.

Oonoki luego de los 15 aterradores minutos que demoro Anko en sacarle la verdad a Jiraiya, tuvo que reconocer dos cosas, la primera Jiraiya era en realidad un duro o un demente masoquista para soportar tanto castigo, y la segunda aunque ya la sabia por informes, pero una cosa era leerlo y otra verlo, era que cuando Anko quiere saber algo nada la detendrá hasta saberlo.

Entretanto Naruto y los demás volvieron a sus labores, Oonoki y compañía tuvieron que reconocer que los chicos lo estaban haciendo bien, incluso mejor de lo que imaginaban. Sin hacer ruido salieron de la biblioteca pero antes que se fueran apareció Jin.

-Disculpe Tsuchikage-sama, pero sería mucha molestia que estos jovencitos no sean enviados a misiones, hasta terminar de clasificar los archivos Uzumaki, ya que son de gran ayuda aquí-pidió el encargado.

-Por supuesto Jin no hay problema pero no podrá ser mas allá de dos meses-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Gracias Tsuchikage-sama-dijo el encargado.

Una vez solos Anko, Oonoki y Jiraiya comenzaron hablar.

-si me lo hubieran contado no lo hubiera creído-dijo Anko.

-Lo mismo pienso yo-reconoció Oonoki.

-A este paso mi muchacho, se hará hombre con Kurotsuchi-chan y tendrán muchos hijos, que feliz soy-dijo el Sannin con lágrimas de emoción.

-Tienes razón Jiraiya al fin la paz llego a Iwa, esos dos al fin se entendieron-dijo Oonoki con lagrimas de felicidad igual que el Sannin.

-si claro y Tsunade-sama es plana como una tabla-dijo sarcástica Anko.

-¿Qué quieres decir Anko?-pregunto el Tsuchikage.

-Esa actitud de ambos no puede durar, tarde o temprano ellos terminaran como siempre, en el mejor de los casos gritándose-dijo la chica.

Ambos hombres tuvieron que reconocer que Anko tenía razón, simplemente suspiraron, pero una cosa si tenían claro mientras durara esa frágil paz ellos la disfrutarían.

Durante los siguientes dos meses Naruto y Kurotsuchi ayudaron a ordenar, clasificar y abrir los pergaminos Uzumaki, y gracias a los clones del rubio la tarea avanzo relativamente rápido, los pergaminos que había separado el rubio para su estudio eran más de 200 pergaminos de diferentes niveles todos de Fuinjutsu, también separo otro 30 pergaminos de temas diversos, además separo 100 pergaminos de técnicas Katon, Füton y Raiton además de 15 con técnicas Doton que dejaría que Kurotsuchi aprendiera, aunque parezca raro durante esos dos meses de confinamiento en la biblioteca de los Tsuchikage Naruto y Kurotsuchi se conocieron un poco, no se querían, ni se toleraban mucho pero se respetaban lo que en si era un avance significativo.

Una tarde en la oficina del Tsuchikage Jiraiya y Oonoki estaban disfrutando de una taza de te.

-En una semana más se termina la paz-dijo con pesar Jiraiya.

-Tienes razón una semana más y Naruto y Kurotsuchi saldrán de la biblioteca y se acabara la paz-reconoció Oonoki mientras daba un sorbo a su te.

-Creo que echare de menos esta tranquilidad-respondió Jiraiya dándole un sorbo a su te.

-Aquí en confianza, te diré que varios Jounin y Chuunin me han pedido que deje en forma permanente a Kurotsuchi y Naruto en la biblioteca de los Tsuchikage.-comento Oonoki.

-No me parece justo pero no los culpo-dijo el Sannin.

-Tienes razón Jiraiya esta tranquilidad es tan buena-dijo Oonoki con una tranquilidad absoluta.

Era el ultimo dia que Kurotsuchi y Naruto ayudaban a Jin y Rei quedaban uno 30 pergaminos curiosamente la primeros 20 quedaron en el monton de Naruto, luego los otros 9 fueron a dar a diversas secciones, debido a que eran muchos los pergaminos, los encargados y Naruto crearon la sección Uzumaki en la biblioteca con todo el conocimiento de los Uzumaki en un sector de la biblioteca. Ya habían acabado y Naruto sostenía el ultimo pergamino, este era diferente a todos los demás, era plateado, a diferencia del resto este tenia el numero 10 de hecho era el único con el numero 10, todos los demás llegaban al numero 8.

-Bueno será mejor que lo abramos-dijo Naruto.

-espera Naruto-kun yo creo que deberíamos llamar a mi abuelo-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-¿Llamar al viejo Oonoki? ¿Por qué?-pregunto el rubio.

-Es el ultimo pergamino creo que le gustara estar presente-dijo la chica.

-Tienes razón Kuro-chan ve a buscarlo te esperaremos-dijo el rubio

Media hora después apareció Oonoki acompañado por Jiraiya quien estaba con el Tsuchikage cuando apareció Kurotsuchi.

-Bien Naruto, mi nieta me dijo que iba a abrir el ultimo pergamino y que querían que estuviera presente-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Es cierto viejo pensamos que te gustaría estar presente en la apertura del ultimo pergamino-dijo el rubio.

-Bueno comienza-dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto se clavo el índice de la mano derecha, y vertió las 10 gotas de sangre, el pergamino brillo, Naruto lo comenzó a abrir y el pergamino comenzó a resplandecer. Cuando acabo de abrirlo estaba un sello y al lado derecho había escrito algo.

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Qué raro-comento Jiraiya.

-¿Qué dice ahí? ¿alguien puede leerlo?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

Nadie entendía lo que decía lo escrito en el lado derecho. De pronto Naruto como en trance comenzó a hablar.

"Lux veritas,

in tenebris ad lucem,

rege contra adversarios vincere malum,

Sic luceat lux vestra meis

iustitiae lumen ostende

Manus tua deducet eos ad infernum, hostiliter

Factus est gladius, de Lumine"

Luego que recito lo escrito se mordió el pulgar derecho y con su sangre trazo una línea en el pergamino luego escribió su nombre con su sangre. Después de eso se produjo una explosión.

Una vez que el humo de la explosión se disipo en el pergamino estaba una espada plateada tan brillante que parecía como si estuviera rodeada de agua, los presentes estaban sorprendidos la espada desde todo punto de vista era hermosa, era una katana larga pero no mucho, la espada daba un brillo especial, se notaba que su filo era perfecto, la empuñadura sencillamente era perfecta en la guarda tenia la forma de un lobo y los ojos del lobo eran un par de rubies eran las únicas joyas que tenia la espada, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa, en su simpleza estaba su magnificencia. Pero algo les decía a todos que era mortal.

-"Oh, asi que encontraste la luz"-dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto.

-"¿Qué quieres decir Kurama?"-pregunto el rubio.

-"Esa espada es llamada la Lux Caesar, o simplemente la espada de la luz o como la llamaban en antaño Ferrum de Lumine, es una espada que perteneció a un gran guerrero, un conquistador, pero que una vez que consolido su reino fue un gran gobernante durante su reino el mundo estuvo en paz pero antes de morir tuvo que dividir su reino entre sus cinco hijos, asi nacieron las cinco grandes naciones, claro que en ese entonces se llamaban de otra forma"-explico Kurama.

-"¿Sabes lo que significa lo que esta escrito en el pergamino?"-pregunto el rubio.

-"Lo que leiste, claro que lo se te lo dire:

Luz de la verdad,

Luz en las tinieblas

Guía mi mano…"-Alcanzo a decir Kurama antes que Naruto lo interrumpiera y continuara.

"…para derrotar al mal,

Que tu luz ilumine mi camino

Que tu luz muestre la justicia

Que tu luz guie a mis enemigos al infierno

Conviértete en la espada de la luz"-Concluyo Naruto.

Mientras en la biblioteca todos guardaron silencio, y miraban a Naruto con preocupación ya que había hablado un idioma desconocido y ahora estaba callado.

-¿Estas bien?-se atrevió a preguntar Kurotsuchi.

Naruto volvió a la realidad.

-Perdonen pero hablaba con Kurama, me dijo que esta espada es la espada de la luz o como también la llamaban Lux Caesar, o Ferrum de Lumine-explico Naruto.

-¿Qué mas te dijo Kurama?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-Que la espada perteneció a un gran guerrero, un conquistador, quien también fue un gran gobernante y que antes de morir dividió su reino entre sus cinco hijos y ese es el origen de las naciones elementales-dijo el rubio.

-Ya veo-solamente contesto Jiraiya.

Jiraiya trato de tomar la espada pero esta lo repelió.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?-dijo el Sannin.

Kurotsuchi trato de tomarla, la espada no la repelió pero no pudo levantarla, luego Naruto la tomo y como si no pesara nada la espada se levanto de la mesa y la movio, el movimiento hacia que la espada brillara como si fuera feliz de ser nuevamente usada.

-Debo reconocer que es lo mas extraño que he visto en mi vida y eso que he visto muchas cosas-dijo el Tsuchikage.

A los demás no le quedo mas que admitir que lo que decía el anciano era correcto.

* * *

si se preguntan que idioma use en las frases, les dire que es latin, tambien les dire que solo son frases que se me ocurrieron y use el traductor de google asi que si la gramatica esta mal, mis disculpas a los que saben latin, ademas el 50 por ciento es mi culpa el otro 50 por ciento es de google, jejeje.


	12. Chapter 12 Los resultados

Aqui esta el capitulo 12, para los que han preguntado este fic no sera un NaruxHarem y para quienes han preguntado tambien Konoha comenzara a aparecer a partir del capitulo 13 brevemente y luego cobrara mas protagonismo y para los que esperan el castigo a Kushina y Minato, pronto llegara, jejeje. Ahora sin mas disfruten del capitulo de Hoy.

* * *

Capitulo 12 Los resultados del entrenamiento.

Ha pasado el tiempo y Naruto ya cumplió los cumplió los doce años y el tiempo asignado a que aprendiera el Rasengan, el Hiraishin y el Jutsu de invocación había pasado, extrañamente desde que había estado en la biblioteca de los Tsuchikage, su relación con Kurotsuchi mejoro y mucho, dado que después de ayudarle con los pergaminos el chico le mostro los 15 pergaminos que había apartado para ella, la chica se dio cuenta que el rubio no era tan malo como parecía y estaba feliz de poder aprender técnicas del elemento Doton ya que ella era usuaria de ese elemento, incluso sus discusiones con Naruto se debían a mayoritariamente a que sabor de helado era el mejor, o si era mejor comer en un puesto de comida rápida o en restaurant, a pesar de que no eran novios, se querían como amigos a su manera, después de leer los pergaminos Uzumaki, Kurotsuchi se convirtió en una de las mejores de toda Iwa en el uso y manejo del elemento Doton, incluso el Tsuchikage y su tío Kitsuchi quienes eran los mejores en el Doton tenían problemas para derrotar a la chica, incluso la chica descubrió que podía usar dos elementos más el fuego y agua, que Naruto se encargo de enseñarle algunos Jutsus de fuego, además le consiguió algunos pergaminos de Jutsus de agua, además hacia poco había comenzado a trabajar con el elemento lava. Otra particularidad era que las únicas tres personas que conocían el verdadero potencial de Naruto eran Anko, Jiraiya y Kurotsuchi, pero había algo que solamente Kurotsuchi sabia de Naruto y eso era un secreto entre ambos.

En tanto Naruto había mejorado el Rasengan y el Hiraishin en tanto a la espada que estaba en el pergamino, como si tuviera alma propia la espada no se separo mas de Naruto, era casi como que la espada reconocía a Naruto como su maestro y nadie aparte de Naruto podía usarla o levantarla, en cuanto a los pergaminos Oonoki dijo que hablarían sobre los pergaminos cuando el chico fuera Chuunin, ya que por derecho le pertenecían.

Naruto había sugerido que su evaluación sobre el aprendizaje de los Jutsus se efectuara fuera de la aldea dado que el poder destructivo de los nuevos Rasengan era único, Oonoki y el consejo aceptaron sin más, ya que estaban acostumbrados a que Naruto los sorprendiera, el Tsuchikage además había invitado a varios Jounin de elite para que vieran el progreso del chico. Naruto había traído a Jiraiya, a Anko y por último a Kurotsuchi.

Se alejaron unos 10 kilómetros de la aldea ya que no querían que fuera a destruirse Iwa por accidente una vez que llegaron Naruto se alejo del grupo a una distancia prudente.

-Bien Naruto comienza con el Jutsu de invocación-dijo Oonoki.

Rápidamente Naruto mordió su pulgar y realizo los sellos y golpeo con su palma el suelo.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-dijo el rubio.

Al instante apareció un enorme sapo con una espada y fumando pipa.

-Me llamaste Naruto-dijo Gamabunta.

-Si Jefe estoy haciendo mi evaluación para ser Chuunin y el primer Jutsu que me pidieron fue hacer el Jutsu de invocación, así que lo invoque-dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo, con tal de que me cuentes después como fue la última paliza que le dieron a Jiraiya, ya sabes con lujo de detalles, para poder reírme un rato-contesto el sapo.

-No hay problema Jefe-dijo Naruto, mientras saltaba a la cabeza del sapo.

-Bien ahora les daré una muestra de los Jutsus de colaboración. Cuando quiera jefe-dijo el chico.

El sapo lanzo un chorro de aceite.

-¡Katon: Gamayu Endan!-dijo el rubio.

Al instante el aceite se incendio creando un chorro de fuego que derritió una roca que sobresalió del suelo. Luego que Gamabunta cortara el chorro de aceite, empezó a lanzar un chorro de agua.

-¡Füton: Gama Teppō!-dijo el rubio.

De inmediato salió de la boca de Gamabunta un chorro de agua que llevaba chakra Füton de Naruto, la técnica destrozo una enorme roca que había cerca.

-Bien ¿Qué les pareció?-pregunto el chico.

-Estas aprobado, el siguiente es el Rasengan-dijo Oonoki.

-Gracias jefe puede volver si gusta-dijo el chico bajando de la cabeza del sapo.

-Pensándolo bien me quedare a ver tu progreso-dijo el sapo y se coloco al lado de Jiraiya.

-Bien este es el Rasengan común y corriente-dijo el chico casi con desprecio.

-¡Rasengan!-dijo el chico golpeando con la técnica en el suelo generando un agujero bastante grande.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Bien ahora usare mi versión del Rasengan con chakra Füton, Kuro-chan ¿puedes crear un muro detrás de ustedes?-dijo el rubio.

-Claro Naru-chan-contesto Kurotsuchi, se giro hizo unos sellos y apoyo las manos en el suelo-¡Doton: Doryū Heki!

Al instante apareció un fuerte muro de piedra.

-¡Listo!-grito la chica.

Naruto solo asintió. Al momento se comenzó a formar en su mano derecha un Rasengan pero de pronto se escucho un chirrido.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-pregunto Aikawa.

-La primera nueva versión del Rasengan-contesto Jiraiya.

Naruto alzo la mano que tenia la técnica.

¡Füton: Rasen shuriken!-dijo el chico al lanzar la técnica.

El rubio lanzo la técnica contra una roca que estaba bien lejos cuando impacto, se genero un domo luego golpeo a los espectadores una onda de energía y luego llego el sonido de la explosión y después los feroces vientos generados por la técnica, el Tsuchikage y el consejo quedaron de piedra, solo conocían una técnica que era capaz de generar esa destrucción y esa era el elemento polvo de Oonoki.

-Bien esta es mi versión del Rasegan con elemento fuego-dijo el rubio.

Todos esperaban ansiosos, si la primera técnica fue destructiva no querían imaginar cómo sería esta.

Naruto concentro chakra en su mano y apareció el Rasengan luego empezó a usar el elemento fuego el Rasengan se convirtió básicamente en una bola de fuego, pero se notaba como el fuego giraba en la técnica.

-¡Katon: Gōen Rasengan!-dijo el rubio.

Luego Naruto salto y clavo la técnica en el suelo el efecto fue inmediato donde impacto la técnica el suelo se derritió y genero un agujero perfecto.

-¡Increíble!-era lo único que podían decir los observadores.

-¿Quieren ver mi versión con chakra de elemento rayo?-pregunto el rubio.

-Sinceramente Naruto me encantaría, pero no creo que los que somos más viejos soportemos otra emoción tan fuerte como las que acabamos de ver-dijo Kaoru.

-Entonces pasemos al Hiraishin-dijo Oonoki.

-De acuerdo-dijo el rubio.

-Cuando gustes Naruto-dijo el Tsuchikage.

De pronto una suave brisa hizo que Naruto se disolviera en el aire.

-¿Para donde miran?-dijo la voz de Naruto detrás de los observadores.

Todos se giraron pero de nuevo paso lo mismo lo único que quedaba era como un reflejo de Naruto que se disolvía lentamente en el viento.

-Jajaja, ¿les gusto mi versión del Hiraishin?-dijo Naruto hablando nuevamente a espaldas de los observadores.

Todos se giraron y se encontraron con el sonriente rubio.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible esto? No usaste sellos ni posiciones de manos-dijo totalmente confundido Fujiwara.

-Jajaja, dije que mejoraría el Hiraishin no Jutsu y lo hice, una de las debilidades de la técnica es que depende de sellos, tanto de manos como los sellos que deja en los enemigo o lugares y los que lleva los famosos kunai, así que para mejorarlo simplemente no utilice los sellos, además mi velocidad es al menos diez veces superior a la del Namikaze por lo tanto soy diez veces más letal-explico el rubio.

-Pero ¿Por qué queda esa imagen tuya?-pregunto Aikawa.

-Puede deberse a que su velocidad es tan rápida que para el ojo humano es como si no se hubiera movido-explico Kagami.

-Pero ¿resultaría con un usuario que tenga el Sharingan o el Byakugan?-pregunto Kitsuchi.

-Yo creo que si para un usuario del Sharingan o del Byakugan de por si es casi imposible seguir los movimientos del Hiraishin de Minato Namikaze, y el Hiraishin de Naruto como el dijo es al menos diez veces más rápido es imposible que lo sigan además está el hecho de la imagen residual que queda, el oponente se centrara en la imagen no en el real-explico Jiraiya.

-Es lógico-dijo Oonoki.

-Dime ¿Cuál es el alcance de tu técnica?-pregunto Kaoru.

-Cualquier lugar que conozca-dijo Naruto.

-Pruébalo-dijo Kaoru.

-Bien Kaoru-san sosténgase firmemente de mi hombro-dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo-dijo la mujer mientras se sostenía del hombro de Naruto.

Antes que los demás se dieran cuenta ambos habían desaparecido, casi al instante estaban de vuelta.

-In…increíble, fue impresionante, no puedo creerlo-decía la mujer perpleja.

-¿Dónde fueron?-pregunto Aikawa.

-A…a…Konoha-dijo la mujer aun en shock.

Todos quedaron helados por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo haces Naruto?-pregunto mas repuesto Oonoki.

-Es sencillo, simplemente imagino el lugar que quiero ir y luego simplemente voy, pero obviamente debo conocer el lugar sino es complicado-dijo el rubio.

-Disculpe Kaoru-sama, ¿Cómo sabe que era Konoha?-dijo Kagami con duda.

-Es simple Kagami-chan este muchacho loco apareció encima de la cabeza del tercer Hokage, en el monte Hokage así que pude ver a toda Konoha-explico la consejera.

-Naruto veo que portas una espada ¿acaso sabes Kenjutsu?-dijo Fujiwara.

-De hecho si se algo de Kenjutsu, Fujiwara-san-respondió el chico.

-Solo para ver tu nivel, tengamos una lucha-dijo el Jounin.

-De acuerdo-respondió Naruto desenfundando su espada.

La espada del chico al salir de su funda brillo como una luz resplandeciente que cegó momentáneamente a casi todos.

-¿Está listo Fujiwara-san?-pregunto el rubio.

-Por supuesto Naruto-contesto Fujiwara lanzándose sobre el rubio.

Naruto lo espero sosteniendo firmemente su espada, Fujiwara descargo un golpe vertical contra el chico quien se cubrió con su espada, el sonido de que produjo el choque de las espadas fue claro como si fueran unas delicadas campanas, luego fue el turno de Naruto de atacar, lanzo un corte horizontal que Fujiwara recibió con su espada, sin embargo, la espada de Fujiwara se rompió en dos partes mientras la espada de Naruto estaba como si nada.

Los presentes quedaron sorprendidos, Naruto había partido la espada del más grande espadachín de Iwagakure.

-Le doy mis más sinceras disculpas Fujiwara-san no era mi intención romper su espada-dijo el rubio preocupado.

-No te preocupes Naruto, pero me sorprende que tu espada haya partido mi espada se supone que era de las mejores de Iwa y tu espada la partió como si fuera de papel, ¿Dónde conseguiste esa magnífica espada?-comento el Jounin.

-De hecho Fujiwara-san esta espada la encontré por casualidad en los pergaminos Uzumaki hace ya casi dos años, Tsuchikage-sama estaba presente-dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo que en los pergaminos Uzumaki? Se supone que nadie podía abrirlos-dijo Aikawa sorprendido.

-De hecho Aikawa, Naruto descubrió como abrirlo y luego él y mi nieta ayudaron a Rei y Jin a ordenarlos y clasificarlos-explico Oonoki, luego agrego-Naruto con tu demostración, creó hablar por el consejo y los Jounin presentes al decir que el ascenso a Chuunin es poco-todos los presentes asintieron-así que te pienso dar el ascenso a Jounin y a Kurotsuchi debido a que conocemos tus habilidades y has demostrado haber madurado te asciendo a Chuunin, sin embargo, Naruto tengo algo que hará que pospongas tu nombramiento a Jounin.

-¿Qué cosa Tsuchikage-sama?-pregunto respetuosamente el rubio.

-Esto-dijo el anciano pasándole un papel.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de emoción.

-Si aceptas eso tu rango extraoficialmente será Jounin pero en tus documentos será Gennin al menos hasta después de lo que dice el papel-explico Oonoki.

-Viejo sin dudar acepto pero me gustaría que Kuro-chan me acompañe-dijo de repente el chico.

La chica se sorprendió, por lo dicho por el rubio.

-¿Qué opinas Kurotsuchi?-pregunto Oonoki.

-Primero que nada quiero saber que dice ese papel-Naruto le paso el papel y en el rostro de Kurotsuchi también se demostró la emoción-en segundo lugar quiero saber ¿Por qué yo Naruto?-comento la chica.

-Simple Kuro-chan si voy a ir voy a necesitar un equipo y quiero que mi equipo sea lo mejor de lo mejor de Iwa y quien mejor que tu para esto-contesto Naruto.

-Una última pregunta, si acepto ¿también mi ascenso tendrá que esperar?-pregunto la chica

-Pues para ser sincero sí, pero si cumples con éxito esto no te ascenderé a Chuunin sino a Jounin ¿Qué dices?-dijo Oonoki.

-Acepto-contesto Kurotsuchi.

-Yo sugiero que Naruto acompañado por Kurotsuchi y Jiraiya recorran el continente elemental para que Naruto conozca lugares y así pueda usar su Hiraishin-dijo Kaoru.

-Me parece bien, Kurotsuchi, Naruto, Jiraiya desde hoy tienen la misión de recorrer el continente elemental tienen seis meses, partirán mañana a primera hora-ordeno el Tsuchikage.

-Como ordene Tsuchikage-sama-dijeron los tres.

-De acuerdo más tarde pasen por mi oficina para darles algunas instrucciones-dijo Oonoki, luego agrego-con esto doy terminada esta reunión.

-Espera viejo quiero que vean una de mis últimas creaciones-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué vas a mostrarnos Naruto?-pregunto Aikawa.

-Algo en lo que he estado trabajando, solo Kuro-chan lo ha visto y dado que son mis aliados merecen verlo-explico el rubio.

-De acuerdo-respondió el Tsuchikage.

Naruto se alejo del grupo.

-¿Qué cosa es Kuro-chan?-pregunto con curiosidad Anko.

-Algo asombroso y muy terrible-contesto la chica.

Esa respuesta creo más preguntas.

-Voy a comenzar-dijo desde lejos el rubio.

Todos esperaron expectantes. Todos vieron como Naruto concentro chakra en su mano y luego él creó un Rasengan de pronto, la técnica de repente cambio a un color amarillo casi blanco y de repente el Rasengan se empezó a achicar hasta no ser más grande una pelota de tenis.

-¡Elemento Nova: Big bang!-grito el rubio al momento de lanzar la pequeña esfera.

-Es una broma ¿cierto?-dijo con duda Fujiwara.

La esfera toco tierra de repente se sintió como si la tierra se quejara, se creó un domo casi tan grande como el del Rasen Shuriken pero no hubo explosión ni fuertes vientos, fue casi como si la técnica explotara y luego se devorara a si misma al mismo tiempo, de pronto se sintió una gran explosión que mando a volar a todos varios metros, incluso destruyo el muro que había hecho Kurotsuchi. Y por más que trataran de levantarse no podían era como si la gravedad hubiera sido aumentada en toda el área, después de unos 10 minutos se pudieron levantar y lo que vieron les helo la sangre, donde había impactado la técnica no quedo nada absolutamente nada y la única figura viva era Naruto, cuya figura se recortaba en la cima del agujero producido por la técnica.


	13. Chapter 13 Elemento Nova

Capitulo 13 Elemento Nova, Misión encubierta.

Los espectadores seguían en shock la técnica que había demostrado el muchacho era terrible, por decir lo menos, con una pequeña bola de energía había destrozado, no mejor dicho había desaparecido una cuarta parte de la zona donde estaba haciendo la demostración. Nadie creía lo que habían visto era sencillamente inhumano, lo habían visto y no lo creían.

-¿Qué…que…que fue eso?-dijo asombrado Oonoki.

-Eso es impresionante, increíble es…es…-dijo estupefacto Fujiwara.

Kaoru y Aikawa se habían desmayado por la impresión.

Kitsuchi, Anko y Jiraiya estaban sin palabras.

-Veo que al fin lo dominaste tu nuevo Kekkei Tōta-comento Kurotsuchi.

-¡Su que!-gritaron los que aun no se habían desmayado.

-Su nuevo Kekkei Tōta-dijo la pelinegra.

-No…no…no es posible-dijo incrédulo Jiraiya.

-Debe ser una broma, Kuro-chan deja de bromear-dijo Anko.

-NO es broma Anko-sensei, Naruto creó y desarrollo su Kekkei Tōta, el solo, de hecho al no encontrarlo en ninguna parte decidió llamarlo elemento Nova dado que es la combinación de los elementos fuego, viento y rayo-explico Kurotsuchi.

-A este paso el grado de Jounin tampoco se ajusta a esto-comento en tono de broma Kitsuchi.

-Veo que estas lleno de sorpresas muchacho, jajaja, me voy la próxima vez me cuentas las desgracias de Jiraiya-dijo Gamabunta antes de desaparecer.

Luego de unos minutos Aikawa y Kaoru despertaron.

-Fue un sueño no es así-dijo Kaoru.

-Eso debió ser Kaoru-chan un sueño, nadie sería capaz de crear tal destrucción con algo tan pequeño-dijo Aikawa.

-Shinichi, Kaoru no fue un sueño es un nuevo Kekkei Tōta-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Pero…pero…pero-dijo casi boqueando como un pez fuera del agua Aikawa.

-Es imposible-dijo Kaoru casi con desesperación.

-Kaoru, Shinichi ya deberían estar acostumbrados a que para Naruto no existe esa palabra-dijo Oonoki.

-Naru-chan ¿Cómo llegaste a desarrollar el elemento Nova?-pregunto Anko.

-Es realmente simple hasta gracioso Anko-nee, un día encontré a Kuro-chan en la biblioteca leyendo como crear el elemento lava y ella me explico la teoría de los elementos secundarios como el elemento quemar, lava, hielo y madera, luego la conversación siguió y de repente ella menciono el Kekkei Tōta de su abuelo, al preguntarle qué era eso ella me explico y se me ocurrió desarrollar mi propio Kekkei Tōta, al principio como una apuesta amistosa entre Kuro-chan y yo-varios alzaron una ceja, ya que las competencias que de vez en cuando hacían los dos chicos eran todo menos amistosas, incluso en la penúltima "competencia amistosa" destrozaron el campo de entrenamiento numero 9, aunque eso los chicos lo hicieron pasar como un ataque-para ver quién podía adquirir primero su nuevo elemento, odio decir que ella gano y durante un mes tuve que comprarle helados, si pero cuando comparamos los poderes destructivos de nuestras técnicas el mío gano, así es como casi desapareció el campo de entrenamiento numero 9, todavía le queda una semana de invitarme a cenar donde quiera, jajaja-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Así que la historia de un ataque fue falsa-dijo molesto Oonoki.

-Tonto, tenias que abrir tu gran bocota-dijo molesta Kurotsuchi.

-Perdón Kuro-chan-dijo con pesar Naruto.

-Bien par de destructores dado que se van mañana de viaje no los castigare por esta vez, sin embargo, a su vuelta limpiaran con un cepillo de dientes toda la torre Tsuchikage-dijo con maldad Oonoki.

-De acuerdo-dijeron con pesar los dos, sin embargo ambos al agachar la cabeza ocultaron sus sonrisas ya que ese castigo lo terminarían fácilmente.

-Bueno si eso ahora, si fue todo, sugiero que volvamos a la aldea y Kurotsuchi, Jiraiya y Naruto los espero a las tres de la tarde en mi oficina-dijo Oonoki.

Mientras tanto en Konoha la vida siguió su curso, todo era alegría en la aldea, la única espina en el costado de Minato era el paradero de Jiraiya y Anko, ya que el primero estaba en el monte Myōbokuzan, según él y la segunda había desaparecido un día y nunca más se supo de ella, en cuanto a la vida familiar de la familia Namikaze todo era alegría, Kushina y Minato estaban orgullosos de su hijo Menma incluso le daban cualquier capricho que el chico quería, Menma se había convertido en un niño consentido y que no conocía el esfuerzo de ganarse algo, ya que todo se lo daban, de hecho era muy amigo de los otros consentidos de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha y del genio del clan Hyuga, Neji, los tres eran inaguantables para muchos pero nada podían hacer porque sus clanes en el caso de Neji y Sasuke los protegían y porque su padre impedía cualquier intento de corrección en el caso de Menma, a tanto había llegado la petulancia de los tres que era necesario que un maestro le cayera mal a Menma para que su padre lo sacara, nadie se oponía a los caprichos de los tres chicos, es obvio que tenían su club de admiradoras todas dispuestas a todo por sus príncipes, lo que daba de resultado una generación de Kunoichis patéticas.

Quedaban unos meses para que acabaran las clases los planes, de Fugaku, Hiashi y Minato era que los tres genios quedaran en el mismo equipo ya que juntos los tres eran invencibles y quien mejor para ser su sensei que Kakashi. Eso era lo que estaba decidido, pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con la actitud de los chicos.

-Padre debes dejar de consentir a Sasuke en todo-dijo Itachi.

-Eso no es tu incumbencia Itachi-dijo cortante el patriarca Uchiha.

Itachi vio que eso iba para mal así que decidió no continuar su discusión al salir se encontró con su madre.

-Itachi-chan acompáñame-dijo la mujer seria.

-Como digas madre-dijo sereno el joven Uchiha.

La mujer guio a Itachi a un cuarto alejado de las miradas de todos y procedió a hablar.

-Itachi-chan ¿Por qué insistes en que tu padre deje de consentir a tu hermano menor? No lo entiendo ¿acaso estas celoso de él o no lo quieres?-dijo Mikoto.

-Madre yo no odio ni estoy celoso de Sasuke, todo lo contrario-comenzó a decir Itachi, eso tranquilizo a su madre-sin embargo veo que tanto Sasuke, como Menma y Neji no sirven como ninjas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tu hermano es muy fuerte-dijo confundida Mikoto.

-Madre, tu sabes cómo es la vida de un shinobi, nos jugamos la vida a cada paso, un shinobi nunca debe ser confiado porque eso puede provocar la muerte, al consentir a Sasuke, mi padre lo está mandando al matadero, lo mismo va a pasar con Neji y Menma, al consentirlos y hacerlos creer que son todopoderosos, solo están haciendo que en su primera misión mueran-dijo molesto Itachi.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-dijo seria la matriarca Uchiha.

-Sí y eso es solo el comienzo-dijo sombríamente Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la Uchiha.

-Madre, Sasuke es un niño insoportable que no sabe lo que es el esfuerzo, el otro día me acompaño a lanzar shuriken junto a Menma y Neji, sabes cuál fue el resultado, de los diez shuriken que lanzaron cada uno, solo seis dieron en el blanco, cuando les dije que los entrenaría para que mejoraran, sabes ¿Cuál fue su respuesta?-Mikoto negó-para que esforzarse si bastaba con que Menma hablara con su padre para que les subieran las calificaciones, te das cuenta de lo que significa eso-dijo molesto Itachi.

-Tienes razón hijo, hemos malcriado a Sasuke, hablare con tu padre sobre esto-dijo seria Mikoto.

-Pero aun hay mas-dijo Itachi.

-¿Mas?-dijo asombrada la mujer.

-El otro día que Sasuke tenía un examen, fui a mirar sin que me vieran y lo que vi me espanto, el maestro le paso el examen y ya venía con las respuestas y con un diez Sasuke simplemente tuvo que poner su nombre, luego durmió el resto de la clase, ahora también están los futuros problemas que podría tener Sasuke con sus admiradoras-dijo sombríamente el joven Uchiha.

-¿Qué admiradoras? ¿Qué clase de problemas?-dijo espantada Mikoto.

-Madre para Sasuke y los otros dos chicos las mujeres son un pasatiempo-dijo sin anestesia Itachi.

-¿Cómo que un pasatiempo? Explícame-dijo aterrada Mikoto.

-Todas las chicas de la academia están locas por Sasuke, Neji y Menma, eso no sería un problema si no fuera porque ellos tres les dan esperanzas a las chicas, un día andan con una, al otro día andan con otra, si no detenemos ese comportamiento irresponsable…-alcanzo a decir Itachi.

-Esto terminara en el mejor de los casos en varios embarazos no deseados-dijo con pesar Mikoto.

-Así es-dijo Itachi.

En ese momento Mikoto se dio cuenta del real alcance de la arrogancia de su hijo menor y lo que conllevaba esa actitud.

-Hablare con tu padre-dijo Mikoto muy seria.

-Gracias madre te lo agradezco-dijo con sinceridad Itachi.

Lamentablemente tanto para la madre como para el hijo esa conversación tendría malas consecuencias.

Eran las tres de la tarde y Jiraiya, Naruto y Kurotsuchi estaban en el despacho del Tsuchikage.

-Bien los cite porque quiero que además de que Naruto conozca el continente elemental, lo que ahora es muy importante, quiero que realicen una misión secreta de rango S-dijo Oonoki.

-¿Cuál misión?-preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-Naruto como decidiste participar en los exámenes Chuunin que se harán dentro de nueve meses en Konoha, una vez que te des a conocer, Konoha querrá iniciar una guerra contra nosotros, o al menos que te entreguemos para que ellos puedan usarte-dijo Oonoki quien paro para tomar aire.

-¿En qué consiste la misión?-pregunto el rubio.

-Deben buscar aliados que quieran ser ninjas de Iwa, no importa que sean ninjas renegados de otras aldeas, siempre y cuando no sean peligrosos, la verdad quiero formar un equipo de combate de primera línea, ya tengo a algunos miembros-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

-Para empezar a Naruto y a ti Kurotsuchi además de Jiraiya, también formaran parte de este grupo Han, Roshi y Deidara, ustedes seis para empezar además de los que puedan encontrar, les daré una copia actualizada del libro bingo por si se topan con alguno que pueda formar parte de esta unidad-dijo el anciano pasándole una copia a Jiraiya-esta unidad es secreta ni siquiera el consejo sabe que quiero formarla pero si se forma quiero que sea lo mejor de Iwa ya que nos enfrentaremos más que seguro a Konoha, luego de tu regreso triunfal a esa aldea Naruto-dijo Oonoki.

-De acuerdo viejo eso haremos, puedes confiar en nosotros-dijo con seguridad Naruto.

-A propósito tienen seis meses para recorrer el continente, traten de conocer la mayor cantidad de lugares posibles, también para que adquieran experiencia pueden tomar algunas misiones por su cuenta, pueden retirarse-dijo Oonoki pero antes que terminaran de salir- espera Naruto quiero hablar contigo algo más.

Salieron Kurotsuchi y Jiraiya dejando a Naruto y a Oonoki solos.

-Tú dirás viejo-dijo el rubio.

-Naruto quiero preguntarte unas cosas-dijo serio el Tsuchikage.

-Tú dirás -respondió el rubio.

-Pues para empezar ¿Qué sientes por Kurotsuchi?

Naruto se puso de todos colores.

-Solo somos amigos-respondió el rubio.

-Voy a hacer como que te creo Naruto, dime Naruto ¿Qué piensas realmente de mi nieta?-dijo el anciano mirando al rubio directo a los ojos.

-Es una chica increíble, muy fuerte, inteligente y muy amable cuando se lo propone y muy divertida aunque se enoja con facilidad-dijo el rubio con admiración.

-Ya veo, una última pregunta ¿en esta misión protegerás a Kurotsuchi?-pregunto el Tsuchikage.

-Desde luego viejo que la protegeré, por que no iba a hacerlo, ella es mi compañera y mi amiga-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Entiendo, ¿encuentras linda a mi nieta?-pregunto de repente Oonoki.

-Que cosas preguntas viejo-dijo el rubio molesto y más rojo que un tomate maduro.

-Jajaja, disculpa Naruto-luego Oonoki se puso serio-Naruto solo te voy a pedir que cuides a Kurotsuchi.

-Por supuesto viejo-respondió serio Naruto.

-Puedes retirarte-dijo el anciano.

-De acuerdo viejo-dijo el rubio.

Al día siguiente Naruto y sus dos acompañantes partieron de Iwa con rumbo desconocido, en tanto en Konoha Mikoto estaba dispuesta a averiguar si los temores de Itachi eran correctos.


	14. Chapter 14 La desilusión de una madre

Para empezar quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado la historia, y quiero disculparme si han habido faltas de ortografía, ya que a pesar de revisarlo varias veces, a veces igual se pasan algunas, espero sean comprensivos al menos en ese punto, también quiero recordarles que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia, así que ahora disfruten el capitulo 14.

* * *

Capitulo 14 La desilusión de una madre.

Naruto y su grupo caminaban a buen ritmo, sin apuro su primer destino era Kirigakure, el día era soleado, estaban a cuatro o cinco días de camino.

En tanto en Konoha otro día iluminaba las calles, como cada día pasaron por Sasuke, Menma y Neji, se fueron casi de inmediato, para variar Sasuke ni siquiera se despidió de su madre, en tanto la mujer espero unos minutos antes de salir.

-Fugaku voy a salir unos minutos-dijo la mujer.

-De acuerdo, yo hoy tengo una reunión importante así que llegare tarde-dijo el patriarca Uchiha.

Mikoto salió vestida con sus ropas de Jounin y se dirigió a la Academia, al llegar las clases aun no habían comenzado y pudo ver como se comportaba su hijo, lo que vio la molesto muchísimo, Sasuke, Menma y Neji estaban burlándose de un chico que al parecer era un Akimichi.

-¿Como estas, barril de grasa?-dijo Menma burlándose del chico.

-Deja de molestarme Menma-dijo el chico.

-Cuidado Menma el barril de grasa habla-dijo Neji burlándose del chico.

-Apártate Akimichi, tu gordo trasero tapa la entrada a la academia-dijo Sasuke empujando al chico.

-NO tienen nada mejor que hacer que molestar a Chouji-dijo serio un chico que a todas luces era un Inuzuka.

-No te metas perro sarnoso-dijo Neji dándole un golpe en el hombro al chico.

Sasuke y Menma sacaron unos kunai.

-Apártate Inuzuka si no quieres salir lastimado-dijeron los dos chicos con arrogancia y amenazando al chico con clavarle los kunai.

Mikoto estaba totalmente descolocada, su hijo menor era un soberano idiota.

-Como siempre son problemáticos, Menma, Sasuke, Neji no tienen nada mejor que hacer, escuche que Hikari y sus hermanas los andan buscando –dijo otro chico.

-La cosa no es contigo Shikamaru-dijo Menma.

-Puede que no sea conmigo pero porque siempre tienen que andar molestando a Chouji que no les hace nada-dijo serio el Nara.

-Porque es un gordo inútil, o acaso lo vas negar Chouji-dijo Sasuke amenazando a Chouji con su kunai.

En eso tocan el timbre de entrada a clases, Mikoto estaba muy molesta con la actitud de Sasuke, recordó las palabras de Itachi, Mikoto se acerco a mirar las clases de su hijo, lo que vio volvió a llenarla de rabia, su hijo no estaba prestando atención de hecho solo conversaba con Menma y Neji, de pronto vio como el profesor les llamaba la atención, pero la respuesta que dio Sasuke la dejo helada.

-Como nosotros tres somos de la elite, no necesitamos de sus patéticas clases-dijo el Uchiha.

Mikoto estaba harta de ver la arrogante actitud e su hijo y sus amigos, pero siguió observando, cuando llego la hora del receso vio como las chicas competían por hacer feliz a los tres muchachos, pero ellos las trataban como si fueran basura.

Mikoto no aguanto más y se acerco a los muchachos.

-Sasuke ¿Qué significa todo esto?-pregunto Mikoto visiblemente molesta.

-¿Qué significa que madre?-dijo arrogantemente el chico.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo es posible que te comportes de esa forma?-pregunto dolida la matriarca Uchiha.

-Me comporto como debe comportarse un Uchiha, somos la elite de esta patética aldea, así que casi todos deben besar nuestros pies y el suelo que pisamos, los únicos que están a nuestro nivel son los Namikaze y los Hyuga, el resto son basura-dijo el arrogante Uchiha.

Mikoto no aguanto más y le dio una gran cachetada a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo te atreves a levantarme la mano mujer?-dijo Sasuke.

-Soy tu madre y tengo todo el derecho-dijo Mikoto.

-Eso es correcto eres mi madre, pero nada más que eso y no tienes ningún derecho a golpearme te quedo claro, yo soy un Uchiha y nadie puede osar levantarme la mano, Entendiste MADRE-dijo Sasuke añadiendo un tono sarcástico a la última palabra.

Mikoto quedo destrozada su hijo menor era un arrogante, un petulante y ella se sentía culpable de haber fomentado ese monstruoso orgullo que el chico tenia.

-Tu padre se enterara de tu actitud-dijo amenazante Mikoto.

Mikoto se fue muy herida en el alma de la academia. A la hora de almuerzo el único que apareció a almorzar fue Itachi y encontró a su madre llorando.

-¿Qué pasa madre?-pregunto preocupado Itachi.

Mikoto le conto lo que había visto.

-Itachi…Hijo…tenias razón…Sasuke está fuera de control-dijo llorando Mikoto totalmente destrozada.

-Madre no llores-dijo el joven.

-Itachi yo soy culpable del comportamiento de tu hermano-dijo desolada la mujer.

No madre tú no eres la culpable, el único culpable es mi padre, quien consiente cada estupidez de Sasuke y no quiere ver el monstruo en que se convirtió, pero esto se acaba ahora-dijo el joven Uchiha saliendo del complejo Uchiha.

A media tarde Sasuke acompañado por Neji y Menma llegaron al complejo Uchiha.

-Ya llegue-dijo Sasuke desde la entrada.

-Sasuke acompáñame, ustedes también Neji y Menma-dijo fríamente Itachi.

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada simplemente lo siguieron, llegaron al salón familiar y ahí estaban Mikoto, Fugaku, Minato, Kushina y Hiashi.

-Padre ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sasuke.

-No lo sé tu hermano nos reunió aquí, ahora Itachi espero que exista una buena razón para sacarnos de nuestras obligaciones a media tarde-dijo agriamente Fugaku.

-Quieren saber ¿Por qué lo llame a ustedes cuatro?-los adultos asintieron, luego mirando a los chicos-y ustedes quieren saber ¿Por qué los llame aquí también?-los chicos asintieron- el motivo de esta reunión es simple estos tres mocosos están fuera de control-dijo serio Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir Itachi?-pregunto Minato.

-Minato-sama quiero decir que su hijo, mi hermano y el sobrino de Hiashi-sama, son unos maleducados, unos mocosos insolentes, sin un talento para ser ninjas, son unos arrogantes idiotas que apenas abandonen la seguridad de Konoha morirán sin remedio-dijo serio y sin ninguna emoción Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir Itachi?-dijo molesto Hiashi.

-Hiashi-sama lo que quiero decir para hacerlo más grafico, es que este trío de idiotas no pueden estar lejos de sus papis y tío porque van a morir sin remedio, en la academia todos los chicos los odian, y ustedes mejor que nadie deben saber que no estarán siempre a su lado, es mas no siempre podrán estar con sus amigotes, tarde o temprano tendrán que hacer misiones con otros Gennin y si no los mata un shinobi enemigo los matara un shinobi de la misma Konoha-dijo sin más Itachi.

-Estas exagerando Itachi-dijo Fugaku tratando de minimizar el problema.

-Exagerando padre, hasta cuando vas a estar ciego, que te diga el magnífico Sasuke Uchiha como trato esta mañana a su propia madre, vamos dile Sasuke si eres tan valiente dile-dijo desafiante Itachi.

-Solo la trate como corresponde a una mujer del clan Uchiha, ella es mi madre es cierto, pero la forma que me hablo y trato esta mañana es indigna para una mujer del clan noble clan Uchiha-dijo Sasuke con orgullo.

Itachi perdió los estribos la respuesta arrogante y falta de sentimientos de Sasuke lo saco de sus casillas. Agarro a Sasuke por el cuello y lo levanto, mientras le apretaba.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota hermano menor, mi madre, es una gran dama, no es ninguna de las putillas con las que estas acostumbrado a tratar, ahora si no quieres que te mate en el acto te disculparas con mi madre o te matare en el acto-dijo fríamente Itachi.

-¡Suelta a Sasuke!-dijo Menma.

-¡Maldito cobarde suelta a Sasuke!-dijo Neji.

-Así que tus compinches vienen en tu ayuda hermanito, sabes creo que les demostrare a estos ciegos lo patéticos que son, los espero a los tres en el patio, para que demuestren de que están hechos malditos cobardes-dijo furioso Itachi, soltando a Sasuke y lanzándolo al suelo.

-Itachi no lo hagas-dijo Mikoto.

-No te preocupes madre no los matare simplemente les daré una lección-dijo Itachi saliendo del salón.

En menos de tres minutos todos estaban en el patio esperando a que el combate comenzara.

-Bien estúpido hermano menor te demostrare la diferencia entre un verdadero ninja y un remedo de Ninja como lo son ustedes tres, ataquen cuando quieran-dijo serio el Uchiha.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!-dijo Itachi lanzando varias bolas de fuego.

La técnica hizo que los chicos se separaran, eso lo aprovecho Itachi para atacar uno a uno primero fue en contra de Menma y comenzó a golpearlo indiscriminadamente, hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo el siguiente fue Neji. El Uchiha le lanzo tres shuriken.

-Eso es todo Itachi-san-dijo con burla el Hyuga.

-¡Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-dijo el Uchiha.

De pronto los tres kunai se convirtieron en más de 70 kunai todos iban en dirección al joven Hyuga.

-¡Kaiten!-dijo Neji mientras empezaba a girar para evitar el ataque.

Cuando el Hyuga termino de girar Itachi ya estaba detrás de Neji, y de un preciso golpe en la nuca lo dejo inconsciente. Itachi lo tomo y lo arrojo al lado de Menma.

-Tú sigues Sasuke-dijo Itachi.

Sasuke le lanzo varios kunai pero Itachi haciendo un elegante movimiento lanzo sus propios kunai y detuvo los de su hermano pequeño y antes que Sasuke se diera cuenta Itachi estaba detrás de Sasuke con un kunai apuntándolo al cuello.

-¡Ya basta!-grito de repente Minato, luego agrego-Itachi esto es una vergüenza, un Jounin y más encima un capitán ANBU peleando con niños que aun no se gradúan de la academia, es vergonzoso.

-¡Más vergonzoso es la actitud que ustedes como sus mayores tienen con estos inocentes niños! ¡Los han convertido en monstruos llenos de arrogancia!-dijo fuera de si Itachi.

-Una palabra más Itachi y te desterrare del clan, ahora discúlpate con Sasuke-dijo molesto Fugaku.

-Lo hare si él se disculpa con nuestra madre-dijo seguro Itachi.

-Yo me comporte como un verdadero Uchiha, los sentimentalismos no van con el poderoso clan Uchiha-dijo con arrogancia Sasuke.

-Bien dicho hijo-dijo Fugaku con orgullo por lo dicho por Sasuke.

-Entonces yo no me disculpare-dijo Itachi.

-¿Tratas de desafiarme Itachi?-pregunto molesto Fugaku.

-No, simplemente quiero que entres en razón padre, la actitud de Sasuke y los otros dos no solo es peligrosa para ellos, sino que también para la aldea-dijo serio Itachi.

-Ya he oído bastante, Itachi como Hokage de esta aldea te ordeno que te disculpes con Sasuke, Neji y Menma ¡ahora!-dijo Minato.

-No lo hare, ellos deben dejar de creerse los todopoderosos para que vean la realidad-dijo Itachi.

-Bueno ya que no quisiste cumplir mi orden-comenzó a decir el Namikaze, luego miro al patriarca Uchiha-lo siento Fugaku-luego continuo-por incumplir una orden directa del Hokage de la aldea, deberías ser ejecutado, sin embargo debido a tu excelente hoja de servicio, te condeno al destierro, tienes 2 horas para salir de Konoha, y como muestra de amistad hacia tu padre te daré 3 días de ventaja antes de enviar a mis cazadores tras de ti espero que nunca vuelvas a Konoha-dijo Minato fríamente.

Sin embargo, alguien tomo una decisión en ese momento.

-Dado que su padre, no hará nada por su hijo mayor, que lo único que hizo es tratar de abrirle los ojos a su hermano y amigos, y a nosotros mismos, yo si hare algo por mi hijo, tomare el mismo destino que mi hijo mayor, yo me voy desterrada con el-dijo Mikoto poniéndose al lado de su hijo.

-Como quieras mujer-dijo en forma indiferente Fugaku.

-Como gustes Mikoto, ¿algo que agregar?-pregunto en forma de burla Minato.

-Si ahora entiendo porque Jiraiya-sama y Anko-chan se fueron-eso molesto a Minato enormemente ya que la sola mención de esos nombres lo ponía de mal humor- ahora también entiendo porque Naruto quiso irse, el no era un monstruo como nos hiciste creer Minato, los monstruos son ustedes, me avergüenza la forma en que lo trate espero que algún día logre perdonarme, te agradezco el destierro Minato ya que al fin puedo ser libre, una cosa más ya que me voy desterrada, quiero el divorcio Fugaku, en cuanto a ti Kushina-chan me has desilusionado-dijo con pesar Mikoto.

Kushina la miro sin comprender a que se refería su amiga. Mikoto noto la confusión de su amiga.

-Kushina, creí que serias lo bastante lista para darte cuenta de que lo que decía Itachi-chan era cierto, pero eres solamente una persona egoísta, que no ve mas allá de la punta de su nariz, se que algún día te arrepentirás de todo lo que has hecho y suplicaras por perdón pero no te será concedido, en cuanto a ti Sasuke-chan lamento que tu actitud y esa misma actitud será la que te llevara a tu propia tumba.

-No tengo porque escucharte mujer, ya no eres mi madre, eres una vergüenza del noble clan Uchiha, así que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra-dijo con desprecio Sasuke.

Las palabras de Sasuke fueron las que acabaron con la paciencia de Itachi.

-¡Es todo Sasuke!-dijo Itachi activando su Sharingan.

El joven Uchiha se asusto al ver aparecer el Sharingan de su hermano, todos se inquietaron pero Fugaku mantuvo la calma.

-Itachi, tu sabes que no puedes vencerme-dijo el patriarca Uchiha.

-Fugaku, que yo te dejara ganar en el pasado no quiere decir que lo haga ahora-dijo fríamente Itachi.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Nadie es más fuerte que mi padre-dijo con orgullo Sasuke.

-Jajaja, jajaja, el más fuerte, jajaja-dijo riendo el joven Uchiha, luego agrego serio- ese es el orgullo que destruirá al clan Uchiha, yo le dejaba ganar simplemente por respeto, desde la muerte de Shisui, soy el Uchiha mas fuerte y ahora lo verán.

Fugaku se paró de donde estaba y encaro a Itachi.

-Es tu última oportunidad Itachi, ya que una vez que comience no me contendré más y no me detendré hasta matarte a ti y luego a tu madre-dijo sin ninguna emoción el patriarca Uchiha.

-Eso está por verse Fugaku, ¡Sharingan!-dijo el joven Uchiha antes de activar su Sharingan.

-Minato, Kushina, Hiashi no intervengan, ¡Sharingan! –dijo el patriarca al momento de activar su Doujutsu.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-dijo el joven.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! Es todo lo que tienes Itachi, esperaba mas-dijo Fugaku, luego volvió al ataque-¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!

Itachi eludió el ataque y comenzó a lanzar shuriken, pero Fugaku contesto lanzando sus propios shuriken que anularon los de su hijo.

-¡Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!-dijo Fugaku lanzando una potente llamarada de fuego que adquirió la forma de un dragón.

Itachi simplemente cerró sus ojos.

-Que patético, ya te rindes-dijo con burla Fugaku.

-Eso es padre acabalo, luego continua con esa mujer traidora-dijo Sasuke.

-Es tu fin Fugaku-dijo Itachi al momento de abrir los ojos.

Fugaku vio con espanto que el Sharingan de Itachi había cambiado a un shuriken.

-¡Imposible!-dijo asombrado el patriarca Uchiha.

-¡Susanoo!-dijo suavemente el joven Uchiha.

Al instante un enorme esqueleto de llamas azules cubrió el cuerpo de Itachi y la técnica de Fugaku se estrello contra el esqueleto sin provocar ningún daño. En ese instante Itachi fijo su vista en su padre.

-¡Tsukuyomi!-dijo el joven.

De pronto Fugaku se encontraba en un extraño lugar, donde el cielo era rojo y el suelo negro, de pronto sin saber como el patriarca Uchiha se encontraba crucificado, de la nada escucho la voz de su hijo mayor.

-Bienvenido padre, este es mi Tsukuyomi aquí soy un dios, y puedo hacer lo que quiera aquí-dijo el muchacho, luego agrego fríamente-setenta y dos horas.

En el mundo real habían pasado tres segundos cuando Fugaku se desplomo inconsciente.

-¡Padre! ¡ ¿Qué le hiciste a mi padre?!-grito Sasuke.

-¡Fugaku!-gritaron sus amigos.

Minato y Hiashi de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que Itachi era muy peligroso asi que decidieron atacarlo, pero no se esperaban lo que iba a suceder.

-¡Amaterasu!-dijo una voz femenina creando una barrera de llamas negras que protegía a Itachi.

Los demás espectadores se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que Mikoto también tenía ese extraño Sharingan. La mujer se acerco a Itachi, e hizo aparecer un vórtice.

-Díganle a Fugaku cuando despierte, que no se preocupe en buscar cómo obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan ese documento lo destruí hace años, y tu Sasuke no podrás nunca activar el Mangekyo-dijo Mikoto antes de acercarse con Itachi al vórtice.

-Adiós estúpido hermano menor-dijo Itachi.

Mikoto e Itachi entraron el vórtice y desaparecieron dejando a todos sorprendidos.


	15. Chapter 15 Una Conversación Tranquila

Capitulo 15 Una conversación tranquila.

Al principio del viaje del rubio todo iba bien demasiado bien y todo fue bien hasta que cumplieron un mes viajando, cuando a Jiraiya lo descubrieron espiando en el baño de mujeres en un pequeño pueblo cercano a la frontera entre el país del agua y el país del rayo, el problema fue que lo descubrieron dos kunoichis de Konoha, que eran parte de tres equipos enviados por Minato a eliminar a unos bandidos que asolaban las aldeas cercanas, el resultado fue que tuvieron que huir, dado que Minato había puesto en el libro bingo al Sannin con la leyenda de que era un traidor a Konoha.

Cuando Minato se entero que Jiraiya andaba por el continente elemental, se puso rojo de rabia, y al enterarse que el Sannin andaba con unos ninjas de Iwa casi le da un infarto, asi que de inmediato envió una carta al Tsuchikage solicitándole una explicación de ¿Por qué el Sannin un ninja renegado de Konoha y mas encima traidor andaba en compañía de dos ninjas de Iwa? obviamente el Tsuchikage se hizo el loco y le dijo que eso era imposible ya que sus ninjas tenían la orden de no tratar con ninjas renegados y mucho menos con shinobis de Konoha sean o no renegados sin tener una orden expresa del propio Tsuchikage y le prometió una exhaustiva investigación al respecto.

Una semana después le enviaba al Hokage el resultado de la investigación iniciada por el mismo, naturalmente nunca existió una investigación, el resultado era que dos Gennin se encontraron al Sannin en una aldea y lo llevaban para que la justicia hiciera su trabajo ya que los Gennin lo atraparon dormido luego que huyera de los shinobi de Konoha, lamentablemente el juez le debía un favor a Jiraiya y lo dejo libre sin más, decía la supuesta investigación obviamente el Tsuchikage le pedía disculpas al Hokage si la actitud de sus Gennin le había provocado algún problema, cuando recibió la respuesta del Hokage Oonoki no podía dejar de reír, Minato le había creído y le solicitaba que no castigara a los Gennin que habían cumplido su deber.

Después de ese encuentro Naruto y compañía fueron más cautos, mientras viajaban Naruto se encargaba de entrenar para mejorar los Jutsus que sabía, mejorar el elemento nova aunque siempre haciéndolo en medio de la nada y comenzó a practicar Kenjutsu, con algunas notas que saco de algunos pergaminos Uzumaki. Kurotsuchi también entrenaba arduamente y lentamente la relación Kurotsuchi-Naruto mejoraba cada vez mas y a cada momento parecía más romance que amistad, esto dio pie a Jiraiya para que los chicos se acercaran un poco mas y al fin reconocieran sus sentimientos, pero siempre terminaba con el "solo somos amigos".

Durante el viaje el rubio consiguió unos aliados muy interesantes para Iwa y los envió de inmediato hacia la aldea con una carta escrita por Jiraiya y firmada por los tres con la orden de solo entregársela al Tsuchikage y a nadie más. Estos aliados al llegar a Iwa se sorprendían que luego de hablar con el Tsuchikage este los enviaba al mejor hotel de la aldea en espera a la llegada de Jiraiya, Naruto y Kurotsuchi.

Mientras en Konoha las cosas han estado tranquilas, salvo el dolor de cabeza que se convirtió Jiraiya para Minato, ahora que sabía que andaba nuevamente suelto en el continente elemental, tenía que detenerlo y eliminarlo de alguna forma, así que convoco a los ANBUS y a todos los Jounin.

-Bien lo he reunido aquí para que tratemos un asunto de suma importancia-comenzó a decir Minato-como sabrán hace algunos años se fueron de la aldea dos shinobis, uno de ellos era Jiraiya el Sannin, que luego de que yo descubriera que estaba planeando derrocarme y destruir Konoha con ayuda de Orochimaru, yo supuse que se ocultaría en el monte Myōbokuzan, pero hace un mes aproximadamente recibí informes que había vuelto a las andadas, así que quiero que a partir de hoy toda misión que sea fuera de la aldea, los equipos llevaran uno de mis kunai especiales si lo ven tienen orden de llamarme, ahora está el caso del otro shinobi que huyo hace años el nombre de ese ninja es Anko Mitarashi, tienen orden de traerla viva o muerta de vuelta a Konoha, ahora existen dos ninjas más que andan sueltos por el continente elemental para los cuales también tienen orden de llamarme, uno es Itachi Uchiha y el otro es Mikoto Uchiha, ambos son buscados por intento de asesinato del líder del clan Uchiha y su hijo Sasuke. Así que quiero que tengan cuidado y cualquier pista que encuentren sobre el paradero de esos cuatro quiero que sea consignado en el informe de la misión, ahora cambiando de tema pronto saldrán nuevos equipos de la academia así que quiero que se formen enfrente de mi todos los Jounin que quieran ser Jounin-sensei.

Se formaron delante de Minato, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai.

-Gracias a los que se ofrecieron de voluntarios, además de ustedes tres quiero que también seas Jounin sensei Kakashi-dijo serio Minato.

-Como ordene Minato sensei-dijo sin más el ninja copia.

Bien cuando sepamos quienes se graduaron nos reuniremos y les daré a conocer sus equipos, ahora todos pueden retirarse-ordeno el Hokage.

Sin embargo Kakashi se quedo.

-¿Que pasa Kakashi?-pregunto Minato.

-Sensei, ¿Por qué quiere que sea sensei de un grupo de Gennin? Sabe que no tengo madera de maestro-pregunto el ninja copia.

-Kakashi te necesito de sensei de mi hijo Menma, el sobrino de Hiashi, Neji y el hijo de Fugaku, Sasuke, la razón es simple no encontraremos un mejor sensei que tu-dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo sensei-dijo apesadumbrado Kakashi.

-Aun no superas lo de Obito, ¿cierto?-Kakashi solo asintió-pues deberías Kakashi, no solo por ti sino por tu esposa, por Rin y por tu hijo Sakumo y tu hijo que viene en camino, además no estarás solo en la tarea de entrenar a esos tres Kushina quiere ayudarte así que relájate, cambiando de tema-dijo mas alegre Minato-¿ya han pensado en un nombre para su nuevo hijo?

-Pues vera sensei con Rin hemos decidido que si es niño lo llamaremos Obito y si es niña la llamaremos Midori, Rin está emocionada y asegura que será niña-contesto Kakashi.

-Jajaja, ya quiero verte cambiar pañales Kakashi, ya que con Sakumo te salvaste por ser ANBU y pasabas en misiones, eso es peor que una misión de rango S-dijo Minato.

-¿Lo dice por experiencia Sensei?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Pues si Kakashi, cambiarle los pañales a Menma era todo un desafío y mas con Kushina apurándome-dijo con una sonrisa Minato.

-Minato sensei, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta muy seria?-dijo Kakashi.

-Claro adelante Kakashi-dijo el Hokage.

-Sensei siempre he querido saber ¿Por qué usted y Kushina-sama nunca quisieron a Naruto?-pregunto serio el ninja copia.

Minato dio un corto paseo y luego se acerco a una ventana que había en el salón, luego dio un suspiro.

-Kakashi te voy a contestar pero quiero que lo que oigas aquí, no se lo dirás a nadie, ¿está claro?-dijo serio el Hokage.

-Si sensei-respondió Kakashi.

-Bueno tu sabes que el Kyubi escapo durante el parto de Kushina, fue un verdadero milagro que ella no muriera, ya que debió haber muerto, sin embargo uno de los bebes era demasiado débil para siquiera pasar la noche, ese bebe era Naruto, de hecho tu sabes que eran gemelos con Menma, luego cuando logramos alejar al Kyubi de la aldea era imposible detenerlo con simple fuerza, así que el Sandaime Hokage se sacrifico para salvar a la aldea, ya que para detener al Kyubi debía sellarlo en un nuevo contenedor, y dado el poder del Kyubi lo mejor era que lo hiciera en un recién nacido, no quise usar a un huérfano, así que decidí usar a mi propio hijo que no iba a sobrevivir la noche, así al morir el pequeño el Kyubi desaparecería para siempre-Minato paro para tomar aire.

-Pero no todo salió como quería ¿no es así sensei?-dijo Kakashi.

-Así es Kakashi, yo al ofrecer al pequeño Naruto como Jinchuriki lo hacía pensando que era lo mejor de para la aldea, sin embargo, el Kyubi me amenazo esa misma noche, estas fueron sus palabras exactas:

"Namikaze, escúchame bien, por tu estupidez, has condenado a un inocente, el sufrirá mucho, pero de las cenizas resurgirá y se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla, llegara el día en que tengas que rogar por la ayuda de este pobre chico y no te apoyara. Namikaze nunca serás feliz mientras este chico viva ya que él será el nuevo Dios de los shinobi, contra su fuerza no podrás hacer nada, te arrepentirás de haber usado a este inocente, por tu egoísmo, tu propio hijo será quien te juzgara."

Al principio he de reconocer Kakashi que no me tome en serio la amenaza del Kyubi, ya que mi hijo no iba a sobrevivir a esa noche, al menos ese era el diagnostico unánime de los médicos, sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico Naruto sobrevivió, al principio yo y Kushina creímos que fue un milagro pero al pasar del tiempo se fue revelando otra cosa, Naruto a pesar de no tener ningún entrenamiento, no podía ser herido con facilidad, los raspones típicos de un niño de un año solo le duraban segundos, una herida que sangraba en cosa de minutos cicatrizaba y no dejaba ninguna marca, incluso una vez para espanto de Kushina y mío, Naruto se cayó desde la silla donde Kushina le estaba dando su comida y se quebró el brazo derecho, lo llevamos de urgencia al hospital y al llegar prácticamente se había curado en un 70 por ciento, el chico tenia potencial como un arma para Konoha, incluso llegada la situación le pediría a Danzo que lo entrenara, pero un día poco después de que Naruto y Menma cumplieran 2 años y ya más que intrigados por la rápida curación de Naruto decidimos pedirle a Hiashi que usando su Byakugan, viera la red de chakra de Naruto, al verla Hiashi nos dijo que en Naruto existían dos chakras uno azul, el normal, y otro rojo, el del Kyubi, dio la casualidad que justo en ese momento Naruto se cayó y se hizo un raspón en la rodilla Hiashi vio y cuando Naruto termino de curarse, nos dio la peor noticia de mi vida, quien curaba las heridas de Naruto era el Kyubi y dada la rápida curación el casi podía asegurar que el chico era poseído por el Kyubi.

-Debió ser un golpe muy duro-dijo triste Kakashi.

-Sí, pero eso no fue todo, un día Menma y Naruto estaban jugando en el jardín y de repente Menma le rompió a Naruto su juguete favorito, este se enojo y lo que paso fue increíble, rápidamente Naruto fue cubierto por un chakra rojo, su rostro cambio al de un animal salvaje incluso sus pequeños dientes se convirtieron en colmillos, esa fue la señal de que definitivamente el Kyubi había devorado el alma de mi hijo, el ya no era Naruto Namikaze el era el Kyubi, tuve que soportar a esa bestia en mi casa otros dos años antes de poder echarlo ya que era un peligro constante para Menma, Kushina y para mí mismo, increíblemente el chico logro sobrevivir a muchas cosas, en cuanto a mi lo único que había en mi para Naruto era odio, ese demonio me quito a mi hijo, y por mi ojala se esté pudriendo en el infierno, desde el fondo de mi corazón le agradezco al Tsuchikage que haya eliminado a ese monstruo-dijo con odio Minato.

-Pero sensei, usted mismo ofreció a su hijo para que fuera Jinchuriki-dijo Kakashi.

-Si Kakashi yo ofrecí a mi hijo para que fuera Jinchuriki, pero nunca pensé que el Kyubi le salvaría la vida y luego poseería su cuerpo, ya que el Kyubi es maldad pura y nunca en la historia había ayudado a ningún Jinchuriki, lo que hizo con Naruto fue algo nunca antes visto-explico Minato.

-Gracias sensei por su confianza-comenzó a decir Kakashi-ahora si me disculpa debo volver a casa, Rin debe de estar vuelta loca porque no he vuelto, además le prometí a Sakumo que jugaría con el hoy.

-Te entiendo Kakashi ve tranquilo-dijo Minato con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Kakashi salio de la oficina de Minato, este se acerco a la ventana y miro la aldea.

-"Ojala Kakashi me haya creído"-pensó el Hokage al momento de esbozar una sonrisa.

Pasaron dos semanas y los equipos Gennin quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Equipo 7: Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyuga, Jounin a cargo Hatake Kakashi.

Equipo 8: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, Jounin a cargo Kurenai Yuhi.

Equipo 9: Rock Lee, Tenten y Sakura Haruno, Jounin a cargo Maito Gai.

Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi Jounin a cargo Asuma Sarutobi.

Han pasado casi seis meses desde que Naruto, Jiraiya y Kurotsuchi habían salido de Iwa, en tanto Mikoto e Itachi luego de vagar por casi tres meses se habían asentado en un pequeño y pobre pueblo costero. Es curioso como es el destino, pero cuando quiere jugar con alguien lo hace en grande, dio la casualidad que en el pueblo donde vivían Itachi y Mikoto se dirigía en ese preciso instante dos grupos del pasado de los dos Uchiha.

Hacia unos días un constructor fue a pedir una escolta a Konoha y se la habían dado entregándole a Kakashi y su grupo de Gennin, sin embargo durante el trayecto se descubrió que la misión en si era más que una simple misión rango C, era rango A, continuaron la misión de mala forma y llegaron a un claro en el bosque, cuando de repente una densa neblina cubrió el lugar.

En tanto cerca del lugar donde estaba la niebla Naruto venía con su grupo. Los ninjas de Konoha se sorprendieron por la niebla.

-Es un Jutsu la niebla tiene chakra-dijo Neji.

-Rodeen al viejo-ordeno Kakashi.

Los tres Gennin obedecieron rápidamente, de pronto una enorme espada paso cerca de Kakashi y este la eludió de un salto. La espada se incrusto en un árbol al instante apareció un hombre con una mirada asesina y la boca vendada.

-Zabuza Momochi-dijo serio Kakashi.

En tanto Naruto y su grupo habían entrado en la niebla.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios es esto? Si hace menos de 20 metros estaba soleado-se quejo el rubio.

-Debe ser algún tipo de emboscada para alguien, porque dudo que sea para nosotros, Naruto haz un Henge solo por precaución-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Por qué solo yo?-se quejo el rubio.

-Eres tonto Naru-dijo Kurotsuchi, luego agrego-estamos cerca del país del fuego y es muy posible que la emboscada sea para algún ninja de Konoha.

-Es cierto, además tu supuestamente estas muerto, ¿Qué pasaría si Konoha te descubre?-dijo Jiraiya.

-Tienen razón, será mejor que caminemos con cautela-reconoció el rubio, para luego hacer un Henge.

El cambio de Naruto fue básicamente su rostro, cambio el color de sus ojos a un color café, su pelo lo volvió rojo y largo e hizo aparecer una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla derecha.

-Para evitar cualquier cosa te llamaremos Kenshin, no queremos ningún problema-dijo el Sannin.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los dos chicos.

El grupo de Iwa continuo con su marcha, con la debida cautela. Mientras el grupo de Konoha estaba en problemas.

* * *

Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado y a partir del proximo capitulo comienzan los dolores de cabeza para konoha, y ni todas las aspirinas del mundo podran quitarle los dolores de cabeza, jejeje, para quienes me han preguntado por que no aparece mucho Kurama, pronto aparecera en gloria y majestad el zorro mas querido y odiado del anime y el manga(al menos desde mi punto de vista), si quieren saber quienes son los aliados que ya mando a Iwa Naruto, eso lo sabran en un par de capitulos mas y espero sorprenderlos, ya que todavia faltan algunos, jejeje.

Saludos chicos y comenten para saber su opinion, sus opiniones, sugerencias, criticas y felicitaciones son importantes para mejorar el fic. Una cosa mas solo por hoy, si en cuatro horas tengo 5 reviews como minimo subire hoy el siguiente capitulo, sino se esperan hasta el viernes, jejeje. de ustedes depende.

Saludos.


	16. Chapter 16 El Pais de la ola 1

Lo prometido es deuda y como prometi aqui esta el capitulo 16, gracias a los 24 reviews que hasta ahora han llegado. Espero que les guste no es muy largo pero el siguiente sera mas largo y tendra una gran sorpresa al final.

* * *

Capitulo 16 El País de las olas Primera parte.

Kakashi y sus Gennin estaban siendo atacados por un ninja renegado, por Zabuza Momochi, uno de los espadachines de la aldea de la niebla, un ser sin sentimientos.

-Bien veo que el famoso ninja copia Hatake Kakashi ha sido degradado a una vulgar niñera-dijo en tono de burla el espadachín.

-Zabuza Momochi, un ninja renegado d rango A es un honor que me conozcas-dijo Kakashi.

-El honor es mío Kakashi, lástima que será la última vez que nos veamos-dijo Zabuza.

-Protejan al viejo-ordeno el Jounin a sus Gennin.

Rápidamente Menma, Sasuke y Neji rodearon al anciano, de pronto Zabuza desapareció en la niebla.

-¡Menma a tu derecha!-alcanzo a decir Neji.

El espadachín salió a la derecha del Namikaze y lanzo un corte que por pura suerte no acabo con el muchacho, pero lo hirió en el brazo.

-¡Demonios! Estén atentos-dijo Kakashi, el usa la niebla para acercarse a su objetivo-dijo Kakashi.

Zabuza volvió a desaparecer en la niebla.

¡Sasuke a tu izquierda!-grito nuevamente Neji.

Zabuza apareció a la izquierda de Sasuke, el Uchiha fue sorprendido por el ataque, uso un kunai para protegerse, pero el espadachín era más rápido, de repente Sasuke creyó que iba a morir, y vio la acción en cámara lenta, vio como la espada se movía en su dirección, he instintivamente, o eso al menos el creyó, eludió el ataque.

-Oh un Uchiha, esto empieza a ponerse interesante, un Hyuga y un Uchiha ya veo porque te pusieron de niñera Kakashi, que secretos guarda el tercero-dijo burlón Zabuza antes de desparecer en la niebla nuevamente.

Mientras los de Iwa observaban todo.

Zabuza apareció de repente frente a Neji este iba a contraatacar cuando apareció Menma por el costado derecho del Hyuga Rasengan en mano.

Zabuza simplemente eludió el golpe con agilidad.

-Ya entiendo todo Kakashi, te pusieron de sensei de estos tres por sus padres no, el Uchiha, el Hyuga y si no me equivoco el último es el hijo del Yondaime, un movimiento inteligente pero predecible-comento Zabuza.

El espadachín volvió a desaparecer y reapareció en medio de los tres chicos quienes se asustaron al ver al espadachín entre ellos.

-¿Quién será el primero en morir?-pregunto Zabuza.

Entremedio de los arbustos los ninjas de Iwa observaban.

-Sera mejor que intervengamos-dijo Naruto.

-Te volviste loco acaso-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-No, simplemente quiero ser yo quien patee los traseros de esos tres en especial el del rubio-contesto Naruto.

Kurotsuchi se fijo en el rubio.

-Pero si es igual a ti-dijo sorprendida la chica.

-Es mi hermano biológico, y quiero ser yo quien lo derrote enfrente de toda Konoha-dijo serio el ahora pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo Naruto ayúdalos pero no te confíes, ¿Kurotsuchi quieres ayudar a Naruto?-dijo Jiraiya.

El Sannin entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Naruto, el quería derrotar a su familia pero no en medio de la nada, no, él quería humillarlos en frente de todo el mundo.

-Por supuesto, pero será mejor que tú te quedes escondido por precaución- sugirió la chica.

-De acuerdo-contesto el Sannin.

Los dos chicos salieron de entre los arbustos y se lanzaron al ataque. Este movimiento tomo por sorpresa a Zabuza que no se esperaba otros invitados. Naruto desenvaino su espada, el espadachín de la niebla vio la brillante espada del chico.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un joven espadachín esperando morir por rescatar a unos imbéciles-dijo burlón el espadachín.

-La verdad solo lo estoy haciendo por capricho, no puedo resistirme al ver un buen espadachín, así que tengo que retarlo a un duelo-dijo el rubio como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Por lo visto quieres morir, concederé tu deseo pero antes acabare con estos inútiles-dijo Zabuza.

-Acaso no puedes detenerlos después o será ¿Qué el legendario Zabuza Momochi tiene miedo de un chico y su espada? Como para enfrentarme de inmediato-dijo el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

-No es que te tema chico, simplemente es cuestión de negocios, me pagaron para matar al viejo, los idiotas que lo escoltan simplemente son estorbos, si ellos se van yo mato al viejo y asunto zanjado-dijo el espadachín.

-Ya veo hagamos esto Zabuza, si me derrotas te ayudare a acabar al viejo y a sus escoltas, pero si yo gano tu me escucharas y me seguirás sin chistar, ¿Qué te parece?-dijo el rubio.

-Es justo-concordó Zabuza.

-Y para hacerlo más divertido ¿Por qué no les damos ventaja?-dijo el pelirrojo señalando al grupo de Konoha.

-¿Qué ventaja?-pregunto Zabuza.

-Mientras dure nuestro combate que ellos escapen-dijo como si nada el rubio.

-Tú dices ¿Qué después los cacemos como animales?-dijo incrédulo el espadachín.

-Sí, pero por favor no insultes a los animales, los ninjas de Konoha no pueden compararse con los animales, todos son escoria-dijo con un deje de odio el pelirrojo.

-Jajaja, me agrada tu estilo chico, de acuerdo, pueden huir mientras me entretengo con el pelirrojo, jajaja-dijo en forma sádica el espadachín de la niebla.

-Crees que te dejaremos Zabuza-dijo molesto Kakashi.

-Hatake Kakashi, el perro faldero del asqueroso Minato Namikaze, Neji Hyuga el consentido del clan Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha el hijito de papa de Fugaku Uchiha y por ultimo Menma Namikaze el consentido bastardo de Minato Namikaze y de la traidora de Kushina Namikaze-dijo fríamente y casi escupiendo cada nombre Naruto.

-¿Cómo sabes quienes somos?-pregunto sorprendido Kakashi.

-Eso no te lo diré Kakashi. En cuanto a ustedes tres pronto les pateare sus traseros de tal forma que me recordaran el resto de sus patéticas vidas-dijo calmadamente Naruto.

-Chicos comencemos a escapar, si te atrasas viejo te dejaremos solo-dijo Kakashi mientras era seguido por sus Gennin y el constructor.

Luego de unos cuatro o cinco minutos el pelirrojo dio un suspiro.

-Bien Zabuza, al fin solos ya puedes decirle a tu compañero que salga-dijo como si nada el chico.

-¿Como lo sabes?-pregunto atónito el espadachín.

-Kuro-chan hace rato que está observando a un sujeto que está escondido, ella es muy lista, así que Zabuza quieres hablar conmigo sin recurrir a las espadas-dijo el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo el espadachín mientras le hacia una seña a su compañero.

-Veras es muy simple quiero que te unas a Iwa, ahí no tendrás que huir mas, tendrás asegurado un puesto de Jounin y pertenecerás a una unidad ANBU especial-dijo el chico.

-¿En qué te respaldas para hacer tal ofrecimiento?-dijo incrédulo Zabuza.

-Para empezar Kuro-chan es la nieta del Tsuchikage y segundo si no estás del todo conforme aquí tienes esto-dijo el rubio pasándole un papel al espadachín.

En ese momento apareció el compañero de Zabuza que tenía una máscara ANBU.

-Esto es repentino-dijo de repente Zabuza.

-Piénsalo nos quedaremos una semana en el país de la Ola, al final de esa semana espero que tengas una respuesta-sugirió el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo lo pensare, a propósito si esto es real deberías probar suerte con dos sujetos que viven en las afueras del pueblo, el tipo que me contrato no se mete con ellos, por una muy buena razón, quizás quieran aceptar tu generosa oferta-dijo el Ninja espadachín.

-Gracias los iré a ver apenas lleguemos, por cierto porque no los dejas vivir una semana más-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Te refieres al viejo y sus escoltas?-pregunto Zabuza.

-Sí, será más divertido así ¿No crees?-dijo Naruto.

-Jajaja, jajaja definitivamente me encanta tu estilo, jajaja-dijo el espadachín.

Mientras los ninjas de Konoha y el anciano iban corriendo ya llevaban más de media hora corriendo y el viejo iba apenas.

-No…no…no puedo…mas-dijo el viejo cayendo al suelo totalmente agotado.

-Demonios, yo te cargare viejo-dijo muy molesto Kakashi, el era partidario de dejarlo tirado en el suelo pero recordó que Minato le había dicho que la misión era importante para Konoha.

Kakashi cargando al viejo y sus alumnos detrás, el grupo continúo con su huida.

Zabuza y Haku finalmente quedaron solos.

-Zabuza-sama ¿realmente cree en esa oferta que nos hicieron?-pregunto Haku.

-No se Haku pero había algo raro en esos dos-dijo el espadachín.

-¿Algo raro? ¿Qué cosa Zabuza-sama?-pregunto Haku.

-Primero que nada el pelirrojo estaba usando un Henge, en segundo lugar está el poder del "pelirrojo", luego esta que este viajando con la nieta del Tsuchikage, si es que la chica es realmente la nieta del Tsuchikage, tercero que sean shinobis de Iwa y cuarto la presencia de un tercer sujeto y que te hayan encontrado-explico Zabuza.

-Tiene razón Zabuza-sama esos sujetos plantean más preguntas que respuestas, en lo personal vi que el pelirrojo no mentía-dijo Haku.

-Cuando acabemos este trabajo creo que deberíamos ir con ellos será interesante ver que planea el viejo Oonoki-comento Zabuza.

-¿Por qué lo dice Zabuza-sama?

-Es simple Haku, Oonoki no ha sido Tsuchikage tanto tiempo por nada, es viejo, testarudo y astuto como pocos, puede estar abrazándote un minuto y al siguiente puede estar clavándote un kunai en el medio del pecho y tú no te darías ni cuenta, el viejo Oonoki planea algo, y ese algo es algo grande, algo muy grande como para mandar a su nieta a recorrer los caminos, reclutando ninjas y en especial si tomamos en cuenta mi situación de ninja renegado, si tuviera que adivinar Oonoki planea formar una fuerza de combate, quizás para iniciar una nueva guerra con Konoha-dijo finalmente Zabuza.

-Pero Zabuza-sama, ¿Por qué Iwa querría iniciar una guerra contra Konoha? Sobre todo después del resultado de la tercera guerra shinobi y más considerando quien es el Hokage ahora-dijo Haku.

-Es cierto Haku pero debes recordar que Oonoki es astuto, si está reuniendo una unidad de combate, quiere decir que el Tsuchikage tiene la confianza en ganar, además debe tener un arma secreta, y algo me dice que ese chico tiene algo que ver con esto-dijo finalmente Zabuza.

Luego los dos renegados desaparecieron, en el claro aparecieron Naruto, Kurotsuchi y Jiraiya.

-Zabuza es muy listo-dijo Jiraiya.

-Es cierto, yo quiero saber ¿Quiénes son los sujetos que menciono Zabuza?-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-Cierto ¿Quiénes serán?-dijo Naruto pensativo.


	17. Chapter 17 El País de la Ola 2

Capitulo 17 El País de las Olas parte 2.

Kakashi llego con su equipo y el anciano al país de la ola a media tarde, el ninja copia iba de pésimo humor primero el anciano les había mentido, en segundo lugar los había atacado un Jounin renegado, y tercero y lo que más le molestaba habían sido salvados por un mocoso no mayor que sus Gennin y que mas encima sabia quienes eran cada uno de ellos, eso era grave y lo peor llevaban protectores de Iwa, eso significaba una sola cosa que Iwa estaba infiltrada en Konoha. Rápidamente se causo una herida e hizo unos sellos.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-dijo el enmascarado.

Al instante apareció una pequeña nube de humo, cuando el humo se hubo disipado se mostro un pequeño perro, con traje de ninja y una banda de Konoha.

-Pakkun necesito que lleves este mensaje a Minato-sensei-dijo Kakashi mientras terminaba de escribir.

-De acuerdo Kakashi-contesto el perro al recibir la nota y partió de inmediato a entregarla.

Kakashi seguía metido en sus pensamientos, mientras Sasuke, Menma y Neji estaban más que molestos, el chico los había humillado, diciendo que eran escorias, y que él les patearía el trasero, era raro , ninguno lo recordaba de ninguna parte, pero el si los recordaba.

En tanto Naruto, Kurotsuchi y Jiraiya llegaron al pueblo y decidieron comprobar quienes eran los sujetos que había mencionado Zabuza, pero mantuvieron sus Henge caminaron por el pueblo y lo que vieron no les gusto para nada el pueblo era muy pobre, y se notaban temerosos a los habitantes.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?-dijo sorprendido el rubio.

-Pobre gente-dijo Kurotsuchi.

De repente un niño pequeño que venía corriendo escapando de unos sujetos, choco contra Naruto, al ver la espada del chico el niño se asusto y se puso pálido, los tres viajeros se dieron cuenta que nadie intentaba ayudarlo, de pronto llegaron cuatro sujetos.

-Apártense mocosos Gato nos envió por ese chiquillo insolente-dijo uno de los perseguidores del niño.

-¿Por qué deberíamos apartarnos? Además ese tal Gato no es nada mío, al único a quien debo obediencia es el Kage de Iwa y a Anko-nee a nadie más-dijo el rubio serio.

-Apártate sino…-fue lo último que dijo el sujeto.

Nadie vio cuando Naruto se abalanzo en contra del sujeto para luego decapitarlo con un corte limpio. Los acompañantes del sujeto quedaron sorprendidos.

-Ahora lárguense y díganle a su jefe que su hora esta cercana-dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a los sujetos restantes.

-Crees que un mocoso como tú me asusta-contesto uno de los sujetos.

-Pues deberías-dijo el rubio apareciendo detrás del sujeto y con un movimiento rápido de su espada lo partió a la mitad.

Los dos sujetos restantes huyeron del lugar, la gente miro con recelo a los recién llegados, pero eso no afecto en lo más mínimo a Naruto y su grupo que continuaron su camino.

Después de recorrer unos diez minutos más desde donde acabaron con los dos tipos, llegaron a una casita pequeña que no aparentaba mucho, y se acercaron a ella, iban a golpear la puerta cuando una voz calmada y fría llamo su atención.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué buscan en mi hogar? Y más aun ¿Por qué ocultan sus identidades con un Henge?-pregunto la voz.

-Ahora veo porque el famoso Gato no se mete contigo-dijo Jiraiya.

Desde dentro de la casa salió una mujer.

-Ahora es mucho más claro-comento Jiraiya al momento de deshacer su Henge.

-Ji…Jiraiya-sama-dijo la mujer.

-Es un gusto verte nuevamente Mikoto-chan pero tengo una duda que hacen tú e Itachi en este lugar-pregunto el Sannin.

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo Jiraiya-sama, se supone que estabas en el monte Myōbokuzan-dijo Itachi.

-Es una larga historia, jajaja-respondió Jiraiya.

-Y debe ser muy buena porque aquí hay alguien que debería estar muerto-comento sarcástico Itachi.

Mikoto se fijo entonces en los acompañantes de Jiraiya y al ver a Naruto se quedo helada, era imposible, era inaudito, delante de sus ojos estaba nada más y nada menos que el hijo muerto del Yondaime frente a ella estaba el difunto Naruto Namikaze. Naturalmente la mujer hizo lo único que alguien sensato haría al ver a un muerto frente a su casa, se desmayo.

Itachi con ayuda de Jiraiya entraron a Mikoto y la recostaron en un sillón mientras el resto conversaban.

-Bien Jiraiya-sama si es tan amable de contarme su historia, estaría muy complacido sobre todo si me explica lo de las bandas de Iwa-comento Itachi.

-Itachi preferiría contarte todo una vez que tu madre despierte así me evito contarlo dos veces-respondió el Sannin serio.

-De acuerdo Jiraiya-sama-contesto el Uchiha.

Media hora después despertó Mikoto, Itachi le explico que Jiraiya les contaría su historia y que ella tratara de mantener la calma, Mikoto solamente asintió y se sentó aunque la presencia de Naruto la ponía nerviosa. Jiraiya comenzó a contarles como Minato lo catalogo de traidor solo por pedir que buscaran a Naruto y recordarle la amenaza del Kyubi, luego les conto como Naruto fue salvado por el Tsuchikage y que desde entonces Naruto Namikaze había muerto y había nacido Naruto Uzumaki el ninja de Iwa, eso tranquilizo a Mikoto ya que creía como todos en Konoha que Naruto había muerto.

De pronto Mikoto se paro y se arrodillo frente a Naruto.

-Perdóname Naruto siempre creí que eras un demonio, me deje llevar por lo que todos decían, perdóname si quieres matarme adelante-dijo la Uchiha llorando.

-Mikoto-san usted no tiene porque pedirme disculpas, solo se dejo llevar por los comentarios de los demás-dijo amablemente el rubio.

Mikoto quedo asombrada el chico, tenía motivos de sobra para odiarla, pero no era así.

-Pero Naruto por favor-dijo angustiada la mujer.

Kurotsuchi al ver la desesperación pintada en el rostro de la mujer toco el hombro de Naruto.

-Naruto dile que la perdonas así ella estará tranquila-pidió la chica.

-De acuerdo, Mikoto-san aunque no tengo nada que perdonarle, pero si eso la tranquiliza la perdono de todas formas-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa clara.

Mikoto lo abrazo fuertemente y la cara de Naruto quedo en el hombro de Mikoto que estaba feliz un tenue sonrojo apareció en la cara del rubio, lo que provoco dos reacciones.

-"Maldito suertudo"-pensó Jiraiya.

-¡Ya basta!-dijo molesta Kurotsuchi.

De pronto Kurotsuchi cayó en cuenta de algo, ¿Por qué le molestaba esa efusividad de Mikoto con Naruto? De pronto cayó en cuenta de algo, no le molestaba la efusividad de Mikoto le molestaba el sonrojo de Naruto como si lo disfrutara, eso la llevo a otra pregunta que hace tiempo se hacía ¿me habré enamorado de Naruto? La respuesta la sabía pero la aterraba, y a la vez la ponía ansiosa.

-Naruto, Jiraiya-sama me podrían decir ¿Quién es esta jovencita?-pregunto Itachi señalando a Kurotsuchi.

-Ella es la nieta del Tsuchikage y novia de Naruto-dijo Jiraiya con un tono malicioso.

Kurotsuchi se puso roja en el acto pero Naruto se molesto.

-Kuro-chan no es mi novia-dijo molesto el rubio.

-En ese caso si no es tu novia no te molestara que ella sea mi novia-dijo Itachi sentándose al lado de Kurotsuchi la cual se sonrojo.

¡Apártate de ella Itachi!-dijo molesto Naruto.

-¿Por qué te enojas? Acabas de decir que no es tu novia-dijo divertido Itachi al ver la reacción de Naruto.

-Ella no es mi novia y nunca lo será porque ella nunca se enamoraría de un monstruo como yo-dijo Naruto triste y salió de la casa.

La chica quedo en shock, lo mismo que los tres adultos, Naruto indirectamente había reconocido que estaba enamorado de la nieta del Tsuchikage, eso era demasiado para la chica, sin embargo Mikoto se acerco y puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Si realmente lo quieres ve tras el-dijo amablemente la Uchiha.

Kurotsuchi no se lo pensó mucho y salió detrás del rubio lo encontró cerca de un bosque sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?-pregunto la chica.

-Decirte ¿Qué?-pregunto el rubio haciéndose el desentendido.

-No te hagas Naruto, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, tu sabes, a lo que sientes por mi-dijo la chica dándole la espalda a Naruto para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Eso-comenzó a decir el rubio y luego dio un largo suspiro-porque sabía tu respuesta.

-¿Cuál se supone que sería mi respuesta?-dijo molesta la chica.

-No es obvio, me hubieras dicho que no-respondió molesto el chico.

-¿Quién te dijo pedazo de idiota que yo no te correspondería o que te diría que no?-dijo molesta Kurotsuchi.

-Pues…la verdad…lo supuse-contesto el rubio.

-Eres un tonto, un tonto inocente y por eso te quiero-dijo la chica dándose vuelta y dándole un delicado beso al rubio.

Naruto quedo en shock, Kurotsuchi la chica más salvaje, por llamarla de alguna forma, lo había besado, a él, era increíble, pero el rubio reacciono y luego tomo la cara de la chica entre sus manos, antes de besarla.

La chica estaba sorprendida, pero no se aparto del rubio es mas disfruto el beso.

-Hemos sido un par de tontos-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Si Kuro-chan hemos sido unos tontos-respondió Naruto tomando la mano de la chica.

-Si un par de tontos, pero tú eres más tonto, jajaja-dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pero para eso te quiero a mi lado para que me quites lo tonto-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Sera un trabajo para toda la vida, ya que eres muy tonto, jajaja-contesto Kurotsuchi.

-Sí pero yo te quitare lo testaruda-dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

-Y puedo saber ¿Cómo lo harás?-pregunto sarcástica la chica.

-Así-dijo el rubio antes de volver a besarla.

La chica se sintió flotar, luego miro los ojos azules del chico. Y esta vez ella lo beso.

-Kuro-chan ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-pregunto Naruto se notaba la ansiedad en su voz.

-Menos mal, ya me preguntaba cuando me lo preguntarías-dijo la chica.

-¿Qué respondes?-dijo el chico.

-Pues veras-dijo Kurotsuchi haciéndose la interesante, de pronto abrazo el cuello del chico y lo beso, luego agrego-por supuesto Naru-chan.

-En serio-dijo el rubio con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-Por supuesto tontito, pero te advierto una cosa Naruto, nada de andar coqueteando con otras chicas, sino sabrás lo que es el verdadero dolor-dijo la chica antes de volver a besarlo.

-Como digas Kuro-chan-dijo el rubio regalándole una gran sonrisa a la chica.

Los chicos volvieron a la casa y se encontraron que Jiraiya ya les había explicado a Itachi y Mikoto el motivo de su visita, obvio que los dos Uchiha renegados aceptaron la propuesta y se pusieron de acuerdo que en una semana partirían luego de la respuesta de Zabuza y Haku. Pero para ninguno de los adultos paso inadvertido que Naruto y Kurotsuchi estaban tomados de la mano pero no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto solo sonrieron, ya que los tres sabían que Naruto merecía ser feliz y si Kurotsuchi era la elegida estaban felices por ello.

Pasaron unos tres días desde la llegada de los de Konoha y regreso Pakkun con la respuesta de Minato, la respuesta era que la misión era abortada, pero que se mantuvieran ahí y trataran de averiguar ¿Quién era el misterioso pelirrojo? Si el peligro aumentaba que usaran el Kunai especial del Hiraishin y el aparecería en el acto a ayudarlos.

Los días pasaban y los ninjas de Konoha cumplían con su condición de guardaespaldas, pero solo para encubrir su verdadera misión, había pasado una semana, Kakashi y su grupo estaban vigilando a Tazuna. Lo que no sabía Kakashi era que Naruto lo había estado espiando ya sea con un clon y otras veces con un sapo espía y sabia de la nueva misión, ese día Naruto fue a ver a Tazuna para ofrecerle los servicios de verdaderos ninjas, pero el anciano ya había partido al puente que construía acompañado por los ninjas de Konoha, al llegar encontró a dos sujetos que golpeaban a un niño y lo dejaban inconsciente e intentaban ahora violar a una mujer, eso molesto al chico que de repente apareció al lado de uno de los sujetos que trataba de rasgar las ropas de la mujer, todo fue rápido, de repente el tipo gritaba de dolor, su compañero miro confundido del porque su compañero gritaba de dolor, de pronto se fijo que a su compañero le faltaba una mano, donde debía estar la mano había un muñón sangrante.

-Déjenla en paz y váyanse si no quieren morir-dijo serio el chico.

-Nos tomaste por sorpresa mocoso, pero ya no será así-dijo el tipo que no estaba herido sacando su espada.

-Conste que se los advertí-dijo el rubio molesto.

El sujeto se lanzo contra Naruto y lanzo un corte con su espada, Naruto eludió el corte y antes que el sujeto se diera cuenta Naruto apareció detrás, había terminado de hacer una serie de sellos manuales.

-¡Raiton Jibashi!-dijo el rubio al lanzar la técnica, pero no se detuvo ahí-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! ¡Füton: Renkūdan!

La técnica del elemento rayo paralizo al sujeto y la bola de fuego potenciada por las balas de aire incineraron al sujeto, el tipo que había perdido la mano estaba aterrado, luchaba por no caer inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre vio como el rubio se acerco a él.

-¡Aléjate, aléjate!-gritaba desesperado.

-Desaparece de mi vista antes que me arrepienta de perdonar tu asquerosa existencia-dijo el rubio.

En eso llegan Kurotsuchi y Jiraiya acompañados por Mikoto e Itachi.

-¿Donde está el viejo?-le pregunto Naruto a la mujer.

-En…en el puente, con su escolta-dijo asustada la mujer.

-¡Demonios! No se asuste trataremos de salvar al viejo, ustedes tres quédense un rato para evitar que intenten algo mas contra la mujer y el chico y luego nos alcanzan en el puente-dijo el rubio serio yéndose acompañado por Kurotsuchi.

Después de unos minutos Naruto llego acompañado por Kurotsuchi se dieron cuenta que el puente estaba cubierto por neblina.

-¡Demonios ya llego Zabuza!-se quejo Naruto.

Rápidamente el chico hizo un Henge y se lanzo a la batalla acompañado por su novia.

Al llegar vieron que Haku tenía atrapados a Sasuke y Menma en un domo de cristal y Neji apoyaba a Kakashi en su lucha contra Zabuza dejando solo al anciano que estaba aterrado.

-Kuro-chan mientras llegan los demás cuida al viejo yo detendré a los idiotas uno y dos y luego ayudare a Zabuza-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo pero te cuidas-dijo la chica antes de darle un rápido beso al chico.

Naruto fue al domo de cristal, el Uchiha había despertado su Sharingan y Menma trataba de atacar con Jutsus Füton.

-¡Raiton: Jibashi!-dijo el rubio entrando al domo de cristal.

El ataque Raiton dejo a Sasuke y Menma inconscientes.

Haku apareció al lado del chico.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto Haku.

-Es simple yo les pateare su trasero pero no hoy, será muy pronto y serán humillados al máximo-comento Naruto con una sonrisa sádica.

En tanto Zabuza estaba teniendo problemas para derrotar al Hyuga y a Kakashi.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda Zabuza-dijo sarcástico Naruto.

-Mocoso, no la necesito-dijo Zabuza respirando agitadamente.

De repente se escucho como el ruido de miles de pájaros.

-¡Chidori!-grito Kakashi atacando por sorpresa a Zabuza.

Rápidamente Naruto hizo un par de sellos con las manos.

¡Füton: Jūha Shō!-contraataco Naruto.

Al ver que el chico era afinidad viento y la técnica usada a Kakashi no le quedo más que dar un salto para evitar la técnica. La niebla comenzó a disiparse mostrando a los combatientes, Kakashi y Neji quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Sasuke y Menma tirados en el suelo, pero antes que pudieran reaccionar Naruto apareció detrás de Neji.

-¡Raiton: Jibashi!-dijo el rubio antes de paralizar al Hyuga.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-dijo molesto el ninja copia.

-Nada solo los paralice, así son menos molestias, ahora Kakashi quiero luchar contigo y ver hasta dónde llega mi habilidad-dijo Naruto.

-Cuando quieras-replico Kakashi.

-Bien comencemos-respondió Naruto.

Kakashi saco varios kunai y se los lanzo a Naruto, pero este simplemente desapareció y reapareció detrás del ninja copia.

-Debes esforzarte mas Kakashi-dijo burlón Naruto.

-¡Ahora veras!-dijo Kakashi girándose con un kunai y lanzando un corte.

Pero Naruto había vuelto a desaparecer.

-Que lento-dijo el joven volviendo a parecer detrás del ninja copia.

Kakashi nuevamente trato de cortar al chico con su kunai, pero el resultado fue el mismo, solo corto el aire, Kakashi se giro rápidamente para cortar al muchacho pero no estaba ahí, de pronto se fijo que Naruto estaba con Zabuza.

-¿Qué opinas Zabuza? El gran Hatake Kakashi el ninja copia es demasiado lento, ¿Qué dices de mi propuesta?-pregunto el chico.

-Me parece aceptable pero debo acabar con mi trabajo-dijo el espadachín.

-Vamos Zabuza sabes que el tal Gato no cumplirá con su parte del acuerdo, porque simplemente no lo olvidas-respondió el rubio.

Kakashi lanzo una lluvia de shuriken contra Zabuza y Naruto. El rubio solo saco su espada y con un solo movimiento detuvo los shuriken. Kakashi se molesto mucho así que preparo nuevamente su Chidori y se lanzo nuevamente al ataque solo que esta vez lo hizo en contra de Kurotsuchi, eso no paso inadvertido para el rubio que con una ágil movimiento apareció al lado de su novia y he hizo una rápida secuencia de sellos.

-¡Raiton: Kaminari Shibari!-dijo el rubio atrapando a Kakashi en una barrera eléctrica.

El shinobi de Konoha estaba sorprendido el chico lo había encerrado.

De pronto se escuchan un par de aplausos.

-Bien veo Zabuza que eres solo palabrería, es hora que mueras, además nunca fue mi intención pagarte ni solo centavo, jajaja-dijo un hombre pequeño con lentes.

-Gato-murmuro Zabuza serio.

-Así que tu eres Gato, espero que te hayan dado mi mensaje-dijo Naruto.

-Así que tu eres, el que ha estado matando a mis secuaces-dijo molesto Gato.

-Exacto y tú sigues en mi lista-dijo el muchacho.

-Te crees mucho mocoso, pero te acabare ahora y luego acabare con Zabuza y el viejo, después disfrutare a esa linda chica-dijo el hombrecillo.

Eso fue lo que colmo la paciencia de Naruto.

De pronto el rubio apareció en medio de los hombres de Gato, en ese mismo instante apareció Jiraiya, Itachi y Mikoto, Jiraiya se había olvidado de hacer el Henge.

-Van a matarlo-dijo preocupada Mikoto.

-Yo me preocuparía mas por los sujetos-dijo Jiraiya.

Los Uchiha se quedaron mirando al Sannin como si estuviera loco.

Naruto estaba en medio de los asesinos de Gato, de pronto Naruto comenzó a brillar y de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir pequeños rayos, Naruto hizo unos sellos y de pronto los rayos cobraron fuerza y se fueron uniendo uno a uno hasta crear una enorme corriente eléctrica que rodeo a Naruto como si fuera una serpiente, poco a poco al corriente eléctrica tomo forma y parecía un dragón hecho de rayos que rodeaba al Uzumaki.

-¡Raiton: Sen ryū! –dijo el chico.

El efecto fue como si se desenroscara el dragón eléctrico que rodeaba al chico y se lanzo contra sus oponentes, creando un amplio círculo alrededor de Naruto, lo pobres infelices que eran tocados por la técnica morían en el acto producto de la gran cantidad de electricidad que contenía, además de provocar graves quemaduras eléctricas.

Quedaban unos pocos secuaces de Gato, Naruto respiraba agitado la técnica lo había debilitado bastante, los restantes enemigos al ver que Naruto respiraba agitado decidieron atacar.

Naruto inspiro profundamente tomo la empuñadura de su espada dio un par de paso de la caminata paso a correr y se enfrento a los delincuentes. De pronto al estar rodeado el chico comienza a atacar a los sujetos poco a poco los tipos, caen muertos con cortes producidos en los puntos vitales de los sujetos, todo a una gran velocidad.

-¡Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū: Ryū Sō Sen!-dijo suavemente Naruto al momento de acabar con el ultimo de los secuaces de gato.

Naruto estaba cansado pero se acerco a paso firme a Gato, el sujeto cayó al suelo y trato de huir pero Naruto lo alcanzo.

-¡No te acerques! ¡Te…te pagare…muy bien!-dijo desesperado el hombrecillo.

-Nunca podrás comprar a un verdadero Uzumaki-dijo fríamente Naruto antes de decapitar a Gato.

Naruto apoyo su espada en el suelo y se inclino apoyando la rodilla derecha en el suelo y su mano derecha en la empuñadura de su espada, estaba cansado, su espada estaba roja por la sangre que había vertido, luego de recuperar el aliento Naruto se levanto y se dirigió hacia sus amigos mientras limpiaba su espada, sus amigos lo esperaban asombrados, Kakashi vio su oportunidad y lanzo con cuidado el kunai de Minato fuera de su prisión eléctrica, el kunai se clavo en el suelo y al instante apareció un resplandor amarillo pero no venia solo al lado del rubio Hokage estaba una pelirroja.

-¿Que sucede Kakashi?-pregunto Minato.

-Eso-contesto Kakashi señalando a Naruto y su grupo.

Minato y Kushina en el acto reconocieron a Jiraiya, Itachi y Mikoto, verlos los molesto muchísimo y de inmediato Minato lanzo uno de sus kunai cerca de Jiraiya y los Uchiha, Naruto de inmediato se dio cuenta y empujo a Jiraiya lejos del kunai en el acto apareció Minato Rasengan en mano para acabar con Jiraiya, pero Naruto haciendo un barrido desestabilizo al Hokage quien tuvo que desactivar la técnica para no lastimarse de inmediato apareció al lado de Kushina.

-El cobarde de Minato Namikaze, y la traidora Kushina Uzumaki o mejor dicho Kushina Namikaze, que desagradable es verlos-dijo con odio Naruto.

-¿Quién eres y como sabes quienes somos?-dijo Minato.

-Por favor Namikaze, en Iwa todos te conocemos y sabemos quién es tu puta, perdón tu esposa-dijo sarcástico.

-Muchacho entrégame a esos traidores-ordeno Minato.

En eso Kurotsuchi se acerco y se puso al lado de Naruto.

-Kuro-chan ¿Acaso sabias que ahora Namikaze es el Tsuchikage?-pregunto sarcástico el chico.

-No, no lo sabía amor, quizás como se hizo con el cargo-dijo sarcástica la chica.

Minato estaba molesto los dos chicos, se burlaban de él.

-¿Cómo se atreven mocosos insolentes?-dijo muy molesto Minato.

Los Uchiha, Zabuza, Haku y Jiraiya estaban pálidos los dos chicos estaban retando al Hokage.

De pronto Naruto desapareció y reapareció frente a Minato.

-Nos atrevemos porque podemos Namikaze-dijo Naruto antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Minato, luego reapareció al lado de Kurotsuchi.

Kushina y Kakashi estaban sorprendidos.

-Bueno en otra ocasión jugaremos más con ustedes por cierto Kushina-menciono descuidadamente Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres maldito mocoso?-dijo furiosa la pelirroja.

-Solo decirte esto:

"Lux veritas,

in tenebris ad lucem,

rege contra adversarios vincere malum,

Sic luceat lux vestra meis

iustitiae lumen ostende

Manus tua deducet eos ad infernum, hostiliter

Factus est gladius, de Lumine"

Espero que te traiga recuerdos-dijo el rubio quien procedió a sacar su espada.

Kushina dio un paso atrás espantada ella conocía esa espada y sabia lo que significaba lo que había dicho el chico. Naruto en tanto se acerco a sus amigos, luego miro a Tazuna.

-Espero que puedas terminar el puente, en cuanto a ustedes pronto los volveremos a ver y no te preocupes Kushina, no mate a tu hijito, jajaja-dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer junto con sus amigos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y ahora una pequeña aclaración usare las técnicas de Kenshin de Rurouni kenshin para no calentarme tanto la cabeza creando nuevas técnicas de Kenjutsu. en cuanto a algunos Jutsus los creare si es necesario.

Ahora chicos los que esperaban saber quien es la pareja de Naruto creo que hoy encontraron la respuesta, eso no quiere decir que la relación Naruto-Kurotsuchi no vaya a estar libres de otros problemillas, jejeje.

Una ultima cosa disculpen la tardanza pero prometí hacer mas largo este capitulo y darles una sorpresa al final y eso me costo mas de la cuenta ya que he estado ocupado un poco estos días, espero que les haya gustado la sorpresita, jejeje.

Comenten para saber sus opiniones.

Saludos.


	18. Chapter 18 Preparativos e Incertidumbre1

Capitulo 18 Preparativos e Incertidumbres Primera parte.

Los ninjas de Konoha quedaron estupefactos un chico había humillado no solo a los herederos de los clanes Namikaze y Uchiha, sino que también al genio del clan Hyuga, además de humillar a un ninja de elite, y a su Hokage, además de haber asesinado a Gato y cerca de cien secuaces, además no conforme con esto el chico había eludido el Rasengan y se había ido de una manera similar al Hiraishin de Minato con Jiraiya y los dos Uchiha rebeldes. Minato parecía a punto de estallar de ira, en cambio su esposa estaba pálida, no paraba de sudar copiosamente y estaba silenciosa, cosa rara en ella sobretodo pensando que alguien había lastimado a su hijo, quien era la luz de sus ojos.

Cuando Minato luego de algunos minutos se calmo un poco miro a su esposa quien seguía quieta y sin señales de moverse.

-Kushina mi amor ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto con duda Minato.

Kushina siguió en silencio y estática casi parecía una estatua y si no fuera porque era evidente aun respiraba cualquiera diría que estaba muerta.

-¿Kushina?-dijo preocupado Minato.

De pronto la pelirroja abrazo al rubio y comenzó a llorar, confundiendo aun más a Minato.

-¿Qué pasa Kushina?-dijo aun más preocupado Minato.

-Es nuestro fin, es nuestro fin, es nuestro fin-decía Kushina una y otra vez.

Minato se preocupo aun mas por su esposa parecía que había enloquecido.

-¿Qué te ocurre Kushina?-dijo Minato zamarreando a su esposa.

-El la tiene, el la tiene-dijo fuera de si la pelirroja.

-¿Quién es él? ¿Qué tiene Kushina explícate?-dijo Minato empezando a pensar seriamente que su esposa había enloquecido.

-Minato ese chico de Iwa la tenia, tenía la espada del conquistador-dijo desesperada la mujer.

Minato la miro extrañado, que era eso de la espada del conquistador.

-Lo mejor será volver a Konoha-dijo finalmente Minato.

Menma, Sasuke y Neji iban reaccionando poco a poco, Tazuna se acerco a Minato.

-Disculpe Hokage-sama pero ¿usted conoce a ese chico que nos salvo de Gato?-pregunto el hombre.

-¿Tú no lo contrataste?-pregunto Minato.

-No Hokage-sama ¿Cómo iba a contratarlos? Si todo el dinero que tenía se lo di a usted por una misión rango C-dijo el anciano.

-De acuerdo, ahora retírate de mi vista antes que recuerde que me debes dinero por esta misión-dijo Minato molesto, Tazuna se retiro y fue a ver a su familia.

-¿Dónde está?-dijeron Neji, Sasuke y Menma al acercarse.

-¿Dónde está quien?-pregunto Minato.

-El bastardo que nos lastimo Otou-san-dijo molesto Menma-queremos desquitarnos.

-Se fue, desapareció hace un rato-dijo Kakashi.

-El muy cobarde huyo al ver a Otou-san como todos los cobardes de Iwa, jajaja-dijo socarrón Menma.

-Si nadie puede contra Minato-sama-dijo Neji.

Minato al recordar las acciones del chico no estaba tan seguro de que saliera bien parado de una lucha contra el chico.

-Es hora de volver a Konoha, todos tóquenme y no se suelten-dijo Minato serio, luego hizo unos sellos y los ninjas de Konoha desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

En tanto en Iwa un grupo apareció en la entrada, los guardias al verlo de inmediato reconocieron a Naruto y Kurotsuchi.

-Kurotsuchi-sama que gusto volver a verla, lo mismo para ti Naruto y Jiraiya-sama-dijo uno de los guardias.

-Gracias chicos iremos a ver al viejo Tsuchikage, antes que pregunten ellos vienen conmigo-contesto Naruto.

-De acuerdo Naruto-respondió el otro guardia.

-A propósito ¿ya llegaron unos sujetos que venían con una carta de mi parte?-dijo Jiraiya.

-Si Jiraiya-sama han llegado ocho sujetos con esas cartas-dijo el primer guardia.

-Menos mal que llegaron todos, bueno más tarde nos vemos-dijo Jiraiya mientras se iba con su grupo.

-Te fijaste-dijo uno de los guardias a su compañero.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el otro.

-Sí que eres tonto Takeshi ¿no te fijaste que Naruto sostenía la mano de Kurotsuchi?-dijo el otro.

-La verdad no Keisuke, estaba asombrado por quienes venían con Jiraiya-sama, Naruto y Kurotsuchi-contesto Takeshi.

-¿Quiénes eran? ¿Los conoces?-pregunto Keisuke.

-Si serás tonto, el tipo de la espada grande era Zabuza el demonio de Kiri y el otro era Itachi Uchiha el genio del clan Uchiha de Konoha-dijo Takeshi.

-¿Qué raro? Que estarán haciendo en Iwa, pero no son los primeros renegados que llegan al menos han llegado 4 renegados mas, ¿Qué planeara Tsuchikage-sama?-dijo Keisuke.

-No lo sé, lo único que puedo decirte que los que venían con la carta de Jiraiya-sama se hospedan en el mejor hotel de la aldea y que lo paga personalmente Tsuchikage-sama, además desde hace algún tiempo Han-sama y Roshi-sama están en la aldea y se quedan con Tsuchikage-sama. Incluso Deidara ha estado tranquilo y ya no discute con Tsuchikage-sama, lo que debes reconocer que cuando menos es raro-dijo Takeshi.

Tienes razón Takeshi pero te imaginas si Kurotsuchi y Naruto son novios-comento Keisuke.

-Naruto y Kurotsuchi novios, jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, jajaja, no seas idiota Keisuke, ellos se quieren pero bien lejos, jajaja, jajaja-contesto riendo Takeshi.

-Tienes razón suena gracioso, jajaja, jajaja esos dos de novios, jajaja, jajaja-dijo riendo Keisuke.

Naruto y su grupo llegaron a la oficina de Oonoki quien estaba recibiendo un informe de Anko, Naruto llego y entro a la oficina de Oonoki de la mano con Kurotsuchi.

-¡Hola viejo!-grito el rubio al entrar.

Oonoki al escuchar el grito del rubio casi salto de su silla, lo mismo que Anko quien se giro rápidamente y lanzo unos kunai por reflejo que quedaron a unos centímetros de la cara de Naruto quien quedo pálido.

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte Naruto que golpees antes de entrar cabeza de alcornoque!-dijo molesto el Tsuchikage.

De pronto Anko y Oonoki se dan cuenta del detalle que Kurotsuchi sostiene la mano de Naruto.

-Tsuchikage-sama son impostores-dijo la Kunoichi tomando unos kunai y poniéndose en postura defensiva.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Anko-nee? Soy yo Naruto-dijo confundido el rubio.

-No mientas impostor Naru-chan y Kuro-chan nunca andarían tomados de la mano-dijo Anko.

-Acaso el chico no puede andar de la mano con su novia-dijo Jiraiya entrando en la oficina.

-No…no…novia-dijeron a la vez Oonoki y Anko antes de desmayarse.

-Te debo 500 Ryus Jiraiya-sama-dijo Itachi sorprendido.

Itachi le paso la cantidad de dinero a Jiraiya. Después de un rato Oonoki y Anko despertaron.

-Debió ser un sueño-dijo Anko.

-Tienes razón Anko debió ser un sueño, es imposible que Naruto y Kurotsuchi sean novios, ellos para lo único que se quieren es para matarse entre ellos-dijo Oonoki.

-Tiene razón Tsuchikage-sama, jajaja, jajaja-contesto riendo Anko.

Pronto Oonoki se unió a las risas de Anko. Pero las risas se cortaron de golpe al ver como la nieta del Tsuchikage se besaba con el rubio en una esquina. Anko y Oonoki hicieron lo normal en esa situación se volvieron a desmayar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fue Zabuza?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-Dos minutos y treinta segundos-respondió el espadachín.

-Esta vez gane yo páguenme-dijo feliz Mikoto.

Itachi y Jiraiya le dieron el dinero a Mikoto. Cinco minutos más tarde volvieron a despertar Anko y Oonoki, al parecer el desmayo los ayudo a asimilar la situación, ya que al volver a ver a Naruto y Kurotsuchi de la mano no se desmayaron.

-Entonces es cierto-dijeron a la vez el Tsuchikage y Anko.

-Pues sí, yo aun no me acostumbro-dijo Jiraiya.

De pronto Oonoki y Anko estallaron en risas.

-Kuro-chan, no que nunca te enamorarías del idiota de Naruto ni aunque fuera el último hombre en la faz de la tierra, jajaja-dijo burlona Anko mirando a Naruto.

-Y tu Naruto no que nunca te enamorarías de una tonta, jajaja-dijo riendo Oonoki.

Los chicos tenían una vena en la frente y se notaban bien molestos.

-Ya tranquilos ustedes dos-dijo Jiraiya mirando a los chicos.

-Veo que han vuelto ¿Cómo les fue en su entrenamiento?-dijo el Tsuchikage volviendo a ponerse serio.

En eso Anko diviso a Itachi.

-¡Ita-kun!-dijo la domadora de serpientes lanzándose a los brazos del Uchiha.

Itachi fue tomado por sorpresa y mas sorprendido quedo cuando Anko comenzó a besarlo.

-Te extrañe Ita-kun-decía Anko entre beso y beso.

-An…Anko-chan puedes soltarme un poco que esta mi madre está presente-dijo el Uchiha como excusa para que lo soltara la chica.

-Disculpe suegra pero hace tiempo que no besaba a este bombón-dijo la chica volviendo a su labor de besar al Uchiha.

Todos estaban entre sorprendidos y divertidos.

-Anko después puedes volver a besar a tu novio ahora debemos hablar cosas serias-comento Oonoki.

-Tiene razón-contesto Anko poniéndose seria pero sin soltar el brazo de Itachi.

En tanto en Konoha, Minato y sus ninjas aparecieron en la oficina de Minato, el rubio tomo asiento detrás de su escritorio y miro a los todos los presentes serio.

-Bien ¿Alguien me puede explicar que sucedió en el país de la ola?-dijo serio y a la vez molesto Minato.

-para empezar sensei la misión del viejo no era una rango C sino una rango A, nada más llegar al país de la ola, fuimos atacados por Zabuza el ninja renegado estábamos casi derrotados cuando el pelirrojo y la chica aparecieron y detuvieron a Zabuza, lo curioso es que el pelirrojo sabia quienes éramos yo y los chicos, escapamos de ahí y el chico quedo con Zabuza, luego de una semana estábamos con el viejo para mantener la fachada de la escolta, cuando apareció Zabuza esta vez acompañado por ese ANBU, estábamos en problemas cuando volvió a aparecer el pelirrojo y la chica la chica protegió al viejo y el pelirrojo ataco primero a Sasuke y Menma dejándolos inconscientes luego ataco a Neji, lo dejo también inconsciente, luego me enfrento y debo decir que me humillo de lo lindo, puedo decirle sensei que ese chico al parecer es más rápido que usted y no necesita sellos ni kunai marcados, luego trate de atacar a la chica con mi Chidori pero el chico me atrapo en esa prisión de rayos, lo que puedo decirle es que ese chico tiene dos naturalezas elementales y sabe Kenjutsu-dijo el enmascarado.

-¿Qué naturalezas elementales tiene?-pregunto Kushina.

-Viento y rayo-respondió Kakashi.

-En cuanto al Kenjutsu, ¿Viste que técnica uso? ¿Sabes si nombro su estilo de Kenjutsu?

-Lo único que puedo decirle Kushina-sama que era una técnica de desenfundar y volver a enfundar en cuanto al estilo puedo decirle que dijo algo de Hiten, mas allá no escuche-contesto Kakashi.

Kushina lo miro seria pero no comento nada pero la mirada seria de Kushina no paso desapercibida para Minato.

Kakashi tu y los chicos pueden retirarse, quiero que se preparen para los exámenes Chuunin que se acercan, quiero que Menma, Neji y Sasuke demuestren su valor-dijo Minato.

En el acto los cuatro salieron dejando a Minato y Kushina solos.

-Ahora Kushina me dirás ¿Qué tiene de importante la espada del chico? ¿Qué es eso de la espada del conquistador? ¿Qué significa eso que dijo el chico?-pregunto serio el Hokage.

-De acuerdo mi amor, pero antes contéstame esta pregunta por casualidad sabes ¿Cómo se crearon las cinco naciones elementales?

-LA verdad Kushina solo sé que se crearon unos pocos años después de la muerte de Rikudo Sennin suponiendo que la leyenda de Rikudo sea cierta-respondió el rubio.


	19. Chapter 19 Preparativos e Incertidumbre2

Quiero aclarar que la historia es mia y los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto.

* * *

Capitulo 19 Preparativos e Incertidumbre Segunda parte.

Kushina comenzó a pasear por la oficina de Minato hasta llegar a la ventana se quedo mirando la aldea uno segundos luego apoyándose en el marco de la ventana comenzó a relatar lo que sabía.

-Como sabes Mina-chan-comenzó a decir Kushina-el Rikudo derroto al Juubi o como también lo llamaban el diez colas, sin embargo, no era el único con opciones de derrotar al Juubi en el norte del continente elemental, existía un pueblo pequeño, vivían en un valle entre medio de montañas, era un pueblo pequeño pero lleno de guerreros valientes y disciplinados, se basaban en una cualidad o mejor dicho un concepto, que les daba la capacidad de luchar incluso dando su vida por el bienestar del pueblo.

-Se parece a la voluntad del fuego-comento el rubio.

-Si tienes razón pero a la vez es un tanto diferente, la voluntad del fuego es algo que lleva cada ninja de Konoha, sin embargo ese concepto es algo más amplio, llamémoslo que es una especie voluntad colectiva que une a todos en torno a una sola meta, para hacerlo más sencillo, supón que tu y yo somos enemigos desde siempre, pero una vez que estamos en el mismo regimiento o unidad, somos parte de un todo, y por ende nuestras diferencias son irrelevantes, además está el hecho que cada comandante era libre de disponer como quisiera de su unidad, pero había un detalle, el comandante nunca, jamás debía exigirle a un soldado algo que él no estuviera dispuesto hacer, por ejemplo si el comandante ordenaba saltar a un rio, pero si él no saltaba, los soldados no estaban obligados a seguir la orden, en cambio si el saltaba todos tenían que saltar-explico Kushina.

-Entiendo es decir que eran soldados valientes y obedientes a toda prueba-dijo Minato mientras Kushina recuperaba el aliento.

-Exacto-continuo la pelirroja-después que Rikudo derrotara al Juubi, Rikudo quedo agotado, además el quiso vivir su vida en paz y tranquilidad, lo que llevo que el continente elemental se hundiera en el caos, a uno de los lideres de esa época caótica se le ocurrió la genial idea de atacar al pueblo del norte , lo que provoco una sangrienta guerra que acabo con los atacantes debido a que la disciplina del pueblo del norte era impecable, pasaron un par de años y de este pueblo surgió un hombre único en muchos sentidos su nombre era Caesar, el era un genio de la estrategia, un idealista, además de ser fuerte físicamente, pero lo llamativo de Caesar era que su gente lo seguía ciegamente, tenía el don de la palabra, el podía decirte que eras el imbécil más grande del continente elemental y tu lo aplaudías y lo vitoreabas cuando acababa, era casi como un hechizo, lo otro que hacia inigualable a Caesar era su espada, una espada única, la espada era plateada con un brillo tan especial que parecía que tuviera una capa de agua en la superficie a esa espada la llamaron Ferrum de Lumine, o la espada de la luz, aunque con el pasar de los años se le llamo Lux Caesar, la luz de Caesar, se dice que cuando Caesar recibió la espada dijo:

_"Lux veritas,_

_in tenebris ad lucem,_

_rege contra adversarios vincere malum,_

_Sic luceat lux vestra meis_

_iustitiae lumen ostende_

_Manus tua deducet eos ad infernum, hostiliter_

_Factus est gladius, de Lumine"_

Es decir:

_"Luz de la verdad,_

_Luz en las tinieblas_

_Guía mi mano para derrotar al mal,_

_Que tu luz ilumine mi camino_

_Que tu luz muestre la justicia_

_Que tu luz guie a mis enemigos al infierno_

_Conviértete en la espada de la luz."_

Caesar después de un tiempo comenzó a expandir el reino del norte y fue conquistando ciudad por ciudad, era muy astuto incluso a los derrotados les permitía unirse a su ejército lo que incremento su número después de 5 años de guerra, Caesar logro dominar todo el continente elemental, durante su reinado el continente floreció, era un lugar maravilloso, incluso Rikudo Sennin lo alababa, llegaron hasta hacerse amigos, no existían las guerras, a pesar de ser un gobernante único Caesar era muy justo, cualquiera podía pedir una audiencia con él y exponer su caso, Caesar se hizo llamar Imperator Rex Mundi, que quiere decir Emperador Rey del mundo, sin embargo había un problema con Caesar, incluso el tenia el mismo problema de Rikudo Sennin no iban a vivir para siempre, Rikudo tenía tres hijos varones, en tanto Caesar tenía cinco hijos varones y una hija, pasaron los años y Caesar murió en su testamento dejo a sus cinco hijos varones su territorio que dividió entre los cinco a su hija le dejo un pequeño reino que eran un conjunto de islas y su más valiosa posesión su espada, a los hijos varones nunca les importo la espada de su padre ya que los territorios heredados eran inmensos, en tanto también Rikudo también vio que su hora estaba cercana y llamo a sus hijos para dejarles su legado, como la historia dice solo su hijo mayor y menor se presentaron, y ellos son dos son el origen de los clanes Senju y Uchiha, sin embargo lo que no dice la historia es que cuando le pregunto a su hijo de en medio que como obtendría la paz verdadera, él le dijo simplemente la paz verdadera no existiría hasta que cada ser humano comprendiera el valor del amor y de la familia y el deseo de protegerla a toda costa incluso perdiendo la vida, Rikudo quedo sorprendido el hijo de en medio había hecho algo impensado tomo la filosofía de sus dos hermanos y las había fusionado en una sola creencia, Rikudo estaba feliz de que su Hijo de en medio siguiera sus pasos, pero el muchacho le dijo que él no quería ser su heredero el solo quería vivir en paz junto a la mujer que amaba, que curiosamente era la hija de Caesar, Rikudo comprendió que su hijo había elegido el amor de una sola persona por sobre el amor del mundo, su hijo mayor heredo los ojos de Rikudo, el menor la fuerza física de Rikudo pero el hijo de en medio había heredado algo único y mucho mas valioso la sabiduría de Rikudo, después de que Rikudo muriera el hijo del medio se fue en busca de la mujer que amaba y junto a ella fundo el clan Uzumaki-concluyo Kushina.

-Increíble me quieres decir ¿Qué la espada que portaba el chico de Iwa era la misma espada de ese guerrero?-dijo incrédulo Minato.

-Temo decir que si, existía una leyenda en el clan Uzumaki-dijo Kushina con creciente miedo.

-¿Qué leyenda?-pregunto el rubio.

-La espada de Caesar se creyó perdida desde antes de la formación de las aldeas Ninjas, sin embargo, se decía que cuando el elegido apareciera la espada despertaría de su sueño, ese elegido tendría el poder y la habilidad de Caesar, además de la sabiduría y astucia de Rikudo, el elegido volvería a unir todo el continente elemental bajo un solo gobierno-dijo la pelirroja.

-Me quieres decir que ese chico podría ser el elegido-dijo confundido el Hokage.

-Quizás, no lo sé, lo único claro es que esa espada es la espada de Caesar-dijo Kushina.

-¿Que habilidades tiene esa espada?-pregunto serio Minato.

-Esa espada fue creada con el metal extraído de una estrella que cayó del cielo, se dice que se demoraron una semana en derretir el metal y que para templarla usaron la sangre de un dragón, al menos eso dice la leyenda, las habilidades de esa espada son completamente desconocidas, solo puedo decirte que es irrompible y su filo puede cortar lo que sea-dijo Kushina.

Minato quedo en silencio, comprendía porque su esposa haya quedado en shock, era inconcebible, pero debía reconocer que las coincidencias eran muchas, de repente Minato se puso pálido ya que recordó algo que hace muchos años alguien le dijo:

_-"Namikaze, escúchame bien, por tu estupidez, has condenado a un inocente, el sufrirá mucho, pero de las cenizas resurgirá y se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla, llegara el día en que tengas que rogar por la ayuda de este pobre chico y no te apoyara. Namikaze nunca serás feliz mientras este chico viva ya que él será el nuevo Dios de los shinobi, contra su fuerza no podrás hacer nada, te arrepentirás de haber usado a este inocente, por tu egoísmo, tu propio hijo será quien te juzgara"-_era la amenaza del Kyubi.

Por primera vez Minato se cuestiono si realmente Naruto había muerto.

En tanto en Iwa la reunión siguió su curso. Naruto le relato su encuentro con los ninjas de Konoha, Oonoki los miro serio.

-Naruto, Kurotsuchi y Jiraiya veo que cumplieron con éxito la misión que les encomendé debo decir que los miembros que han escogidos son excelentes, pocos pero excelentes, me han sorprendido, es mas solo con cumplir esta misión de rango SS merecen sus ascensos pero como acordamos hace seis meses solo será hasta después de los exámenes Chuunin-dijo Oonoki.

-Disculpe Tsuchikage-sama ¿Cuáles serian los rangos de Kurotsuchi-chan y Naruto-kun?-pregunto Mikoto.

-Mi nieta Kurotsuchi luego de esta misión debería ser Jounin, en cuanto a Naruto Jounin es muy poco, quizás esté más cerca de Sannin que Jounin pero como en Iwa no existe el rango Sannin sería un Jounin de elite-explico Oonoki.

Mikoto, Itachi, Zabuza y Haku quedaron sorprendidos.

-Como decía la unidad especial comenzara a entrenar mientras Naruto y su grupo están en Konoha para los exámenes Chuunin luego cuando vuelvan ellos se integraran al entrenamiento, supongo que cuando vuelvan tendremos como un mes o dos para prepararnos para la guerra si tenemos suerte serán seis meses-dijo Oonoki.

-¿Guerra? ¿Por qué piensa eso Tsuchikage-sama?-pregunto Itachi.

-Ita-kun crees realmente que Minato se tome a bien que tu, mi suegra, el pervertido de Jiraiya y yo seamos ninjas de Iwa-dijo Anko.

-Tienes razón An-chan-dijo Itachi.

-Eso sin contar a Naruto-comento Jiraiya.

-¿Qué quiere decir Jiraiya-sama?-dijo Mikoto.

-Minato siempre ha odiado a Naruto, ¿Cómo crees que se tome el hecho que Naruto siga con vida Mikoto-chan?-dijo el Sannin.

-La verdad nunca entendí bien ¿Por qué lo odia tanto si es su hijo?-pregunto Mikoto.

-Es simple Mikoto-chan, el lo odia por sobrevivir, por ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y por una amenaza, profecía o como quieras llamarlo que le hizo el Kyubi al momento de ser sellado en Naruto-explico Jiraiya.

-¿Que profecía?-pregunto Oonoki.

-El Kyubi antes de ser sellado en Naruto, le dijo lo siguiente a Minato:

_"Namikaze, escúchame bien, por tu estupidez, has condenado a un inocente, el sufrirá mucho, pero de las cenizas resurgirá y se convertirá en tu peor pesadilla, llegara el día en que tengas que rogar por la ayuda de este pobre chico y no te apoyara. Namikaze nunca serás feliz mientras este chico viva ya que él será el nuevo Dios de los shinobi, contra su fuerza no podrás hacer nada, te arrepentirás de haber usado a este inocente, por tu egoísmo, tu propio hijo será quien te juzgara."_

Esa fue la amenaza del Kyubi hacia Minato y desde entonces lo ha intentado eliminar para evitar que se cumpla lo que el Kyubi le profetizo- explico Jiraiya.

-Interesante-comento Oonoki, luego continuo-bueno Kurotsuchi, Naruto tenemos un problema para que entren en el examen Chuunin, los equipos deben ser de tres miembros y ustedes son dos, necesitan un miembro más, lo del sensei está resuelto será Kitsuchi ahora debemos buscar un tercer miembro.

-¿Haku te animas a ser el tercer miembro?-dijo el rubio.

-Por mí no hay problema-dijo Haku.

-Bien seremos dos hombres y una chica-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-De hecho Naruto-kun seremos dos chicas y un chico-dijo Haku sorprendiendo a todos.

-Pero…pero…pero…dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-te advierto Namikaze-comenzó a decir Zabuza.

-Perdona Zabuza pero Naruto Namikaze murió el día que Iwa me acepto ahora soy Naruto Uzumaki-dijo el rubio.

-De acuerdo, te advierto Uzumaki si algo le pasa a Haku-chan te hare personalmente responsable y nada de hacerte el listo con ella, está claro-dijo el espadachín.

-Zabuza yo soy feliz con Kuro-chan además crees que me arriesgaría a perder a mi princesa, eso nunca pasara-dijo serio Naruto.

-Tú no perderás a tu princesa, pero tu princesa perderá a su príncipe-comento Jiraiya.

-¿Por qué lo dices Ero-Sennin?-pregunto el rubio.

-Te olvidas de un detalle-dijo enigmáticamente el Sannin.

-¿Cuál?-dijo el chico confundido.

-¿Cómo crees que se tomen tu noviazgo con Kurotsuchi tus admiradoras?-dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa entre malvada y pervertida.

El rubio trago duro sabia que sus admiradoras le darían más de un dolor de cabeza. Y que Kurotsuchi no le daría dolores de cabeza le daría una salida de golpes.

-Bueno Naruto, Kurotsuchi y Haku, tienen un mes para pulir su trabajo de equipo y luego parten a pie hasta Konoha-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Pero viejo podemos usar el Hiraishin-dijo el rubio.

-No, no pueden, dime ¿Cómo explicaras que entraste en Konoha para los exámenes Chuunin sin estar registrado en la entrada? Además no queremos levantar mas sospechas sobre tu identidad aun. Así que lo harán a la antigua, ¿alguna queja?-dijo Oonoki.

-pero viejo-dijo Naruto.

-Pero nada, ya sabes nada de Hiraishin por lo menos no aun, está claro-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-De acuerdo-dijo a regañadientes el rubio.

-Bien pueden retirarse, en cuanto a Zabuza, Haku, Mikoto e Itachi les daré esta nota para el gerente del mejor hotel de Iwa, descansen que cuando acaben los exámenes Chuunin comienzan su entrenamiento, con los demás miembros de la unidad Kitsune.

Todos iban saliendo.

-Naruto, Kurotsuchi esperen un minuto-dijo Oonoki.

-Si ¿Qué quieres viejo?-pregunto la chica.

El anciano abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco algo luego se acerco a los muchachos con las manos en la espalda.

-Tomen ya saben que tienen que hacer, jejeje-dijo el Tsuchikage con una sonrisa malvada mientras les pasaba a los chicos dos cepillos de dientes.

-Pero viejo venimos recién llegando-dijo Naruto.

-Abuelo, no puedes hacernos esto-se quejo Kurotsuchi.

-Puedo y lo hare así que comiencen-ordeno el anciano ante la sorpresa de los otros.

-¿Para qué son esos cepillos?-pregunto Zabuza.

-Son para que limpien la torre del Tsuchikage, hace como siete u ocho meses ese par destruyo un campo de entrenamiento y dijeron que fueron atacados, cuando Tsuchikage-sama se entero el día que Naruto demostró su Kekkei Tota ordeno que cuando volvieran del viaje tendrían que limpiar la torre Tsuchikage con un cepillo-explico Anko.

-Comiencen y quiero verlos hacer su trabajo con una sonrisa-dijo el Tsuchikage con una sonrisa sádica.

-Viejo terco, cabeza hueca-se quejo el rubio.

-Naru, estás hablando de mi abuelo-dijo seria la chica.

-Pero, pero-dijo Naruto, luego volviéndose hacia el resto-¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

-Si váyanse-dijo la chica molesta.

-Vayámonos para que los tortolos comiencen a limpiar, jajaja-dijo Anko.

Todos rieron y dejaron a los chicos solos.

-Bien Naru comencemos con el plan-dijo la chica.

-Si Kuro-chan-dijo el chico-¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

De inmediato aparecieron 20 clones.

-Comiencen-ordeno el original.

Los clones comenzaron a limpiar y mientras los chicos se fueron a la sala de reunión de los Jounin a descansar. Antes de entrar Naruto creó otros veinte clones y los mando a limpiar, los chicos se sentaron cómodamente y comenzaron a dormitar, lamentablemente se quedaron dormidos una hora después los encontró la persona que menos debió descubrirlos.

-¡Kajuugan!-dijo el Tsuchikage tocando a los dos chicos.

La técnica hizo que los cuerpos de los chicos pesaran muchísimo y por lo tanto los asientos que usaban se rompieron tirándolos al piso.

-¿Qué demonios paso?-se quejaron los chicos.

-Pasa par de flojos que tienen que volver a sus labores de limpieza-dijo molesto el Tsuchikage.

-Pero viejo si terminamos ya-dijo el rubio.

-Querrás decir que terminaron tus clones, ahora vayan y limpien la entrada y para evitar tentaciones, Akatsuchi los vigilara-dijo el anciano.

-Pero viejo-se quejaron los chicos.

-Pero nada ahora vayan a lo que les ordene-dijo serio el anciano Tsuchikage, luego agrego en tono malicioso-sino no hay ascenso.

Los chicos fueron a hacer lo que les habían mandado, sin embargo se las arreglaron para solo hacer la mitad del trabajo ya que consiguieron voluntarios que los ayudaran, empezando por Akatsuchi, los ex compañeros de equipo de Naruto, Kitsuchi y así varios mas, una hora más tarde apareció el Tsuchikage y vio que la entrada estaba limpia.

-Ven que cuando quieren pueden chicos y espero que no vuelvan a engañarme-dijo amablemente el Tsuchikage.

-Si abuelo yo y Naru aprendimos nuestra lección nunca más te volveremos a mentir-dijo Kurotsuchi poniendo cara de arrepentimiento.

-Me alegra oír eso ahora chicos tomen aquí tiene algo para que se compren unos helados o unos refrescos, váyanse ahora chicos-dijo amable el Tsuchikage mientras les pasaba dinero a los chicos.

Naruto y Kurotsuchi desaparecieron en un suspiro, poco después Akatsuchi se puso a reír.

-¿Cuál es el chiste Akatsuchi?-pregunto serio el Tsuchikage.

-Que Naruto y Kurotsuchi lo volvieron a engañar-dijo sonriendo Akatsuchi.

-¡Quee! ¿Cómo?-dijo incrédulo el anciano.

-Consiguieron muchos ayudantes incluso yo los ayude-dijo Akatsuchi.

-¡Que! ¡Tu también!-dijo molesto el anciano.

-Si Tsuchikage-sama usted dijo nada de clones pero no dijo nada de que los ayudaran otras personas-contesto Akatsuchi.

-Esos dos parecen abogados-dijo serio el Tsuchikage sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, había sido burlado pero debía reconocer que los chicos eran ingeniosos y astutos.

Durante el siguiente mes Haku, Kurotsuchi y Naruto trabajaron en su trabajo en equipo bajo la atenta mirada de Kitsuchi, Itachi y Zabuza. De vez en cuando iba Anko, Jiraiya y Oonoki.

Finalmente llego el día de la partida, los chicos junto a Kitsuchi partieron rumbo a Konoha, en tanto en Konoha estaban preparando todo para los exámenes Chuunin. Pronto comenzaría unos exámenes que muchos recordarían por muchísimo tiempo, ya que fue el inicio de muchas cosas que más tarde formarían parte de una leyenda.

* * *

Espero que lo disfrutaran y comenten para saber que les ha parecido hasta el momento la historia.


	20. Chapter 20 Los Examenes Chuunin 1

Capitulo 20 Los exámenes Chuunin Primera parte.

El grupo de Iwa iba caminando calmadamente y escuchando cada pocos pasos las quejas de Naruto.

-Kitsuchi-sensei ¿Por qué no usamos el Hiraishin para llegar más pronto?-pregunto el rubio por centésima vez en la última hora.

-Ya te he dicho mas de cien veces Naruto que no podemos son ordenes directas del Tsuchikage-respondió el Jounin.

-Pero el viejo no está aquí si no le decimos nada no tiene porque enterarse-replico el Uzumaki.

-Naru o te dejas de quejar o le contare a Anko sensei donde te encontré ese día-amenazo Kurotsuchi.

Cuando llegaron a una pequeña ciudad fue un alivio ya que Naruto dejo de quejarse, se alojaron en un hotel y luego durante la cena conversaron de los exámenes Chuunin.

-Oye Kitsuchi-sensei, ¿Qué nombre uso el viejo en mi solicitud?-pregunto el rubio.

-Tu nombre será Naruto Uzumaki, y tu color de pelo es rojo-dijo como si no tuviera importancia el Jounin.

-Pero sensei soy rubio, bueno usare un Genjutsu-dijo Naruto restándole importancia.

-Lo siento Naruto a la entrada de Konoha van haber ninjas que detectaran cualquier Genjutsu-dijo Kitsuchi con una sonrisa sádica.

-Entonces ¿Cómo tendré el pelo rojo?-dijo el Uzumaki.

Kitsuchi les dio una mirada de entendimiento a las chicas.

-Cuando falte poco para llegar nos preocuparemos de eso Naru-dijo Kurotsuchi con una mirada extraña.

Naruto no insistió en el tema y ojala lo hubiera hecho.

En tanto en Konoha los equipos se preparaban con todo para los exámenes Chuunin que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, ya faltaba poco más de dos semanas, para los exámenes y los equipos Gennin fueron llamados a la torre Hokage, el Hokage los animaría.

-Bien chicos quiero felicitarlos a todos por ser designados por sus sensei a los exámenes Chuunin de este año quiero que tengan claro que de su desempeño no solo depende su ascenso sino que tan bien le vaya a Konoha por los próximos seis meses, hasta el siguiente examen Chuunin, demuestren de lo que son capaces y muestren al mundo de que son capaces los ninjas de Konoha, una cosa más se enfrentaran a ninjas de diferentes aldeas, hasta ahora las que han confirmado la presencia de sus Gennin son, Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure, Amegakure, la nueva aldea de Otogakure, dos equipos de Kirigakure y un equipo Gennin de Iwagakure, quiero que den su mejor esfuerzo y traten de sobresalir y demuestren porque Konohagakure es la más fuerte de las aldeas ninjas, ahora pueden retirarse y mucha suerte.

Todos comenzaron a irse.

-Equipo ocho esperen los necesito en mi oficina-dijo Minato serio

El equipo ocho se dirigió a la oficina del Hokage pero la Hyuga del grupo tenía un mal presentimiento. Una vez que entraron en la oficina se dieron cuenta que estaba Kurenai y el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga, al parecer era algo serio.

Minato entro después de los chicos y se acomodo en su asiento.

-Bien chicos los he llamado aquí porque uno de sus miembros no está apto para realizar el examen Chuunin así que a los otros dos miembros le asignare un nuevo compañero de equipo, en cuanto al miembro excluido creo que ni siquiera es apto para ser ninja-dijo Minato.

Kiba y Shino miraron con desprecio a Hinata ya que todo apuntaba a ella.

-Shino, Kiba su nuevo compañero será durante los exámenes Masao Yamanaka, luego que acaben los exámenes y si ninguno pasa su nueva compañera de equipo será Hanabi Hyuga que se gradúa en unos meses más, ahora vayan al campo de entrenamiento número ocho ahí los espera Masao, dentro de un rato se les unirá su sensei-dijo el Hokage.

-¡Hai!-contestaron los chicos.

Shino y Kiba iban saliendo.

-Al fin nos deshicimos del estorbo-comento Kiba al salir.

Al cerrarse la puerta los tres adultos miraron con reprobación a la chica.

-Bien Hinata estoy ocupado así que seré breve, a partir de hoy se te quita tu estatus de Shinobi de Konohagakure, así que si eres tan amable de entregar tu banda y tu documento de identificación-dijo con calma Minato.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-dijo la chica con los ojos anegados por lágrimas.

-No tengo por qué decirte el motivo de mi decisión, pero lo hare-dijo con desprecio Minato-durante tu primera misión de rango C desobedeciste una orden directa de tu Jounin sensei, producto de lo cual la misión fracaso y no solo eso el cliente debido a tu acción quedo gravemente herido, eso hubiera podido ser perdonado si fuera primera vez pero tus compañeros y tu sensei me han dicho que no es nada nuevo, por lo tanto y dado que antepones tus intereses a las ordenes de tu sensei y los intereses de Konoha no sirves como shinobi, así que entrégame tu banda, tu identificación y cualquier artículo ninja que poseas-concluyo Minato.

Hinata con tristeza entrego los artículos que se le solicitaron, ninguno de los tres adultos mostro la más mínima emoción.

-Minato-sama ¿Por qué a mí se me castiga y a Sasuke, Menma y Neji se les premia por fracasar en su primera misión C? Ellos son más peligrosos para Konoha que yo-dijo Hinata con dolor.

-Ellos lucharon con valor algo que tu nunca sabrás lo que es-contesto Hiashi.

-Puedes retirarte Kurenai-ordeno Minato.

-¡Hai!-dijo Kurenai antes de desaparecer.

-Bien ahora solo queda hacer una cosa-dijo serio Hiashi.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la chica con temor.

De pronto en la oficina del Hokage se escucharon los gritos desgarradores de una chica, Hinata estaba siendo marcada como miembro de la familia secundaria, los gritos eran atroces de pronto los gritos cesaron, la chica quedo inconsciente.

Después de un rato despertó y miro a los dos hombres, su dulce mirada había cambiado por una furia y un odio enormes.

-Al fin dejaste de ser la vergüenza de la rama principal del clan Hyuga desde hoy tu deber será en la cocina de la rama principal, siempre has sido una sirvienta, nunca debiste nacer en la rama principal-dijo con odio Hiashi.

-Algún día me desquitare y tu Minato Namikaze sufrirás a manos de la persona que mas desprecias y suplicaras su piedad, en cuanto a ti Hiashi Hyuga perderás todo lo que quieres y nadie ni nada podrá evitarlo-dijo con seguridad y odio Hinata.

-¡Calla!-grito Hiashi mientras activaba el sello en la frente de Hinata, la chica grito al principio pero luego guardo silencio para no darles en el gusto a los hombres, los miro con odio y su mirada decía a las claras que tendría tarde o temprano su venganza les dio esa mirada hasta que quedo inconsciente nuevamente.

Unos ANBUS llevaron a la chica al recinto Hyuga una vez que despertó tuvo que ir a sacar sus cosas de la que desde ese día seria su antigua habitación, tomo sus cosas y fue al sector de la familia secundaria donde una anciana la guio a su nuevo dormitorio era más pequeño que su antiguo dormitorio pero había algo que lo hacía especial tenía una ventana que daba hacia las rosas que cultivaba su madre.

-Espero que te guste tu habitación pequeña-dijo amablemente la anciana.

-¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo?-pregunto la chica.

-Porque soy tu abuela materna Hinata, y esta habitación era la misma que usaba tu madre cuando pertenecía a la familia secundaria, cuando se caso con tu padre ella paso a formar parte de la familia principal, le quitaron el sello del pájaro enjaulado, ahora mi pequeña cuando estemos en la mansión de la rama principal tendré que ser dura contigo para que no sospechen pero cuando volvamos acá quiero que te sientas libre de llorar todo lo que quieras-dijo la anciana con cariño.

-Lo entiendo Abuelita-dijo la chica abrazando a la anciana.

La chica estuvo abrazando a su abuela por largo rato hasta que se quedo dormida.

El tiempo siguió pasando y faltaban unos 3 días para que comenzaran los exámenes Chuunin el grupo de ninjas de Iwa estaban a dos días de Konoha ya había llegado el día que le mostraran a Naruto como harían para que tuviera el pelo rojo. Las chicas llegaron con unas bolsas al cuarto de hotel que ocupada Naruto a una señal de las chicas Kitsuchi amarro al Uzumaki.

-Pero ¿Qué diablos pasa?-dijo sorprendido el chico.

-No pasa nada Naruto-kun-dijo Haku con una sonrisa sádica.

-Esto no te dolerá mi amor-dijo Kurotsuchi sonriendo.

Las chicas metieron las manos a la bolsa y sacaron unos guantes.

-Tranquilo Naru esto no tomara más de 10 minutos y te garantizo que no te dolerá-dijo Kurotsuchi acomodándose los guantes de látex.

-Kuro-chan tiene razón Naruto-kun esto no te dolerá-dijo Haku acomodándose los guantes de látex y sacando luego una pequeña caja de la bolsa.

-Suéltenme, ya sé lo que planean y no voy a permitir que tiñan mi cabello-dijo desesperado el aun rubio.

La espada del chico estaba apoyada en la esquina. Naruto estaba atrapado.

-Naruto compórtate como un hombre-dijo Kitsuchi.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no deja que le tiñan a usted el cabello sensei?-dijo el rubio forcejeando para soltarse.

-Porque no necesito ocultar mi identidad-contesto con una sonrisa Kitsuchi.

-Pero puedo usar una peluca-dijo desesperado el rubio.

-Sí, pero debido a que comes como pozo sin fondo y dado que estaremos un mes en Konoha no podemos pagar una peluca-dijo con una sonrisa la novia del rubio.

-Pro…prometo que comeré poco, pero no me tiñan el cabello-dijo desesperado el rubio.

-Ni que te fuéramos a matar-dijo Haku divertida por la reacción del rubio.

-Es cierto, pero mataran mi hermoso cabello-dijo desesperado el rubio.

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso?-dijo seria Kurotsuchi.

-Vi como quedaron esos conejos que usaste para aprender a teñir el pelo, quedaron sin un pelo por meses, sin mencionar como quedaron Takeshi y Masashi los dejaste calvos y a Keisuke y Shinji con algunos manchones verdes, y otros azules y eso que les ibas a teñir el pelo de color rubio, sin contar la falta de pelo en el centro de su cabeza, alejen sus manos de mi precioso pelo-dijo desesperado el rubio.

De pronto algo curioso paso la espada salió de su funda y se quedo flotando frente a Naruto como protegiéndolo, cualquiera que se moviera la espada lo seguía y lo hacía retroceder, todos estaban sorprendidos la espada protegía a Naruto.

Luego de un rato Kitsuchi desato a Naruto, con sumo cuidado para que la espada no lo tomara como una agresión, ahí Naruto tomo la espada por la empuñadura y fue como que todo volvió a la calma, la reacción de la espada dejo sin palabra al Jounin y a las chicas, Naruto en tanto estaba confundido como era posible que esa espada reaccionara de esa forma.

Pero las chicas no se quedarían tranquilas hasta que Naruto tuviera el pelo rojo, así que esperaron a que se durmiera y le tiñeron el pelo, afortunadamente para el rubio, quizás fueron sus genes Uzumaki o tal vez los genes Namikaze o simplemente que las chicas después de todos los errores cometidos habían aprendido a teñir bien el cabello, pero para fortuna del rubio ahora pelirrojo solo le cambiaron el color del cabello y su pelo estaba completo, claro que su reacción al día siguiente fue de enojo, pero con el trabajo de las chicas Naruto podría entrar a Konoha sin problemas.

Durante los siguientes dos días Naruto iba callado, entendía las intenciones de las chicas pero le molestaba que le tiñeran el cabello.

-Naru esa tintura solo dura 15 días para las finales estará nuevamente tu hermoso cabello rubio-dijo triste Kurotsuchi.

Aunque lo negara a Kurotsuchi no le gustaba que Naruto estuviera molesto con ella, y a Naruto no le gustaba entristecer a Kurotsuchi pero esta vez la chica se había excedido al teñirle el pelo mientras dormía, sin embargo el la amaba y no iba a dejar que algo tan tonto como el pelo lo separara de ella.

-Kuro-chan perdona por haberme enojado-dijo triste el chico.

-Naru, tu perdóname por haberte teñido el pelo pero era para que tus planes funcionaran ¿me perdonas?-concluyo la chica triste.

Naruto simplemente la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso.

-Siempre te perdonare Kuro-chan-dijo el rubio volviendo a besar a su novia.

-Ahora si los tórtolos pueden separarse unos minutos, estamos llegando así que es hora de ponernos serios-dijo Kitsuchi.

Luego de pasar el control en la entrada se les dio un salvo conducto para estar en la aldea.

Los ninjas de Iwa se fueron al hotel donde tenían reservación, entre tanto los guardias enviaron los documentos de los ninjas de Iwa al Hokage para que prepara las cosas necesarias, al recibir los documentos y ver el nombre Naruto Uzumaki la duda creció en Minato y mando llamar a su esposa y una vez que Kushina estuviera con el solicito la presencia de los ninjas de Iwa.

* * *

Próxima actualización sera dentro del fin de semana. Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo de hoy y como vieron ya comenzaron los exámenes chuunin pronto Minato sera humillado, jejeje.

Comenten para saber su opinión respecto al fic.


	21. Chapter 21 Los Examenes Chuunin 2

Capitulo 21 Los Exámenes Chuunin Segunda Parte.

Los ninjas de Iwa estaban terminando de acomodarse cuando apareció un ANBU.

-Hokage-sama solicita su presencia en la torre Hokage-dijo el ANBU.

-Enseguida vamos-dijo Kitsuchi.

El ANBU se retiro y Kitsuchi aprovecho para sacar una pequeña caja.

-Naruto en la caja hay un par de lentes de contacto especiales que cambiara el color de tus ojos, por unos de color verde, date prisa y póntelos tengo un mal presentimiento-ordeno Kitsuchi.

Una vez que Naruto estuvo listo partieron rumbo a la torre Hokage, diez minutos después estaban frente al Hokage y su esposa.

-¿Para qué solicito nuestra presencia Hokage-sama?-dijo serio Kitsuchi.

-Solo quiero que respondan unas preguntas-dijo serio Minato.

-Usted dirá entonces dijo el Jounin.

-Pues verán me llamo la atención el nombre de un miembro de su equipo, Naruto Uzumaki, supongo que eres tu jovencito-dijo mirando a Naruto.

-Así es Hokage-sama-dijo el muchacho.

-Me podrías decir ¿Quién te puso ese nombre?-pregunto el rubio.

-Supongo que mis padres, soy huérfano mi única familia es mi primo Kenshin-dijo el chico casi a punto de llorar.

-¿Dónde está tu primo ahora?-dijo el Hokage.

-El era un Jounin pero fue degradado por insultar a un Kage en el país de las olas y fue encarcelado por 15 años-dijo con tristeza el pelirrojo.

-Así que ese chico era tu primo-dijo con rencor Minato.

-Sí, antes de ser encarcelado me entrego su espada me dijo que me daría suerte en los exámenes Chuunin ya que el no podría venir a animarme-dijo Naruto con dolor incluso unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¿Podría ver la espada?-pidió Minato con ansiedad.

-No se lo aconsejaría Hokage-sama esta espada solo responde a mi primo yo la porto únicamente para sentir que mi primo esta a mi lado, ni siquiera he podido desenfundarla y quienes lo han intentado han acabado muertos-dijo el chico.

-Aun así me encantaría verla-dijo Minato.

-Espero que después no se me culpe a mí ni a Iwa si algo le sucede, ya que yo se lo advertí, la jovencita aquí presente es testigo que se lo advertí-dijo Naruto.

-No soy una jovencita, chico, soy la esposa del Hokage-contesto Kushina.

-Pero si es tan joven, disculpe Hokage-sama, pero deberían arrestarlo por corromper a menores, su esposa no parece mayor de quince años-dijo Naruto zalamero.

Kushina estaba alagada por los piropos del joven shinobi. Kurotsuchi quiso seguirle la corriente a Naruto.

-Hokage-sama, no le haga caso a este baka, usted también es muy joven si no fuera porque en los libros de historia sale su edad, yo diría que tiene unos 14 años y su esposa debería ser la arrestada por corromper a un lindo jovencito-dijo la chica haciendo sonrojar a Minato.

Kitsuchi y Haku estaban más que sorprendidos los dos chicos habían hecho que Minato y Kushina se olvidaran de para que habían llamado al grupo de Iwa. Y más encima ellos se burlaban de los adultos.

-Gracias señorita por su comentario tan amable-dijo el aun sonrojado Minato.

Internamente Naruto y Kurotsuchi estaban muertos de la risa.

-Bueno espero que tengan suerte en los exámenes Chuunin, los exámenes son una competencia dura y solo los mejores sobresalen, pueden volver al hotel y aprovechen de descansar-dijo Minato.

-Gracias Hokage-sama espero poder luchar con los mejores, por cierto Hokage-sama ¿Cuál es el equipo más fuerte de Konoha?-pregunto Naruto.

-No es por presumir Naruto pero es el equipo de mi hijo Menma-respondió con orgullo Minato.

-Espero poder enfrentar al equipo de su hijo en las finales-dijo el pelirrojo con una enigmática sonrisa.

-Espero que puedas llegar a las finales mi hijo y sus amigos es casi seguro que llegaran a las finales-respondió con orgullo el rubio.

-Interesante…Hokage-sama estoy seguro de mis habilidades porque no hacemos una apuesta amistosa, como muestra de buena voluntad entre Iwa y Konoha-dijo Naruto.

-Suena interesante pero ¿Qué apostaríamos?-dijo el rubio.

-Digamos unos 30.000 ryus-dijo el pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo, si llegas más lejos que mi hijo ganas-dijo con seguridad el Hokage.

-De acuerdo, espero poder ganar-dijo con humildad Naruto.

-Bueno nos vemos chicos y mucha suerte-dijo el Hokage.

Naruto y su grupo salieron de la torre Hokage una vez que estuvieron en la calle Naruto y Kurotsuchi comenzaron a reír escandalosamente.

-Podrían parar, acaban de burlarse del Hokage y su esposa, son unos inconscientes cabezas huecas-dijo molesto Kitsuchi muy molesto.

-Pero Sensei, no viste que se olvidaron por completo de para que nos llamaron, incluso acabaron presumiendo a su hijito, jajaja-dijo Naruto.

-Son unos tontos-dijo Kitsuchi molesto.

-Naru ¿Por qué no vamos a recorrer Konoha?-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-Tienes razón Kuro-chan vamos déjame enseñarte esta aldea, nos vemos después en el hotel Sensei-dijo el chico.

Naruto y Kurotsuchi se separaron de los otros dos y fueron a recorrer las calles, todos los miraban sorprendidos ya que no era común ver ninjas de Iwa en Konoha, luego de un rato llegaron a una plaza donde unos niños pequeños comenzaron a molestar a una peli rosa.

-Oye tabla de planchar, en verdad eres mujer-dijo un chico con una bufanda larga que arrastraba al suelo.

-¿En serio es una chica?-pregunto un chico de lentes.

-No puede ser una chica Konohamaru-kun, debe ser un chico vestido de mujer-dijo la chica del grupo.

-Ahora verán mocosos del demonio-dijo la peli rosa comenzando a perseguir a los chicos.

Los niños pasaron corriendo al lado de la pareja de Iwa y cuando paso la chica empujo a Kurotsuchi y casi la hace caer al suelo, eso molesto al chico, luego de ver que su novia estaba bien salió tras la chica de pelo rosa. La encontró en una esquina y vio como un sujeto vestido de negro tenia agarrado al chico de la bufanda del cuello.

-Suéltalo-dijo la peli rosa.

-No hasta que él se disculpe-dijo el chico de Negro.

-Es difícil que se disculpe si no le sueltas el cuello-dijo Naruto apareciendo a la espalda del muchacho de Negro haciendo notar su espada.

-Kankuro ¿Qué haces? Si Gaara se da cuenta podría matarte-dijo una chica de pelo rubio.

-Este mocoso me golpeo y no se disculpo-dijo Kankuro.

-Es solo un niño suéltalo si sabes lo que te conviene-dijo Naruto sacando un poco su espada, luego mirando hacia un árbol cercano-¿No creen lo mismo?

-Suéltalo Kankuro si no quieres morir-dijo un chico pelirrojo con una calabaza atada en su espalda.

-Pero Gaara…-alcanzo a decir Kankuro.

Gaara envió una gran cantidad de instinto asesino, para hacer notar su punto de vista.

Naruto estaba como si nada, entonces el pelirrojo envió más instinto asesino.

-Si intentas asustarme deberás superar esto-dijo Naruto mientras empezó a enviar su instinto asesino.

Al principio igualo al de Gaara luego comenzó a sentirse como si de pronto el día se nublara y la temperatura bajara muchísimo parecía como si todo se congelara de repente, pero el instinto asesino era localizado solo lo enviaba al pelirrojo y al sujeto que estaba en el árbol aun, ni los compañeros del pelirrojo ni los niños ni la peli rosa sentían el instinto asesino del Uzumaki, de pronto el pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás sudando copiosamente en tanto el sujeto del árbol se sentía como si lo asfixiaran. Naruto dejo de presionar con su instinto asesino. El ambiente para los dos sujetos pareció recuperar su normalidad.

Espero que aprendieran la lección, en especial tú, que estas escondido en ese árbol, ya que eres tan cobarde, que no eres capaz de mostrar tu rostro-dijo el Uzumaki mirando al árbol.

-Nos veremos en los examenes me llamo Gaara ¿Cual es el tuyo?-pregunto el ninja de Suna.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-respondio Naruto.

-Entiendo nos veremos en las finales y disfrutare derramando tu sangre-dijo Gaara antes de desaparecer acompañado por sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-comenzó a decir Sasuke saliendo del árbol-soy un ninja de elite, soy un Uchiha, deberías sentirte honrado que decida mostrarte mi rostro.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo la peli rosada feliz.

-¿Un ninja de elite? Jajaja, jajaja, que chistoso-comenzó a decir el Uzumaki, luego cambio a un tono serio-el único Uchiha en la historia que ha sido un ninja de elite es Madara Uchiha todos los demás, bueno casi todos los demás son unos remedos de ninjas, en la actualidad solo existe un Uchiha que puede llamarse shinobi ese Uchiha se llama Itachi Uchiha, y la única Uchiha que puede llamarse Kunoichi es Mikoto Uchiha, todos los demás son basuras.

-¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar esos nombres? Ellos fueron desterrados del glorioso clan Uchiha-dijo con odio el Uchiha.

-Eso prueba mi punto los Uchiha son unos imbéciles, se deshacen de los mejores y dejan a la basura-contesto Naruto señalando a Sasuke.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-dijo Sasuke perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

-No les hagas caso Sasuke-kun que van a saber de lo que es la elite de los ninjas unos ninjas patéticos de Iwa-dijo la peli rosada.

Kurotsuchi que acababa de llegar se molesto muchísimo con el comentario de Sakura pero Naruto la sostuvo.

-Patético, un ninja siempre debe mantener el control de sus emociones, y así te dices ninja de elite-dijo con total calma el Uzumaki, luego agrego-mejor vámonos Kuro-chan no vaya a ser que se nos pegue la elite de los Uchiha, jajaja. En cuanto a ti rosadita que te quede claro, si el viejo Tsuchikage hubiera estado en el frente de batalla, tu patético Hokage se hubiera mojado en los pantalones, el viejo es el Kage mas fuerte de los cinco un solo movimiento y de ti no queda nada, el patético Hiraishin y el patético Rasengan nada podrían hacer contra el elemento polvo del viejo Tsuchikage el único que se igualaba al Tsuchikage era el viejo Sarutobi.

Naruto y Kurotsuchi se alejaron dejando a Sasuke molesto y a una Sakura anonadada.

-Nos veremos en los exámenes, ninja de elite y rosadita, jajaja y para que no se les olvide me llamo Naruto Uzumaki -dijo el Uzumaki antes de desaparecer de la vista de los ninjas de Konoha.

En tanto en la oficina del Hokage.

-Mina-chan esos chicos se burlaron de nosotros-dijo Kushina.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?-pregunto confundido Minato.

-Desviaron el tema y no nos dejaron ver la espada y no supimos mucho de ellos, es más te hicieron apostar, cosa que tu nunca habías hecho, ese chico pelirrojo es peligroso Mina-chan será mejor que lo vigiles-dijo Kushina.

Minato al repasar como había sido la entrevista quedo sorprendido el chico se había burlado de él, el más encima había apostado y se había dejado llevar. El Hokage estaba molesto, el chico tenia la habilidad casi de Danzo al tratar temas inconvenientes y eso de por si era peligroso.

Naruto iba caminando con su novia cuando a lo lejos ven a una chica que llevaba unas bolsas con verduras y otras cosas, de pronto ven como un chico la empuja, Kurotsuchi estaba molesta, y no se fijo en un detalle, pero Naruto observo la acción sin apasionamiento, la chica para evitar caer encima de un niño pequeño hizo un giro extraño y cayó a la derecha del niño, lo que llamo la atención de Naruto fue que el movimiento fue preciso, sutil e imperceptible para todos, para el Uzumaki eran los movimientos de alguien que debía ser ninja, se acerco antes que su novia se metiera en problemas.

-Oye imbécil, ¿Quién te crees para empujar a esta chica?-dijo molesta Kurotsuchi.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Naruto a la chica y la ayudo a levantarse, la chica quedo helada al ver los ojos del chico que la ayudaba y un enorme sonrojo cubrió su rostro.

-Para tu información soy el superior de esta basura, y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella-dijo el sujeto.

-Me gustaría que intentaras hacerle algo a esta chica-dijo serio Naruto levantándose y haciendo sentir su instinto asesino al tipo.

El sujeto dio un paso hacia atrás, lo mismo que con Sasuke Naruto dejo sentir su instinto asesino solo al tipo. Naruto se acerco al sujeto que no era mayor que él. Naruto al acercarse al sujeto este comenzó a sentir que lo asfixiaban.

-Si me llego a enterar que tu o cualquier otro le hacen algo a esta chica te hare sufrir un infierno y no me detendré hasta que toda tu asquerosa familia riegue con su sangre las calles de Konoha, ¿entendiste?-dijo en un susurro Naruto.

El sujeto solo asintió asustado, después Naruto dejo de presionar con su instinto asesino y libero al sujeto.

-Vamos Hinata, la cena de la familia principal no se hará sola, apúrate-ordeno el sujeto.

-Como ordene Neji-sama-dijo Hinata siguiendo a Neji.

-Así que Hinata, ¿Quién diría que sería tan hábil?-comento Naruto.

-¿La conoces mi amor?-dijo seria Kurotsuchi.

-Si ella es una muy buena persona, una de las pocas que no me lastimaba cuando vivía aquí, pero tiene un grave problema de timidez-dijo con tristeza Naruto.

-¿Que tan grave es?-pregunto la chica.

-Ella es muy amable, pero su padre es un desgraciado de primera, mientras viví aquí nunca dijo algo malo de nadie, nunca quiso lastimar a nadie, nunca expreso enojo o rabia hacia alguien, aun cuando esa persona se lo merecía, en muchos sentidos se parecía a mí, ya que yo ocultaba mi tristeza en una eterna cara de sonrisa, esas características eran mal vistas en el clan Hyuga al que pertenece y me parece que finalmente la sellaron-dijo con pena el rubio.

-¿Sellar?-pregunto la chica.

-Los Hyuga tienen la maldita costumbre de sellar a los miembros de su familia creando una división entre la familia principal y la familia secundaria, la principal gobierna a la secundaria, para hacer el cuento corto los de la familia secundaria son esclavos de la familia principal-explico Naruto con pesar.

Kurotsuchi quedo apenada por la vida que llevaría Hinata ya que no podía comprender como una familia podía esclavizar a sus propios familiares.

-Sera mejor que volvamos Kuro-Chan, Kitsuchi-sensei debe estar escalando las paredes y muy molesto porque nosotros nos demoramos-dijo Naruto.

-Si es lo mejor-dijo pensativa Kurotsuchi ya que aun estaba impresionada por el destino de Hinata pero le molestaba aun el sonrojo que la chica tuvo cuando Naruto la hablo.

Al llegar al hotel Kitsuchi lo único que quería asesinar a Naruto y Kurotsuchi, les ordeno a los chicos que se quedaran en el hotel hasta el día siguiente cuando comenzaban los exámenes Chuunin, a regañadientes los chicos aceptaron.

En tanto en la mansión Hyuga, Neji llego molesto a la mansión, Hinata en tanto para evitarse problemas se fue a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina la chica pudo pensar en su encuentro con el chico de Iwa.

"¿Por qué se cambiaria el color de pelo Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué es un ninja de Iwa? ¿Por qué está usando lentes para cambiar el color de sus ojos?"-se preguntaba la chica mientras preparaba la cena con ayuda de otras chicas de la familia secundaria.

-"Apresúrense basuras, Hiashi-sama está por llegar y el no tolera retrasos"-ordeno Neji.

Las chicas se apresuraron en terminar la cena.

Una vez que acabo de preparar la cena Hinata se fue a su cuarto. Al poco rato apareció su abuela.

-Abuelita hoy al fin lo volví a ver-dijo la chica feliz.

-¿Ver? ¿A quien Hinata-chan?-pregunto la anciana.

-Al chico que me salvo cuando tenía 5 años esta mas grande y más guapo-dijo la chica sonrojándose.

La anciana solo sonrió.

-¿Quién es ese caballero de blanca armadura?-dijo sonriendo la anciana.

-Naruto-kun, hoy después de mucho tiempo volví a ver a Naruto-kun, pero estaba extraño-dijo la chica emocionada.

-¿Extraño en qué sentido Hinata-chan?-pregunto curiosa la anciana.

-Se había cambiado el color de su hermoso cabello rubio y estaba usando lentes para cambiar el color de sus ojos azules, y lo más raro estaba usando el uniforme de los ninjas de Iwa-explico la chica.

La anciana empezó a recordar cabello rubio, ojos azules y de repente cayó en cuenta ese chico era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi el era Naruto Namikaze. La anciana no odiaba al chico pero tampoco le gustaba como compañía de su nieta.

-Hinata-chan, quiero que no vuelvas a ver a ese chico-dijo seria la anciana.

-¿Por qué abuelita?-contesto triste la chica.

-Ese chico es peligroso, espero que me obedezcas sino me veré obligada a hablar con Hiashi, sobre el asunto-dijo la anciana.

-¿Por qué abuela? El ha sido el único que me ha ayudado y me ha dado el valor necesario para no suicidarme cuando era de la familia principal, el ha sido, aunque él no lo supiera, el era mi soporte, no puedes pedirme que no me acerque a la persona que me ayudo y que yo quiero-dijo triste y molesta la chica.

La anciana vio la determinación en los ojos de su nieta, pero ella tenía sus razones para evitar que se acercara a Naruto, en primer lugar estaba el hecho de que el chico a pesar de ser bueno, tenía en su interior al Kyubi, eso convertía al chico en una bomba de tiempo lista para explotar, en segundo lugar estaba el hecho que si Hiashi o alguien de la familia principal se enteraban iban a usar el sello del pájaro enjaulado en la chica sin ninguna piedad, en tercer lugar estaba el hecho de que el chico perteneciera a Iwa, eso le daba razones a la anciana para pensar que el chico volvió a Konoha en busca de venganza y por hacer daño a la aldea el chico no dudaría en usar a Hinata. Y ella no quería que su nieta, la que más se parecía a su hija tanto físicamente como en el carácter fuera a sufrir en vano por una estúpida venganza del muchacho, si estaba en sus manos ella protegería la inocencia y la candidez de Hinata, aun cuando la tuviera que hacer sufrir o eso al menos creía la anciana.

-Ya escuchaste Hinata no quiero volver a repetírtelo no quiero que te acerques a ese muchacho y fin de la discusión-dijo la anciana saliendo de la habitación de la chica.

Al quedar sola la chica enterró su cara en su almohada y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Al día siguiente amaneció un hermoso día los jóvenes ninjas se dirigían a la academia ninja de Konoha, todos estaban entrando, Naruto, Kurotsuchi y Haku entraron en la academia y se dirigieron directamente al salón 301, justo en ese momento venia entrando el equipo de Menma, Sasuke y Neji. En el salón estaban unos Chuunin evitando la entrada de los aspirantes, varios trataban de entrar pero estos se lo impedían. Menma y sus amigos se acercaron a los Chuunin.

-¿Qué no piensan entrar?-pregunto un Chuunin.

-Entraría ahí si fuera el salón correcto estamos en el segundo piso, están usando un miserable Genjutsu-dijo con arrogancia Sasuke.

Naruto en ese momento estaba pasando por la espalda del grupo del Uchiha.

-Felicidades idiota, acabas de revelar una trampa obvia para separar a los que merecen hacer los exámenes de los que no, con eso has condenado a muchos, y se supone que eres un ninja de elite, jajaja, jajaja, si para ser un ninja de elite tengo que ser un imbécil como tu, prefiero seguir siendo un ninja común y corriente, jajaja-dijo con burla Naruto.

El Uchiha se volteo furioso y se encontró con la mirada tranquila y seria del pelirrojo.

-Nos vemos Uchiha, no vaya a ser que se me pegue lo ninja de elite, jajaja-dijo Naruto seguido por sus compañeras.

-¡Maldito!-grito Sasuke.

Naruto y su grupo ni lo tomaron en cuenta, pero Menma lo retuvo por el hombro.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?-dijo el Namikaze.

-Voy a la verdadera sala del examen idiota y solo por esta vez te perdonare basura que me toques, pero si lo vuelves a hacer tu papi se quedara sin su hijo consentido-amenazo Naruto.

-¿Quién te crees maldito bastardo?-dijo amenazante el Uchiha.

-El primo del sujeto que pateo sus patéticos traseros y de su inútil sensei y Hokage en el país de la ola, y solo como advertencia mi primo es mucho mas débil que yo, asi que ahora apártense antes de que los elimine-amenazo Naruto lanzando una generosa cantidad de instinto asesino que hizo retroceder a los tres chicos.

-Naru apúrate o llegaremos tarde-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-De acuerdo Kuro-chan, en cuanto a ustedes idiotas espero que puedan sobrevivir a las preliminares para exterminarlos en las finales-dijo Naruto alejándose de los tres chicos.

-Naru no debiste hacer eso-dijo preocupada Kurotsuchi.

-Kuro-chan tiene razón Naruto-kun es peligroso eso que acabas de hacer-dijo Haku.

-No se preocupen-dijo Naruto restándole importancia al asunto.

Al llegar al salón Naruto se fue a sentar al final seguido por sus compañeras de equipo. Al poco rato apareció Menma y sus amigos se les acercaron los demás chicos de su generación al menos las chicas.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-dijo Sakura feliz de ver al Uchiha.

-¡Menma-kun!-dijo Ino feliz de ver al Namikaze.

-¡Neji-kun!-dijo seria Tenten acercándose a Neji.

Naruto y su grupo miraban la escena.

-Jajaja, que kunoichis mas patéticas ¿no crees Kuro-chan, Haku-chan?-comento Naruto en voz alta.

-Tienes razón mi amor, los idiotas ni siquiera las saludan y ellas corren como perros falderos, y se hacen llamar Kunoichi-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-Es por estúpidas como ellas que las kunoichis no somos tomadas en serio, deberían retirarse y ahorrarse la vergüenza-dijo molesta Haku.

Varias kunoichis de otras aldeas asintieron, dándole la razón a Haku.

-¿Quien se creen estúpidas? Apuesto a que no tienen ni siquiera novio-dijo Ino.

-Jajaja, jajaja, para tu información yo tengo un novio genial y es muchísimo más fuerte que esos tres idiotas-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-Apuesto que es un idiota, para andar con alguien como tu-dijo maliciosa la peli rosa.

-Es mejor que se controlen o no alcanzaran a comenzar siquiera el examen-dijo con frialdad Naruto.

-Es mejor que se calmen-dijo una voz amable.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto Sakura.

-Perdón, mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi y es mi séptimo intento por ascender a Chuunin-dijo Kabuto amablemente presentándose.

-Entonces debes ser un perdedor-dijo Menma.

-Quizás, pero los exámenes Chuunin no son un juego, yo he perdido en estos exámenes a dos compañeros de equipo así que no se lo tomen a la ligera, de hecho en todos los exámenes que he hecho he ido recabando información, solo díganme el nombre, la descripción o a que aldea pertenece de quien quieren saber y yo les diré sus habilidades-comento Kabuto.

-Yo quiero saber sobre Gaara, la chica que está al lado del pelirrojo del fondo y Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Sasuke.

-Bien veamos, Gaara es el hijo menor del actual Kazekage, ha hecho 8 misiones de rango C y una de rango B y en ninguna volvió herido, al parecer es muy fuerte sus compañeros de equipo son Temari y Kankuro que ademas son sus hermanos-dijo Kabuto.

Los novatos de Konoha quedaron sorprendidos.

-La chica al lado del pelirrojo, su nombre es Kurotsuchi es la nieta del Tsuchikage Oonoki tiene un Kekkei Genkai el elemento Lava, ha hecho 30 misiones rango D, 25 rango C, 3 rango A, es pareja de su compañero de equipo Naruto Uzumaki, el otro miembro de su equipo es Haku Yuki-dijo Kabuto.

Ino y Sakura se molestaron la información de Kurotsuchi.

-Finalmente Naruto Uzumaki es el Gennin más prometedor de Iwa, es pareja de la nieta del Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi, ha hecho…-Kabuto se quedo sorprendido con los resultados de Naruto.

-Tan malo es que no tienes sus datos-dijo con burla Menma.

-Díselos así sabrán que les espera si se topan conmigo-dijo desde el fondo con seguridad Naruto.

-Ha hecho 50 misiones rango C, 30 misiones rango B, 5 rango S en algunas aldeas lo han empezado a llamar el dios del rayo debido a que es un usuario poderoso del Raiton, se dice que es más veloz que el Raikage incluso que es tanto o más veloz que el Hokage y que controla otros elementos, su equipo lo componen Haku Yuki y su novia Kurotsuchi-dijo atónito Kabuto.

Naruto se levanto con calma y se acerco a Kabuto y le dijo en voz baja.

-Dile a tu amo que no intervenga si no quiere salir mal parado, esto es personal así que dile que se mantenga alejado ya que el próximo es el-concluyo Naruto antes de volver a su asiento.

En eso aparece Ibiki para comenzar el examen escrito.


	22. Chapter 22 Los Examenes Chuunin 3

**Capitulo 22 Los exámenes Chuunin Tercera Parte.**

Ibiki miro con desdén a los aspirantes a Chuunin pero sobre todo a los de Iwa, pero no se espero la reacción de los Iwa.

-¿Que miras cara de cortada? ¿Te gusto acaso? Te aviso que a mí me gustan las mujeres, y si en el remoto caso que me gustaran los hombres como al los tres imbéciles de ahí-señalo a Menma, Sasuke y Neji-tu ni siquiera estarías en mi lista-dijo Naruto.

El comentario sonrojo a los tres Gennin de Konoha y molesto al examinador.

-Te advierto Gusano, soy el examinador de este examen y si quiero por tu color de pelo puedo echarte del salón-dijo molesto Ibiki.

-Pues no me asustas cara cortada, mi Nee-san da más miedo que tú en la aldea la llaman la señorita Sonrisas, una sonrisa de ella y tiemblas, incluso mojas los pantalones con un solo gesto de ella, así que a mí no me vengas con esa cara de duro, que conmigo ni con mis compañeras funcionara-dijo seguro Naruto.

Ibiki tenía que reconocer que el chico de Iwa tenía agallas al desafiarlo, y le sorprendió que en Iwa hubiera alguien que llamaran la señorita Sonrisas, sonrió internamente ya que por un sobrenombre similar era conocida Anko cuando aún vivía en Konoha, de hecho recordó y sonrió imperceptiblemente al recordar como llamaban a Anko, le decían la sonrisa del Shinigami, ya que con una sonrisa de ella parecía que ibas a morir en cualquier momento.

-Bueno gusanos soy Morino Ibiki y seré el examinador de este examen lo primero que harán es venir a tomar un numero y se sentaran en orden correlativo-ordeno el Jounin.

Todos tomaron un numero y Naruto quedo al lado de Sakura y de un ninja de Taki, Kurotsuchi quedo al lado de Neji y de una Kunoichi de Ame y Haku quedo al lado de Kiba y Temari.

-Bueno gusanos ahora les entregare sus exámenes tiene 45 minutos para responderlos, luego de los cuales les daré la última pregunta, ahora las reglas del examen todos comienzan con diez puntos, el examen tiene 10 preguntas y cada pregunta vale un punto, si pasan o no será de acuerdo a la puntuación total el equipo, se les descontara dos puntos si son sorprendidos copiando si alguien llega a cero reprueban, si alguien tiene cero al final del examen también reprueba, tienen 45 minutos comiencen-dijo Ibiki.

Luego de cinco minutos.

-Oye cara cortada puedo dormir, ya termine este estúpido examen-dijo Naruto.

Sakura se le quedo viendo.

-"Es imposible, nadie podría terminar este examen en cinco minutos"-pensaba Sakura.

-Haz lo que quieras mocoso y no molestes-dijo molesto Ibiki.

El Jounin miro a sus asistentes pero todos estaban tan sorprendidos como él, y lo peor no daba señales de haber copiado o usado alguna técnica.

Naruto se acomodo y comenzó a dormir, Ibiki se acerco al rubio y tomo el examen de Naruto, lo que vio lo sorprendió.

-¡Despierta mocoso!-dijo molesto el examinador.

-¿Qué quieres cara cortada?-dijo medio soñoliento el rubio.

-me puedes explicar esto-dijo Ibiki agitando el examen del rubio.

-Con gusto, ahora dime, ¿lo hago delante de todos y te arruino el examen o quieres que te lo explique en privado?-dijo desafiante el Uzumaki.

-Ilumínanos genio-dijo serio el examinador, el chico había logrado sacarlo de sus casillas.

-Conste que te lo advertí - comenzó a decir el chico-este examen tiene dos soluciones posibles, bueno tres si tomamos en cuenta lo que está haciendo el rubio cabeza hueca que está a la izquierda de esa chica de Amegakure, el hijito del Hokage.

-Y según tu ¿Cuáles son esas tres soluciones?-respondió molesto Ibiki.

-La primera es copiar sin ser descubierto, la segunda la que está usando el idiota de ahí, saber las preguntas y respuestas desde el comienzo-Menma se puso rojo al ser descubierto-y la tercera y más obvia que las otras tres es no hacer nada-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo sorprendido pero sin mostrarlo el examinador.

-Simple si tú me das un 10 nada más empezar, para que lo voy a arruinar respondiendo las preguntas y arriesgarme a perder un diez, ahora si quieres que igual te conteste las estúpidas preguntas regrésame el estúpido examen para contestarlo y para que veas que no necesito copiar quédate ahí-lo desafío Naruto.

Ibiki le regreso el examen y se quedo frente a él, quería ver fracasar al chico, pero el chico escribió todo el examen en menos de 10 minutos, lo único fuera de lo común, cuando Naruto llego a la última pregunta escrita se sintió una suave brisa, pero el chico siguió como nada.

Luego le paso el examen a Ibiki y se volvió a dormir, Kurotsuchi al sentir la brisa solo movió la cabeza en señal de resignación y mostro una pequeña sonrisa, ella sabía que Naruto se había burlado del examinador y sus ayudantes en sus propias narices, en tanto Ibiki estaba sorprendido el chico no se había movido ni un centímetro y mas encima había contestado el examen correctamente, lo cual en el caso de la última pregunta escrita era casi imposible pero ahí estaba la respuesta escrita palabra por palabra como sacada de un libro de la biblioteca, esa era la pregunta destinada a hacer fallar a todos y el chico la había respondido correctamente.

Luego de 45 minutos todos dejaron de escribir.

-Bien es momento de la última pregunta, pero les advierto que si deciden contestarla y fallan se quedaran como Gennin el resto de su vida y no podrán volver a tomar el examen Chuunin, así que lo que se no se sientan listos para contestar pueden salir e intentarlo para el próximo examen-amenazo Ibiki.

Varios equipos salieron de la sala.

-Alguien más-dijo el Jounin con una sonrisa malévola.

-Oye cara cortada si tratas de asustarme olvídalo yo a lo único que le tengo miedo es ver a mi Nee-san enojada y a mi novia enojada lo demás no me asusta, así que si tengo que ser según tu Gennin para el resto de mi vida lo hare sin miedo, además esta no es la única forma de ascender a Chuunin, así que tu ridícula amenaza no me asusta, adelante di tu maldita última pregunta de una vez, que ya quiero empezar la segunda fase y no tengo tu tiempo-respondió Naruto.

Nadie más salió después de lo dicho por el Uzumaki.

-Nadie más quiere retirarse-dijo Ibiki.

Nadie más salió.

-De acuerdo todos ustedes pasan-dijo Ibiki.

-Pero ¿la última pregunta?-dijo Kiba.

-Parece que en Konoha son todos unos idiotas-dijo con desdén Naruto.

Haku y Kurotsuchi soltaron unas risitas.

-A ver genio de Iwa puedes iluminarnos con tu sabiduría-dijo con sarcasmo el examinador.

-Pues dado que es muy difícil para ti explicar las cosas cara cortada, yo lo hare por ti-comenzó a decir sarcásticamente el Uzumaki, luego continuo-el objetivo de la primera parte de este examen no eran las respuestas, sino simplemente medir nuestra capacidad de recabar información, ya que hay infiltrados quienes sabían las respuestas, excepto la ultima que era de nivel Jounin y era la que estaba destinada a que nadie la contestara, luego la segunda parte estaba destinada a ver nuestro grado de compromiso siendo ninjas, ¿me equivoco cara cortada?

-Tienes toda la razón, mocoso, un ninja no puede eludir sus responsabilidades aun cuando signifique perder la vida-dijo Ibiki, luego agrego-bueno les deseo suerte y a ti Uzumaki espero que no llegues a las finales ya que no me eres simpático.

-No me importa, y llegare a las finales, además no vine a esta mugrosa aldea buscando amigos-dijo con odio el Uzumaki.

En eso apareció una chica de ojos rojos.

-Buenas, seré la examinadora de la siguiente fase mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi los espero en 45 minutos en el campo de entrenamiento numero 44 afuera hay dos Chuunin que los guiaran al lugar-dijo la Jounin.

Todos los aspirantes salieron del salón, pero Ibiki detuvo a Kurenai.

-Kurenai vigila al chico de Iwa hay algo sospechoso en el, contesto la última pregunta escrita, es demasiado astuto. Se dio cuenta que Menma tenía las respuestas del examen, algo que solo yo sabía, encontró una tercera forma de contestar el examen que no eran ni copiando ni con las respuestas, por donde lo mires es sospechoso, así que vigílalo con cuidado-dijo Ibiki.

Kurenai se sorprendió con la información de Ibiki. Pero asintió y salió de la sala del primer examen sin más.

La Jounin iba preocupada y un poco confundida realmente el chico de Iwa representaba una amenaza, o solo eran imaginaciones de Ibiki, pero había algo que era claro Ibiki nunca decía algo por bromear o porque si, siempre lo hacía con algún asidero.

Al llegar a la entrada del campo de entrenamiento todos los aspirantes estaban de pie esperando, Kurenai miro al grupo de Iwa, a simple vista parecían chicos normales pero había algo en los ojos del pelirrojo que no le alcanzaba a gustar.

-Bueno primero que nada quiero que cada uno tome uno de estos formularios y los firmen ya que si mueren no queremos que nos culpen, quiero que sepan que nadie los obliga a firmar, pero sin firmar no pueden continuar en el examen, una cosa más quiero que tengan en claro que en esta etapa es prácticamente seguro que en esta etapa van a morir muchos, una vez que los que hayan decidido firmar pasen a esa tienda y entreguen el formulario ahí se les entregara un pergamino una vez que todos los que vayan a participar tengan un pergamino vuelvan acá para explicarles en qué consiste el examen, tienen 20 minutos para decidir-concluyo Kurenai.

Después del tiempo dado por Kurenai unos 4 equipos más abandonaron quedando de los más 50 equipos originales no más de 40 equipos, los restantes equipos recibieron sus pergaminos y esperaron instrucciones.

-Bien todos ustedes entraran al campo de entrenamiento numero 44 conocido como el bosque de la muerte, ahora les daré las instrucciones para el examen, cada equipo recibió un pergamino ya sea un pergamino del cielo o de la tierra, su misión es llegar a la torre en el centro del campo de entrenamiento en un plazo máximo de 5 días, como sobrevivirán ustedes verán eso, ahora para que sepan en el bosque hay suficiente comida para ustedes y suficientes animales para que ustedes se conviertan en la comida, así que tengan cuidado, una cosa más todos los miembros del equipo deben llegar a la torre sino quedaran descalificados y no podrán entrar, un último detalle no pueden abrir los pergaminos hasta que lleguen a la torre, ahora a cada equipo se le asignara una entrada, no se preocupen cada puerta está a la misma distancia del centro así que buena suerte, es todo-dijo Kurenai.

Los equipos se situaron en las entradas asignadas a la hora señalada las puertas se abrieron y todos entraron al bosque de la muerte.

-Bueno chicas, bienvenidas al bosque de la muerte-comenzó a decir Naruto una vez que estuvieron solos-no se preocupen me conozco este bisque al revés y al derecho Anko-nee me traía aquí de día de campo, ahora tenemos dos opciones terminamos esto rápido o llegamos el ultimo día, obviamente el asunto del pergamino lo haremos rápido ya que los restantes días los ocuparemos para descansar así que si quieren llegamos rápido a la torre o tenemos cuatro días de campamento ustedes elijan-dijo el Uzumaki.

-Lleguemos el penúltimo día ya que quiero darme un baño antes de la siguiente fase-dijo Haku.

-Apoyo a Haku-chan-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-Bueno serán cuatro días de campamento, de acuerdo bueno chicas busquemos el pergamino y luego a descansar-dijo entusiasmado Naruto.

Un par de horas después el grupo de Iwa encontró a unos chicos de Kusa.

-¿Cuál es el pergamino que tienen?-pregunto Naruto.

-¿Por qué deberíamos contestar?-dijo ferozmente uno de los chicos.

-Simple, porque de todas formas tomaremos su pergamino así que ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos la violencia? Nos dicen que pergamino tienen si es el que necesitamos nos lo entregan, sino se los quitaremos por las malas ustedes eligen-menciono Kurotsuchi como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Los chicos de Kusa se miraron y entendieron que no tenían muchas opciones.

-Tenemos el pergamino de la tierra-dijo el que parecía el líder mostrándoselos a los de Iwa.

-Estas de suerte es justo el que necesitamos ahora si son tan amables de entregarnos el pergamino los dejaremos irse sin ningún problema-dijo Haku.

Los de Kusa dudaban pero al ver el brillo salvaje que adornaba los ojos de los ninjas de Iwa decidieron no tentar la suerte y entregaron el pergamino. Haku recibió el pergamino y luego los chicos de Iwa se fueron, iban saltando por las ramas en dirección desconocida.

-¿Dónde vamos Naru?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

-Vamos al refugio de Anko-nee, ella me llevaba ahí cuando veníamos al bosque de campamento ahí debería haber de todo además esta cerca de una bonita laguna, creo que les gustara-respondió el Uzumaki.

Después de cómo una hora de marcha Naruto y sus compañeras llegaron a un lugar con bastante vegetación que la cubría, y detrás de unos matorrales había una cabaña, se notaba que nadie la conocía, y nadie la había descubierto, al entrar encontraron una gruesa capa de polvo.

-Sean bienvenidas al refugio de Anko-nee, aquí ella venia cuando se sentía sola y aquí es donde ella me traía de campamento, espero que les guste, tendremos que limpiar un poco pero entre dormir al aire libre siendo perseguidos y dormir con algunas comodidades y seguros, prefiero lo segundo-las chicas asintieron apoyando lo dicho por el muchacho-así que chicas porque no van asegurar el perímetro solo por precaución, mientras yo limpio este sitio-dijo el rubio.

Kurotsuchi y Haku fueron a colocar algunas trampas en un radio de 500 metros alrededor de la cabaña, y luego de dos horas regresaron a la casa, al llegar encontraron todo en orden y a Naruto en la cocina limpiando unos peces que había pescado en la laguna cercana. La cabaña no era grande pero tenía tres habitaciones un baño simple y una cocina no muy grande pero cómoda, y una sala con comedor incluido, no sería una mansión pero era agradable para estar.

En tanto en una cueva en medio del bosque dos figuras se encontraron.

-Llegas tarde Kabuto-dijo una figura alta apareciendo de entre las sombras.

-Le ruego me disculpe Orochimaru-sama, pero tuve que resolver algunos inconvenientes-dijo el de lentes.

-No importa, ¿Qué tal son las habilidades de Sasuke-kun?-dijo con ansiedad el Sannin.

-Son interesantes Orochimaru-sama, sin embargo tengo un mensaje para usted de un chico de Iwa-respondió el peliblanco.

-No me interesa nada que venga de esa aldea de perdedores-dijo con desprecio Orochimaru.

-Sin embargo Orochimaru-sama, ese chico es más interesante que Sasuke-kun, además es el novio de la nieta del Tsuchikage-dijo Kabuto.

Al oír que era el novio de Kurotsuchi, Orochimaru presto atención.

-Bien ¿Cuál es su mensaje?-dijo el Sannin.

-Dijo que no interviniera, sino quería salir mal parado, que era un asunto personal, que se mantuviera alejado y que el próximo era usted-dijo Kabuto.

-Interesante, pero no me asustan las amenazas de un mocoso, mi intención es obtener el Sharingan y lo hare a cualquier costo-dijo serio Orochimaru.

-Orochimaru-sama no debería tomar a la ligera al muchacho, según mis averiguaciones el chico es peligroso-dijo Kabuto.

-¿Peligroso? ¿En qué sentido Kabuto?-dijo interesado el Sannin.

-El chico tiene un increíble instinto asesino, capaz de dirigirlo solo a su objetivo, es algo aterrador, incluso hizo retroceder a Gaara, además según mis informes es tan rápido como el Raikage, o al menos eso dicen y tiene afinidad Raiton, además durante el primer examen en ningún momento se asusto con Ibiki, es mas se burlo directamente de el-explico el peliblanco.

-Interesante, ¿Cómo se llama ese chico?-pregunto Orochimaru.

-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Kabuto.

-Naruto Uzumaki, que interesante, espero encontrarlo pronto, jujuju-de pronto Orochimaru se quedo pensativo-ahora que mencionas ese nombre, si no mal recuerdo el difunto hijo de Minato se llamaba Naruto.

De pronto como si una luz iluminara la mente de Orochimaru.

-Jujuju, jujuju, interesante, muy interesante, jujuju, jujuju-dijo riendo en forma sombría Orochimaru.

-¿Qué ocurre Orochimaru-sama?-pregunto el peliblanco.

-Kabuto sabes ¿Cómo murió el hijo de Minato?-pregunto el Sannin.

-Según los informes el Tsuchikage lo desintegro con su elemento polvo-dijo confundido Kabuto.

-Jujuju, ¿tienes una imagen de ese chico?-pregunto divertido el Sannin.

Kabuto saco una de sus tarjetas y mostro la imagen de Naruto.

-Jujuju, jujuju, jujuju, jujuju, mi teoría era correcta, jujuju-reía como maniático Orochimaru.

-¿Qué teoría Orochimaru-sama?-pregunto aun más confundido Kabuto.

-Kabuto, Kabuto, mi buen Kabuto aun no te das cuenta, la muerte del hijo de Minato fue todo una farsa, el Tsuchikage encubrió todo, ahora ese jovencito está de vuelta en busca de venganza, jujuju, será un espectáculo digno de verse, está bien dejare que Naruto-kun se divierta por el momento, jujuju-dijo Orochimaru mientras su lengua humedecía sus labios.

-Pero ¿este chico no se parece al Yondaime?-pregunto el peliblanco confundido.

-Kabuto es un simple disfraz-dijo el Sannin.

-Pero, ¿Cómo paso la prueba de detección de Genjutsu en la entrada?-pregunto aun mas confundido Kabuto.

-Jujuju, Kabuto un Genjutsu no es la única forma de cambiar tu apariencia, un poco de tintura y tu pelo será de otro color y pasaras como si nada en la entrada, lo mismo pasa con el maquillaje, jujuju-explico el Sannin.

Kabuto mentalmente hizo el ejercicio de darle al pelirrojo un color rubio y el resultado fue que era idéntico a Minato, lo que provoco una sonrisa en el peliblanco.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con Sasuke-kun?-pregunto Kabuto.

-Kabuto, puedo tener a Sasuke-kun cuando quiera, pero ver como el hijo de Minato lo humilla no pasa todos los días, jujuju-respondió con malevolencia Orochimaru.

Kabuto sonrió al escuchar lo que planeaba su maestro.

-Naruto-kun muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, jujuju-dijo el Sannin antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

Espero que les gustara el capitulo dentro de la semana subiré el siguiente capitulo.

Comenten para saber su opinión sobre el fic.

Saludos.


	23. Chapter 23 Los Examenes Chuunin 4

**Capitulo 23 Los exámenes Chuunin Cuarta parte.**

Mientras Orochimaru conversaba con Kabuto el trió de los herederos de Konoha andaba por el bosque aparentemente sin rumbo fijo cuando se topan con un grupo de Amegakure.

-Entréguenos su pergamino-dijo el líder de los ninjas de Ame.

-Entréganos tu pergamino y apártense de nuestro camino-exigió con altanería Sasuke.

-¿Por qué haríamos esa estupidez?-pregunto el segundo shinobi de Ame.

-Porque nosotros somos ninjas de elite y nada ni nadie puede con nosotros-respondió Neji activando su Byakugan.

Eso asusto a los ninjas de Ame que no se esperaban encontrarse con un ninja que tuviera un Doujutsu.

-Bien nos entregaran ese pergamino ¿sí o no?-dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan.

Esto también puso nerviosos a los ninjas de Amegakure.

-Si no quieren morir será mejor que obedezcan a mis compañeros, ya que yo no soy tan amable como ellos-dijo Menma sacando un Kunai que le había dado su padre.

-Eres el hijo del Yondaime-dijo con un poco de miedo uno de los chicos de Ame.

-Así es y él es el hijo del líder del clan Uchiha-dijo el rubio señalando a Sasuke-y él es el prodigio del clan Hyuga y seguramente el próximo líder del mismo cuando se case con su prima-Menma señalo a Neji-ahora lo harán de la manera fácil o de la difícil.

-No se preocupen estos idiotas ya fueron vencidos una vez-dijo el chico que había estado en silencio.

-¿Qué quieres decir maldito bastardo?-dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Estos idiotas y su sensei fueron vapuleados por un chico de Iwa, sino llega el papi del idiota rubio hubieran muerto-dijo el mismo chico.

Eso fue suficiente para que los otros chicos de Amegakure se envalentonaran y tomaran posiciones de combate.

-Considérense muertos basuras-dijo con odio Menma.

-Lo mismo seguramente le dijiste al chico de Iwa y hasta donde se sobrevivió y ahora esta arrestado únicamente para que el papito de ese inútil no se enojara, jajaja-se burlo el chico señalando a Menma.

-Chicos destruyamos a estas escorias-dijo Menma.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Füton: Juha sho!-dijo Menma.

Las dos técnicas se potenciaron y se acercaron peligrosamente a los chicos de Amegakure

-¡Suiton: Suijinheki!-dijo uno de los de Ame.

La técnica combinada de Sasuke y Menma se estrello con el muro de agua y genero una gran cantidad de vapor.

-Grave error basuras-dijo Neji apareciendo detrás de uno de los de Amegakure-¡Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!

El chico de Ame salió lanzado hacia atrás producto d la fuerza de la técnica y con su respiración muy débil.

-¡Malditos Bastardos!-gritaron los otros chicos.

-¡Que miedo!-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo-¡Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!

El dragón de fuego se lanzo contra los dos ninjas de Ame restantes solo uno pudo eludir la técnica.

-¡Rasengan!-dijo Menma apareciendo detrás del último chico de Ame impactando de lleno en su estomago la técnica, eso hizo que el chico saliera volando en contra de un árbol.

Los ninjas de Konoha encontraron el pergamino y desgraciadamente no era el que necesitaban.

-¡Maldición! Estas basuras no tenían el pergamino del cielo-dijo molesto Menma.

-Sigamos buscando alguien debe tenerlo-sugirió Neji.

-Neji tiene razón sigamos adelante-dijo Sasuke también molesto.

Así los ninjas de Konoha se fueron en busca del pergamino necesario.

En tanto los ninjas de Iwa disfrutaban de un cómodo descanso.

-Oye Naruto-kun ¿Cómo está eso de que Anko-san tenia esta cabaña aquí?-pregunto Haku mientras comían.

-Es simple Haku-chan, Anko-nee debido que fue la última alumna de Orochimaru, todo el pueblo la veía con odio, así como me veían a mi por ser el Jinchuriki de Kurama-comenzó a decir el Uzumaki-el tercer Hokage aparte de tenerla en inteligencia y tortura la tenía a cargo del bosque de la muerte, así que con ayuda de unos amigos construyo esta casa y aquí venia cuando quería estar sola sin que la molestaran, aquí es donde ella me salvo la vida cuando tenía 5 años.

-¿Cómo te salvo la vida?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

Naruto dio un suspiro y se quedo mirando el techo antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Fue el día que cumplí cinco años, ese día me persiguieron como de costumbre el diez de octubre y me arrinconaron en un callejón, y me golpearon hasta dejarme más muerto que vivo, incluso me clavaron varios kunai en el cuerpo, mis heridas eran graves y me estaba desangrando, Kurama hacia lo posible por curarme, pero necesitaba tiempo, luego un par de ANBUS me llevaron a los lindes del bosque de la muerte y me arrojaron para que las bestias me comieran-en ese momento unas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Naruto, las chicas tenían sus manos en la boca, estaban espantadas, Naruto continuo relatando su historia-recuerdo que lo único que decía mientras me desangraba era: "¿Por qué me odian? ¿Por qué me odian?" Cuanto paso entre que me arrojaron y me encontró Anko-nee, no lo sé, quizás fueron minutos, quizás fueron horas, lo único que recuerdo fue que alguien me tomo en brazos y nos adentramos en el bosque, luego desperté dos días después, estaba en una cama, al lado de la cama había una fuente con agua y unos trapos húmedos, me acomode en la cama y en eso entro Anko-nee, recuerdo que me asuste y empecé a decir: "por favor, por favor no me haga daño, no me haga daño se lo ruego", ella me miro seria y me dijo: "solo te hare daño si te lo mereces, sino no te hare ningún daño mocoso." Eso me tranquilizo un poco, después de un rato Anko-nee se gano mi confianza y poco a poco nos hicimos cercanos, en la aldea casi todos nos odiaban, así que de vez en cuando me traía aquí para alejarnos del odio de Konoha, luego cuando estaba por cumplir seis conocí a Ero-Sennin, ya que hacía bastante tiempo que él no había venido a Konoha y el se convirtió en una especie de padre pervertido pero que me quería mucho y Anko-nee se convirtió en mi madre y mi hermana, si algo les pasara a ellos no me lo perdonaría nunca-concluyo Naruto.

Haku y Kurotsuchi se acercaron a Naruto y lo abrazaron.

-Nunca más estarás solo Naruto-kun-dijo Haku.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo mi amor-dijo Kurotsuchi antes de besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

-Gracias…gracias-dijo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

Así los días comenzaron a pasar. El primer equipo en llegar al día siguiente de haber comenzado el examen fue el equipo de Suna encabezado por Gaara, el primer equipo de Konoha en llegar a la torre al segundo día fue el equipo de Kiba, Shino y Masao Yamanaka, luego fueron llegando otros equipos, unas 6 horas antes de que terminara el plazo de cinco días hizo su aparición el equipo de Menma, Sasuke y Neji, llenos de cortes, rasguños, y todos sucios.

-¿Dónde están los perdedores de Iwa?-pregunto Sasuke a Kiba.

-No lo sé, no han llegado aun-contesto el Inuzuka.

-Eran unos habladores, jajaja, seguro algún animal los devoro, jajaja-dijo con burla el Namikaze.

-Tienes razón Menma-kun, jajaja-dijo Ino.

En ese momento venían entrando los ninjas de Iwa, no traían ninguna herida, es mas parecían bastante bien alimentados, incluso las chicas parecían como si se hubieran estado bronceando y mas encima venían riendo.

-No que eran el mejor equipo de Iwa-dijo con burla Neji.

-Jajaja, jajaja, solo son unos perdedores-dijo Menma.

-Deberían dejar de ser ninjas y no cruzarse en el camino de ninjas de elite como nosotros-dijo Sasuke.

-Si ser ninja de elite es realizar una patética misión en cinco días y llegar llenos de heridas, prefiero ser mediocre, además esta prueba la acabamos el primer día pero las chicas no querían venirse a encerrar a una oscura torre, por cuatro días así que nos quedamos en un agradable lugar y las chicas aprovecharon de tomar sol, ahora si nos disculpan queremos tomar agua antes de la siguiente fase-dijo Naruto mientras pasaba entre los ninjas de Konoha dejándolos molestos.

-No me importa quién sea pero espero que maten en la siguiente a ese bastardo-dijo con odio Menma.

-Has dicho algo Namikaze-dijo con odio Naruto-mira que tú y tu papito van a tener una cita con la mayor humillación de su vida muy pronto y espero incluir a tu mamita.

-¡Maldito bastardo!-grito Menma.

El Namikaze se lanzo contra Naruto seguido por Sasuke y Neji. En eso apareció Kitsuchi y Kakashi.

-Kakashi sugiero que tus alumnos aprendan modales-dijo calmadamente Kitsuchi.

-Lo mismo te puedo decir Kitsuchi, incluso puedo decir que el pelirrojo necesita que le laven la boca con jabón, dado que es un invitado de Konoha e insulta a todos los shinobi de Konoha-respondió Kakashi.

-Tu nombre es Kakashi ¿cierto?-el enmascarado asintió-si quieres que deje de insultar a los valerosos shinobi de Konoha, primero haz que ellos no se metan conmigo empezando con el bastardo de Namikaze, y me refiero a ambos, en segundo lugar pronto demostrare que conmigo y con mis compañeras no se juega, así que trata de controlar a esos bastardos mal nacidos ya que yo estoy perdiendo mi paciencia y creo que no querrán verme molesto-concluyo Naruto.

Los de Iwa se alejaron dejando a los ninjas de Konoha muy molestos.

Unas horas después los equipos que habían completado la prueba fueron llamados a la arena de combate que había dentro de la torre, los equipos que lograron cumplir con su meta eran solamente siete equipos, veintiún participantes quedaban.

-Desde ahora todos ustedes lucharan individualmente, así que si hay alguien que quiera retirarse que lo haga ahora-dijo Minato desde un palco especial para el, desde donde podía observar los combates.

El único que levanto la mano fue Kabuto.

-¿Huyes de mi?-dijo Naruto cuando el peliblanco paso a su lado.

-Simplemente no quiero tener que luchar contra alguien que me va a matar, llámalo instinto de supervivencia-contesto Kabuto.

-Espero que tu amo no intervenga-dijo el chico.

Kabuto simplemente asintió y continúo su camino. Luego que saliera Kabuto, Minato comenzó a hablar.

-Bien dejen que los felicite por ser los que pasaron la segunda fase de este examen, ahora dado que son muchos haremos unas preliminares antes de las finales para saber quiénes merecen aparecer en las finales, ahora el árbitro les dirá las reglas de estas preliminares-dijo el Hokage.

En ese momento apareció un Jounin con aspecto enfermizo.

-Bien yo seré el juez de la tercera parte de los exámenes Chuunin mi nombre es Gekko Hayate-dijo el Jounin antes que un ataque de tos los silenciara por un par de minutos.

-Las reglas son muy simples se puede ganar dejando inconsciente a su oponente…-el juez tuvo otro ataque de tos, luego continuo-haciendo que se rinda o matándolo, en todo caso si veo que hay un claro vencedor detendré la pelea dado que no queremos muertes innecesarias, pero no se confíen en eso, ahora…-nuevamente la tos se hizo presente, luego continuo-ahora se elegirán los combates al azar y a través de esa pantalla de ahí-Gekko señalo una gran pantalla.

La pantalla comenzó a girar rápidamente y se detuvo en dos nombres.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ya se que algunos diran que el capitulo es corto, pero el proximo sera mas largo y si todo sale de acuerdo a mis planes el domingo lo estaria subiendo, pero no lo aseguro por cosas de imprevistos que nunca faltan, si lo termino antes, lo subire antes.

Ahora les volvere a decir que esta historia no sera harem, la razon es muy simple si naruto tienes mas de una o dos novias la historia se vuelve en el mejor de los casos en un chiste y la accion se pierde ya que las parejas de naruto ocupan espacio que puede ser aprovechado para relatar alguna buena batalla o alguna buena aventura, no digo que el harem sea malo, simplemente digo que yo no me encuentro capaz de escribir una historia de aventuras y accion con un harem incluido. Espero haber contestado a todos los Guest que me piden que sea harem la historia ya que no puedo constestarles por PM.

Ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que han leido, son seguidores, a quienes han puesto la historia como favorita y a todos los que han comentado, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus consejos y sugerencias ustedes saben quienes son asi que muchas gracias.

cuidense y saludos a todos.


	24. Chapter 24 Preliminares 1

**Capitulo 24 Preliminares. Primera Parte.**

La pantalla mostro los nombres de los primeros oponentes.

-Bien el resto suba al palco y esperen a que sean llamados, en la arena solo quédense Kurotsuchi de Iwa e Ino Yamanaka de Konoha-dijo Gekko, tuvo un pequeño ataque de tos y luego agrego-ya conocen las reglas tomen sus posiciones. ¡Comiencen!

Las chicas se vieron a los ojos.

-Veamos de que eres capaz rubia-dijo con desdén Kurotsuchi.

-Te derrotare y le demostrare a Menma-kun lo que valgo-dijo Ino.

-Si lo que digas patético remedo de Kunoichi-respondió seria la Kunoichi de Iwa.

Kurotsuchi se lanzo contra la rubia el Taijutsu de Ino era prácticamente inexistente, los golpes de Kurotsuchi daban todos en el blanco, en tanto los de Ino solo uno de cada 20 llegaban a destino, después de un par minutos Ino tenía su labio partido y un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de su boca, y se veía a la Yamanaka agotada.

-Patético, simplemente patético, y este es el nivel de la aldea mas fuerte-dijo con sarcasmo Kurotsuchi.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en los ninjas de Konoha. En tanto Naruto hablo con Kitsuchi.

-Oye sensei me trajiste lo que te pedí-dijo el rubio.

-Si Naruto aquí tienes la katana que pediste-dijo el Jounin de Iwa.

-Gracias sensei-dijo Naruto.

-Oye no te preocupa tu novia-dijo Sakura.

-La verdad no, esa patética rubia no podrá ni tocarla-respondió con desprecio Naruto.

-¿Sabes Kenjutsu?-pregunto Kakashi que era el que estaba más cerca.

-Quizás sí, quizás no-respondió el pelirrojo como no dándole importancia al tema.

Kakashi empezaba a sospechar de Naruto.

En tanto en la arena Ino seguía con problemas contra Kurotsuchi.

-Oye arbitro porque no salvas a esta estúpida, mira que me estoy aburriendo de jugar-dijo la chica de Iwa.

-¿Ino te rindes?-pregunto el árbitro.

-Nunca-respondió la rubia.

-Después no te quejes-dijo Kurotsuchi.

La chica de Iwa tomo algo de distancia, luego dio un gran salto confundiendo a Ino.

-¡Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu!-dijo la chica de Iwa cubriendo el campo de batalla con una capa de cal, luego hizo otros sellos y dijo-¡Suiton: Mizurappa!

El chorro de agua convirtió la primera técnica en cemento de secado rápido atrapando a la Yamanaka quien no podía moverse.

-Bien rubia, ¿te rindes y te ahorras la humillación o te humillo de lo lindo? Tú decides-dijo seria Kurotsuchi.

-Nunca me rendiré y menos contra una estúpida de Iwa-dijo Ino.

-Mala respuesta-dijo seria Kurotsuchi.

De inmediato la chica se acerco a Ino comenzó a golpearla, la rubia poco podía hacer para evitar la paliza, la cara de la rubia se fue llenando de moretones, luego empezó a escupir sangre, Ino estaba indefensa si no fuera por la técnica de Kurotsuchi, Ino habría caído de rodillas.

-¡Doton: Kaido Shōkutsu!-dijo la pelinegra de Iwa antes de meterlas manos en el suelo.

De pronto el lugar donde estaba Ino fue como si un volcán hiciera erupción enviando por los aires a la rubia cuando iba a medio camino del suelo Kurotsuchi salto y luego le encajo un golpe en el estomago a la rubia de Konoha el cual mantuvo hasta que Ino se estrello en el suelo, Ino escupió sangre y luego cayo inconsciente.

Los novatos de Konoha quedaron sorprendidos la chica de Iwa no mostro la mas mínima piedad con la rubia, quien aparte de inconsciente respiraba trabajosamente.

-Ganadora Kurotsuchi de Iwa-dijo Gekko.

Ino apenas abrió uno de sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada fiera de Kurotsuchi.

-Para que aprendas, ser Kunoichi es algo serio, si quieres andar detrás de los chicos solamente conviértete en modelo o actriz, pero ser Kunoichi es algo muy serio-dijo con desprecio la chica de Iwa y se retiro al palco.

En una camilla se llevaron a Ino al hospital. Luego que la golpeada rubia salió la pantalla comenzó a girar nuevamente. Después de unos segundos la pantalla se detuvo.

-Pasen Neji Hyuga de Konoha y Chouji Akimichi de Konoha-dijo el árbitro.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a la arena de combate.

-Que aburrido-dijo con desprecio Neji, luego agrego-espero que hayas mejorado barril de sebo.

Chouji guardo silencio y se puso en posición de combate.

-¡Comiencen!- dijo Gekko.

-¡Nikudan Sensha!-dijo el Akimichi lanzándose al ataque.

-Patético y predecible-respondió Neji-luego se puso en posición de combate-¡Hakke Kūhekishō!

La técnica del Hyuga detuvo en seco al Akimichi pero el ataque del Hyuga no había terminado.

-¡Hakke Kūshō!-dijo Neji.

Chouji al recibir la técnica cayo inconsciente sin poder hacer nada.

-Ganador Neji Hyuga de Konoha-dijo el árbitro luego de comprobar que Chouji no podía seguir.

Los médicos sacaron a Chouji en camilla mientras el Hyuga avanzaba al palco con suficiencia, al llegar al lado de Naruto lo quedo mirando unos segundos.

-Trata de superar eso-dijo con desdén Neji.

-Jajaja, jajaja, esa demostración tan patética y quieres que la supere, jajaja, jajaja, no seas ridículo Hyuga en las finales barreré el piso contigo y tus amiguitos, solo espera-respondió el rubio.

En tanto la pantalla comenzó a girar.

-Vengan Gaara de Suna y Kankuro de Suna-dijo Gekko al parar la pantalla mostrando a los oponentes.

Kankuro bajo se notaba nervioso. Gaara en tanto apareció con un remolino de arena, el aspecto del chico de la calabaza era sombrío eso puso más nervioso a Kankuro.

-¡Comiencen!-dijo el árbitro.

-Me rindo-dijo sin más Kankuro.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero Gaara no quería una rendición tan fácil.

-probaras mi existencia-dijo sin emoción alguna Gaara.

-Ganador Gaara de Su…-alcanzo a decir el árbitro cuando una capa de arena cubrió a Kankuro.

-¡Sabaku Kyū!-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Gaara…detente…te lo ruego!-gritaba desesperado Kankuro.

-¡Gaara por favor!-grito Temari apareciendo al lado de Gaara.

-Cállate mujer si no quieres ser la próxima-dijo fríamente el chico de Suna-¡Sabaku Sō…!

Alguien interrumpió a Gaara, era un pelirrojo que se paro frente a él.

-Puedes matarlo si quieres pero quien te salvara cuando yo te mate-dijo fríamente Naruto.

Gaara dejo salir su instinto asesino pero fue opacado fácilmente por el de Naruto, Temari esta vez sí sintió un estremecimiento al ver los fríos ojos del Uzumaki.

-Te esperare en las finales ahí veremos quién de los dos es más fuerte-dijo Gaara desapareciendo en un remolino de arena.

En tanto Kankuro cayó de rodillas al suelo agradeciendo su suerte. Naruto volvió a su sitio.

-Ganador Gaara de Suna-dijo aun asombrado el árbitro.

La pantalla volvió a girar para llamar a los siguientes contrincantes. La pantalla se detuvo.

-Vengan Kiba Inuzuka de Konoha y Naruto Uzumaki de Iwa-los llamo el árbitro.

-Acabalo Kiba-dijo Menma ya que desde el comienzo de los exámenes odiaba al chico de Iwa.

Naruto bajo calmadamente y se acomodo la espada que su sensei le había traído en la cintura.

-Ya saben las reglas, a mi señal comienzan-dijo Gekko.

Los dos contrincantes asintieron.

-¡Comiencen!-dijo el árbitro.

Kiba miro con desprecio al rubio que no lo tomo en cuenta y siguió con su tarea de acomodar la espada.

-¡Tsuga!-dijo el Inuzuka.

La técnica de Kiba golpeo a Naruto de lleno y lo mando a volar contra uno de los muros.

-Arbitro decláreme vencedor no creo que el bastardo pueda levantarse-dijo con suficiencia el Inuzuka.

-El vencedor es…-alcanzo a decir Gekko.

-Bueno el ataque es rápido pero no tanto, eres fuerte pero no tanto, en fin servirás de calentamiento-dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada fría, luego agrego-como no vales mucho para que use mi Ninjutsu o mi Taijutsu te derrotare única y exclusivamente con Kenjutsu.

-¡No me subestimes bastardo!-grito furioso Kiba.

-Si así lo quieres que así sea, prepárate a morir-dijo sin ninguna emoción el pelirrojo.

-Eres pura boca-dijo Kiba.

-!Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Dō Ryu Sen!-dijo Naruto descargando un potente golpe en el suelo.

El corte en el suelo fue levantando rocas esto sorprendió a todos en la arena de combate, en especial a Gekko y Kushina que miraban el combate, ellos eran los únicos que habían oído hablar del estilo del pelirrojo ya que eran espadachines. Sin embargo, había alguien mas que había oído hablar del estilo de Naruto ese era Orochimaru quien veía el combate oculto en las sombras. Kiba logro eludir apenas el ataque. Naruto envaino su espada.

-Lamento como va a sufrir ese chico-dijo Kitsuchi con verdadero pesar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto en voz alta Kakashi.

La pregunta de Kakashi llamo la atención de la mayoría de Konoha.

-Naruto usara desde ahora su Batoujutsu y el es invencible usándolo-dijo Kitsuchi.

-Exageras-dijo Asuma que se había acercado.

-No, no exagero en el mejor de los casos el chico Inuzuka saldrá gravemente herido en el peor de los casos morirá irremediablemente-comento el Jounin de Iwa.

-Bien es hora de acabar esto-dijo Naruto.

-Es cierto es hora de que gane-dijo con suficiencia Kiba, luego agrego-¡Akamaru!

El cachorro se puso al lado de Kiba.

-¡Jūjin Bunshin!-dijo Kiba transformando a Akamaru en una copia de Kiba.

-Interesante, pero eso no evitara tu fin-dijo Naruto antes de lanzarse corriendo hacia Kiba.

Naruto corría a una buena velocidad, tenía una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, el pelirrojo llego al lado de Kiba, que lo miro sorprendido de pronto Naruto hizo un giro y en ese instante ocurrió.

-¡Hiten Mitsurugi ryu: Ryū Kan Sen!-dijo el pelirrojo al momento de desenvainar su espada.

Nadie vio cuando Naruto desenvaino su espada el único que alcanzo a reaccionar fue Akamaru que se interpuso en el corte que había hecho Naruto. El perro dio un gemido lastimero antes de caer al suelo sangrando.

-¡Akamaru!-grito Kiba.

-Agradece a tu perro que se interpuso, ya que mi intención era asesinarte-dijo Naruto mirando al Inuzuka con frialdad-te rindes ahora o debo eliminarte definitivamente.

Todos quedaron mudos ante la declaración de Naruto.

-Un ninja de Konoha nunca se rinde-dijo molesto Kiba.

-Mala respuesta, arbitro es tu última oportunidad de detener el combate ya que ahora iré en serio y no me contendré mas-dijo sin ninguna clase de bondad Naruto.

Naruto tomo su espada con las dos manos estaba desenfundada, su mirada era fría no había ninguna demostración de compasión.

-No, no te mereces una técnica secreta, con mi siguiente ataque morirás irremediablemente-declaro Naruto mientras volvía a enfundar su espada.

-¡Morirás bastardo!-dijo Kiba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Dejarse llevar por las emociones te nubla el juicio, debes canalizarlas para sacar el máximo provecho-dijo Naruto.

-¡Cállate maldito bastardo! ¡Tsuga!-grito con furia Kiba.

Naruto simplemente eludió el ataque con un salto, Kiba busco con la vista a su oponente, mientras caía Naruto tomo la empuñadura de su espada.

-¡Kiba arriba!-grito Sakura, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Hiten Mitsurugi ryu: Ryū Tsui Sen!-dijo Naruto.

La espada creó un profundo corte en la espalda de Kiba, haciendo que diera un grito inhumano.

-Para que aprendas escoria-dijo Naruto.

La sangre comenzó a salir de Kiba abundantemente, todos los ninjas de Konoha estaban paralizados por la demostración de frialdad y habilidad que había hecho el pelirrojo.

-Arbitro-dijo Naruto.

-Ga…ganador…na…Naruto Uzumaki de Iwa-dijo Gekko quien aun estaba sorprendido, luego de un par de segundos recupero la compostura, grito-¡Médicos!

Los médicos se llevaron de urgencia a Kiba. Naruto subió al palco y los que estaban antes de su equipo le abrieron paso sin más.

-¡Eres un asesino!-grito Sakura.

-Jajaja, jajaja gracias rosadita y por si no te lo enseñaron en la academia los ninjas somos asesinos, además debes agradecerme-dijo Naruto.

-¿Agradecerte qué?-dijo molesta la peli rosa.

-Que no lo haya destajado, sabes pude haberlo matado, pero no lo hice, le di un castigo peor, ya nunca más será un ninja, jajaja-dijo Naruto.

Sakura quedo conmocionada el chico frente a ella había acabado con la carrera ninja de un conocido era inaudito, era monstruoso.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dijo la peli rosa con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Llamémoslo un castigo celestial. Ese bastardo acabo con la carrera ninja de una amiga mía, así que ojo por ojo, diente por diente-dijo Naruto.

Sakura quedo helada el chico era cosa seria. Naruto siguió su camino hasta que llego con su equipo.

-Veo que cumpliste tu promesa Naruto-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-¡Eres un maldito cobarde!-le grito a Naruto Kurenai.

-¿Cobarde yo? ¿Dónde quedas tu entonces? –dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto la Jounin.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero decir, pero te niegas a ver la verdad, al momento de recomendar a un Gennin para los exámenes Chuunin, existe la posibilidad de morir o de salir lastimado y eso como Jounin debes saberlo ahora si me disculpas quiero ver el siguiente combate-dijo Naruto serio apartándose de Kurenai.

La pantalla comenzó a girar nuevamente al detenerse Gekko llamo a los siguientes contrincantes.

-Vengan Sakura Haruno de Konoha y Haku Yuki de Iwa-llamo Gekko.

Las dos kunoichis descendieron a la arena de combate.

-Vengare a Kiba y te derrotare-dijo seria la peli rosa.

-¿En serio? Espero que sea interesante-respondió la chica de Iwa.

-¡Comiencen!-dijo el árbitro.

La peli rosa se lanzo contra Haku que espero hasta el último segundo.

-¡Suiton: Suijinheki!-dijo Haku.

El muro de agua hizo retroceder a Sakura. Sin embargo el efecto de la técnica dejo todo el campo de combate lleno de charcos de agua.

-¡Makyō Hyōshō!-dijo Haku y el campo de batalla se cubrió por un domo de espejos de hielo.

-Que lastima, Haku-chan quiere acabar pronto esto-comento Naruto.

-Es tu fin patético remedo de shinobi-dijo Haku apareciendo en todos los espejos.

-Pero, ¿Qué demonios pasa?-dijo la Haruno.

-¡Sensatsu Suishō!-dijo Haku y los charcos de agua aparecieron miles de agujas que se clavaron en el cuerpo de Sakura.

Sakura no supo ni que la golpeo, solamente cayó al suelo inconsciente.

-Sakura Haruno no puede continuar la ganadora es Haku Yuki de Iwa-dijo Gekko.

-Y esto es lo mejor que puede hacer Konoha, no sé porque la llaman la aldea más fuerte, sus Gennin son patéticos-dijo Haku mientras subía, varios Jounin de Konoha quedaron molestos ante el comentario, pero debieron reconocer que los Gennin de Iwa tenían algo de razón.

La pantalla comenzó nuevamente a girar y se detuvo en dos nuevos nombres.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy y antes del fin de semana estare subiendo el siguiente capitulo.

Saludos y espero sus opiniones sobre la historia.


	25. Chapter 25 Preliminares 2

**Capitulo 25 Preliminares. Segunda Parte.**

La pantalla se detuvo y Gekko llamo a los participantes.

-Por favor vengan Shino Aburame de Konoha y Masao Yamanaka de Konoha.

Los participantes descendieron a la arena.

-Ya conocen las reglas a mi señal comienzan-dijo el árbitro.

Ambos contendientes se miraron y asintieron.

-¡Comiencen!-dijo Gekko.

La batalla fue corta ya que Shino logro derrotar a Masao con el uso de sus insectos que drenaron toda la energía del Yamanaka, luego el Aburame subió a donde estaban el resto de los participantes.

-Interesante tu estilo de pelea pero conmigo no tienes oportunidad y lo que le hice a tu compañero de equipo no es nada comparado con lo que te hare a ti-dijo Naruto fríamente.

-Derrotaste a Kiba únicamente porque no piensa antes de actuar, pero yo no caeré en algo tan patético como eso-respondió el Aburame.

-Jajaja, jajaja, realmente piensas que por eso perdió el Inuzuka, jajaja, con Inuzuka simplemente jugué, contigo no jugare, contigo usare mis mejores habilidades, y no solo eso te hare suplicar por tu vida-dijo el Uzumaki antes de enviar una ola de instinto asesino hacia el Aburame.

Shino al sentir el instinto asesino de Naruto dio un paso atrás.

-Te asuste cuanto lo siento-dijo sarcástico el pelirrojo.

La pantalla volvió a girar la siguiente pelea fue de Menma y un ninja de nombre Yoroi. El Namikaze rápidamente acabo con su oponente.

-Para que veas el poder de los ninjas de Konoha-dijo Menma al pasar al lado de Naruto.

-Sí que miedo, por favor sálvenme Namikaze-sama me amenazo, por favor Kuro-chan sujétame me voy a desmayar-dijo en tono de burla Nauro.

Esto molesto enormemente a Menma.

-¡Maldito!-grito el Namikaze lanzando un puñetazo a Naruto.

Naruto esquivo el golpe, agarro el puño y le doblo el brazo hacia la espalda sosteniéndole el brazo contra la espalda de Menma.

-Oye Hokage, deberías enseñarle modales al idiota de tu hijito, además de enseñarle a no meterse con alguien que puede matarlo si lo desea-dijo Naruto antes de darle un empujón al Namikaze que cayó aparatosamente al suelo.

-¡Maldito me las pagaras!-grito un furioso y rojo Menma.

-Cálmense ustedes dos-dijo serio Minato.

-Pero Otou-san-dijo Menma.

-Pero Otou-san-remedo Naruto-¿Qué no sabes decir algo más inteligente?

-Menma cálmate en las finales tendrás tu oportunidad-dijo Kakashi.

-Naruto tranquilízate, sino te sacare de los exámenes-amenazo Kitsuchi.

-De acuerdo sensei, en cuanto a ustedes dos pronto conocerán el verdadero poder de los ninjas de Iwa-dijo Naruto para luego guardar silencio.

Menma se aparto del pelirrojo seguido por Kakashi, cada palabra que decía Naruto hacia que el enmascarado sospechara más y más.

La pantalla giro y aparecieron los nombres de Temari y Tenten.

-Vengan a la arena Temari de Suna y Tenten de Konoha.

Las dos Kunoichi bajaron y se miraron, las dos estaban serias pero en Temari se notaba su confianza, algo que desconcertaba a Tenten, y sorprendió a Naruto.

-Vaya al parecer Konoha volverá a perder-dijo con burla el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Naruto?-pregunto Kurotsuchi.

-Fácil Kuro-chan, la rubia tiene confianza absoluta en sus habilidades, en cambio la chica de Konoha aunque mejor que los estorbos con los que lucharon Haku-chan y tu, le falta esa confianza tiene dudas-explico Naruto.

-Ya veo-dijo Kurotsuchi.

Algunos ninjas de Konoha que estaban cerca miraron al pelirrojo, y Kakashi no podía apartarlo de su vigilancia, el chico era demasiado hábil.

-¡Comiencen!-dijo el árbitro.

Tenten tomo distancia y miro a Temari, la rubia en tanto estaba mirando sin ninguna emoción a la chica de Konoha. De pronto Tenten saco unos Shuriken y se los lanzo a la chica de Suna el resultado fue que ella fallo.

-"¡Es…es imposible!"-pensó Tenten.

-¿Querías probarme? Que aburrido, si es todo lo que tienes entonces me aburriré muchísimo-dijo la rubia con burla.

-¡Eso no es todo!-grito Tenten al momento de saltar.

La chica de Konoha extendió un largo pergamino, el pergamino comenzó a girar alrededor de Tenten de repente comenzó a caer una lluvia de shuriken, kunai, kamas, espadas, sai y otras armas, la chica de Suna simplemente tomo el enorme abanico que poseía en la espalda y lo agito haciendo que todas las armas cayeran sin siquiera tocar a Temari.

-¡Animo Tenten!-gritaron Lee y Gai.

-Por mucho ánimo que tenga no podrá derrotar a la chica de Suna-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto molesto Gai.

-Es simple la chica de Suna contra la que tiene que luchar esa chica esta un nivel más arriba que ella, ya que la rubia está usando chakra Füton y debo decir que a un nivel bastante alto, por lo tanto es el peor enemigo que pudo tocarle a la chica de las armas y es una lástima-dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Lee molesto.

-Porque la chica tiene talento, y puedo decir que será una gran Kunoichi si sobrevive, y a diferencia de las otras dos ella ha tomado mas enserio su carrera como ninja, espero que sobreviva y aprenda de esta derrota-dijo Naruto.

Gai miro sorprendido a Naruto eran las primeras palabras amables que decía de alguien de Konoha.

Tenten en tanto volvió a saltar y esta vez extendió dos pergaminos de ambos pergaminos salieron una gran cantidad de armas esta vez Temari simplemente abrió mas su abanico y paso lo mismo que la vez anterior, sin embargo Tenten tenía un plan de respaldo, moviendo sus manos, mostro que algunas armas estaban atadas a sus dedos, lamentablemente para la chica de Konoha Temari había perdido la paciencia abriendo completamente su abanico lo agito fuertemente.

-¡Füton: Kamaitachi no Jutsu!-dijo la rubia.

Tenten fue rodeada por el torbellino creado por Temari, Tenten recibió mucho daño mientras el feroz viento la elevo hacia el techo ocasionando muchos cortes en el cuerpo de la chica quien termino cayendo al piso inconsciente.

-Ganadora Temari de Suna-dijo Gekko.

La rubia subió de nuevo a su lugar. La pantalla en tanto comenzó a girar rápidamente, hasta que se detuvo.

-Vengan Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha y Rock Lee de Konoha-dijo el árbitro.

Sasuke paso al lado de los de Iwa con un paso serio y soberbio los miro como si fueran cucarachas.

-Ahora verán a un ninja de elite-dijo Sasuke mirando serio a Naruto.

-En serio ¿Dónde está ese ninja de elite? Para pedirle un autógrafo-dijo Naruto.

El comentario de Naruto encendió mas la ira de Sasuke.

El Uchiha llego al centro de la arena donde ya lo esperaba Lee.

-Ya conocen las reglas a mi señal comiencen-dijo Gekko.

Ambos contrincantes asintieron.

-¡Comiencen!-dijo Gekko.

Lee de inmediato se lanzo contra Sasuke, quien apenas pudo reaccionar para evitar un fuerte golpe al mentón, luego de eso el Uchiha tomo distancia y activo su Sharingan.

-Ahora no podrás hacer nada contra mi-dijo soberbio el Uchiha.

De pronto Sasuke se doblo porque Lee le había encajado un feroz golpe en el estomago.

-¡Maldito!-dijo furioso el Uchiha.

Nuevamente Lee desapareció de la vista del Uchiha esta vez alcanzo a ver un borron, esta vez detuvo el golpe de Lee y pudo lanzar una patada que el de mallas verdes esquivo sin problemas.

-¡Demonios es muy rápido!-dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Es rápido tu alumno-dijo Kakashi a Gai.

-Obvio en el arden las llama de la juventud como diez mil soles-dijo Gai con orgullo.

-Pero ese no es su máximo, me pregunto ¿Por qué no ha atacado con todo?-dijo al aire Naruto.

Sasuke poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a la velocidad de Lee, y empezó a encajarle golpes al alumno de Gai. De pronto el Uchiha comenzó a golpear a Lee con ferocidad, Gai vio preocupado a su alumno.

-¡Lee puedes quitártelas!-dijo de repente Gai.

-Pero Gai-sensei usted me dijo que podía quitármelas solo para proteger a mis seres queridos-dijo Lee esquivando apenas los golpes de Sasuke.

-¡Yo te autorizo! ¡Hazlo!-grito Gai.

-De acuerdo sensei-respondió Lee mientras daba un gran salto para tomar distancia de Sasuke.

Sasuke miro confundido como Lee comenzaba a sacarse unos pesos.

-Eso no hará gran diferencia perdedor-dijo con soberbia el Uchiha.

De pronto Lee se levanta y se saca los pesos y los arroja al piso creando un gran estruendo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el peso que cargaba el discípulo de Gai. De pronto Lee desaparece de la vista de casi todos.

-¡Konoha Senpu!-dijo Lee.

Sasuke milagrosamente alcanzo a esquivar el ataque saltando, pero eso era lo que el chico de verde quería. De la nada reapareció en la espalda de Sasuke y lo envolvió con las vendas de su brazo.

-¡Omote Renge!-dijo Lee al momento de prácticamente enterrar literalmente a Sasuke.

-¡Maldito perdedor te matare!-dijo furioso el Uchiha, mientras sus ojos giraban rápidamente y adquirían su segundo tomoe.

Lee comenzó a atacar a Sasuke con su Taijutsu a una enorme velocidad el Uchiha estaba siendo vapuleado de lo lindo. Igual que al comienzo de a poco Sasuke comenzó a acostumbrarse a la velocidad de Lee y poco a poco comenzó a conectar golpes, pero el Uchiha se dio cuenta que la fuerza de Lee era mayor que la suya, así que hizo lo más lógico comenzó a usar Ninjutsu.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-dijo el Uchiha empezando a lanzar bolas de fuego en contra de Lee.

Lee esquivaba las bolas de fuego con habilidad, desgraciadamente el Uchiha ya estaba casi adaptado a la velocidad de Lee y comenzó a disparar más rápidamente las bolas de fuego.

Finalmente una bola de fuego le dio al chico del Taijutsu provocando que cayera aparatosamente.

-¡Es tu fin basura!-dijo molesto Sasuke y con un brillo malvado en sus ojos.

-Discúlpeme Gai sensei pero lo hare-dijo en voz baja Lee.

-¿Te estás disculpando por ser un perdedor?-dijo con burla Sasuke.

-No me estoy disculpando con mi maestro por desobedecerlo, ya que lo que voy a usar me dará la victoria, pero me dejara gravemente herido-dijo con seguridad Lee.

La seguridad del alumno de Gai molesto y a la vez preocupo a Sasuke.

-Son puras patrañas-dijo con suficiencia el Uchiha.

-Sabes Sasuke-kun el loto florece dos veces en Konoha-dijo el chico de verde.

El Uchiha lo miro extrañado mientras el chico se levantaba y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire.

-¡Hachimon Tonkō!-dijo Lee.

Kakashi vio sorprendido al chico y luego miro molesto a Gai.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a enseñarle eso Gai?-dijo molesto Kakashi.

-Por su sueño-dijo Gai, luego agrego-quiero ayudarlo a conseguir su sueño.

Naruto miro con interés al chico de verde. Luego le pregunto a Gai.

-¿Cuántas puede abrir?-dijo el chico de Iwa.

-¿Sabes que está haciendo?-pregunto curioso Shikamaru.

-Sí, el va a abrir su Hachimon Tonkō o si prefieres sus ocho puertas internas, la fuerza que ganas con eso es enorme, yo ya me he enfrentado a un sujeto que podía abrir 7 de sus puertas, era como un demonio me costó muchísimo vencerlo-explico el pelirrojo a Shikamaru, provocando que Gai y Kakashi se lo quedaran viendo sorprendidos, luego se volvió hacia Gai-¿Cuántas?

-Cinco-respondió escuetamente Gai.

-No morirá pero quedara muy lastimado-dijo Naruto.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿Por qué se les quedaron mirando a este chico, cuando dijo que había derrotado a un sujeto que había abierto hasta la séptima puerta?-pregunto Neji.

-Cuando veas lo que es capaz de hacer Lee lo entenderás, cada puerta te aumenta la fuerza en al menos 10 o 20 veces, pero el costo es enorme-dijo Gai.

-¡Kaimon!-grito Lee.

Todos miraron con atención.

-¡Kyūmon! ¡Seimon!-grito Lee.

Todos vieron como la piel de Lee se volvió roja y sus venas comenzaron a ser visibles.

-¡Shōmon!-dijo Lee.

Un resplandor verde muy tenue lo cubrió lo que genero el desconcierto de los que miraban la escena.

-¡Tomon!-grito Lee finalmente.

Un aura verde cubrió al alumno de Gai, el chico estaba listo para su pelea con Sasuke, que estaba sudando copiosamente, su instinto le decía que debía retirarse, pero su orgullo le decía que no debía moverse y atacar con todo. Finalmente su orgullo venció a la razón.

-Bien perdedor te mostrare el poder de un ninja de elite, te mostrare el poder de los Uchiha-dijo Sasuke.

De pronto Lee desapareció de la vista de casi todos, solo Gai, Naruto y Minato podían seguirlo ya que estaban acostumbrados a usar grandes velocidades, el otro que podía seguirlo y apenas era Kakashi, los demás solo podían escuchar cuando el chico daba un paso o el sonido que producía al avanzar pero no podían distinguir nada más.

De repente Lee apareció frente a Sasuke y le conecto un feroz golpe en el estomago que hizo al Uchiha escupir sangre, luego el chico de verde volvió a desaparecer, Sasuke comenzaba a preocuparse a pesar de haber obtenido su segundo tomoe, su Sharingan no podía seguir a Lee. De pronto Lee volvió a aparecer frente al Uchiha haciendo un barrido, apenas el Uchiha escapo del ataque de Lee.

-"NO puedo seguirle la pista, lo mejor sería atacarlo en el momento que me atrapara así no tendría escapatoria, pero yo saldría muy dañado, pero no tengo opción"-pensó el Uchiha.

En ese instante Lee apareció frente a Sasuke. Sasuke comenzó a hacer varios sellos, en ese momento Lee lanzo un nuevo barrido a Sasuke que para evitarlo salto más de la cuenta esto lo aprovecho Lee.

-¡Ura Renge!-dijo el chico de verde.

Lee comenzó a golpear indiscriminadamente a Sasuke que recibía casi todos los golpes, fue cuando vio su oportunidad.

-¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!-dijo apenas Sasuke para lanzar un gran bola de fuego que impacto directo a Lee.

La suerte se le había acabado a Lee su chakra se había acabado y estaba agotado y mas encima el Uchiha había conectado su técnica de fuego en un momento crítico así que el daño que recibió Lee era mayor, ambos combatientes cayeron al suelo, lamentablemente el chico del Taijutsu cayo inconsciente, Sasuke cayó al suelo, pero pudo ponerse de pie, para luego quedar con una rodilla en el suelo respirando agitado. El árbitro se acerco a ver la condición de Lee, se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente.

-Ganador Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha-declaro Gekko, luego agrego-¡Médicos!

Sasuke se sentó un momento para recuperar el aliento luego se levanto y volvió tambaleante a su lugar. En eso Gekko llamo a los últimos participantes.

-Vengan Shikamaru Nara de Konoha y Misumi Tsurugi de Konoha-llamo el árbitro.

El combate fue difícil para Shikamaru, pero finalmente consiguió su victoria luego de casi veinte minutos donde el Nara mostro su astucia. Luego los ganadores se formaron y esperaron para escuchar al Hokage.

-Con esto quedan decididos los participantes en la ronda final, estos son de Iwa, Kurotsuchi, Haku Yuki y Naruto Uzumaki, de Suna, Gaara y Temari, de Konoha, Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha y Shikamaru Nara-dijo Gekko.

-Bien ustedes han mostrado ser los mejores, ahora les pediré que vayan a esa urna y saquen un número para decidir los combates finales, los combates se harán dentro de un mes en el estadio de Konoha –dijo Minato.

-¿Por qué dentro de un mes?-pregunto Menma.

-Dado que para las finales vienen una gran cantidad de autoridades es necesario preparar todo, espero que usen este tiempo para entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades, ahora si son tan amables por favor tomen un numero-pidió Minato.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron acercándose a tomar un numero.

-Bien digan sus números-dijo Minato.

-Uno-dijo Neji.

-Dos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tres-dijo Sasuke.

-Cuatro-dijo Shino.

-Cinco-dijo Menma.

-Seis-dijo Temari.

-Siete-dijo Shikamaru.

-Ocho-dijo Haku.

-Nueve-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-Diez-dijo Gaara.

-De acuerdo el número cinco y diez tienen pase directo a las semifinales. El resto de las peleas quedan así por el primer bloque:

Primer pelea: Neji Hyuga de Konoha contra Naruto Uzumaki.

Segunda pelea: Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha contra Shino Aburame de Konoha.

Directo a la semifinal Menma Namikaze de Konoha.

En el segundo bloque:

Primera pelea: Shikamaru Nara de Konoha contra Temari de Suna.

Segunda pelea: Kurotsuchi de Iwa contra Haku Yuki de Iwa.

Directo a la semifinal Gaara de Suna.

Espero que aprovechen este tiempo para recuperarse y entrenar les deseo las mejores de las suertes a todos, pueden retirarse.

Los shinobis comenzaron a salir de la torre para volver a la aldea.

-Naru-chan que pena que no quedaste contra el idiota del Namikaze-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-No lo creo Kuro-chan si lo que tengo planeado resulta ustedes no combatirán-dijo enigmáticamente Naruto.

Sus compañeras de equipo lo quedaron viendo raro.

Una vez que todos hubieran salido Kakashi, Gekko y Kushina se acercaron al Hokage.

-Sus opiniones del chico de Iwa-dijo Minato serio.

-Demasiado peligroso-dijo Kushina.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kakashi.

-También estoy de acuerdo-dijo Gekko.

-Explíquenme sus motivos-pidió Minato.

-Para empezar sabe el Hiten Mitsurugi- comenzó a decir Kushina-luego esta que es muy rápido eso y su técnica de espada lo hacen letal, pero hay algo que no puedo identificar, algo familiar en el chico, pero no puedo precisarlo.

-Kushina sama tiene razón la sola razón que sepa el Hiten Mitsurugi lo hace alguien muy peligroso-concordó Gekko.

-¿Qué hace tan especial al Hiten Mitsurugi?-pregunto Kakashi.

-Se dice que el Hiten Mitsurugi es el estilo supremo en Kenjutsu, hace mucho tiempo existió en el país del hierro un sujeto que lo usaba, quieren saber ¿Cómo era conocido ese sujeto?-pregunto Kushina.

Kakashi y Minato asintieron.

-Era conocido como Hitokiri Batousai o si lo prefieren Batousai el destajador, el era capaz de luchar contra más de 30 espadachines altamente calificados y asesinarlos en menos de 5 minutos, según decían una mujer le puso el espadachín que hace llover sangre, era asombroso-dijo Gekko.

-Este Batousai era un prodigio en el uso de la espada, y utilizaba el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi es único en muchos sentidos ya que usa la velocidad de dios, el concepto de casi todas las técnicas es el desenfundar, atacar y volver a enfundar todo a alta velocidad, según la leyenda los únicos contra los que Batousai tuvo problemas para enfrentarlos era un sujeto llamado Makoto Shishio y el otro era Hajime Saito, ambos eran los únicos contra los que Batousai tenía que pelear al máximo, de repente Batousai desapareció según algunos murió, pero nunca más se supo de él ni del Hiten Mitsurugi, muchos espadachines hemos intentado recrear el Hiten Mitsurugi pero sin éxito, hoy vimos una pequeña demostración de su poder-concluyo Kushina.

-¿Tu qué piensas Kakashi?-pregunto Minato.

-El chico trama algo y algo grande, se nota que tiene un enorme rencor contra Konoha y en especial hacia usted y su familia sensei, pero a la vez el chico es amable, es astuto, muy hábil y es fuerte, puedo decir que incluso es demasiado fuerte para ser un simple Gennin, este chico en si es un misterio sugiero que lo mantenga vigilado-menciono el enmascarado.

-Tienes razón Kakashi lo vigilare de cerca no quiero tener que lamentar alguna desgracia-dijo el Hokage.

Los ninjas de Konoha salieron de la torre de las sombras salió Orochimaru acompañado por Kabuto.

-Jujuju, que gracioso Kabuto-dijo sonriendo el Sannin.

-¿Por qué lo dice Orochimaru-sama?-pregunto el de lentes.

-Minato no se imagina que su hijo lo destruirá y la demostración de hoy solo fue una amenaza velada para Minato, jujuju, las finales serán muy divertidas, jujuju-dijo Orochimaru.

Ambos Shinobis desaparecieron en las sombras.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de hoy dentro de un rato mas subiré el siguiente capitulo. Espero sus opiniones sobre la historia.

Saludos.


	26. Chapter 26 Una tensa espera

**Capitulo 26 Una Tensa Espera.**

Naruto y su grupo volvieron al hotel al llegar Naruto convoco a un pequeño sapo.

-Hola Gamakichi-dijo el Uzumaki al ver al pequeño sapo.

-Hola Naruto, ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto Gamakichi.

-Necesito que vayas donde tú sabes y le digas a esa persona que el primero cayo, luego quiero que vayas donde Ero-Sennin y que le digas que pase a las finales-dijo Naruto.

De acuerdo Naruto, pero ¿Quién me pagara?-dijo el sapo.

-Obviamente Ero-Sennin-respondio Naruto.

-De acuerdo-dijo el sapo y desapareció.

En tanto en Iwa Jiraiya estaba junto a Oonoki y Anko tomando una agradable taza de té, cuando apareció Gamakishi.

-¿Qué sucede Gamakishi?-pregunto el Sannin.

-Naruto dijo que había pasado a las finales-dijo el sapo.

-Me alegro mucho…-dijo el Sannin antes de ser interrumpido por el sapo.

-¿Y mi pago?-dijo el sapo.

-¿Qué pago?-pregunto Jiraiya.

-Naruto dijo que tú me pagarías Jiraiya-sama-dijo el sapo.

-Ese mocoso del demonio-se quejo el Sannin, antes de darle al sapo una bolsa con insectos.

-Nos vemos Jiraiya-sama-dijo el sapo y desapareció.

-Bien veo que el mocoso paso, y la verdad no me extraña, me imagino que Kurotsuchi y Haku también pasaron-dijo Oonoki.

Es más que seguro-concordó Anko.

-Solo nos basta esperar la comunicación oficial-dijo Oonoki.

-Tiene razón Tsuchikage-sama, pero quiero preguntarle algo-dijo Anko.

-¿Qué cosa Anko?-pregunto el anciano.

-Cree que fue buena idea enviar a Naruto a los exámenes Chuunin, usted sabe que esto puede crear una nueva guerra, sobretodo sabiendo que Naru-chan no se contendrá-comento Anko.

-La verdad Anko al principio tenía mis dudas, pero debo reconocer que Naruto me ha sorprendido, además si yo se lo hubiera prohibido, tarde o temprano se hubiera enterado, eso le hubiera molestado, quizás lo hubiera aceptado, pero hubiéramos perdido su confianza y dudo que querríamos perder la confianza del muchacho, eso es algo que quienes lo conocen no quieren perder nunca-dijo Oonoki.

-Tiene razón Oonoki-sama-dijo Jiraiya.

En tanto en la oficina del Hokage Minato había llamado a dos ANBUS.

-Bien su misión es sencilla deben vigilar al chico del grupo de Iwa-dijo Minato.

-Como ordene Hokage-sama, pero ¿porque debemos vigilar a ese chico? Sobre todo si hay informes de que Orochimaru se le ha visto en la aldea-pregunto uno de los ANBUS.

-Simple ese chico es especial y muy fuerte, quiero saber el real alcance de su fuerza, y además existe la posibilidad de que este de parte de Orochimaru, quiero que vigilen cada uno de sus movimientos, diariamente me informaran a mí y solamente a mi-dijo serio Minato.

-Como ordene Minato-sama-dijeron los ANBUS.

-Partan a cumplir su misión-ordeno el Hokage.

-¡Hai!-contestaron los ANBUS antes de desaparecer.

Sasuke fue llevado al hospital por Kakashi para que vieran su estado ya que parecía muy lastimado luego de su batalla con Lee, el resultado 3 días de reposo absoluto.

Naruto comenzó con un suave entrenamiento al día siguiente, en tanto Haku y Kurotsuchi entrenaron con Kitsuchi.

Ese día apareció uno de los ANBU en el despacho del Hokage.

-Hokage-sama ese chico Uzumaki solo corre y hace flexiones nada mas-dijo el ANBU.

-Qué extraño, de acuerdo sigan vigilando, cualquier cosa rara me avisan-dijo Minato.

-¡Hai!-respondió el ANBU y desapareció.

-"Bien veo que quieren espiarme pero no les daré gusto de observar mis verdaderos entrenamientos"-pensó el rubio.

Rápidamente el rubio hizo su versión del Hiraishin y una vez lejos de los ojos de los ANBUS hizo un clon y lo envió de vuelta antes que notaran que lo que quedo era una imagen residual. Una vez hecho esto el Uzumaki se fue al bosque de la muerte a entrenar en paz.

Luego de salir del hospital Sasuke fue a su hogar donde lo esperaba su padre con una gran sonrisa.

-Espero que ya estés bien Sasuke-dijo amablemente Fugaku.

-Si padre pero estoy avergonzado casi pierdo con una basura como Rock Lee-dijo molesto el joven Uchiha.

-Entiendo y si tienes razón casi pierdes, pero mantuviste intacto el orgullo Uchiha y lograste vencer a un sujeto que podía abrir cinco de las ocho puertas internas lo que es sorprendente, además conseguiste tu segundo tomoe, ahora durante lo que queda de tiempo, te entrenare yo dos semanas y el tiempo restante entrenaras con Kakashi dado que no puedo dejar mis obligaciones por mucho tiempo-explico Fugaku.

-Gracias padre no te defraudare-dijo feliz Sasuke.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Hyuga luego de darle a Neji unos días de descanso, fue llamado a la presencia de Hiashi. Este lo esperaba junto a Hanabi.

-Bien Neji, me alegro que hayas pasado a las finales espero que hagas que el clan Hyuga se sienta orgulloso de ti como hasta ahora-dijo Hiashi.

En ese momento entraba Hinata con unas tazas de té que dejo delante de cada uno.

-Disculpe Hiashi-sama, me permitiría hacerle una pregunta Neji-sama-dijo con humildad Hinata luego de dejar las tazas.

-Adelante, pero que sea rápido-dijo Hiashi que estaba de buen humor.

-Gracias Hiashi-sama por su amabilidad, Neji-sama sería tan amable de decirme si los rumores que he escuchado en el mercado son ciertos-dijo con timidez la chica.

-¿Cuales rumores?-pregunto interesada Hanabi.

-Dicen Hanabi-sama, que dentro de los participantes existe uno que es el más fuerte de todos, que es de Iwa y que ese sujeto casi mato al heredero del clan Inuzuka, es mas dicen que la segunda parte de los exámenes los paso como si fuera un día de campo, Neji-sama podría decirme si es cierto o no eso-dijo humildemente Hinata arrodillándose ante Neji.

-Bueno te puedo decir que el sujeto es fuerte pero no tanto como dicen los rumores, solo apareció en la torre el ultimo día unas dos horas antes que expirara el plazo, además solo tuvo suerte de que le tocara con Kiba y no conmigo, Menma o Sasuke porque si no hubiera perdido irremediablemente-dijo con soberbia Neji.

-Entiendo, gracias por responderme Neji-sama, ahora si Hiashi-sama me disculpa debo retirarme-dijo humildemente Hinata.

-Adelante puedes irte-dijo Hiashi.

Una vez que salió del salón donde estaban los tres, Hinata no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a reírse suavemente, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-"Sigue pensando así primo, que eso será tu ruina cuando Naruto-kun acabe contigo"-pensó Hinata.

Mientras en el salón Hiashi, junto a Neji y Hanabi bebían te tranquilamente.

-Bueno Neji dime ¿contra quién lucharas en las finales?-pregunto el patriarca Hyuga.

-Luchare contra un tal Naruto Uzumaki de Iwa, usa un estilo raro de Kenjutsu algo así como Hiten Mitsurugi, es solo un perdedor-dijo Neji.

Hanabi al oír el nombre del estilo del Uzumaki quedo sorprendida, ella había leído de ese estilo en la biblioteca Hyuga, ya que ese lugar era su refugio para escapar de la constante presión que significaba ser la heredera del clan, posición que ella no quería, incluso había comenzado a desear que la sellaran.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso Neji, ahora para que sepas los tramites de tu matrimonio con Hanabi están ya en marcha, apenas ella cumpla los 16 años se casaran de inmediato y apenas nazca su primer hijo tomaras tu lugar como Líder del clan-dijo Hiashi.

-Gracias Hiashi-sama-dijo Neji.

-Padre, Neji-san si me disculpan quisiera ir a mi cuarto a prepararme para mi entrenamiento-dijo Hanabi ocultando su rabia perfectamente.

-De acuerdo ve hija, en cuanto a ti Neji, entrenaras conmigo hasta que sea el día de las finales-dijo Hiashi.

-Es un gran honor el que me concede Hiashi-sama-dijo Neji haciendo una inclinación de agradecimiento.

-No agradezcas muchacho, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el futuro esposo de mi heredera-respondió el patriarca Hyuga.

En tanto Menma recibió las felicitaciones de sus padres y su plan de entrenamiento diariamente entrenaría con su madre y los fines de semana con su padre.

Los días pasaban y los ANBUS enviados por Minato a vigilar a Naruto no encontraban aun nada sospechoso en el chico, solo lo veían hacer entrenamiento básico lo único más relevante fue que lo vieron hacer ejercicios de control de chakra. Minato al recibir los informes de los ANBUS, solo los recibía en silencio y a cada día que pasaba algo le decía que el chico ocultaba algo, pero aun no lograba encontrar que.

Han pasado ya quince días todos los participantes siguen con su exhaustivo entrenamiento, sin embargo uno de los participantes esta frustrado, su sed de sangre es enorme y lo único que quiere es ver correr sangre. Ese participante es Gaara en las noches sale a caminar por el pueblo con la única intención de asesinar a alguien, ha asesinado a algunos vagabundos pero nada que calme sus ansias de sangre, en tanto con los otros participantes el esfuerzo es diario.

El tiempo sigue pasando y solo faltan tres días para las finales, Gaara parece una bestia hambrienta, y ya no puede ocultar sus deseos de asesinar a alguien. Ya era de noche y Lee al fin sale del hospital usando unas muletas, pero su maestro y Tenten lo esperan a la salida del hospital. El grupo iba caminando tratando de animar a Lee pero su maestro le dice que no se preocupe que cuando se recupere completamente darán veinte vueltas a la aldea. En eso son divisados por Gaara.

-Al fin podre probar mi existencia-dijo con frialdad Gaara.

De repente el shinobi de Suna apareció frente a los ninjas de Konoha.

-Ustedes probaran mi existencia-dijo el pelirrojo.

En ese mismo instante Naruto venía de su entrenamiento en el bosque de la muerte su cabello ya había recuperado su tono normal y venia encapuchado para evitar ser reconocido antes de tiempo, ya que había decidido descansar estos tres últimos días, cuando de repente ve a Temari ir velozmente en dirección al hospital.

-"Esto traerá muchos problemas"-pensó el rubio y siguió a la chica de Suna.

Gaara estaba fuera de sí, tenía a Lee mas muerto que vivo y tenía una fuerte lucha contra Gai.

-¡Sabaku Kyū! Es tu fin-dijo Gaara que había logrado atrapar a Gai en su técnica.

El Jounin intentaba escapar pero no podía.

-¡Sabaku…!-grito Gaara antes de ser detenido por una explosión provocada por Tenten, luego hizo nuevamente su técnica-¡Sabaku Kyū!

Esta vez atrapo a Tenten, la chica estaba paralizada por el miedo al shinobi de Suna. En ese momento apareció Temari.

-¡Gaara ya basta!-dijo la rubia.

De repente la rubia se dio cuenta que estaba atrapada por la técnica del pelirrojo.

-¡Detente Gaara!-dijo Temari.

-¡Cállate maldita! Al fin podre deshacerme de ti-dijo con satisfacción Gaara.

Naruto vio que las chicas estaban en graves aprietos así que decidió intervenir, tiempo después aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué lo hizo? La respuesta fue simple por compasión.

-Detente-dijo tranquilamente Naruto.

-No intervengas si no quieres morir-amenazo Gaara.

-Tu asesinarme a mí, jajaja, jajaja no me hagas reír-dijo el chico.

Gaara le envió una gran cantidad de instinto asesino. Pero el recién llegado estaba como si nada.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Solo alguien que iba pasando-dijo el Uzumaki.

De pronto a Naruto se le ocurrió una solución para llamar la atención pero que él no saliera perjudicado, simplemente hizo desaparecer su clon y luego elevo su chakra lo suficiente para que los ANBUS que lo vigilaban aparecieran, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando llegaron los ANBUS.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-Pues ese chico de ahí casi mata Lee-kun y a Gai sensei-dijo Tenten aun atrapada en la técnica de Gaara.

-Y ustedes ¿Qué piensan hacer para detenerme?-dijo con maldad el chico de Suna.

-"Naruto ese chico tiene a mi hermano menor el Ichibi"-le dijo en la mente Kurama a Naruto.

-Demonios esto es complicado-dijo Naruto.

Gaara se las había ingeniado para capturar también a los ANBUS.

-Demonios no me queda más que combatir-dijo Naruto.

-Al fin alguien contra el que podre probar mi fuerza-dijo casi feliz Gaara.

-Suelta a las chicas y luchare contra ti-dijo serio Naruto.

Como si nada Gaara soltó a Temari y a Tenten, sin embargo los ANBUS no tuvieron suerte.

-¡Sabaku Sōsō!-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo pedazos a los ANBUS, luego agrego fríamente-bien ahora podre destrozarte.

-Lo que digas Gaara-dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto levemente sorprendido el chico de la calabaza.

-Por favor, no me reconoces-dijo el chico.

Naruto activo sutilmente un pequeño Genjutsu para ocultar su verdadera persona y apareció como en las preliminares de los exámenes Chuunin.

-Tu-dijo casi con ansiedad Gaara.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta las finales?-pregunto Naruto.

-No, ya he esperado mucho, y nuestra batalla nunca se llevara a cabo-dijo el pelirrojo de Suna.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Naruto.

-¡No le digas Gaara!-grito Temari.

-¡Cállate maldita perra!-dijo molesto el pelirrojo, luego se volvió hacia Temari-¡Suna shuriken!

De la nada aparecieron unas especies de shuriken de arena que golpearon a Temari y a Tenten dejándolas inconscientes.

-¿Por qué dices que no podrás combatir conmigo?-pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Suna y Oto planean una invasión en contra de Konoha y esta comenzara cuando este combatiendo yo-dijo el chico de Suna.

-Ya veo, este es el magnífico plan de Orochimaru, jajaja, esa serpiente es muy astuta-comento Naruto.

-¿Cómo sabes que este plan es de Orochimaru?-pregunto curioso Gaara.

-Es simple dime si eres un renegado de tu aldea, una aldea que puso precio a tu cabeza, ¿Por qué demonios irías a meterte a la boca del lobo, sin tener una brillante idea?-dijo Naruto.

-Tienes razón, pero ya basta de conversación ahora te matare-dijo Gaara soltado una enorme cantidad de instinto asesino.

-Si es lo que quieres por mi está bien luego no te quejes-dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer de la vista de Gaara.

De pronto el chico apareció frente al pelirrojo de Suna y le conecto un feroz golpe en el estomago antes que la arena llegara incluso a reaccionar.

-¡Maldito!-dijo Gaara antes de caer inconsciente.

-En otra ocasión pelearemos con todo Gaara-dijo serio el Uzumaki.

Naruto tomo a las chicas y las llevo al hospital y luego llevo a Gai y Lee al hospital, luego el chico volvió al hotel donde se llevo la sorpresa de su vida. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se encuentra de frente con Oonoki y mas encima un Oonoki muy molesto.

-Lo siento me equivoque de habitación-dijo el rubio tratando de sonar casual se gira y se topa con alguien inclusive más molesto que el Tsuchikage, esa persona era Kurotsuchi, lo único que le quedo fue tragar duro.

-¿Dónde andabas Naruto?-dijo serio Oonoki.

-Caminando por ahí-dijo el rubio.

-¿Por casi un mes?-pregunto molesta Kurotsuchi.

Naruto no contesto solamente trago duro.

-Mira Naruto Uzumaki me dirás con pelos y señales ¿Dónde estuviste todo este maldito mes? y me darás una muy buena explicación de ¿Por qué demonios dejaste un maldito clon?-dijo Kurotsuchi agarrando al rubio por la chaqueta y zamarreándolo.

Naruto comenzó a sudar y Oonoki creyó ver a Anko en la habitación.

-Ahora Naruto Uzumaki ¿me lo dirás por las buenas o será por las malas?-amenazo la chica con un Kunai en la mano y una sonrisa sádica.

En ese instante Oonoki deseaba haber llegado al día siguiente.

-Es…es…estuve en el bosque de la muerte-dijo Naruto sudando muchísimo.

-¿Con quién? ¿Haciendo qué?-pregunto Kurotsuchi de manera tenebrosa.

-So…solo Kuro-chan-respondió aterrado el chico.

-No me llames Kuro-chan estoy molesta contigo-reconoció la chica furiosa.

-Lo siento, pero me estaban vigilando un par de ANBUS y no seme ocurrió nada mejor que eso-dijo triste el chico.

-Nada de lo siento, si lo sintieras no hubieras dejado ese estúpido clon-dijo la chica molesta y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Lo dices por la promesa que hizo mi clon?-pregunto el rubio.

La chica se sonrojo, detalle que no paso por alto Naruto.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, te cumpliré la promesa que hizo mi clon, después de los exámenes, y una cosa más-dijo el rubio abrazando a la chica.

-Suéltame estoy muy enojada contigo-dijo la chica toda roja mientras le golpeaba el pecho.

-Te amo-dijo el rubio besando a la chica.

Al principio Kurotsuchi trato de separarse del rubio, pero luego de unos segundos respondió el beso, cuando se agoto el aire se separaron y la chica aprovecho para darle un potente golpe en la cara al rubio.

-Para que aprendas a no engañarme Naruto Uzumaki-dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación dando un feroz portazo.

Luego le explico a Oonoki lo que había pasado y porque había dejado al clon y el motivo porque no dejo ni siquiera una nota y porque lo hizo desaparecer de repente.

-Entiendo tus motivos Naruto pero al menos debiste decirle a mi nieta cuando despareció el clon ella estaba a punto de besarlo, imagínate como se sintió-dijo comprensivamente el Tsuchikage.

-Lo entiendo viejo, me siento mal por eso-dijo triste el chico.

-No te preocupes Naruto ella entenderá, y se le pasara el enojo, pero para la próxima avísale sino no te salvaras-dijo Oonoki.

-Lo sé viejo, y sé también que ahora, la saque barata-dijo con verdadero pesar Naruto.

-A propósito Naruto, ¿Qué le prometió tu clon a Kurotsuchi?-dijo inocentemente Oonoki.

-Es algo personal entre ella y yo-dijo el rubio serio.

-Está bien, pero te aviso que no quiero aun ser bisabuelo-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-¿Qué demonios estas pensando viejo pervertido? No es nada de lo que crees-dijo Naruto muy molesto.

Después de un rato mas conversando cosas más serias, Oonoki se fue a su habitación y entro Kurotsuchi.

-Perdóname Naru, pero estaba preocupada-dijo triste la chica.

-Lo sé y te pido disculpas pero estaba siendo vigilado por ANBUS y no quise que me vieran entrenar-explico Naruto.

-De acuerdo-dijo más calmada Kurotsuchi.

La chica abrazo al muchacho y lo beso tiernamente.

-Bueno Kuro-chan creo que es hora de hablar con Hinata en persona-dijo Naruto.

-Tienes razón-dijo la chica.

Naruto invoco a Gamakishi quien fue a dejarle un mensaje a Hinata de que Naruto la esperaba en la cima del monte Hokage a medianoche. La Hyuga agradeció el mensaje y se preparo para ir a la reunión con Naruto.

El silencio de la noche era total, solo era interrumpido por los ebrios que andaban por las calles, Hinata apareció en el lugar de la reunión y detrás de unos matorrales apareció Naruto acompañado por Kurotsuchi. La chica de Iwa había notado el amor de Hinata por Naruto, a pesar de sentir aprecio por la joven Hyuga ella no la dejaría sola con su novio.

-Naruto-kun, Kurotsuchi-san buenas noches-dijo educadamente la Hyuga.

-Hola Hina-chan-dijo Naruto.

-Hola Hinata-san-dijo seria la chica de Iwa.

-Para que me citaste aquí Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata.

-Hinata en dos días más es la final, yo regresare a Iwa-esto puso triste a Hinata-sin embargo…-dijo Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por Kurotsuchi.

-Sin embargo, te ofrecemos la posibilidad de irte con nosotros, solo tienes que estar en el estadio el día de la final, aquí tienes una entrada, y cuando Naru-chan te dé una señal te acercas a nosotros y listo-dijo Kurotsuchi.

-No quiero ser una molestia-dijo triste Hinata.

-No lo serás Hinata-chan es más te ofrezco que vuelvas a ser shinobi, obviamente de Iwa si lo deseas-dijo amablemente Naruto.

-Pero y el sello-dijo Hinata.

-Tranquila cuando lleguemos a Iwa, eliminaremos el sello-dijo la nieta del Tsuchikage.

-Hinata-chan no te obligaremos a nada solo piénsalo, tienes hasta el día de las finales-dijo Naruto.

-De acuerdo lo pensare-dijo la Hyuga.

De pronto Naruto fue tocado por Kurotsuchi y el rubio toco a Hinata en el hombro y desaparecieron del monte Hokage y reaparecieron a un par de calles del complejo Hyuga, Hinata regreso a su cuarto y se durmió pensando en la propuesta de Naruto, pero lo que Hinata no sabía es que un par de ojos la vieron entrar en silencio.

Los siguientes días pasaron en calma, la muerte de los ANBUS fue un dolor de cabeza para Minato ya que al ser hijo del Kazekage no podía llegar y expulsar a Gaara sobretodo con las finales encima, y para complicar más la situación llegaron para las finales el Tsuchikage, el Kazekage y el Raikage además del señor del fuego, el señor de la tierra, el señor del viento además de otros varios señores feudales de pequeños países, su mayor preocupación en esos momentos era la seguridad de los Kage y los dignatarios presentes para las finales.

Finalmente el día llego, ese día seria el día que en un futuro, todos recordarían, era el día elegido por el destino para mostrar muchas cosas y reparar muchas cosas.

* * *

Bueno chicos y chicas este fue el segundo capitulo de hoy y ya el próximo serán las ansiadas finales y sabrán porque quise que Sasuke le ganara a Lee, espero sorprenderlos con lo que pasara en ese capitulo.

Espero sus opiniones.

Saludos.


End file.
